Justice League the next war
by free man writer
Summary: Chief and Cortana meet up with someone unexpected after the war. now they get sent into a new adventure that will test their strengths, loyalty, honor and mind. Summary not so good but hope you like the story
1. Chapter 1

**Alright my newest crossover I got a lot of inspiration from the other JL and Halo crossovers to make my own. Freedom guard, Harbinger of chaos, and Andrithir were the main inspirations in making this story so I hope you will all like it. Side not I'm not sure I could match the lengths and depth the other crossovers go into with their stories but I'll sure as hell try. Rate, Read and Review and as always have nice day oh and angry lil' elf was another one of my inspirations for making this story so thanks again to all you authors for being awesome in those stories**

August 30, 2552

Justice league, the next war Chapter 1: Endings always lead to new Beginnings

Noble 6 was standing alone atop a raised platform looking out at the burning horizon. Two banshees flew over him followed by a phantom. He was unfazed by the legions of covenant flying above. B312 was too busy reminiscing his long military career. He was right now 25, one of the oldest Spartans of the new generations that's still alive

He lost everything when he was only 8. After the loss of Jericho VII in 2535 he became fueled with sorrow, hatred, and a thirst for revenge. Beta-company used that to turn him into the super soldier he is today. B312 was a special case thus giving him almost equal augmentations to the legendary Spartan-II's.

B312 briefly thought of Beta-company and how they were so easily waited in OPERATION: TORPEDO. He bowed his head in silent a silent prayer for his fallen Spartan brothers and sisters. Now he's the last Spartan left from Beta.

'Probably last one on Reach altogether' Noble 6 thought. Still that failed to frustrate him. More covenant forces came down and Six decided it was time to move. If he was the Hyper-Lethal vector the war labeled him to be it was now time to prove it.

In the distance Phantoms deployed Battalion after battalion and the way the covenant did so was in a manner to frighten or intimidate regular humans. Noble six however was not a ordinary human as the site of the battalions made his blood boil with adrenaline and rage. He slowly began his descent down the platform, passing by other fallen Spartans. B312 was sad to see so many Spartans left alone to rot or be glassed, rather than given a proper burial.

Still Six hoped that as many Spartans as possible got off Reach. His thoughts wandered to Earth. Reach was the fortress that protects Earth from falling into the hands of the covenant.

'Seems irrelevant since Reach has fallen' Six thought grimly

B312 saw a group of Grunts and engaged them with his DMR, taking out the entire unit with one clip. B312's radar blipped to the left. He swung his DMR and hit a Camo Elite. He kicked the elite onto the ground and shot it right in the head. Six quickly reloaded and began firing at the next group of unsuspecting covenant. He took down a number of grunts and jackals before retreating to a crumbling mini base for cover.

He reloaded once more and peaked over his wall. He saw brutes, jackals, grunts and a pair of hunters. He knelt back down and checked his equipment. All systems were still operational. Six looked to his right and saw a rocket launcher along with a Spartans laser.

Both were severely tempting but he figured he'd save the best for last. Six picked the rocket launcher up and saw an active Camo underneath. Six grinned at his luck and also picked it up, activating it immediately.

Six ran as fast as his Spartan speed could carry him. He flanked the hunters first. Six charged at the closest hunter and clipped a grenade, shoving it between its neck. The hunter promptly blew up, causing the other covenant to take notice and receive two rocket launchers to their forces. The remainder scattered in panic and when they all settled, they peaked back to see the attacker gone.

Suddenly the remaining hunter died from two explosions to the back. All heads turned to the dead hunter, and more covenant began to die by an invisible force. A brute chiefton roared at the covenant forces to find the demon. Six smirked at the name. That was another of one of his many nicknames.

His Camo deactivated. A brute spotted him and began firing. Six ran up to him, his shields taking most of the damage, pulled out Emiles knife and stabbed the brute in the head. Other covenant saw six and began firing at him. B312 used the brute as a shield until the covenant ran out of ammo. When they did, Six quickly pulled the knife out and used his last remaining rockets to give him enough cover to retreat.

Six ran back and found an armor lock along with a bubble shield. He traded his Came for the bubble shield and ran back to the spot where he found the laser. Six arrived to see fully loaded. He grabbed it and looked up just in time to see the first wraith to taste his beam.

Six shot the laser, instantly destroying the tank. While he was reloading, noble six saw that only elites were now attacking. He smirked. Now they give him a challenge. Six began fighting like a wild animal. He saw fear and even respect in their eyes.

Soon Six began to see cracks appear on his HUD. He quickly pulled off his helmet and threw it aside. His short dirty blond hair were glued to his forehead from his sweat. His blue eyes, fueled with rage. He saw an assault rifle and grabbed it, gunning down an ultra. An elite attempted to kill from behind but was elbowed down and shot three times in the head, Six reloaded and began firing again at another elite coming at him. He was hit by a plasma bolt and spun around, recovering fast. He held up both his rifle and magnum as he shot down the two elites.

A zealot charged at him and knocked him down. Six felt something fly off his neck. The zealot jumped at him only to be knocked back. Another zealot came up but was punched back by six.

The zealot recovered and raised his energy dagger to stab. At that moment B312 saw his life flash before his eyes. His birth, the loss of his family and glassing of Jericho VII, his thirst for revenge, him training to become a Spartan. The long days of war, the reputation that garnered him one of the many heroes of the war. And lastly his meeting with Noble team and final fight against the covenant

The word final didn't sit too well with him.

Suddenly with new life, Spartan B312 sprang up, twisted the zealots arm and impaled him with his own dagger. The other zealots roared and attacked six with all their might. Six held no remorse as he slaughtered the elites. When he finished Six was on one knee, breathing heavily. He felt a glint of light on his eye and saw

'My dog tags' He thought. Six looked at one and saw his first nickname, Wolf. He then saw a name he thought he forgot

"Nathan" Six muttered. He had a small smile "Can't believe I forgot my old name"

Nathan remembered Officer Mendez one time telling him how even though he's a Spartan, having a name also keeps you human. Nathan got up and looked to the skies to see a Covenant super carrier. The Spartan looked down to his helmet and picked it up without a second thought.

He put it on and felt his shields come back on

"Well at least that works" He muttered as he picked up his assault rifle and headed towards the super carrier

2557

Cortana was checking her signals and still found nothing. She sighed sadly and looked to the cryostat tube holding the legendary Spartan hero of the human covenant war, Master Chief John-117. He had been this way for the past 4 years and it seemed as though no help was coming.

The thought made her avatar smither and then burst into a shade of violent red.

"Calm down Cortana, calm down" Cortana breathed. She knew this would happen eventually. She was entering rampancy. The AI glanced at Chief once more and sighed sadly. Knowing John, once he found out, he would do everything in his power to save her. He always kept his promises. But this time she felt as though he couldn't.

Cortana decided to run a quick diagnostic on the ship. Power was still keeping the ship on full alert.

'Well most of the important stuff' Cortana thought as she checked the auxiliary generator, which was functioning properly. Chief's vitals were all green and no anomalies detected.

As she was finishing her scans her radar blipped a large massive object. Cortana quickly pulled out her radar, and saw it was a planet. She began making scans to see if the planet held any kind of signals, covenant or UNSC. What she found where very unusual messages and soon discovered them to be forerunner.

The planet was not that far and by her estimates, the ship would arrive in no less than 1 day.

One day later

Cortana was still making scans of the planet or was planet. Turned out to be a forerunner station of some kind. She had made as many examinations of the station as possible but couldn't make it out.

'Either it's to advanced or I'm losing my abilities' Cortana thought grimly. She saw they were close enough and began making the procedure to awaken the Spartan. After several minutes the tube thawed out and Chief began to move. He grunted slightly and turned his head to Cortana.

"Morning sleeping beauty, had a nice nap" Cortana said jokingly

Chief smirked at her wit and humored her "Now that my mini knight in hologram armor has arrived, yes a good nap"

Cortana laughed

"So Cortana, what's going on?" Chief asked in all seriousness.

"Well we aren't being rescued but I did find a forerunner space station, and before you ask, No, it's thankfully not a Halo ring" Cortana said beating Chief to his question. He was relieved to know it wasn't a dreaded ring. Still he had to be on high alert, knowing what could be on a forerunner base.

He got up out of his pod and took out Cortanas chip, placing it in his armor. The cold chill down his spine went through again.

"Oh John before we go I have some bad news" Cortana said sadly

"What's wrong?" John asked in concern

Cortana hesitated for a moment "I'm entering rampancy"

John hung his head sadly. This was hard to hear, since Cortana was probably the closest friend he has ever had. That however did nothing to break his resolve

"Then we'll go down to this forerunner site, find what we can find to help us out of here and maybe even repair you" John said with authority

Cortana smiled weakly and said with a battle cry "Well what are we waiting for?"

Two hours later

The duo were at the hangar bay which was luckily still on their side of the ship. John saw dozens if not hundreds of vehicles, that were either fully operational, damaged and needed repair, and the rest were damaged beyond repair or needed some serious tools.

They found a fully operational long sword and prepped it for flight.

"Ready to go Chief" Cortana giving John the thumbs up

"Let's go" Chief clicked on the engines and flew out into empty space and saw the forerunner station.

On the other side of the station

A large modified looking pelican flew towards the same forerunner station. It was much larger than a regular pelican as it was two and a half times larger than the typical pelican. The weaponry was much more powerful and on the side it had the name Noble.

A clad black armored Spartan left the pilot seat and turned on auto pilot landing. He checked his gear and equipment and soon returned to the pilot seat to see he was landing. The engine gave a stutter and landed with a thud, but nonetheless it was an ok landing.

With Chief and Cortana

They boarded off of their long sword and soon were walking down the forerunner structure. It seemed more of a military base as the sentinels seemed more like heavy hitters. Chief did notice the occasional familiar sentinel but either than that there was quite a lot of new tech He and Cortana had ever seen.

As they made their way deeper into the structure they stumbled upon green plains, a lake, mountains and a large terra region.

Suddenly John tensed as he felt a familiar eye watching them. He turned to see a monitor

"_Ah a reclaimer at last" _The monitor said in its artificial voice _"Welcome Reclaimer to my installation, militant 00. I am its monitor Noble Vigilance. This is a military station and civilian station used by the forerunners"_

"A military and civilian station?" Chief inquired

"_Yes during the war with the flood, the forerunners built various stations like this one. It wasn't just use as a base of operations. It was also used to shelter civilian forerunners as well as repair damaged ships. Sadly this is the only one left as the others have been destroyed. This was one of the final places the forerunners gathered before they all vanished"_

"Why did the forerunners leave?" Cortana asked

_"They left as they felt that their time had come, they had done all that they had felt they had done for the Galaxy and as such, it was time for another to take their place as custodians of the Galaxy, they chose your race Reclaimer. However, I feel that there is much to discuss, and you and your Construct are in need of rest and recovery."_

The Spartan turned and spoke.

"Why are you helping us?"

_"I do not understand Reclaimer, I was built to ensure that any and all needs that you have are to be met to the best of my functions and that of my servants. Is there something that I have done to offend you?"_

Chief went onto explain the events of halo, Sparks frequent betrayals, murder of Johnson and its rampant state of protecting 'his' ring

"_That is truly shameful, but I do remember Spark rather being known to get attached to what he is assigned to at times. It was the only choice"_

Cortana and John held shocked expressions and Cortana asked

"But wouldn't you be distressed by this news?"

"_It would be against my programming to lie and I will say it is rather depressing in hearing this. However I have to weigh the options at that time and saw that what you did was necessary. Spark had already entered rampancy and had become too attached to his ring. His programming allowed him to learn, but that was his own downfall. I have recorded everything he has done and have seen he had an unhealthy obsession with the ring. Thankfully I will not go into rampancy. I was programmed by the didact personally due to me being an overseer of the construction of other forerunner bases. My other programs include helping the reclaimers once they arrive until I could be of no further use. That was given to me by the librarian._

Cortana snorted and said

"I won't lie about that obsession, but hang on you were watching us the entire time?"

"_Yes I…"_

Vigilance suddenly stopped and the monitor turned to the west. Chief and Cortana tilted their heads in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Cortana asked

"_Another reclaimer has arrived on the far side of the installation"_

Cortana and John's eyes widened

"Another Reclaimer?!"

"_Yes come we must greet him as the scans show him to be a male"_

The John ran after Noble Vigilance as it made its way to the other side of the station. It took them half an hour but John stopped in his tracks when he saw the largest pelican he had ever seen. It looked as though it could carry 200 soldiers, a scorpion tank, a rockethog and six mongooses.

"_My I haven't seen a ship quite that large in a hundred-thousand years" _Noble commented

They all heard movement and a black armored human popped out from the back with a DMR in hand and a cracked visor. The soldier stopped dead when he saw Chief.

"Spartan?" The soldier asked in a male voice

"I could say the same for you" Chief replied in equal shock.

All was silent when Cortana burst out

"Hang on your Noble 6 from Noble team, the one who delivered me to the _pillar of autumn_. Glad to see you survived"

"Wait Noble team" Chief stopped in thought "Now I remember, the legendary Noble team, one of the best Spartan teams ever assembled. Glad to see a member alive in the flesh"

Chief extended his hand and six shook it

"Good to see a Spartan II, my real names Nathan Spartan B312" Nathan took off his helmet to reveal a still young Spartan with minor scars with one large scar that went diagonally down his left eye, starting from the middle of his forehead and down to the middle of his cheek.

"The Spartan B312" John said in surprise "I've heard about you. The lone wolf, hyper-lethal vector, black death of the covenant . Your reputation matches that or even excels a Spartan II"

"Glad to know my reputation precedes me. Honored to know a Spartan II giving me praise. I am the only one of two to receive the rating, 'Hyper-Lethal'"

"Well my name is John-117, the other hyper-lethal vector"

"The Master Chief? Well I'll be one of the true heroes of the war"

"Hang on, I don't mean to sound rude" Cortana interjected "It's truly amazing to see you Noble six but I thought all the Spartans on Reach perished"

Nathan sighed with a heavy heart and guilt

"Yeah, they all died. Such a waste. Should have all left while they had the chance. Reach was a lost cause in a matter of days"

"Then how did you survive?" Chief inquired, curious as to how this Spartan survived when the pillar of autumn barely made it out

Nathan began his tale

"Well I was alone for quite some time after the last of my time had been killed. I had no idea where Jun, Noble 3 was. Last time I saw him was when he was escorting Halsey to CASTLE base. For 2 weeks I fought alone and alongside other Spartans against the covenant. Most got wiped out leaving me to fend for myself for days. I was hurt, and isolated but that didn't stop from taking out every Covey son of a bitch that came across my path. There was a moment where I thought I was dead but I fought back and with one pelican, flew up to a covenant super carrier and obliterated it with a nuke"

"My god" Cortana said in disbelief and awe. John remained silent with respect for this Spartan

"Yeah the only way off that thing was gravity so, had to make a jump. Landing was a lot softer than I expected and I found myself in these snow mountains. I soon found an old model of a Halcyon class cruiser, or should I say smaller version. There were dozens of marines trying to escape and so I joined them and we escaped by the skin of our teeth. We had to use our slip space engine however it was severely damage from before when we struggled to escape from the ground. But we had no choice and stupidly we didn't even punch in any coordinates, we just wanted to get the hell out of there. That was a terrible mistake due to all the covenant ships that were entering and exiting space from slip streams. It created various anomalies cost the entire crew except for me. My Armor managed to survive whatever hit us and I was left alone on the ship. It was battered and bruised with only me to guide it. I knew the ship was useless as the weapons systems needed equipment that I did not have. So I decided to modify a pelican that was still operational. Took me a year inside that ship to completely modify the pelican for longer use. Soon the ship completely shut down and I made my departure. Luckily there was enough food on the Halcyon to last for a decade. Luckiest catch I think I've ever had. So yeah for 5 years I was alone in empty space, and I mean empty. I think I was on the edge of the galaxy for a while"

Nathan finished his story leaving a shocked John and Cortana.

"That is truly amazing Spartan" Cortana stated

"Thanks, now I would like to know what has happened after Reach. Did we…" Nathan was unsure whether to ask but Chief quickly said

"You are not gonna believe how it ended"

Chief and Cortana went on to explain about the discovery of Halo. They told him about the flood, the true purpose of the ring, Guilty spark. Nathan was relieved to know that chief destroyed the instillation but was shocked to learn about more that existed. He was even more stunned when the war took such drastic changes that humanity allied itself with the elites.

But Nathan did at times under unbelievable circumstances receive respect and even admiration from the elites. A rare amount of times did he hear the elites tell him how they wished humans were with the covenant and how pointless the war was.

Chief continued to tell how he and the Arbiter worked together to save Cortana and finally destroy Grave mind and how he ended up a drift for 4 years.

"Well that was one hell of an ending"

"If it wasn't for your team humanity without a doubt would have not had the chance to survive" Cortana said to reassure Nathan. She then looked down sadly "I only wish that your team lived to see the ending"

"Hey I'm still here" Nathan piped up "And that's more than enough to show that Noble team is still alive"

"_It seems as though my creators have chosen the correct inheritors of their empire" _Noble Vigilance stated _"It's truly incredible what you reclaimers have gone through and I am truly amazed that you have all survived. Now if you would all please follow me, I believe it's time for you to all earn a good rest. And construct I can call in my medicant to come and help repair and improve you"_

"Wait you could do that" Cortana asking like a child

"_Of course" _Vigilance stated casually _"That is a basic protocol all forerunner AI follow when damaged. All AI in threat of rampancy that still hold use must be repaired indefinitely. Like I stated before it is my programming to aid the reclaimers, programming I received directly from my forerunner creators"_

Cortana then asked something on everyone's mind "Why exactly did the forerunners choose humans as their successors?"

"_My creators made many severe and bitter mistakes. My creators have charged me to aid you and your kind to not make those mistakes. They believed themselves as the peace keepers of the galaxy, thus they began to deactivate most of their potent weaponry as they believed weapons were unneeded in a galaxy of peace. They believed they should avert conflict for all races and that peace was a better choice, and believed that they were best suited to defend all bio-diversity in the galaxy. This cost them everything…as well as their lives. Those who survived, including the didact, vowed to make sure this never happens again. Ironically they learned that the only way sentient beings can learn is THROUGH conflict, thus creating boundaries and morals"_

_"The Flood came from beyond the rim, this much my creators knew, and this had told them that there may be other, more powerful threats beyond the rim as well. They no longer could defend the Galaxy and they felt that their failure to do so was of their own making. That is why they chose a race that could grow, thrive, and adapt…your race Reclaimer as their successors."_

Vigilance turned and then the facility came to full power as she spoke.

_"Now the time has come to reclaim what you have been marked to inherit."_

After a week of convincing the two Spartans, they relinquished their armors for repair and upgrades. Cortana sighed and shook her head at their stubbornness. It was proven in Spartans psychiatric evaluations, they bonded with their MJOLNIR on a more mental level. They feel rather naked and vulnerable without it.

While the Spartans were out of their armor, the two reviewed the history of the forerunners and found it very informative, especially the details about all their installations like the Halos and the ark. It also showed the breakdown of the military might they once held, ranging from vehicle and hand held weaponry.

One thing in particular that caught their attention was the forerunners had their own set of augmentations. It was completely organic rather than artificial like the Spartans received. The augmentations focused on increasing abilities naturally than artificially. Cortana saw this opportunity and told them to take it. She was backed up by Noble vigilance.

The duo was hesitant at first but eventually agreed. The procedure was completely famous and virtually healed both of their conditions. Cortana showed them that their body functions, like strength, eyesight, stamina broke any human records exponentially. There was also nano Huragok within their bodies acting as a much more immediate immune system to repair damage and keep them disease free.

While they waited for their armors to be upgraded , they all reviewed more history on the forerunners. The trio was completely shocked to know that humanity once had a vast empire that rivaled the forerunners and that they were allied to the prophets.

It soon all came together as to why the forerunners chose humanity as their successors. The forerunners were to unwilling to go into violence and believed peace should be resolved with friendly dispute and not violence. It was proved futile as the flood came and their near extinction. Still the forerunners had done the Impossible, something humans tend to do quite often and survived.

And now by all rights, their technology and legacy belongs to humanity. That surprised Nathan, John and Cortana, even though their weaponry was used against them in the war against the covenant it was an honor to inherit the legacy of the once noble guardians of the galaxy. And unlike the forerunners, humans were more diverse and flexible. There were obviously corrupt, and evil humans but there were also the noble, kind and strong willed humans.

After John and Nathan had read up on the forerunners Cortanas avatar appeared full human size, courtesy of Noble vigilance's upgrades.

"Hey guys the MJOLNIR armors are all repaired and improved, wanna see?"

"Lead the way Cortana" John responded.

The two followed Cortana down the hall and on their way Cortana said happily.

"I can't wait to tell you guys about all the upgrades I received as well as your armor. This place allows me to walk around like this however long I want"

"Well glad to know you could stretch your legs" Nathan joke. The trio chuckled and soon arrived at the armory. On the sides were hundreds of combat skins that neither recognized. The Spartans guessed that those must have been the battle suits used back then by the forerunners. The two Spartans then turned to see their new and improved Spartan armor.

"What are we looking at Cortana?" John asked not taking his eyes off of the armor.

Cortana smiled "I could tell by your face, it's quite impressive isn't it. My 'mother' Dr. Halsey originally intended to make the next set of advanced Spartan II armor but the project was cut after Reach"

Nathan hung his head in shame. Chief patted his back

"Hey you did your best Spartan, there's nothing to be ashamed of"

"Yeah you fought more than any other Spartan fought on Reach combined" Cortana said strongly "Now It's time for me to give you guys the workings of this magnificent piece of tech made by yours truly with the help of our gracious host"

"_Thank you for the compliment construct" _Vigilance replied happily

"So what improvements are we talking about Cortana" Nathan asked anxious to get into the new armor"

"Well for first things first I took the liberty of using the data from the MJOLNIR's own records as well as the data we have from the Forerunner's own technology as well as their Combat Skins. The new version of the MJOLNIR has a new alloy to form the helmet, the outer combat shell, and the inner suit itself. This alloy is a specially made Titanium-Tungsten carbide mix that is altered at the molecular level and is able to be much denser than either metal but not become heavy in any fashion so it's not going to weigh you down easily. And thanks to the Forerunner manufacturing data as well as their machines, the alloy is made in thin sheets at the molecular level, the end result is an outer armor shell that is extremely resilient both energy based weaponry, explosives, standard ballistics, and advanced ballistics."

"How resilient" Chief inquired

"Picture taking on 3 phantoms at once with zealots as the only infantry along with a wraith. It can take that and more. Plus the armor is able to handle hazardous environments as well and is hardened from radiation, EMP, chemicals, and more as par the requirements of the MJOLNIR series. Plus we also have an upgrades refractive coating to further disperse heat and energy from the armor for increased survivability from energy damage."

The Spartans nodded and smirked at the new advancements, as future battles were obvious to come, they knew they had to be prepared for anything. However they still listened intently to all of Cortanas details

"The shield blueprints I used were a fusion of the MJOLNIR new hybrid reactor and a forerunner combat suit to handle most threats. It was the highest model as it went up to combat suit 18. The shields are unbelievably powerful and can handle most if not all threats. Just remember you 2 that the shields will need recharging if they get to low or fail"

The two nodded knowing she was entering her motherly ways…again. They smiled at her and she realized her behavior and smiled back

"Anything else?"

"Yes, I managed to access some of the data that we had from the development and research databases back on Reach and I have managed to incorporate something new into the MJOLNIR, this a special healing module that uses the principles of the Sterile Field Generator but is able to help heal injuries without you having to go back to a medical center for treatment. This was developed back on Reach if you were to recall, but we never got the supply of the devices in time during the Fall of Reach either. This works with the new onboard medical care systems we have on hand since we replaced the Biofoam we normally use with a new medical agent from the Forerunner database."

"What is that?"

"I'll call it Bio-gel, the name is a bit odd for sure, but it is the same as Biofoam, yet uses what appears to be a special synthetic cell that are totally organic and can help heal injuries and speed up the natural recovery process without adverse effects to the body. Like Biofoam, it can seal wounds, mend tissue and organs, and also set bones, but unlike it, the effects are longer lasting and semi permanent. This can be pretty useful as the MJOLNIR can manufacture the Bio-gel on site and that is a serious advantage in any case. Plus it is also suited for the augmentations you have as well so no side effects to boot"

"Not bad…those will certainly come in handy."

Cortana smiled at that and replied.

"I knew you would like that, anyway, the new MJOLNIR also happens to have a number of other features as well as improved ones, it's a lot more stream lined and as such, grappling points on it are less in number so this can be an edge in CQC. The Reactive Metal Liquid Crystal Layers had to be repaired as well as given a greater level of power and performance to even up for the increase in power, and it is going to be rather roomy in there for me as well, the Force Multiplication Circuits have been replaced with new and improved due to burn out damage. Lastly, the Hydrostatic Gel has been cleared of any viscosity and improved for a smoother function base. And I have installed the features that Dr. Halsey had in mind so we can really be able to hold our own if we need to. And as an added bonus made by me, I can now easily jump in between your armor easily"

The Spartans soon suited up in their new armor and found it a lot lighter than usual and found their movement more fluid and more refined than ever before. They also had the use of all the special armor mods such as Camo, hologram and armor lock all integrated into their armor.

Not only did their MJOLNIR armor receive improvements, but all of their weapons received an overhaul of augmentations. All of their weaponry were improved to the smallest detail yet still retaining their old UNSC and covenant look. Cortana being the imaginative genius she was, experimented with gun powder and soon created a more lethal level of power with their ignition.

The new addition was based on Gauss technology and it was something that John and Nathan enjoyed considerably as they tested each new weapon. While the whole line off Gauss weapons retained the look of the UNSC standard infantry arsenal, they did have some traits that were different. They relied on ammunition like regular weapons but their ammunition no longer relied on gun powder and were in different varieties for a variety of battles.

The first was the standard solid tungsten round for AP duty, next was the especially made Shredder Rounds that could splinter on impact on fleshy targets, ballooning outward to cause tissue damage, next were Phased rounds, specially coated rounds that had the ability to refract energy and allow them to bypass shields though in doing so, they lose a portion of their mass and could not do as much damage to their targets, but could easily bypass shields, the next was a special round that had a small amount of specially made fissionable material that while not nuclear in nature were made to unleash small yet powerful EM pulse blasts, this made them deadly to robotic targets unless shielded against EMP

These were certainly welcomed by the Spartan as these could give them a much needed edge in battle. The same could be said for the next branches of weapons.

The first Energy Weapon branch was based on two concepts, the first being from the Spartan Laser, and the other being the Pulse Beams of the Forerunners, which were more advanced than that of the Laser Technology fielded by the UNSC. The Pulse Beam weapons were limited to the infantry weapons as they were pre-dominantly used as anti infantry weaponry while the Spartan Laser was improved to have a stronger power supply and improved firing rate to make it more effective as an anti-armor weapon. The end result was that if traditional ballistics and Gauss were not enough, then Lasers were the next step. They were powered a clip that housed not bullets but a special fuel cell that could be recharged and used in combat.

The Second branch was Plasma itself, and both of them were surprised to learn that the Covenant's plasma technology was considered as crude and weak by Vigilance, and the Forerunners had actually taken Plasma to a much higher level than thought possible by anyone. That was why the Plasma branch was based on the Forerunner data on the Sentinel Beams and as such, the new versions were better in some senses to the Covenant weapons as they had tremendous range, power supply, and damage power. The weapons were in the same form as the UNSC weapons as per the request of the Spartan for more familiarity than most would think. To keep them from overheating, they were armed with special clips that took in the heat as well as excess plasma and recycle it back for use. The new Energy Swords were also just as impressive and can be very helpful in close combat due to the improved battery supply as well as the now deep blue plasma that was emitted from the handles..

There were also some Forerunner weapons that could create solid light to form barrels and when used in conjunction with another like them, could produce a beam of immense power though the once carried by two hands could not be used in conjunction with another. These were taken by John as well.

The last branch was actually based on ONI's Hard Sound Rifle, in which sound was formed into a strong, solid mass of energy with high kinetic force. The advantage this weapon had over regular Sniper Rifles was that it left no bullet wounds on the target, made no audible noise, and no powder or burn residue on impact. It achieved such kills by actually obliterating internal organs, literally shredding them on impact This made it a perfect assassin's weapon and while John had no idea why Cortana had the weapons made, he was sure that there was good reason for it anyway.

After this was all said and done John addressed an obvious issue.

"What about our mode of getting home?"

"Just gonna give you a heads up, my pelican is barely holding together so it might not make the trip back to Earth" Nathan said right away.

"_I'm also sorry to state this, but the reclaimers only left scraps of ships and not enough to construct a new vessel" _Noble said disappointedly

"Then what about using those scraps to repair and improve half a ship" Chief said

"_I will have to see the ship first Reclaimer"_

John, Nathan and Noble boarded Chiefs longsword and they flew out to see the forward unto dawn still floating where it was.

"_Ah perfect, that ship is more than just a minor repair, with the scraps we carry it will be tripled in size from its original model as well as the weapons will get many new improvements" _Vigilance said happily

"So how long will it take? I mean there is also all of our vehicles to repair as well as numerous other problems yet to find" Cortana asked Noble

"_Hmm by my estimations, it should take a total of 4 months"_

"Well boys, baton down the hatches, it's gonna be a long stay" Cortana stretched her hologram body and walked off elsewhere.

Nathan and John looked at one another, both with their helmets off when Nathan said

"Hey Chief, since we both have equal augmentations, wanna have a plain old race?"

Chief smirked and placed his helmet on. "You're on"

One week into the construction

Nathan was walking around the installation and had gotten pretty far but he knew his way back as he was being guided by Noble Vigilance. B312 had asked earlier to explore the installation and coincidentally Noble wished to ask the aid of Noble six in an odd occurrence that just came up.

Noble lead Nathan towards a mountain area with an entrance into a mountain.

"Where are you taking me?"

"_There is something that has occurred once more and I wish for a Reclaimer to aid me in dealing or perhaps studying this unusual event" _

Nathan followed Noble down a long hallway, branching off with many doors. They soon reached the end and entered a circular room. There was nothing inside except for an odd, glowing sphere in the middle. It was about Nathan's height and width and was radiating an odd form of energy.

"What is that?"

"_This Reclaimer is an odd teleporter or portal that has just arrived by my estimates. I have seen it arrive on eight other occasions and have sent sentinels in every time. The first time it lasted one day, the next three and the third and entire week. It repeated the as I recorded five more times and if I am correct if one should enter, they will be gone for a week" _Vigilance explained

"So wait, the sentinels returned on their own?"

"_Yes, I made no attempt in contacting them. Once they reached their limit in wherever this portal lead to, the sentinel scouts simply returned here. They have reported being found in places such as desert, vast jungles, high mountains, volcanoes and other natural environments. This odd portal by the data I have collected was created by the leftover distorted space from the slipstreams used by the forerunner ships to enter and exit this ship. The portal formed a year after the disappearance of the forerunners but has appeared a total of eight times"_

"And now you want me to go into it and see if I find anything new?"

"_Correct, Reclaimer, I would be truly grateful"_

The Spartan took off his helmet and rubbed his chin in thought. While he was a bit cautious on entering someplace he did not know about, he did owe Vigilance a huge debt. After all, with the help of the forerunner tech, vigilance did give him more augmentations and weaponry. Checking his equipment, he found he had 30 clips for both his assault rifle and Sniper rifle(Armor allows even more storage).

"Alright, I'll do it. Tell chief and Cortana I'm out on a weeklong hiking trip and not to worry about me"

"_Very well Reclaimer, I look forward to your findings"_

Nathan clicked on his recording module, timer for the week and entered the portal. There was a brief bright light that blinded Nathan, but it slowly faded and The Spartan found himself standing on a beach.

"Huh" Nathan thought. He looked around and at first saw nothing. Nathan holstered his Assault rifle and began to walk down the shore.

'This is rather pleasant' Nathan thought as he walked down the beach 'A nice little vacation for a week guess I was right in returning the favor'

Nathan stopped dead as he saw a majestic Greek-themed city in the distance.

"Wow, look at the size of that place" Nathan said to no one, since there was no one. Nathan started walking towards the Greek city and soon after an hour, was not far from the gates. He stopped to take in the view and marveled at the size.

'Unbelievable, bet ole Vigilance's Sentinels never saw this before'

Suddenly he heard the sound of hooves and he wheeled around to see a dozen horse with one golden stallion leading the group. Nathan quickly activated his active Camo and hid behind a pillar as he watched a dozen horses ridden by women pass him by. One stopped and looked around. She looked young by the looks of her. Probably mid to early twenties. She wore a one piece battle armor suit, with boots and golden braces. The woman looked quite beautiful to the eye. She was looking around searching for something.

"Donna" Nathan and the girl named Donna turned to see a blond atop a horse wearing a similar outfit like her

"What's wrong?"

"I thought I saw something here"

"Perhaps it's the after effects of training" the blond said kindly "Many of our warriors always see blurs. After all our training does stimulate all of our bodily functions"

Donna seemed unconvinced but shrugged it off. She joined her friend as the horses trotted off towards the city. Nathan stared at them until he couldn't see them any longer with his enhanced Spartan eyes. Nathan unholstered his Sniper rifle and gazed into his scope.

He quickly spotted them dismounting off their horses and entering what must have been the grand palace of the city.

"Hmm, should I go in or stay and scope out the region" Nathan muttered to himself. He began to walk away from the grand city and into the forests

After hours of endlessly walking around Nathans first day In this new world ended. He climbed up an oddly shaped tree and slept on a wide, comfortable branch.

Back with Master Chief and Cortana

The two were overseeing the reconstruction of their frigate and saw improvements being made already.

"I can't believe how fast the Huragok are working" Cortana said as she saw a group build a brand new gun in a matter of minutes.

"_Ah there you both are" _Noble floated up from behind

"Oh hello Vigilance, how are you?" Cortana asked in her friendly manner

"_I am well construct, thank you for asking" _Noble returned in his friendly manner

"Vigilance, have you seen Nathan anywhere today" Chief asked turning to the floating monitor "I haven't seen him all day and I couldn't pick up on his whereabouts"

"_Ah the reclaimer has went for a trip around the installation. It was quite vast and he wishes to go and get to know what the forerunners have left behind for him" _

"Hmm, well he does have a tendency of going off on his own" Cortana said to herself and to John "I already told you about his lone-wolf status"

"Maybe" Chief merely said, but he wasn't entirely convinced.

Day 2

Nathan wakes up, still fully armored and sits up from his branch. He yawns and removes his helmet, scratching his head then placed his helmet back on. B312 back flipped down from the branch and landed with a soft thump on the forest grounds. He quickly checked over his weapons and armor, found it all functioning perfectly and was off to trek the vast forest.

Nathan walked through what he believed to be half the forest by the end of the day and soon rested once more.

On the beaches of Themyscira

The queen Hippolyta stood in her proud form as she gazed at the seas gently moving back and forth.

"Mother?"

Hippolyta turned and saw it was her daughter Donna in her nightgown.

"What brings out here on this peaceful night?" Her daughter inquired

"Oh I just wish to gaze out at the beautiful stars of the heavens my dear" Hippolyta said in a warm tone.

"Donna, I wanted to ask you to do me a deed"

"What is it mother?"

"There is an odd disturbance that has occurred and I believe whatever it is that came into our domain has retreated to the forests. I wish for you to take your group of amazons and explore the forest and see if you can discover the meaning of this disturbance"

"It will be done mother" Donna giving her mother the Amazon salute

Day 3

Nathan jumped down from a hill and landed in an open field.

"Huh, that was a quick change of scenery"

Nathan trudged through the tall grassy field but stopped dead when he heard the sound of what seemed to be hooves. He dropped into the cover of the grass and saw a group of a 12 horses, ridden by women appear out of the forest from a path. They stopped and dismounted and began to drink water and treat themselves to some fruits. Nathan was curious as to why these women were out here.

He activated his Camo and slowly crept around the group and eavesdropped as to why they were here.

"Don't get to comfortable sisters" the leader spoke out. Nathan recognized her from before as the warrior Donna

"My mother wants whatever disturbed the balance of our home to be found and quickly brought in"

'Disturbance?' Nathan thought 'Could she possibly mean me?'

"What are we exactly looking for Donna?" Asked one of the warriors

"My mother described this disturbance in the form of a being. She said it was shrouded in a black aura"

"Could it be evil?"

"Nay she said it was a traveler from elsewhere"

'Now I know they're looking for me' Nathan was stumped 'When did this m other of hers manage to find me so quickly. They're all so primitive yet are they hiding advanced technology'

Suddenly the there was a growl that sounded vaguely like a lion. Nathan perked up and looked around. He found nothing. His radar showed no enemies close by. He took out his Sniper rifle and looked around the area. He activated his thermals and quickly spotted a giant figure not too far from the women and it looked ready to pounce.

Before Nathan could react the large creature let out a roar and pounced. All the amazons saw the creature and all barely managed to dodge. The creature skidded and faced the group of warriors. Nathans eyes widened at the sight of the beast. It had the body and head of a lion, a goats protruding from the back of its neck and had a snake tail.

"What the fuck" Nathan whispered. He kept his face calm but his eyes showed his utter bewilderment at the sight of the beast.

"Chimera" Donna yelled as the warriors drew their blades and shields

"How did it get into our home?!" One asked

"IT doesn't matter, let's be rid of it" Another answered get into a battle stance. The dozen amazons all attacked the Chimera. It growled and did a 360 spin, knocking them all back.

"This is a Chimera of the ancients" Donna said in horror "One of the few left alive"

"We must not treat it lightly" Donna commanded the other Amazons. They all nodded as their shields were raised. The Chimera roared and the lion head spewed flames. Nathan couldn't believe a beast like that exists. Yet here is one in all its full glory facing down 12 amazons. Nathan remembered the history lessons he received personally from Chief Mendez. He thought they were all myths but now everything he believed was a myth was all before him.

Nathan snapped back into reality as he saw all the Amazons being effortlessly flung back. Donna was hardly standing. She had cuts all around her and was barely holding her sword. The lion head reeled its head back along with the goat head and the snake tail and the beast let out a triple douse of flamethrower.

Nathan jumped from his cover and activated his bubble shield. Donna stared at the sudden appearance of the black armored. The being looked more intimidating then the Chimera and whatever it did was holding off against the flames of the Chimera. The flames soon subsided as did the shield. The chimera glared at the newcomer who was unfazed by its evil gaze.

Nathan turned to Donna and simply said

"Stay here"

Nathan turned unholstered his assault rifle and charged straight at the beast. The chimera charged right back at the Spartan. Nathan let off a flurry of bullets at the chimera. Some penetrated or grazed the monsters skin. The rest bounced off but that did manage to piss off the monster. The lion roared but mistakenly heeled to reel from the wounds. Nathan charged straight at the chimera and delivered a roundhouse kick to its stomach, sending it flying.

"So much for a peaceful week off" Nathan muttered yet his blood was pumping with adrenaline.

The chimera recovered and foolishly attacked with a frontal attack. Nathan flipped over the beast. The snake attempted a bite at the Spartan. Nathans Spartan reflexes made him draw out Emiles old lade and promptly slash the tale off.

The chimera roared in pain but wheeled around and charged once more. Nathan went into armor lock mode, the blue shields emanating around him. The Chimera hit the lock full force and flew over him. It laid on the ground motionless before quickly getting up and ran off towards the forest. Nathan stood up straight and holstered his rifle and placed Emiles knife back in its holder.

Nathan turned to the fallen warriors who recovered and were staring wide eyed at the Spartan. He walked over to Donna who was clutching a wounded arm. He reached out to her but she stepped back.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you" Nathan said in a reassuring voice. The amazons all stared at Nathan with even more shock and awe.

"A man?!" Donna asked incredulously

"Yes now, let me see that arm" Nathan said as he gently held up Donnas' wounded arm. She winced at his touch and he saw this

"Sorry" He rummaged through his chest piece and pulled out some bandages. He gently applied and wrapped the roll around Donnas arm.

"There" Nathan said as he tightened it receiving another wince from Donna "Sorry"

Nathan turned and went to the other amazons and took care of their injuries. They still were giving him expressions of complete shock. When he had finished he was looking at all their faces

"Why are you still looking at me like that?!"

"Who are you?" Donna asked with a stutter

Nathan glanced at all the women and replied "Sorry that information is classified"

"What?!" One of them yelled

"Why will you not reveal yourself" Yelled another

"I don't mean any disrespect, but I have to keep that information classified"

"Why?" Donna asked

"It's a long and secretive story I'm afraid you cannot know about" Nathan replied simply

"Can you at least give us something to call you by warrior" A brunette Amazon asked

Nathan looked at her then at Donna. He stood straight and saluted her

"Spartan B312"

Their eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. A Spartan?! Here?!

"How did you get here?!" Donna asked

"That is an interesting question" Nathan replied "However like before I cannot divulge that information for I have been sworn to secrecy. I don't mean any disrespect, that's just how it is in my world"

"So what, you're just going to reside in our home world unattended?!" One Amazon asked incredulously

"Well I will be gone by the end of the week, and I didn't come here to start a fight" Nathan said firmly "I'm just here….sightseeing"

Nathan turned to leave

"Where are you going?!" Donna shouted

Nathan turned his head and said in an even but menacing tone "To finish off that beast"

He turned and broke off into a run, following the paw tracks of the chimera.

"By Hera is he insane" the Amazons all thought. Donna however would have none of his ridiculousness. She grabbed her sword and shield and made haste after him, ignoring the calls of her sisters.

Nathan was high above the trees as he had finally caught up with the Chimera, who was nursing its wounds at a lake. He was crouched onto one branch, his right hand holding onto the trunk for balance and Emiles Kukri in a back hand grip held by his left.

The chimera growled in pain as it lick its wounded leg. Nathan was about to pounce when he heard footsteps. He looked back and saw Donna running around looking for him

"What is she doing here?!" Nathan muttered in frustration. He turned forward to see the Chimera still nursing its wounds.

'Better end this fast' Nathan prepared to jump when Donna did something regrettable

"SPARTAN, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Nathan cringed and the Chimera growled as it turned to face Donna who was surprised to say the least at her unwanted attention. She was weak, but that didn't mean she couldn't fight. The Chimera crouched down in a position to attack. Nathan gripped the Kukri even tighter as he waited for his moment. Time slowed down in Nathans eyes as he entered Spartan time. He saw the Chimera lunge at Donna in slow motion. He jumped down from the trees and caught the beast right underneath him as it was merely an inch from Donnas face. The Chimera thrashed underneath Nathan. The goat head tried to stab him but Nathan quickly rolled out o f the way.

Donna engaged the beast with al her might and for a while held her own. The Chimeras goat head kept Nathan at bay with its constant fire breath. He had bubble shield on as it kept him safe but he watched as Donna was beginning to get overpowered and matched by the beast. With one mighty swing of its paw it sent Donna flying. She collided into a tree and slumped in defeat.

Nathan gritted his teeth in anger. With a quick burst of his energy he dashed at the beast and tackled it down. Nathan pulled out his energy sword from his right thigh and activated it. He swung down and beheaded the goat head. The Chimera roared even louder as it finally managed to knock Nathan back and ran off into the cover of the jungle. Nathan stood up straight and finally asked the question

"Where the hell am I?!"

He heard a moan and turned to Donna who was attempting to get up with no success. He walked over to her and kneeled down.

"Hey take it easy, these are quite some injuries you've got here"

"Why did you help us?!" Donna asked bluntly

Nathan looked oddly at her. That was an odd thing to ask after he had just saved her life not once but twice

"Why wouldn't I? you think I would let you just die from that beast. Not on my watch" He replied confidently. He saw she was in no mean, able to walk se he gently picked her up bridal style. Donna turned red, from embarrassment, shame of being lifted up by a man and…something she couldn't understand.

"Put me down, I can handle myself" She said confidently

"Right, try telling that to your body, that thing did a real number on you" Nathan ignoring her glare and walking through the forest. He soon came out into the clearing to see the other Amazons preparing to look for Donna. They all saw Nathan come out of the forest with Donna in his arms. They pulled out their swords but Donna held out her hand

"Wait sisters, as much as I regret to admit it he saved my life"

Nathan looked at Donna not with annoyance but with curiosity. These women held an obvious hatred to men, he couldn't understand why, but for some reason he felt they had a strong story to tell.

"Can I leave her in your care?" Nathan asked the amazons sternly. The amazons at first seem insulted but some realized he actually held genuine concern in his question.

"We will make sure she receives proper treatment" A blond Amazon stated solemnly

"Good to know" Nathan walked over to her horse he recognized and placed her on top.

"This is where we part ways, brave warrior"

"Wait what about you?" Where will you go?!"

"I? I was sent here just to observe the world and by the end of the week I shall instantly return from once I came"

Nathan began to walk away

"Goodbye Warriors" He waved as he walked to the forest

Donna stared as he soon vanished into the cover of the forest. She glanced around at her sisters who's faces told they wanted to follow but respected the Spartans wishes in him being left alone.

Unbeknownst to them, Nathan was silently waiting for them to return. He didn't want them to be attacked by the Chimera once more.

By the end of the day the Amazons returned to their home, with a Camo Spartan not far behind. He scaled the buildings of the city and ran along the rooftops as he watched Donna enter the palace. He snuck his way into the palace from the roof and soon found what appeared to be the throne room.

He saw nothing but women in Greek garbs all standing idly in the room all enjoying one another's company. Nathan spotted the throne and saw what he concluded was the queen.

All heads turned to the doors when they burst open. An Amazon who was worried to no end ran to the throne. When she got to the throne she kneeled down and said aloud

"Queen Hippolyta, I bring grave news" She looked up at the queen with tears in her eyes "Your daughter Donna is seriously wounded"

The queens eyes widened as she ran out of the throne room. Nathan followed from above and soon found the queen entering Donnas room. Nathan came down from above and activated his Camo, to sneak into her room.

He saw Hippolyta stare in horror at the state of her daughter.

"Donna" She cried rushing over to her "Are you well?"

"I am mother" Donna said giving her mother a weak smile

"What happened?"

Donna had a sullen face

"Well, we did as you asked mother. My company and I entered the forest in search of whatever it is that has disturbed the land. We searched for half the day until we stopped to rest. Then…" Donna shook slightly "A Chimera attacked us"

"A Chimera, that is impossible the only Chimera with the ability to enter this world…"

Hippolyta stuttered and Donna finished for her "Are the ancient ones and yes it was one of them"

Hippolyta stared at her daughter

"Then how did you survive?!"

Nathan was leaning behind a pillar, in his active Camo, listening to the conversation.

"A man. And not just any ordinary mortal man mother, He rescued us, fought and defeated the Chimera twice"

Hippolyta just couldn't believe her.

Day 6

After an uneventful but tense 3 days Nathans time here in Themyscira was almost up. Only 24 hours left. He had spent the last three days patrolling the castle, as a silent guardian, knowing full well now at what the Chimera can do. He knew that the Chimera was sniffing him out in hopes of killing the Spartan.

He also kept a close eye on Donna as she recovered. He was also fully aware of her abilities including this entire world yet he just couldn't grasp it completely. A world where everyone was practically a god.

Nathan managed to silently land on Donnas' balcony. He peered between the covers and saw the room was empty. Cautiously he entered and looked around.

Then his radar blipped and he jumped back into the covers and turned on his Camo. He watched Donna enter with nothing more than a towel. He saw most of her injuries were gone. He couldn't help but compliment her well endowed body. It look refined to every detail. A fine warrior

He silently jumped on the railing and back flipped off the balcony and landed safely, creating a small crater beneath him. Donna looked to her balcony and walked over to it. She saw nothing but then noticed some cracks on her railing. She ran her finger over the cracks and felt they were just recent. Donna began to scan the area but found nothing.

Day 7

Today was the last day for Spartan B312, and he was glad. At the same time he felt a little regretful that he couldn't find the Chimera. Still everything he seemed was accounted for

"Vigilance is gonna love this" Nathan muttered to himself as he checked the recordings. He only had eight hours remaining. He decided to visit Donna one last time. Nathan scaled the palace walls and landed on Donnas balcony.

Donna was taking off her remaining bandages and saw she had finally healed.

"Well glad to know you're alright" Donna wheeled around to see the Spartan standing in her room. Her eyes widened at his sudden presence. She had never felt so intimidated by anyone in her life

"What do you want?"

"Did you not get the hint, I just wanted to see how you are" Nathan stated in an even tone "After that little tumble with the Chimera, I just wanted to make sure you were alright"

Donna was confused to no end. She had read the history of men and how cruel they are yet here one stands before her showing genuine concern for her well being.

"I have fully recovered, thank you for rescuing me Spartan"

"No, you don't have to thank, I'm just doing what I was trained to do"

"Which is?"

"In a manner of speaking, I fight for the innocent" Nathan stated simply "It may sound a bit cliché but that is what I was trained to do"

Donna stared wondrously at Nathan, trying to analyze this man before her. Before she could say anything else Nathan turned to leave

"Wait" Nathan stopped and looked back

"Will I ever see you again"

Nathan stared at her curiously. Did she care about his well being?

"I'm sorry to say this but no, you probably will never see me again"

"Why not?"

"Because my time here is limited. Once my time is up I'm gone forever"

Donna stared and felt an odd feeling of discomfort. She jumped back when Nathan jumped off the balcony. She ran out and looked down and saw he was already gone

Two hours until return to militant

Nathan was standing atop the palace on an open, flat area. He was gazing out at the sea. The Spartan was honestly going to miss this beautiful view. Here, he felt he could clear his mind of all struggles and past nightmares. Nathan sighed as he headed down cautiously and successfully managed to slip past the castle guards undetected. Nathan found himself in the gardens of Themyscira. He gently stroked a beautiful red rose. He sighed in disappointment once more, a little regret in leaving a place so beautiful. Nathan turned to get one last glance at the palace when he saw a hole not too far from him.

Nathan approached the mound and ran his hand over it. He scanned the area and saw more dirt holes. He followed the trail and saw the dirt form paw prints on the marble floor of the palace and it seemed to be leading straight to the throne room.

Nathan gritted his teeth and began to scale a pillar and reached the ledges above the palace hall. B312 rushed to the Throne room as fast as possible. He entered above the doors and saw the area was peaceful. Like always there were Amazons scattered throughout the room yet the queen was down the steps with her fellow amazons.

Nathan breathed in relief but was suddenly on edge. He slowly turned his head to look back then heard a roar. A massive force pounced on him sending him down. Nathans Spartan reflexes made him twirl the attacker in midair and crashed the beast onto the ground with his legs stomping on its belly.

Nathan saw it was the wounded Chimera, glaring pure hatred at the armored soldier. Nathan jumped back and readied his assault rifle. The Chimera was back on all fours and its eyes locked onto the Spartan.

The entire hall was silent as the amazons watched the two opponents begin to circle one another, never once breaking eye contact. The lion roared and charged head on at the Spartan. The Spartan unloaded an entire clip, grazing the chimeras wounds. The beast ignored the pain with everything it had as it leapt straight at Nathan.

Nathan easily rolled out of the way, switched his weapons with Spartan speed and shot a volley of high velocity sniper rounds. Each bullet pierced the chimera's skin making it stagger.

"Spartan!"

All heads turned to the entrance to see Donna staring at the battle. The lion growled and switched targets. The Chimera ran at Donna, reeling its head in preparation of a flame breath.

"NO" Nathan shouted as he ran towards Donna. Donna had nothing to defend herself with and braced herself for burns as she raised her arms and closed her eyes. She felt no pain but someone lifting her up. She opened her eyes to see Nathan holding her bridal style. Donna saw a flame wall pass behind Nathan.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan asked in a steady tone.

"I wished to see mother"

"Yeah well as you can see you'll have to wait for a while" Nathan set Donna down and ran right at the chimera.

The Chimera began to shoot fireballs, each missing. Nathan slid right below the head and began pounding away at the chimera with his Spartan speed and strength.

The amazons couldn't believe that a mortal man was defeating a chimera with ease. The chimera made one final swing but Nathan dodged easily. Nathan delivered a deadly punch slamming the chimera onto the ground. He pulled out Emiles Kukri, twirled it into a backhand and stabbed the top head of the Chimera. It roared but was silenced with a jam and twist from the kukri.

Nathan stood back up proudly and looked down on the dead beast. The Spartan soon realized all the Amazons were watching him. He checked his time and saw there was only five minutes left. The Spartan then felt a strong presence observing him. Nathan faced Donna who was staring at Nathan with admiration and shock.

"Well I guess this is goodbye Donna" Nathan breaking the silence

The amazons nearly fell over in disbelief

"And just how do you intend to leave so easily" Donna asked, flabbergasted by this statement

"Oh where I'm from stuff like that just happens" Nathan said casually as he started to glow.

"Why are you glowing?" Donna inquired

"It means I'm heading back. My time limit here is coming to its end"

"So is this truly goodbye" Donna said neutrally yet Nathan could tell there was a slight tremor in her voice

"Who are you really" one of the amazons asked garnering many outbursts of the same question from the other Amazons. Nathan was silent as the glow around him started to intensify.

'Two minutes huh' Nathan reached for his helmet and removed it. The amazons recoiled at his battle scarred face

"My name is Nathan, lieutenant Spartan B312"

All the amazons' jaws dropped. The energy around Nathan was starting to teleport Nathan away

"Will I ever see you again" Donna asked abruptly

Nathan tilted his head in surprise. Did she want him to stay. He knew that he would never see her or ever find himself here ever again, but something told him not to shatter her question

"Maybe we will" Nathan said as he vanished without a trace.

Nathan reappeared in the same room where he last was back on installation Militant. Nathan sighed and looked up and was surprised to see Chief standing at the door with Vigilance floating beside him.

"Whoa Chief what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you" Chief stated

"Well if you want an explanation, then you better sit down and just let my recordings do the talking"

4 months later

The _Forward unto dawn _was completely repaired and totally remade. It was now three times its original size, easily outclassing a UNSC Destroyer and enough to take on 3 Covenant super carriers.

The ship overall had completely been reinvented in all of its aspects. The ship was now covered and laced with 5 inches thick with titanium and vanadium along with energy shields for the entire ship courtesy of Noble vigilances stock of old forerunner equipment. The circuitry and technology received an overhaul as the tech could now work at immeasurable speeds. The ship was now powered by the core of a star, giving it lasting power that could give enough energy to sustain planets such as Reach for a millennia. The vessel was also now equipped with a cloaking device, that rendered it completely invisible and its' MAC cannon had superconducting metal used allowed faster more powerful shots and the ability to fire three shots each, as well as two energy projection cannons on the underside of the pontoons, this fired a concentrated energy beam for 30 seconds, wasting anything in their path, defensive turrets and lasers were added for good measure, along with additional missile pods of Forerunner make and modified UNSC missiles.

The UNSC crew was now ready to leave. They just had one last chore to finish

"_Reclaimers, I do believe it is time to awaken her" _Vigilance said in a matter of fact tone.

The group nodded in agreement and approached a cryostat tube.

_Flashback_

"_Reclaimers I believe you must see what I have discovered" _Noble suddenly approached the trio in a serious tone. They stared at the monitor before they followed it to a forerunner medical bay. The monitor lead them to what looked like a cryostat tube. When the group gathered around, Cortana and Chief were speechless to see who was inside

"Commander Keyes!" Cortana gasped

"I thought you told me she died" Nathan said as he edged closer to get a good look at her face.

"_Yes that was the original deduction, yet by my analysis and the Huragok, we concluded we could revive her" _Before anyone could ask Vigilance explained _"Even in death, the human brain and body still give off electric pulses. The Huragok can use that to revitalize her"_

_End flashback_

Cortana began to deactivate the Cryostat tube and it slowly thawed out. At first Miranda was motionless until she groaned and sat up

"What happened?"

"Easy Commander, you've been through quite a lot" Cortana said cautiously. Keyes looked up to see the Spartans and the monitor staring at her with concern

"Master Chief is that you?!" Keyes asked weakly as she rubbed her head "Where are we?"

"We have a lot of explaining to do" Chief said as he prepared a cup of water for her

A few hours later

Miranda was processing everything she had heard from Chief, Cortana, Vigilance and Nathan.

"Wow so" Miranda paused "The war is finally over and we could go home?"

"Yes, so commander, it's time you get back into the game" Chief walked over to her and held up her cap. She gladly took it and placed it on. The group was soon all aboard the _Forward unto dawn, _accompanied by all the Huragok and guardian sentinels including a good number of Sentinel enforcers of the installation.

Noble Vigilance also decided to join them seeing as the purpose of watching the installation was over. In his own words his time to serve the reclaimers was more important than the installation

"So Vigilance how well does the slipstream work?" Nathan asked the monitor

"_It would take only two days for us to travel from here to reach Earth" _

"Then let's do it" Miranda placed in the coordinates, some of the sentinels began to prepare the ship for the jump. Miranda activated the slipstream. The frigate entered a slipstream portal only for the alarms to go off.

"NOBLE WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Cortana shouted

"_It seems as though the distorted space that was made during the time of the forerunners is affecting the jump. After the disappearance of my creators the generators that kept the space from distortion must have slowly deteriorated leaving the space surrounding the installation unstable. We must get out of slipstream now"_

"Don't need to tell me twice" Miranda began to punch in abort commands

"Hang on everyone" Miranda said to the crew

In empty space

A slipstream portal opened up and out came a giant ship. The UNSC crew slowly regained their senses.

"Noble, what's the status of the ship?" Miranda asked the monitor

"_We have escaped the dangerous area and have now arrived in the far regions of gamma quadrant. If we use the slipstream once more we will be upon Earth in 13 hours with no disruptions"_

The ship soon entered another slipstream portal and vanished yet it wasn't unnoticed. A woman in green was floating in empty space surrounded by a green aura. She had never seen a ship of that type or size in her life. She knew it had to be reported.

Near Pluto

_Forward unto dawn _exited slipstream and began its flight towards Earth.

When they approached

Cortana was checking the planet when she gasped

"GUYS"

"What?!"

Cortana didn't say anything as her avatar stared at Earth. The UNSC crew got a good look at the Earth before them. But this was not their Earth. There were no other UNSC ships orbiting the planet along with the advanced stations. Africa looked untouched and New Mombasa was untouched

'What the heck is going on?" Nathan shouted

"Commander what's happened to Earth?" Chief asked Keyes

"I don't know" Keyes turned to Cortana hoping she would have an explanation "Cortana?"

"You guys are not gonna believe this but we're in the year 2012" Cortana pulled up videos and images of this Earth "And you are not gonna believe this in the slightest"

She showed the crew clips and picture of people in colorful costumes fighting crime.

"Cortana please tell me what I'm looking at is a lie" Keyes was not sure what to say in the slightest

"Yes those are honest to life real life superheroes and super villains"

"_Could it be that we traveled not only back in time but into an alternate reality as well?"_

They were all silent until Nathan said the word that summed up their situation

"Shit"

Chief knew Nathan was right. This was something on a whole new level

To be continued

Authors note

Please tell me if this first chapter was good or not. If you think the Amazon story was forced I'll rewrite or just erase it. If you find some spots lacking let me know. Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I'm surprised and really happy of how an instant success the first chapter was. I'm glad that many have enjoyed the addition of B312 rather than just the Chief. I'm also going to kill TWO not one villains off, one for each Spartan so they don't complain. I listen and love to interact with my readers and I hope I can update as fast as possible with this story while still keeping it good consistent and not rushed. Another thing I think other writers should realize and some do most likely is Noble six is you. You can apply your own personality to the Spartan to maybe add more….. 'Flavor' to the character. So I'm going to use that to my story. **

**Something I feel I need to clarify is someone mentioned is B312's statistics did not match up to a Spartan II. Halsey said how he was hyper-lethal vector and that there was only ONE other Spartan who has the same rating (Master Chief obviously). Sure the public didn't know about the Spartan III's but the entire military did. Most of Reach seemed to know about all Spartans so naturally the public knew about Spartans, no matter what class they were.**

**There is also the fact that, Kurt and Chief Mendez Pulled aside B312 because he showed exceptional skill they didn't want him to be wasted like Alpha company. It said that Spartan III's that were pulled aside from their companies received similar augmentations to the Spartan II's but only a few got them. And I said similar not the exact same.**

**Rate read and review and as always have nice day.**

Justice League the next war chapter 2: Adjusting with those….situations

John and Nathan were walking towards the control room. It had been two days since their arrival in this…reality and they were finally getting the debrief. The two entered the control room and walked over to Miranda saluting her.

"At ease" Miranda ordered the soldiers. She stared intently at Earth as if trying to see through an illusion that isn't there.

"Vigilance, Cortana"

"_Yes commander"_

"What can we do for ya"

"Have you compiled all the data on those superheroes and villains?"

"_Yes commander, we have compiled a number of files regarding these unique individuals" _Noble vigilance beamed a screen from his eye showing the numerous heroes and villain in action

"This world has tons of these heroes and villains, Some ranging from 'metahumans' to aliens, and people with exceptional superhuman skill" Cortana explained showing images and videos of costumed.

"Well then, I'll be right back" Nathan turns to exit the control room.

"And where do you think you're going?!" Miranda asked incredulously

"Something to drink, cause I know it's going to be a long show case, so yeah" Nathan stated casually.

"Then leave that to me" Miranda stopped B312. She looked at Vigilance

"Hey Vigilance do you think you could command one of the sentinels to bring us something?"

"_Certainly commander, order has just been given out"_

"Now let's get back to business" Cortana said in a flustered but amused voice "What we found a lot of information some of which will frankly blow you away."

"So what can you tell us about this Earth Cortana"

"Well for starters, I just have to say they have quite a lot of these secretive organizations keeping tabs on all these heroes and villains" Cortana commented "I've counted a couple dozen but I'll only list down the obvious"

"Before you do Cortana" Chief interrupted "Where did you obtain this information? Can you trace the whereabouts of these organizations?"

"_We obtained from several high level organizations, their systems suggested high level of technology, if Cortana had not been upgraded and I had not aided her, she most definitely had left a trace, the organizations we hacked were from hidden government facilities under the name of Cadmus with detailed information on these "metahumans" as they call them, we also found much information in the databases of S.T.A.R labs, Wayne enterprises and Luthorcorp._" The monitor spoke.

"Why would there be a secret government organization spying on them? And those two organization Wayne and Luthor sound more like private companies." the commander asked.

"From what I understand, Cadmus was created after an incident involving the one called Superman, after he was mind controlled on turning against the planet, he broke free but the government secretly funded its creation to make sure they had a defense against him and others, Luthorcorp has investigated the meta gene and secretly experimented on humans with, and Wayne enterprises is possibly connected to one of the heroes."

"Now as the information suggests this world, is home to beings often referred to as Meta humans, now depending on their alignment, they either used their abilities, natural or superhuman, for either selfless acts of heroism, vicious criminal intent or remain neutral." She spoke.

"Wait, what do you mean natural? Don't all of them have powers?" Miranda asked the artificial woman.

"Negative, some are humans who have trained their bodies to peak efficiency, many to the point they can rival a pre augmented Spartan." She said and showed images of such people such as a man in bat themed suit battling men and woman of obvious superhuman appearance, another showed one dressed in a green ensemble that resembled something out of Robin Hood firing modified arrows, there was another that had a man in chainmail armor wearing a helmet which was black on one side orange on the other, and a pale faced man in a purple suit laughing maniacally while he murdered innocent people.

"Impressive." Said John upon hearing that, the commander silently agreed.

"Indeed, these humans also have access to high level technology of both human or alien origin, and yes there are alien species here, I shall cover that part soon enough." She spoke as to forestall the questioning in regards to that fact as she showed of an armored figure in gold and red fighting with someone in a crimson red suit.

"Some of this technology could rival the UNSC in certain places; however this world is still not yet reached the level of space colonization we have achieved."

"Why is that Cortana?" John asked.

"It is possible any tech developed would be too costly, too dangerous or too advanced for the stage humanity finds itself in, another possibility is the threat of other worldly beings taken a less than positive liking to them, and sadly that has been proven true." She said before continuing.

"Now from the information gathered the super powered set of humans either gets their abilities by some random accident, are subject to experimentation of both the legal and illegal kind, or born with it, those born either have a metahuman parent which transfers a certain set of powers to the offspring whether they awaken or not differs on the circumstances." Again images came forth showing men running at high speeds all wearing red in one variation or another with a lightning bolt insignia, two women one firing ice the other green fire, a pale woman launching electrical attacks at police, a violet and gray skinned man draining people of energy.

"As you can see not all use their abilities for the betterment of humanity but for more lucrative or more vindictive or lucrative reasons."

"Guess humanity will always be its first and foremost worst enemy." Miranda said sadly.

"Now not all those working to save or destroy the world are of human in origin, some are either alien, artificial and get this supernatural." She said with a smirk.

"Now is not the time to joke Cortana." John spoke.

"_I'm afraid she is not as we had tripled checked; there are indeed beings down there that wield this…magic as it is called._" Images showed a man wearing a golden helmet and blue and yellow uniform coming out of an Ankh, a woman one would commonly find at a Las Vegas casino magic act was battling against a large pale man in tattered rags launching bolts of energy at him.

"You have got to be shitting me." Miranda said as she viewed the evidence.

"And this is why I went to get drinks" Nathan heard a sentinel flying behind him and turned to see a Sentinel with a silver tray on its 'head. The tray held an assortment of sodas and alcoholic beverages. He took some and passed some between john and Miranda.

"Thanks Nathan" Miranda gulped down an entire soda followed by a shot of whiskey "Ah that'll it down for a while"

Nathan was drinking some strong alcohol but him being a Spartan, one of the side effects of his augmentations was complete resistance to drugs, alcohol and so on.

"I aim to please" Nathan quoting himself. Chief drank slowly while not keeping his eyes off of the screens displaying these beings

"What about the others you mentioned?" John said as he wanted to avoid the headache of trying to reason the existence of the supernatural on this world.

"Yes in this reality there are apparently several fully functional sentient androids and cyborgs both good and evil." She said with a bit of smile, while she was curious about this interesting development, since androids did not even exist in their reality, for this point she showed images of a black man with advanced looking prosthetics fighting alongside teenagers in colorful costumes, beings that were clearly robotic in nature with periodic symbols and one with a yellow arrow symbol pointing down using red tornados to help people.

'Oh boy' Nathan thought in amusement

"What of the aliens on the planet?" Miranda spoke as she was curious in that regard, for one thing if this world indeed has an awareness of life outside the solar system then she needed to know on whose side they were on.

"Well in this reality there is a police force if you will that keeps the peace throughout various sectors in the universe, they are called the Green Lantern Corp." She said as it showed several species of aliens all wearing a uniform of green, black and white in different variations conforming to their unique bodies but all wore the same symbol of a green lantern.

"I think you'd fit right in Chief" Miranda joked seeing all the green

Cortana chuckled and Nathan gave a humorous 'hmph' with a smirk. Chief gave the trio a rare Spartan smile before switching back to the subject

"How much data does this Earth have on them?" Chief inquired

"Not much data can be found on them or why they do this willingly, but from eyewitness testimonies, interviews and other this beings are carefully selected to wield what is called a power ring, this ring provides a variety of abilities, and is dependent on the will of the user who with a mere thought can produce a variety of weapons, heal wounded, travel through the vastness of space without the need of a vehicle and so forth." She said as she showed them images of them doing so.

"Incredible, are there any Earthlings in their ranks?" He asks.

"Yes there are four confirmed Earthmen within the Corps, only one Green Lantern is currently on Earth, the other three are outside the solar system or at least that is what the data suggests." Images of an African American with typical military haircut in his variation of the uniform.

"This organization must have enemies?" Commander Keyes asked.

"_Yes it does, this is it foremost, an alien by the name of Sinestro a former Green Lantern who abused his power, he wields a yellow power ring that is fueled by the fear that he creates, he shows no remorse for the lives he destroys and is constantly trying to kill the green lanterns, especially those of Earth as it was one of them that caused his downfall in the organization._" Images showed a red skinned man with pitch black eyes, in a black and blue suit.

"And then there is this man, he apparently sets the standard that most aspire to be." Cortana said as she showed the image of a man with a red cape, boots and trunks, blue form fitting suit, yellow belt around his waist, and an "S" insignia on his chest of red and yellow.

"This is Superman, the last known survivor of the planet Kripton."

"Last? What happened to it?" John asked.

"According to an interview he gave, his planet suffered from seismic instability that tore it in two, his father their greatest scientific mind, created a vessel to carry him to safety, speculation leads many to believe he was found and raised on Earth, he confirms that under a yellow sun he has unknown amount of strength, near invulnerability, super speed, see through many substances, hear at great distances and fire devastating heat beams from his eyes and freeze objects with his breath as well as self propelled flight, these great powers earned him his namesake, uses it to protect the Earth." She said as images showed him using his abilities to save many lives and fight terrible foes.

"All that power, yet he doesn't use it for his own self" Nathan said in awe and impressed by this man's choice to fight for good

"He must have had some guidance to be so pure hearted" Miranda added

"You said that this Cadmus, was formed when he was turned against the planet, that must mean he has powerful enemies and weaknesses." John said.

"Yes the one responsible for brainwashing him was this…"man" if it can be called that." The next image showed a being with darkened skin, almost as if he was a statue, he was black and gray clothing, the mere image of him showed he had no love for life only its conquest.

"This is Darkside, unquestioned ruler of the planet Apokalips, he has conquered several planets to be placed under his brand of order, he has his sights set on earth, but the protection of his primary enemies of New Genesis, prevents any and all attempts, that doesn't mean he has tried more subtle methods, like attempting to fake a natural disaster or other, he has been a thorn in the side of Superman for many years, culminating in his last action, making him attack his adopted planet, it took much time for him to regain the peoples trust, and for the most port, publicly at least, he has succeeded, however he has never forgotten what he made him do, and trust me you do not want to get on this man's bad side." She finished.

"_His known weaknesses are irradiated fragments of his home planet called Kriptonite, this fragments act as slow acting poison to him and slowly weakens him to the point he can be wounded and perhaps even killed, also under a red sun his powers slowly leave him, he is also vulnerable to the supernatural._" Noble Vigilance added.

"All right, hopefully we won't ever have to face this man if he is ever swayed again, what about the humans who take up this profession?"

"Here we have a man who is in many ways Superman's counterpart, the man known as Batman." Images now showed the previously shown man in a bat suit.

"He is for all intents and purposes a non powered human with access to high level technology, Cadmus suspects he is one of the elite of the city but does not have any hard evidence but I digress, he uses these technologies plus his high level training and intellect to safeguard Gotham city sister city to Metropolis where Superman is based, however this city seems filled to the brim with corruption and criminal activities, the only reason it is still standing is because he wages his war against them, he is not alone in this as he has at his back young men and women who help him." Images showed a red headed girl in a similar suit as his, and a boy in green and red attire

"He has several high powered foes that he has faced in his long career, but the one that stands out the most is the man known only as the Joker." Images now showed a man in a purple suit, his face was deathly white, sickly green hair, blood red lips, and a shark like green that showed a dark sense of humor.

"He has murdered many innocent and guilty people, all to get a laugh, there is no real reasoning for why does it, he simply does, his traps may seem ridiculous but their results are deadly, his preferred method to kill is by infecting people with a chemical known as SmileX, derived from his own blood, it causes the victim to literally laugh themselves to death, a grisly grin his calling card."

"And they haven't put him down! What is wrong with these people?" Commander Keyes said with disgust.

"Better not run into me" Nathan muttered darkly

John agreed should this man come within reach of them he would not hesitate to pull the trigger, regardless of the consequences.

"From Central city we have the Flash, fastest man alive, and trust me he lives up to the reputation as he can out run Superman, the origins of his powers is unknown however he was not the first man to carry that name as during WWII there was another as the other masked men fought against the Axis forces, so in essence he is a legacy, he is quite loved by the citizens as he not only fights criminals but does public services, he even painted a 60 year old woman's fence when she asked."

"You're kidding? He went out of his way for that?" Keyes said in actual surprise and curiosity.

"His personality shows that though he comes off as a bit immature, but he cares quite a deal for his city's citizens and they reciprocate."

"Have they had any contact with one another during their careers?" John asked.

"Superman and Batman have on occasion been seen together when there is a threat in their city's that comes from the other's, Flash once for the benefit of charity raced the "man of steel" and ended up thwarting a weather dominating criminal, when a new green lantern appeared he was aided by the kriptonian, batman was once reported helping Green Arrow against the criminal who was poisoning Gotham's water system, that is all that is known, the only known groups that are currently working with one another is one made up of young teenagers and adults called the Teen Titans and one known as the Doom Patrol, but the adults have no key group affiliation."

"Well those are the highlights for now, me and vigilance shall continue to compile all information, in the meantime I think we should set you three up for the long haul while we are here." Cortana said with a look that John just knew was going to cause him no end of grief and Nathan raised his eyebrow in regret

"Oh what did you have in mind?" The Commander asked not knowing she was about to set up for trouble.

"Well first off you three need to get out of the ship, it is not healthy for you to be cooped up here, I know this isn´t our Earth but that doesn´t mean you shouldn´t enjoy it, I mean let´s face it when was the last time you guys had shore leave?"

"I suppose there is no harm in that, what do you two think?" the daughter of Dr. Halsey asked the Spartans.

"I have no qualms except about leaving the armor and encounters with the less savory characters in this world." He replied in an even tone, though his partner knew where he was coming from in regards to the armor and the necessity for safety in regards to the hostiles of this world.

"Chief no offense, but I think you need to mingle with non Spartan personal more, I know you and the others have trouble staying away from the MJOLNIR for extended periods of time, but it is for the best, besides I think you look good with a tan am I right Commander?." Cortana asked her leader with a wink in the eye.

"I don't know how you put up with her" Nathan whispered to John

"You'd be surprised" John answered back

"Oh no, I'm not getting involved in a lovers' quarrel, you two figure it out." Miranda said with a smile as Cortana pouted and John just slightly slumped, causing her to give off a small laugh at their reactions.

"And you Nathan, definitely need to mingle and get yourself reestablished with society" Cortana added

"Reestablished?!" Nathan asked with raised eyebrows "I honestly don't feel like making any connections, not since"

Nathan slumped in a rare display of sadness. He remembered the loss of his home and family. His unquenchable thirst for covenant bloodshed. John patted B312 on his shoulder and shook him slightly

"No" Miranda said fiercely in her commanding tone "You deserve a chance at your own life, both of you. After everything the two have you have been through and done for humanity you will get a chance at a new life"

"All right but we need a way to figure out how to get the armor to us should we encounter any hostiles, and given the way they act in this world there is a good possibility for it." John replied. He turned to Nathan who was looking intently at Earth and gave a nod in agreement to the setup.

"All right, I think I have a way but we have to work on the math first, right now we need to secure you three new identities, a base of operations as well as some income, luckily I have a plan." She said in a way that had in no shape or form the possibility of mischief.

"**She has that look again.**" 117 thought glumly.

One week later, outskirts of Metropolis

John and Nathan were driving in a modified civilian warthog made by Cortana using Forerunner matter replicators, constructors and Huragok, the duo could see as they passed other cars on the road that they was getting quite the attention, the Spartans would have frown at this but the two knew deep down that if they was going to drive from the house to the city they would do it in something Spartans felt comfortable with, it may not be the military version but that didn´t mean they weren't happy with the results, the Commander agreed as she too had taken the vehicle out for a spin and was very pleased, saying she was hoping to get one once the war was over, it was painted jet black and as an added necessity doors were added, of course whenever asked where they got such a ride, they would simply answer they built it from scratch

However there certain add-ons that you would not find in every civilian vehicle, such as a powerful GPS tracking system hook up to the Dawn as well as an array of satellites they released to keep an eye on things, holographic communications display, voice activated starter, a hidden compartment where he kept some personal weaponry, cloaking field generator, and voice activated shields, and was powered by hydrogen fuel cells, making it the cleanest most advanced vehicle on the planet.

Cortana had procured funds by "borrowing" them from several criminal and terrorist organizations who would not miss them, she also made sure to alert the agency responsible to future activities they took, just because this was not their Earth meant they were not still bound to defend it from all threats, so once they were secured financially, she and Vigilance gave them alternate identities, a simply thing when one has an advanced technological marvel and cunning mind to help, since computers governed all aspects of life in this era. Soon the siblings known as John Mendez Halsey, Miranda Keyes Halsey and Nathan Roman Halsey.

The trio soon were set up a two story colonial house in the less business filled districts, it was a quiet community, nice and simple. Yet Nathan and John couldn't help but notice the looks they were constantly receiving. Johns received looks because of his pale complexion, having spent many years in the armor that he wore proudly into battle, he was never bothered many just assumed he was an albino or he was some sort of hermit, although many women gave him plenty of looks when he walked the streets. Nathan was no exception as he garnered much attention as well due to his scarred face. John and Nathan both held scars all around their bodies from never ending war, but Nathan's stood out the most, especially helped by his large scar on his eye.

All these features however did the exact opposite affect especially on women. They all eyed the two Spartans with great interest and why wouldn't they? Despite their features, the two held rugged, handsome faces thanks to years of combat and training. The nano colony of Huragoks kept their bodies in peak physical condition. Their bodies showed strength, power and confidence just the way they stride. The most captivating in the opinions of women were their eyes. Nathans blue eyes and Johns brown eyes held the same story, pain, pride, tragedy, the will to win, loss, and warmth. Cortana and Miranda also always get a laugh out of this is how the two Spartans were always so oblivious to the reaction women gave from the mere presence of the two, the joke because of the side effect of their augmentations reduced their sexual drive, thus all attempt to gain their attention simply were politely ignored.

The two were currently beginning to familiarize themselves with the environment, and were impressed as the city of tomorrow as it was dubbed, was clean, safe and had was abundant in activity sure there was the occasional criminal who thought they could evade the watchful eyes of the cities guardians, but still they enjoyed the peace, that did not mean they did not though of returning home but their only hope was to find a way back, and for that they may require external help, however they had yet to come up with a solution for contact with the heroes, ironically they had yet to see Superman in action.

John and Nathan were entering the city when the two felt a tingling sensation in the back of their heads. The two concentrated the communication relay, one to their ears and the others to their voice boxes.

"What's up girls?" Nathan asked

"_Hey guys have you made it into the city yet" _asked the voice of Cortana

"We're close now; the two of us are just crossing through the business district, why? Is there something you need or just checking up on us?" John asked with a bit of an amused smile on his face.

"_A little of both really, the Commander asked me to remind you to bring some milk and eggs, and that there is reports that a Solomon Grundy along with a few other shady characters were sighted entering the city._" She informed him.

"Thanks for the update Cortana, anything else we should know?" John asked as he stopped at an inter section on West and Madison.

"_You will be glad to know, that several of your admirers have asked your "sister" for advice on how to court the two of you._" She replied and through her voice could tell she was very amused with the situation.

"And what did she say?" Nathan asked both curious and a slightly annoyed, though maintaining that calm he exhibited in battle.

"_Get you nice and loaded and have their wicked way with you._" The sound of her laughter could be heard through the link.

Nathan shook his head with a smirk

"**How did Maria - 062 deal with all this?**" 117 asked himself at hearing the Commander's rather "unique" response.

"I'm glad you find this amusing, now if you'll excuse me I have some shopping to do, 117 out." He said to his partner.

"_Have a good day, Chief, and watch out for the ladies, they may take her advice._" She replied before cutting communications with her getting on last laugh.

The two continued through the road, rather enjoying the calm, shame it did not last.

CRASH

SKREEE

The sound of something heavy and metallic crashing filled the air, as a MCPD car suddenly landed upside down some 10 feet in front of them, thankfully it was empty. They got out to see if anyone else was hurt, but besides getting a scare the people nobody was injured, so with that down the Spartans went back to their own vehicle and pulled it into reverse and headed to an abandoned, once parked John tapped a few keystrokes and activated the display and in a few seconds Cortana appeared followed by the image of a worried Commander Keyes, she was right in assuming such a stance because they agreed only to activate such a setting in case of emergencies, this clearly was such an occasion.

"_What's the matter Chief?_" The Commander asked.

"A police car just landed ten feet from my own; I need to know what is going on Cortana." He said in tone she recognized as him in a soldier mentality. She saw Nathan in a tense battle stance as well.

"_On it chief, satellites are coming online._"

"_Got it, seems Grundy did come to the city and he is not alone I see several men and women some infiltration clothes, they appear to be robbing the first National Bank, they must have him as muscle in case Superman shows, and there he is right on cue, he seems to have everything under...oh no!_"

"What's wrong?" John asked.

_"The android Metallo is there and he is blasting him with kryptonite! And Grundy is pummeling him." _She finished with worry. Cortanas eyes widened with horror

"What is your order's Ma'am?" Nathan spoke to his commanding officer.

"_We can't ignore this, Chief, Nathan, suit up and engage the hostiles, some are not alive according to files so you can go heavy but still try not to drag this out, we can't risk alienating ourselves to the locals, however leave a message on them._" She ordered.

"Understood, Cortana send it down, along with the usual package." John spoke to the artificial woman.

"_All right tracking your signals, locked on, no witnesses and I will see you there._" She said as her image flickered out and soon he stepped away from the Hog, and the two Spartans were bathed in a blue light that levitated them both off of the ground a few inches.

They were engulfed in a bright light. Their armor materialized around them thanks to the teleporting technology. The colonies within the Spartans acted as a powerful beacon that showed their exact location on the planet, and using the newly created teleport pads Redeeming had built, they could have the armor on in less than a minute and as well as delivering the weaponry to them, ammunitions, medical supplies and other standard issue equipment were already inserted into their flat space storage modules.

Once the light faded John and Nathan were in their armor and booting up all the systems, next to them was a weapon cases. John opened as his armor showed everything was in the green, another light appeared only smaller an localized near the entry port in his helmet, the feeling of ice water in his body told him his partner was already there.

"_Ahh I missed being inside your head John._" Cortana said in a amused tone despite the serious situation.

"My armor systems are green and ready" Nathan stated, slamming a clip into his assault rifle and quickly loaded his DNR as well. Chief carried an assault rifle as well along with a shotgun loaded with shredders. Both carried magnums, and a compliment of Frag, incendiary, EMP and sonic grenades, and some TTR Rounds along with gravity hammers that were vastly improved for even more proficient use.

"Cortana are thrusters ready to go?" Chief asked making his final checkups on all equipments.

"_Ready for lift off Chief" _Cortana said in a rather eager voice

"Activating thrusters" Nathan said. Both of their ankles had two small engines appeared and slowly began to hum as they came on line and slowly began to push both off the ground, using the nacelles on their back. John turned to face the Hog and sent the command to have it cloaked from view, once the vehicle faded from sight he quickly back off.

"Let's go kick some ass" Nathan said in a serious tone

"Lift off" Chief said and the 2 flew off with a boom setting off all nearby cars.

Before the arrival of the Spartans

Superman was on his day off from the Daily Planet, so he went out patrolling the city when his super hearing allowed him to hear radio chatter about a robbery at the first national bank, he assumed once more that it was another criminal who thought they could get lucky and he would not know, but he always knew it was one of his burdens to hear so many cries for help and not being able to choose who would need it more, what made this case serious was the appearance of Solomon Grundy,

"**They must be calling on outside help now, I am going to have a talk with Bruce about this, and he doesn't like it when MY enemies come into HIS city but I have to deal with his.**" He thought as he used his speed and flight arrive on the scene where Metropolis finest were pinned down by gunfire and the undead creature throwing debris at them.

"GRUNDY CRUSH YOU!" It yelled.

"**It never ends.**" He thought as he went high speed at the monster.

"WHAM!" "UGH!"

Grundy cried out as the man of steel gave a powerful right straight punch at the large zombie knocking him down and causing the firefight to stop and look at him with relief and dread.

"What are you doing here Grundy?" he said as he floated above his opponent.

"GRUNDY GET PAID TO COME, BEAT YOU GET PAID MORE!" he suddenly yelled as he got up quickly and rushed the alien.

Superman beat him to the punch literally as he landed quickly and ducked under a right hook and delivered a right uppercut to Grundy's face and left hook to the body, both blows giving off booms, testament to strength used to hurt the creature.

"**Grundy can match my strength but not my speed I just have to end quic…**" "ARRRG!" he suddenly screamed out as a green and white beam of energy struck his unprotected back.

"Well, isn't this an unpleasant surprise." A British voice spoke behind the downed hero.

"T-that voice…" he managed to get out.

"That's right; it's your old friend Metallo, back to dish out some punishment Superman." The artificial man said with malice.

"Now then Grundy do be a good man and stand him up I want him to see this coming." Metallo continued as uncovered his chest and opened his compartment to reveal the fragment of green meteor rock, while Grundy grabbed the hero by the neck.

"Agh!" Superman yelled as its effects took hold, he tried to muster the strength to get free.

"Back off!" a deep voice spoke as the sound of jets came.

"HUH?" Grundy managed to get out before he was suddenly hit by a large metal object.

"WHAM!" "UGH!"

The object turned out to be a large man in armor, but not the one we know, as this man was covered in grey metal.

"Steel!" Metallo said with scorn as he remembered the last time they fought closing his chest as a precaution.

"And don't forget me!" a very female voice said.

"Who…!" he never finished as a delicate hand deliver a devastating punch that made him land in a Mercedes with a loud crunch.

"It's Supergirl!" One of the police said.

"The one and only!" said a young adolescent girl with long blond hair dressed in a T-shirt with the same S as Superman's, short skirt red boots and small red cape.

"I'll fix that!" Metallo screamed as he tried to use his eye beam to weaken her, she saw in time to dodge having heard of his abilities from her cousin.

John Henry Irons AKA Steel was battling the walking Deadman the loud blows being heard as he beat him hammer and metal encased fist.

"GRR, GRUNDY GROW TIRED OF METAL MAN!" The creature yelled.

"You're tired I have deal with smell." He replied as he lifted his arms and fire heated bolts at him, burrowing deep within.

"ARRG! GRUNDY NO LIKE HEAT!" Grundy screamed at the pain.

"You aren't going to like the taste of my hammer either!" he said as he raised it to deliver a vicious blow.

Unfortunately Grundy bared with the pain enough to give a backhand to the armored hero that launched him directly into Supergirl.

"Got you!" Metallo said as he unleashes a full blast from his eyes.

"Aaah!"

"Supergirl!" Superman yells as he tries to tackle the machine.

"GRUNDY NO THINKS SO." The walking dead man says he grabs the man of steel and punches him directly into the path of the beams.

"Yaargh!"

"Superman, hold on I'm…guh!" Steel was saying before the foot of Grundy on his back keeps him down.

"GRUNDY DEAL WITH YOU LATER." He said while smiling at the hero's misfortune.

"Don't just stand there gawking they need help, open fire!" one of the higher ranking ones says as all police take out there weapons and fire at the villain duo.

Sadly there standard issue weapons have no effect worse yet the other henchmen return fire, wounding and killing some of the police, things seem bleak until…

"SHRROOOM!" the roar of engines more powerful than what Steel had used break through the sound of bullets fire.

"What now!" Metallo says in frustration.

His answer comes when a hailstorm of bullets crashes into Grundy and pierces his body, it doesn't kill him but it does hurt him.

"ARRG! WHERE IS THAT FROM!" He yells as he covers his face with his arms.

The answer comes when an object lands in front of the police.

"What is that?" one asks the question on everyone's mind.

There before the is an armored giant of a man, at least seven feet tall they guess, the armor was military green and black, they see a strange hammer on its back along with a futuristic Shotgun, some handguns of an unknown design and assault rifle that makes them wonder where they can get one, standing before them all was the UNSC's premier soldier, Master Chief Petty Officer John – 117.

"Who the devil are you!" Metallo says to the tall armored figure.

"Someone who will deal with the two of you." John replies calmly as he keeps hold of his rifle on his right, and reaches for the hammer on his left, grabbing it by the middle and sending a signal that activates it, making it hum with unknown power.

"What makes you think that little hammer will hurt ME? I am indestructible." Metallo boasts.

"The problem with metal bodies is they are susceptible to magnetic forces." He says as he sends signal through the armor to the hammer and hums as the settings is reached and invisible magnetic energies coalesce around the metal being.

"W-what is h-happening, I…I can't…urg…move." He says as he struggles.

"Lose the rock." The Spartan says before forcing the compartment close, and given the aliens a breather.

"Damn you, release me!"

"As you wish." John replied as he pulled back the hammer than thought left hard, resulting in Metallo crashing in to Grundy freeing Steel as well.

Chief was about to charge when there was the click of a gun and Chief stopped.

"Don't move unless you want to die" Said a menacing voice. Chief turned to face Two-face pointing his revolver straight at his face.

"Two-face where the hell were you?!' Metallo complained loudly. Two-face smirked and gestured his head back. Chief looked over to see three fallen cops. He gritted his teeth in rage. Dent pulled out his trademark coin

"Now let's see if green boy deserves to die or live"

Harvey flipped his coin and held out his palm. Yet the coin was caught in midair by an invisible force. Nathan suddenly appeared shocking everyone. Nathan punched Two-face away. The Spartans nodded at one another then turned to face Grundy, Metallo and their group of thugs.

"Who are these guys?!" One asked incredulously

"Who care, they're gonna make us lose our meal ticket" Another shouted prompting them all to start firing at the Spartans. All present were even more shocked to see the Spartans be encased in a golden glow, the bullets not even fazing the Spartans. The Spartans charged at the group of enemies. The thugs sent off a volley off, the Spartans were protected by their shields.

"Forget those blokes" Metallo shouted "We'll handle them just take care of the cops"

The thugs obeyed and began firing past the Spartans onto the cops. They managed to wound some cops and kill one.

This infuriated Nathan as he held his gun up to shoot the thugs down.

"No Nathan" Chief commanded in their private comm links "We can't kill them. Not here." Chief said regrettably. Nathan understood what he was talking about and aimed for the points of their bodies where he could disable them but leave them wreathing in pain. Chief followed suit and soon the two gunned down the squad.

That was the most shocking for everyone present as none ever expected heroes to use such lethal force. Everyone saw and heard the thugs wallowing in pain and agony but the actions still left its mark.

"_Guys watch your six" _Cortana warned as the roar of the undead super villain came from behind

"GRUNDY WILL CRUSH YOU!"

Nathan and John rolled out of the way, both dropping their rifles. The force of Grundy's fists.

"That was my favorite rifle" Nathan said in monotone rage

"Now I'm pissed" Chief says in calm tone in contradiction to his earlier statement and takes the shotgun from his back, armed with 8 gauge shredders

"Dibs on the tin can" Nathan said prepping his gravity hammer. The black Spartan ran straight at Metallo brandishing his Hammer into a back hand grip.

Chief ducked beneath a fist swung by Grundy. He pointed his shotgun at the knee and tore through the name, holding true to their name.

"YAAAARRGG" Grundy roared in pain however the pain didn't stop there. Chief pointed his shotgun and shredded through Grundy's last knee. The zombie fell onto his bleeding kneecaps crying out in agony. Chief systematically took the villain down. Grundy was lying flat on his stomach in defeat, moaning in pain.

Nathan was up in the air with his gravity hammer in hand as he came down onto Metallo from a large lunging jump. Metallo barely dodged the blow as the man in armor was unbelievably fast. However the magnetic shockwave from the hammer launched Metallo even further.

John and Nathan simultaneously clipped of a grenade each and tossed it at their opponents. Johns landed beside Grundy's face and Nathan's was caught by Metallo.

"You honestly think a grenade will defeat me" Metallo said in a pained cocky voice. The grenade went off silently. Metallo at first thought it misfired but didn't expect it to be a smaller version of an EMP. Metallo shuddered and collapsed and moved no more.

Grundy's face lit up with napalm from chief's grenade.

"PUT IT OUT PUT IT OUT PUT IT OUT"

"With pleasure" John said evenly. He swung his hammer at Grundy's face.

WHAM

Grundy flew towards a fire hydrant and slammed headfirst into it. Water poured onto the zombie, reliving him of the flames yet not stopping the zombie from falling into unconsciousness.

"_Ouch Overkill?"_

"**You know you love it" **John humored Cortana. The AI laughed

"_You know me to well"_

Nathan flipped Metallo onto his back. He shoved his fist into Metallo's chest earning shocked looks from everyone at his display of strength and pulled out the kryptonite rock. He places the rock in a flat space in his armor thus shielding the Spartan from the radiation.

Nathan turned to Chief and gave him a nod. Chief returned the gesture, then along with Nathan, the two turned their attention to the heroes.

Kara was conscious but weak. The effects of the rock still held its toll on her even if she was exposed to sunlight. Suddenly she felt a strong force lift her up bridal style much to everyone's surprise was the green armored hero. Her cheeks burned red as he carried her over to a bench that survived the ordeal.

"Are you alright?" John asked

"U-Um" Kara stuttered before forming a word "Yeah I'm starting to get their"

John nodded and looked over to Nathan who was helping up Steel. Chief walked over to Superman and placed the man of steels arm over his shoulder. Kara finds the sight rather odd seeing her cousin and steel dwarfed by the height and mere presence of these armored heroes.

The Spartans set Steel and Superman beside Kara and steel finally asks the question on everyone's mind.

"Who are you people?"

"You may call me Spartan-117"

"And you can call me Spartan-B312"

"Are you military?" Clark asked

Nathan and John looked at one another

"In a manner of speaking" John answered vaguely

"What is that suppose to mean? You either are or you're not." Kara said a little miffed at the subterfuge.

"We can't go into details right now, but we are not your enemy, now the two of us must check on the officers who were wounded." Nathan says as he and Chief heads towards the police. They seem the duo and raise their weapons

"We mean you no harm, please allow us to help." John says to them his tone given away no intention to do otherwise, so they accept but keep watch.

John and Nathan injected each officer the UNSC version of morphine, it was non addictive and fast acting as the wounded could vouch, they then added Biofoam to clean and seal the wounds, and finally sterilized bandages. The two repeated this several times, the dead were placed aside so they could be taken. The Spartans stood in silence to lament the loss of life. Nathan and John wanted to avenge the fallen but knew they must hold back.

John and Nathan hear the cries of the henchmen and walks towards them switching the ammunition for a tranquilizer in his M6, of course the heroes think they are about to kill them.

"Wait! Don't kill them!" Superman says as he stands with a bit of a sway until he stabilizes himself.

"It was not our intention, despite the profession we have displayed we are not cold blooded murderers, this is a paralytic bullet observe." John says as he takes aim and shoots one of the men in the arm with the effect taken effect.

"Incredible." He says as there is no current thing within military or police forces.

"Yes, it's a shame" Said a gravelly voice. Then came the sound of a shot and a body falling. Nathan and John whirled around and saw Two-face pointing his gun. The Spartans saw a police officer lying on the ground clutching his shoulder.

"Bastard" Nathan growled

Two-face quickly grabbed a cop and pointed his revolver on his temple. Nathan pointed his magnum up at two-face, now loaded with live rounds

"Let the cop go now" Nathan demanded

"I don't think so" Two-face said smugly. Harvey pulled out another coin "Let's decide whether he lives or dies"

"Set the gun down and step away from the cop" John warned his voice was even but held danger.

Two-face stupidly flipped the coin. He caught it and smirked evilly

"What a shame"

Nathan reacted instinctively and fired at two-face. Harvey yelled in pain as he received a bullet through his arm, dropping his gun. Harvey was on his knees clutching his bleeding arm, when he felt someone in front of him. Two-face looked up to see Nathan tower over him. The pitiful villain could feel the anger radiating from him.

"I should kill you right now" Nathan said in a whisper so low the kriptonians were able to hear "Threatening to kill over a random coin toss, is beyond low. The fact that you're still alive blows my mind away to no end"

Nathan held up his magnum and placed it on Harvey's forehead.

"I should kill you" Nathan said dangerously "But this is my first appearance so I have no choice but to set the example that I'm better than people like you"

Nathan grabbed two-face by his collar and pulled him up. He began dragging Harvey towards a police car and shoved the villain down to his knees in front of two officers

"Take him away" Nathan said, not taking his eyes off of Harvey as he was placed in the car.

Nathan turned to Chief who was helping up the cop that was shot. Nathan was relieved to see it was only his shoulder Harvey hit. Chief administered the usual and faced Nathan.

"Let's go" Chief stated. The two activated their thrusters

"Wait" Steel called but was to late as the Spartans flew off, leaving the three wondering who they were and where they came from

"**Cortana can you patch me through to the Commander?**"

"_Done._"

"_Chief, Nathan, I take it your first heroic experience was successful?_" She asked, though here tone made it seems more like a fact.

"Affirmative, targets were contained and made contact with subjects Superman, Supergirl and Steel." john spoke to her.

"_Anyone in the media see you guys?_" She asked.

"No Commander." Nathan responded

"_Very well come on back to base._"

"Will do once we resupply Commander, unless you wish to go out for dinner." John said casually

"_Why Chief, are you asking me out?_" she asked with humor.

"No Commander, UNSC regulations state that…"

"_I'm kidding Chief, remember you aren't my type, we really must work on your humor, what has Cortana been teaching you?_" she asked humorlessly.

"_Not my fault he's a stick in the mud, I have little to work with him_" She said in a childish tone. _"And Nathans no different either"_

"Ladies, we're right here you know." John said with no malice intended.

"_Right anyway, go get the groceries and will still go out, in honor of your first victory, pizza sounds good?_" she asked.

"That will be fine Commander, anything else?"

"_Yes bring me a box of three musketeer's bars, please_." She said to the Spartans.

"_What happen to the one you got last week?_" Cortana asked.

"_I ate them as I watch this Soap on TV; Michael was leaving Jennifer for Linda, while she was seeing…_" at that point John and Nathan tuned out both the A.I and his commanding officer.

"How did you deal with them for so long?" Nathan inquired

"You'd be surprised" John answered "I still don't get the appeal of those soap operas. What do they see in it?"

John and Nathan landed next to their hog. The two stopped when they heard a desperate voice calling out.

"_HELP…ME…THEY..ARE…COMING" _The voice pleaded

The two looked around, checking their sights and radar to find the source of the voice

"Did you" Nathan asked John who finished

"Hear that? Yeah"

"_Hear what?" _Cortana asked

"That voice" Nathan emphasized

"There was someone calling out for help" John said to Cortana

"_Are you sure?"_

The Spartans were silent for a moment

"Must have been our imagination" John said

"Yeah maybe" Nathan said nonchalantly

"_Are you two sure?"_

"Yeah don't fret yourself Cortana" Nathan said firmly

"C'mon let's not keep the commander waiting" Chief said getting into the hog

"_Ok your call guys"_

The Spartans had stony expressions, deep in thought.

In Gotham City, Under Wayne Manor

In this dreary and imposing cave lights shine revealing vehicles and objects of diverse backgrounds and similar themes, in the center in front of a large monitor that shows the battle that took place in Metropolis, the outline of a figure could be seen, the shape is that of a bat.

There is suddenly a sound of wind blurring and where once empty space was now stands a man in bright colors that are contrasts to the darkness that permeates in the cave.

"You're late." The figure says to the man of steel in a cold tone.

"Just because I am faster than a bullet doesn't mean I always arrive in time Bruce." Clark said to the man in humor knowing that once the suit was on Bruce Wayne billionaire playboy is gone and only Batman remains, he often wondered where one ended and the other began, it was something that plague him enough as he was raised Clark Kent but born Kal-El, he in fact appreciated he was level headed enough to know the difference, Bruce sometimes blurred the line but his circumstances did give him some leeway, so he never commented on that.

"I have been reviewing the videos and evidence collected from the scene and found some…discrepancies." The Dark Knight spoke as he headed to the crime lab he set up.

"What kind?" Superman asked as he approached his colleague.

"Metallo's circuitry was short circuited by a localized EMP pulse, the video surveillance shows the two pulled out two objects from their armor, grenades of unknown design and make, that should not have been possible given Corbin's advanced body, and the chemicals taken from Grundy's wounds came back positive for Napalm only from the traces found this was a highly more volatile formula." Batman said.

"But…that's impossible; I have come up against many types of hand held incendiary explosives and not once have I seen Napalm in one." Superman replied a bit worried about the implications.

"Neither have I yet here we are, the bullets taken out of Grundy's body also shows something that troubles me, take a look at the bullets on the table, on the right is a bullet from Grundy and the left is a bullet of the same design, caliber, materials and metallurgy, unused."

Superman stepped up and using his vision he saw what Bruce was getting at.

"The one on the right has fewer flaws despite it being used." He replied in awe.

"Exactly my theory leads me to believe that had it not been used it would have none whatsoever." Batman said and on where to look closely they could see he was not liking this.

"But how is that possible? No matter how good the maker there is always intrinsic flaws to be found." Clark said in utter confusion.

"That's not all; the videos showed me something that I had not picked up on at first until I noticed the black armored one putting the kryptonite in his pack." The detective said as he led the man of steel to the monitors.

"Notice how the man places the rock inside his pack, it is a good size one, enough to power Metallo and harm you, yet afterwards as he is taking out medical supplies from it, he never struggles to find the right one, never maneuvers his hands to avoid the rock, that pack is too small to not allow such freedom of movement, and those medical supplies they had were a sedative derivative of morphine according to toxicology reports, but created in such a way that there is no addictive or negative side effects, the foam acts as both a sealant and cleanser, there is no such thing currently under works that would explain their existence. These men have technology that is too advanced for our standards." Batman spoke in a tone that held no room for argument,

"I agree, that armor they have was more advanced than Steel's or STRIPE's', John told me that the level of energy to power personal shields would require something as close to nuclear reactor, but they did have them and for some reason it has to have more than it lets on, for one thing it must have X – ray vision capabilities, the two targeted the criminals and shot precisely into areas that would disable them without them being visible." Superman spoke. "They even have armor that renders them completely invisible"

"I have checked every military contract and PMC on record and some that aren't, no one has tech like that and no one has any plans that even come close to it."

"Its frustrating you isn't it?" Superman asked.

"The lack of anything that tells us what his intentions are does, they clearly has no issues with using advanced weaponry against their opponents, and the only thing I saw that was not of the lethal variety was the tranquilizers and the EMP, everything else is designed to kill, the only thing that stopped them was themselves, and that may have been only because of your presence." The Batman said to him.

"No I don't think that might even have stopped them"

"What do you mean?"

"I was too weak to use my vision to see his face, but I could hear their heartbeats through the fight, it never changed, they never showed fear, no hesitation not even when Grundy smashed their rifles or when they shot Corbin and did nothing to hurt him, and that tells me that not even if they would face me would they show intimidation, heck I don't even you could get a reaction out of those guys"

That comment struck the man, many who had dealt with him always felt intimidated by his presence, the only one who did not have any reason to be was the man before him, and in truth he agreed with Kent's assessment, these Spartans as they call themselves, showed a resolve that could match his.

"And then there was the black armored one. When he threatened Two-face, his voice held no remorse. He was literally ready to kill Harvey"

This was uncomfortable to hear. Batman may beat up criminals but he didn't want to kill them.

"We must stay on guard if they show up again, there are too many unknowns to draw conclusions." He finally said

"Agreed, but I'm worried someone else will take an interest in them, their technology and weapons presents an opportunity like no other."

Batman nodded at that, and turned to look at the screen that showed the Spartans, two questions coming to mind and not leaving.

"**Who are you? And where did you come from?**"

The answers would come sooner then they think.

Authors note

Next Chapter will hold something interesting so be prepared for some extremely convoluted but hopefully very good and entertaining plot points.

PS In the first chapter Nathan encountered Donna, wonder woman's sister. People kept telling me it was Diana, no I should have clarified it was Donna troy. Sorry if I confuse you. Thank you for reading this


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter like before will hold convoluted story telling but just bear with me. I'll try and make it interesting and you hopefully will be pleasantly surprised. There will be some parts where you'll be like oh that doesn't make sense or oh I've seen this before. Yes it's repeated in all the JL and Halo crossovers but I will add my own flare to it. The explanation on how they got here and their universe will be just like the other stories from before but in my own words. And yes some of you may think the Amazon story was unnecessary, but this is a different story so please expect a different plot….sort of. After all this is my story and I wanted to write something new. Also you know how you can customize Noble six in your image. So in a way you are noble six so add traits of your own personality to mix things up a little. And I already have 2 Young justice and Halo crossovers planned so I hope to make it as soon as possible **

**Rate, read and review and as always have nice day**

Justice League the next war Chapter 3: variables

September 7 2552

A lone Spartan was leaning against a railing. The Spartan had an Mjolnir EVA helmet with a skull carved onto it. The Spartans armor wore an assault/sapper chest piece, assault/breacher on his left wrist utility, security right shoulder piece, operator left shoulder piece, Tactical/SOFT CASE utility, and FJ/PARA knee guards.

This was Noble 4, Emile, the merciless wrath of Noble team. He stayed behind on Reach to assure the package was delivered and hoped Noble six escaped along with the Pillar of Autumn. However the covenant weren't so lenient on both his terms. During his final moments the covenant managed to get zealots on the Mass driver Emile controlled.

Emile managed to kill one of with a shotgun to the head. One however managed to impale him. But Noble 4 wasn't going to die that easily

"I'M READY…HOW 'BOUT YOU?" Emile yelling his final words before exacting payback.

Emile was motionless when his chest piece rose slightly. The Spartan groaned in pain shifting his head to an upright position

"Ow, mother fucker" Emile groaned as he felt a searing pain between his chest and stomach. His vision was blurry as he opened his eyes. It slowly came into focus. He saw he was still back on the platform where he last remembered

Emile slowly looked to his left and saw the mass driver but no pillar of Autumn beyond it. Emile smirked and leaned his head on the railing

"Mission accomplished" Emile mumbled. He suddenly became tense at the sound of heavy footsteps echoing through the base. By his estimates and the pacing of the footsteps Emile guessed there were 3 beings here. But he couldn't tell if they were human or Covenant.

The footsteps got louder, but Emile remained quiet in hopes of discovering who was here when

"GUYS I THINK WE'VE GOT A LIVE ONE OVER HERE" Said a female voice

Emile opened his eyes fully to see a fully armored Spartan II. He heard running and saw another Spartan II appear.

"Hey doesn't this guy seem familiar" A male voice asked from the Spartan with the number 104 on his chest

"Yeah Halsey mentioned Noble Team was present hear" The female Spartan with the number 087 said

"Then this guy must be…Noble 4" The male concluded

"You got that right" Emile said in a dry voice

"Easy Spartan" 104 kneeled down to Emiles level "We're gonna get you out of here"

"Nah c'mon, I feel really comfortable in this position" Emile joked

"Hmph even in death you still have the nerve to crack a joke" 087 said in an amused voice

"Can you guys at least tell me who you all are" Emile asked in all seriousness

The two contemplated for a brief moment then obliged

"I'm Kelly-087"

"Fred-104"

"Huh, I think Jorge told me about you guys at one point"

"Jorge?" Kelly asked curiously "You mean Jorge-052? Where is he?"

"What Halsey forgot to tell you? Guess Halsey was also sentimental" Emile chuckled in pain.

"What happened to him?" Fred asked seriously

"He's dead man" Emile gazed up at the sky "Big man decided to stay behind on that super-carrier that first appeared. Made sure the mission was done. Went out in style"

The Spartan II's were silent. The loss of another brother was hard to hear. But Jorge? That one hit them especially hard due to the fact that Jorge always seemed to hold the presence of an unstoppable wrecking machine.

"So are ya'll here to rescue me, or just leave me sitting here cause I do admit it is comfortable save for the fact that a Zealot pierced my chest and I'm barely alive" Emile still with his sarcasm. The Spartans looked down on him with amused and annoyed looks.

"What did you find?" Came a familiar accent Emile thought he'd never hear again

"Jun?"

"Emile?"

"Holy shit, thought you left Reach" Emile said turning his head to see Jun fully armored

"Nope covenant weren't exactly keen on letting all Spartans leave Reach. Just here on a raid"

"Well that's lovely, now do me a favor Jun and help me not die"

Jun shook his head and pulled out some medical supplies. He injected Emile with some sedatives and Biofoam. Fred and Jun hoisted Emile up onto their shoulders and made their way out of the area.

"Just one question, just how the hell are we getting out of here?" Emile asked Fred

"You'll soon find out"

"Alright I think I'll take a nap then" Emile breathed as he felt an unbearable pain coming from his chest

"You can't be serious?" Jun asked

Emile however, somehow was already fast asleep.

"How did he do that?" Fred asked amazed by the instant knock out

"You'd be surprised at what Emile could do. After all I've seen him do sometimes I wonder if he's even human at times" Jun responded in his monotone voice

A couple days later

Emile woke with a start and shot up. He was in a UNSC medical room, without his armor (He looks like what he does with his concept art, except with a lighter skin color, ranging close to a tan)

"What the hell" Emile began feeling his chest and lifted up his shirt. He saw bandages covering most of his body.

"Ah you're awake" A monotone voice drawled

Emile looked up to see Jun without his helmet

"Jun, what the hell happened? Where are we? And how long was I out?"

"We're on the UNSC frigate _Hell rider_. After you passed out, John-117 came and rescued us on a covenant cruiser, along with Halsey and a few other Spartans. You were out for a week" Jun explained

"Then how did we get here?"

"Orders to split us up after we regrouped with the UNSC" Jun said in a bored voice "Earth is under attack"

"What?" Emile said in surprise "Then why are we here and not over at Earth fighting?"

"Good question…. I have no idea. The only explanation I got was we are being deployed to this remote region that picked up a slip space anomaly near a forerunner outpost. The detection was similar to a human slip space drive so we're being sent to investigate it because there is the belief of a human ship that survived Reach"

"What about Earth?"

"The Spartan II's are handling that right now" Jun replied "C'mon I have to debrief on what you've missed over the week"

Emile soon suited up and found his Spartan armor completely repaired. He followed Jun to the hangar bay who proceeded to explain Kelly and Fred being deployed to Onyx the discovery of Halo, shortly after their escape, John-117 and the Autumn discovering the flood and John-117 destroying the ring.

"Where were you the whole time?"

"Fighting alongside the crew, though I barely survived. I made it off the ring with a few other survivors one being a Spartan II in cryostat. Soon I was separated from the remaining group and I was reassigned to you"

"Where the HELL was I the whole time?"

"Cryostat" Jun answered

Emile just threw his hands up and let them drop in defeat.

"Whatever let's just do the mission already" Emile sighed they arrived at the control room and were soon debriefed by the commanding officer. The Spartans arrived at the hangar and were prepping a longsword, specially modified for solo space travel.

"I will never understand orders" Emile said nonchalantly, flipping a few switches with the engines turning on.

"It's best not to understand them Emile" Jun sitting down in the pilot seat "they make your head hurt"

"Don't need to tell me that twice" Emile sitting in the co-pilot seat.

The longsword lifted up off the ground and flew out into empty space. The two followed the coordinates given to them and upon six hours of non-stop flight they reached their destination.

The two Spartans saw a large chunk of what looked like scrap heap.

"Oh look, they wanted to investigate a garbage heap. Shame I didn't bring my garbage man uniform" Emile said sarcastically

"Doesn't that scrap heap have a familiar vibe to it?" Jun cut through the joke as he zoomed the screen to get a closer look at the floating heap.

Emile looked closer at heap

"Looks like…a covenant super carrier"

"What's left of it" Jun said wryly "Looks like the center of one"

"The center? What happened to the rest of it?"

"Let's find out" Jun piloted the ship and landed in what looked like the hangar.

The Spartans exited the longsword, guns at the ready. The hangar looked trashed and deserted.

"Strange, this ship still looks operational, wonder why?" Jun noted how most of the tech seemed to be functioning properly

"Man I have a serious wave of nostalgia coming over me" Emile said in a cool voice "It's really annoying"

"This ship, almost has a weird annoying presence over it" Jun stated scanning the hangar with his sniper rifle. He stopped when he saw a ship Jun never expected to see.

"Is that….a Pelican?"

"Where?!" Emile whirled around and saw the damaged ship "The hell is a pelican doing up here?!"

"I'm starting to wonder" Jun said as he approached the pelican. Suddenly there was the sound of a heavy thud

"Alright don't move and I won't blast ya"

The Spartan-III's stopped dead in their tracks. Jun slowly turned and couldn't believe what he saw.

"Jorge?"

The giant being came out from his shadow to reveal none other than Jorge-052, fully armored, his mini gun at the ready

"Jun? My god this is truly amazing" Jorge shook his head as he lowered his Minigun. Jorge then noticed Emile staring

"Emile? Wow it's like a big family reunion"

"Touché" Was all Emile said

"What are you guys doing here?" Jorge inquired

"Same question we should be asking you" Emile countered

"I?" Jorge said a false accused tone "I believe I was sent here to blow this ship to hell"

"Yeah well it was all for nothing" Jun said bluntly "Reach has fallen"

Jorge stood still. The revelation shook the Spartan down to his core. He staggered slightly as he leaned onto a wall

"What a damn shame" Jorge whispered. The Spartan then realized something "Where's the rest of Noble?"

"I guess it's best you sit down for this one Jorge" Jun told the Spartan II

"I don't think so" Emile said with his shotgun up "We've got movement"

The other Two had their weapons at the ready. They were silent, waiting for whatever was present to make the first move. Suddenly a barrage of plasma hit them. Their shields held off most of the barrage as they got to cover.

"SON OF A BITCH" Emile yelled "I thought you said everything on this ship was dead man"

"I didn't say that" Jorge yelled back as he peaked over his cover. There was only one field marshal holding a Plasma repeater and an odd canister in its other arm

'Could he be defending that?' Jorge thought. Jorge looked to Jun and ordered "Jun do you think you could get a close up of what its holding in its other hand"

"I'll try big guy" Jun got into a blind spot from the elite and zoomed in with his sniper. The elite was holding a black canister and it had the UNSC symbol imprinted on it.

"Guys that Elite is holding UNSC property" Jun said

"Well let's take it back" Emile said casually. He jumped over his cover along with Jun and Jorge and the trio opened fire onto the Zealot. It was overwhelmed by the barrage of bullets and was dead before it hit the ground.

"Well that was fun" Jun joked, reloading his rifle. Emile walked over to the elite and grabbed the canister.

"Wonder what's inside?" Emile began twisting the canister.

The canister hissed open and out fell a crystal. Jun quickly caught it and examined it

"This is it?" All that for a diamond?" Jun asked in disbelief looking intently at the crystal. Jorge glanced at it before he heard cracks of electricity. Jorge looked back to see the slip space bomb damaged by the plasma shots. The Spartans eyes widened with realization

"Guys Get Down" Jorge shouted but the message was to late as the bomb went off once more. The crystal sparked around, crazily as the covenant ship was teleported away once more leaving behind a ripple in space.

Manhattan, New York

John and Nathan had reestablished themselves in the grand apple. After receiving orders from command the Spartans concluded the city of Metropolis was safe in the hands of Superman and his allies.

Nathan was currently riding through the city to get home on a modified mongoose. It didn't change much in appearance but it was modified in a way so people can sit behind him rather than hang on to the railing. He did however have controls that turn it into its original model along with the addition of a Minigun and rocket launcher, personal choices he chose and were added on by the Huragok.

The mongoose gained much attention, from guys the envy of having such a sweet ride and from girls the looker driving it. Nathan arrived at his apartment complex and headed upstairs. He entered his room which was moderately big enough and by that it is about the size of half a house. The same was done for Miranda and John.

Nathans apartment like Johns and Miranda had one room that looked simple but was a control room, that keeps him in contact with the Dawn, and vigilance. It also includes a secret pod that turns around, he steps into it and his armor is placed on him (Like Halo 4).

Nathan sat down onto his couch and turned on the TV. He flipped to the news and saw the news reporter giving the daily crime report.

"_The people of New York can rest assured that another heroic display by the mysterious 'Spartans' that they can sleep safely tonight. After the bomb threat in city hall, the Spartans valiantly went in, disarmed the bomb, took out the criminals and rescued the hostages"_

_Flashback 1 month ago_

"So this is our new home" Nathan said to John as the two walked around Madison square garden.

"Wonder what goes on around here?" John said looking up at all the screens promoting various plays, objects and other miscellaneous things that are popular in today's world.

Suddenly the sound of police sirens went off followed by an explosion.

"Cortana" John said

"_Already on it Chief"_

….

"_Apparently there is a group of terrorists attacking and robbing a nearby national bank" _Cortana sighed _"Typical robbery, do they have no creativity"_

"Cortana" John said sternly "We aren't here to give the bad guys ideas"

"_Oh you never let me have any fun"_

The two rushed into an alley way and the colony of nano Huragok got to work, sending signals to the dawn. They were engulfed in a blue light and were armored, armed with gravity hammers and assault rifles, ready to go.

The two activated their active camouflage and activated their thruster. They flew off to the source of the crime and landed on a high building, their Camo deactivating

Nathan zoomed in with his scope to identify what was transpiring. There was brief gunfire then silence.

"What have we got here Cortana?" Nathan asked

"_Like I said before, we have some robbers but they are packing some heavy gear…for this time" _Cortana quickly said with satisfaction_ "However we might have more than a simple group of thugs. They have Deadshot leading the heist"_

"Why is Deadshot with these guys?" Nathan inquired

"Must have been bribed into the heist. Get a piece of the cut" John concluded intelligently, remembering the files on the super villains "He is a mercenary after all"

"_Glad to know you're not a caveman after all Chief" _Cortana joked

"Let's get to it" Nathan said, reactivating his camouflage followed by Chief. They successfully reached the ground undetected and carefully snuck into the bank.

There the duo saw a dozen heavily armed gunman, with deadshot in the center. He had a voice magnifier in hand and spoke into it.

"If you police would be so kind and leave us be, no hostage shall be harmed" He spoke coolly

"Sir I don't think that will work" Said one of the bulkier gunman

"And what do you suggest?" Deadshot turned to the gunman

"Let me handle that" Said another robber. He went up to one of the hostages and grabbed a child. The Spartans tensed immediately. The boy's mother was crying but another thug held her at gun point. The gunman came out into the open shouting

"YOU BETTER LET US GO OR THE LAST THING THE BOY WILL SEE IS MY GUN POINTED AT HIS HEAD"

None of the cops or spectators moved. The boy was trembling in fear but not crying.

That was the last straw for the Spartans. Chief silently walked up from behind and invisibly towered over the thug. The man suddenly felt the presence of someone behind him and slowly turned back. Master Chief materialized out of thin air shocking all present.

"Taking the boy was a bad mistake" Chief said in a menacingly calm tone. John gave the thug one swing of his fist, instantly knocking him out. The other thugs and deadshot got into their battle stances but suddenly four were shot down. They turned to see Nathan appear in front of the hostages.

The group began firing. Nathan threw down a sphere and a hexagonal bubble shield materialized around him and the hostages, protecting them from harm. B312 quickly reloaded and rushed out to attack.

The criminals prepared to defend themselves but were attacked out of nowhere from Chief. The criminals had little time to react as they were mowed down, proficiently by the Spartans, each being disabled, saved from death. Deadshot managed to dodge the Spartans and soon ran out in front, firing at the streets to scatter the cops and spectators.

He was, however, instantly intercepted by the Spartans. The two pointed their guns up at the mercenary.

"Surrender yourself, immediately" Chief ordered calmly

Deadshot was intimidated but still managed to say

"So these are the Spartans everyone has been talking about"

"Oh we're so honored that a lowlife knows about us" B312 quipped

"Pity you underestimated this lowlife" Deadshot said evilly. The ground in front of him crumbled then burst open. There was a large gaping hole in the street. Then from the hole came a monstrous growl. Two large, scaly green arms popped out from the hole and out came Killer Croc

"Insurance" Deadshot said bluntly, before anyone could ask how the monster of Gotham was in NY.

"Shame you wasted your time calling him" Chief said

"We shall see about that Spartan" Deadshot replied smugly

Killer croc growled hungrily "Ah new flesh for me to devour" The beast licked its lips hungrily, eyeing the Spartans.

"Chief" Nathan contacted John through their private comms "I think the hammers and plasma swords are better suited for this fight"

Chief nodded and the two holstered their rifles and activated their hammers. There was an eerie silence as the Spartans waited for the giant gator to make the first move.

The beast roared with impatience and bloodlust, charging head first at the Spartans which was the perfect opportunity. They simultaneously swung their hammers and struck the beast down with a perfect headshot. Croc slid stomach and head first through the pavement and hit his head.

They Spartans held their hammers at the ready as they knew it would take more than a few hammer shots to the head. The croc slowly stumbled to get up rubbing his head. Spectators who knew of Killer crocs ferocity were dumbfounded and observing the fight in awe.

The monstrous crocodile was swing madly, attempting to get any sort of hit on the Spartans but to no avail. Though most thought the armor looked bulky, the Spartans move fluidly as if there was no armor to begin with.

Deadshot meanwhile had managed to sneak away and was currently observing the fight. He had not anticipated that killer croc would be so easily thrown around by these Spartans. The mercenary sighed disappointed at the turn of events and continued watching.

Killer croc was in bad shape. He was cut and bruised in almost every part of his body, and he was sure to have felt a couple of bones break. The Spartans however were totally untouched and unfazed. Their breathing was steady and they didn't even break a sweat.

"_Wow he fights like a total animal" _Cortana stated

"I don't see any humanity in a Giant Crocodile" Nathan deadpanned

"Let's just finish this already" John said sternly

The Spartans placed their gravity hammers on their back and activated their energy swords. The blades hummed with power as the Spartans slowly circled around Croc. Croc roared in frustration and charged at Chief. Chief somersaulted over Killer Croc, managing several plasma slashes at his back. Killer croc shrieked in pain, never before feeling such a sensation of burning plasma. It blindly attacked Chief who was joined by Nathan as they picked the scaly beast apart.

The monster was on his last knees, but managed to swing its fists at the Spartans who leapt aside. Killer croc then saw an opportunity to attempt an escape, but he blindly jumped in any random direction. Sadly a mother and her child was in his way and he had no problem in cutting them down.

This was Crocs final mistake. He stopped in midair, his eyes widening in horror. He slowly looked down to see Master Chief piercing his energy sword through killer crocs body.

Deadshot from high above froze in shock as he saw clearly, the energy sword inside the body of Killer Croc. John slowly removed the blade from the monsters body. Croc shuddered as he clutched his chest and stumbled back before falling back, dead.

The entire street was in shock and awe. Suddenly much to the Spartans Chagrin, a circus swarm of media came in and surrounded the two Spartans. Everyone was firing off question on who they were, were did they come from, are they military and so on.

John and Nathan never enjoyed attention but were getting a full course meal of annoyance right before them.

One of the reporters asked

"Spartans what's it like being heroes?"

"We're not heroes" Nathan said simply

"We are just men with an obligation to do the right thing" John added

"But where did you come from?" Another reporter asked

"That information is classified" John implied hoping to end this debate yet it was far from over

"Why did you come here to NY?" A female reporter asked "Last everyone saw the two of you were in Metropolis"

"We knew that Metropolis was in the hands of Superman and his family" Nathan explained "We decided to leave that responsibility to him and his allies for that is his city to watch over and not ours"

Some of the media seemed impressed with their decision.

"But then why did you choose New York?" A male reporter asked

"This place was suggested to us by a friend whom we will not reveal" John stated

"You killed Killer croc" One reporter suddenly stated changing the atmosphere.

"Yes we did, and we have no regrets in doing so" Nathan said strongly showing he truly had no regret.

"But why?"

"That shell of a man over there, chose a life of death and murder. Where we are from, that does not go unpunished. He chose to kill for his enjoyment and we decided to end it" Chief then looked directly into a camera

"Let it be known that we are not heroes, but we are also not murderers. We were trained to understand our duty and responsibility to protect the innocent and we will try to avoid killing someone. However if you push us, test us, and harm the innocent or people we care for, we shall not hesitate to pull the trigger. We won't pull no punches" The final word implied Chief and Nathan were done talking as they were teleported back to the Dawn.

"So how was your official debut?" Miranda said with a smirk

"Mission accomplished" Nathan said removing his helmet "Hey Jolt"

A Huragok floated over to him and handed him a coca-cola.

"Thanks buddy" Nathan gladly gulped the bottle down

"Ah that's refreshing"

"You seem to have taking a liking to that beverage" Cortana said appearing in her full size avatar.

"Hey I may have lived off of rations most of the war but I got my own taste buds" Nathan shrugged taking another gulp "Thanks jolt here I know how much you love tinkering with this old tech" Nathan tossed the Huragok an old cell phone. Jolt chirped happily as it floated away, disassembling and reassembling the phone at a constant speed.

"How do you befriend a Huragok?" Miranda asked with a chuckle.

Nathan finished his coke and smirked

"The little guy saw the phone and chirped for it, couldn't resist"

"Well now that you made even bigger noise than before god knows the attention you'll receive now" Cortana stated staring at the screen displaying their fight.

Soon news of the Spartans spread like wildfire across the world. Every people went, all they had on their minds was the Spartans. Videos recorded of their duel with Croc spread through the internet at light speed.

Many heroes were stunned by the abrupt appearance of these Spartans and were even more stunned at the comments made by the Spartans

The Super Villain community went into a frenzy after the discovery that one of the most well known and nearly indestructible was now dead. The original thought was that these Spartans just used guns for show but now that KILLER CROC was dead all criminals, large scale and small feared to have a run in with these Spartans.

All the governments of the world were also questioned as to if they had anything to do with the Spartans. All of them declined yet every one of them was now on high alert as they hoped to locate the Spartans in hopes of receiving their technology.

One in particular observed the Spartans with envious eyes. Lex Luthor had seen how they fight in their armor and now craved it. Of course being a billionaire, chrome dome believed that if he could find these Spartans, with the right amount of cash he would be able to get their armor and finally put down superman.

Another secret organization was watching the Spartan with envious and also fearful eyes. Cadmus saw the skill and power the Spartans displayed and were now making plans for them should they ever become a threat.

Wayne enterprise, more specifically Bruce Wayne studied their most recent fight and was in total shock to see how easily the Spartans over came and killed Croc. This did not sit well with the Dark knight. Sure he disliked the large beast, but he 'knew better' then to stoop to the level of a lowly criminal. Batman wasn't particularly going to trust these Spartans.

Surely enough the very next day or hour was a large annoyance to the Spartans as news streams started pouring in about their heroic efforts and how NY has its own set of heroes.

One week later

Nathan and Chief were together in a gym, early in the morning, hoping to avoid attention from their women admirers

"So John" Nathan started as he set his weights down

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we should consider Cortanas job ideas?"

"I'm not so keen on being a police officer" John stated

"Good thing, never really liked the idea of being on a police force"

"You say it like you actually have gone through it"

"Let's just say I still have the old mind set of a lone-wolf and I'm not exactly keen on taking orders from an overweight police officer"

"True, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't enjoy that either"

"What about being a detective? We can be more separate and do things individually"

"Hmm that does sound more preferable" Chief said stroking his chin thoughtfully

"And to be honest, that's the only option I really considered" Nathan looked down slightly and said in a dark tone "I am a Hyper-lethal vector after all. It's the only job I'm good at"

Chief stared at his Spartan comrade and patted him on his shoulder

"Let's get started"

Cortana was acting like a child when she heard John and Nathan agreed to the detective agency. She found them a decent office space in one of the many buildings that covered the Manhattan section of New York, furniture was placed next, with them helping the movers go in and out, though they wondered why they were even there as the two effortlessly moved about.

The next step was filling out the appropriate documents and exams for the two to become official PI's, which was a breeze. Then came weapon licenses, easier to do as Cortana had them join the NRA , something she found funny as they had better guns then the NRA had.

Next came the publicity, with a little techno wizardry on her part and a lot of acting on the Commanders part, Noble Investigations was up and running.

A week went by and most of their assignments were aggravating. From missing pets to paranoid husbands and wives, the investigations were testing the Spartans patience.

Soon however a couple came to them reporting that their 14 year old son Kevin was missing, and were desperate to find him. They contacted the police but they had no leads as to where he was.

John and Nathan jumped right into the investigation. John questioned the parents if their son mentioned anything strange before his disappearance. They did say that their son mentioned he was seeing a shady man hanging around his school.

Nathan questioned kids and parents who knew of Kevin. Nathan asked Kevin's friends what they always did after school and whether there was anybody strange they saw. Each told of a man in a brown trench coat with a beret.

Nathan and John also looked into the high school and discovered there had been kidnappings before, varying from all grades, male and female.

"Whoever this guys is, he isn't working alone" John concluded

"Yeah there's no way one guy can be kidnapping all these kids alone" Nathan thought for a moment "Must be some kind of syndicate or organization"

After another day of research, the two discovered other kids to have gone missing all around Manhattan schools. The two concluded that the man with the trench coat will lead them to where the kids were being sent to.

It was another day at Kevin's school. The man in the trench coat was tailing a group of girls whom were all seniors. He eyed them hungrily and was waiting for one to break off. One did so and he followed after her. The man's pace quickened and stopped abruptly when a physically intimidating man stepped in front of him. The tall man's eyes held a fire filled with fury and determination that completely frightened him. He turned to leave but ran into a brick wall.

"OOF"

The man looked up to see not a brick wall but another physically imposing man who also held eyes filled to the brim with rage. The girl he was tailing walked up beside John

"Is this the man who you've been seeing following you?"

"Yeah he's the one"

Nathan looked at the man, ready to kill him on the spot. He pulled him up by the scruff and pulled him close

"Where have you been taking the kids" Nathan asked in a calm, deadly voice

The man shuddered and began sweating profusely. He stuttered an answer

"South Manhattan, warehouse 6 at the harbor"

"Thanks" Nathan punched the man in his gut, using his full strength, knocking him out and making him cough blood.

"You did good kid" Nathan said turning to the teenage girl who was staring at the men with awe and admiration

"No Thank you for doing this" She then begged "Please just rescue all of them, one of them is my friend"

"We promise on our lives" John told her firmly "Now get home"

The teenage girl nodded and ran off. Nathan and John looked at one another and nodded.

By nightfall the two were hiding behind a boat, watching the warehouse for any signs of movement. They've already compromised all of the other stalkers from the other schools except for one.

The Spartans watched intently as a black van pulled up in front and out stepped a middle aged man. He went to the back and opened the doors, pulling out, by the Spartans observations a 16 year old girl.

They watched as he entered the warehouse, stupidly leaving it open, believing others will come with the same intentions. This was their chance.

The two were armed with revolvers, desert eagles Chief with the ODST's tooth pick and Nathan with Emiles Kukri, both wearing ear pieces, to keep in contact with each other. They slowly approached the warehouse, gripping their guns tightly. Nathan felt a little odd using such old tech weapons compared to what they have. Yet he didn't complain since he just liked the way his eagle shined.

They silently entered the warehouse and found themselves in an empty warehouse. John and Nathan took out specially modified sunglasses made by Cortana that contained night vision, X-rays and other assortments of useful 'gadget's'

The night vision turned on and the two saw a door all the way at the end. They quietly ran over to it and switched over to X-ray to see through the wall. There was only one guard on the other side. Nathan knocked on the door and the guard stupidly opened it to receive a right hook, rendering him unconscious.

They saw there was a staircases and headed down. The first floor contained a total of ten men, with two of them armed and prison cells filled with a dozen boys. Some were tattered and bruised, some in between and the rest looked fresh. The Spartans started to feel their blood boil with unrelenting rage.

Nathan snuck up to the closest guard, gripping his kukri in a backhand grip. Nathan moved swiftly as he covered the man's mouth and stabbed in the heart, killing him. The Spartan dragged the body into the shadows and saw John dragging another body as well.

The two silently picked off one guard after another. The boys inside the cells began to notice the sudden disappearances as well as the final guard. The guard suddenly shuddered and fell to the ground with a knife to his head. The boys shuddered and were taken aback from the appearance of the two men responsible for the guards deaths.

"Are you guys" One questioned. Chief answered

"We're detectives and we're here to rescue all of you and end this syndicate"

Nathan approached the cells

"Stand back" He kicked each door open stunning all the boys.

"Before you go can any of you explain what his place is?" Chief asked the boys

"It's definitely a crime syndicate" Said one of the oldest boys "I've been to the lower levels of this place and seen what they do. This place manufactures weapons, well they force us to do so, including all kinds of horrible drugs and so on"

"What else do they do?" Nathan inquired

Some of them shuddered. The eldest answered

"They have girls down their doing….horrifying things"

That was enough to nearly make the Spartans snap but they held their composure.

"One more thing, are any of you Kevin?" John asked the group

The boys looked at one another before one piped up.

"I know Kevin, he's down in the lower levels making their little toys" The boy said bitterly

"Good to know" Nathan said with a dangerous voice as he checked his desert eagle. He pulled out a phone and handed it to the eldest of the group

"Here, get to the front and contact the police. Wait for us" Nathan and John jogged over to the door to the second underground floor.

They made their way down to the next floor, and with their enhanced hearing heard pleading cries of young teen girls. Nathan had his kukri ready to strike along with John who was ready to pull the trigger.

The Spartans crept into a hallway, branching off with half a dozen doors. John handled the right and Nathan took the left. John and Nathan burst through the first doors and found only imprisoned teen girls.

They showed the girls their PI badges and instructed them to go upstairs, where the boys are waiting. They happily and tearfully obliged as they rushed past the Spartans. The duo went on to the next set of doors.

John heard crying and wood creaking. John kicked the door open and open fired on every man he set his eyes on. In a matter of seconds all the criminals were dead and he reassured and sent the girls up to greet the others they rescued. He exited the door to see Nathan clearing his room. The two rushed through the other doors, rescuing all the girls.

Now was the final floor. The two saw this room had the remaining guards and at the end saw a row of six boys working on drugs.

"16 on the left, 13 on the right" John instructed Nathan.

"This room must be where they make the heavy stuff" Nathan concluded, the two reloaded their weapons and rushed in with such speed they were practically a blur. The two entered Spartan time as the remaining gunman were dispatched with ease. Only the one who they believed was the boss remained. The six boys whom they rescued couldn't believe what just happened

"Which one of you is Kevin" John turned to the boys

A boy with long black hair raised his hand.

"Come on its time for you and your friends are going home" Nathan grabbed the boss and they all soon exited the warehouse to find police in the area.

The cops noticed Nathan and John surrounded by the teens and told them to raise their arms up. The teens all rushed to their defense claiming they were the ones who rescued them. The police looked over their false records of their time in the marines and it passed their inspections.

Soon came something both Spartans rather disliked. The media circus. The parents and the kids gave them praise to no end, they were acclaimed heroes in the eyes of the public and were awarded by the mayor.

Their agency soon received high recommendations and praises as the Noble investigations began receiving files on missing people, important artifacts, stolen cars and so on.

Miranda also joined the fray and proved to be just as much as an asset as Cortana, John and Nathan were to their organization.

Thanks to their immense success, the team now had received much positive media attention, connections to the police and other elite clients, which had its pluses and negatives. They now had more connections and resources, but had just as many enemies, corrupt officials, and people who held grudges. The corrupt officials however were quickly dealt with by John, Nathan and Miranda, each being locked away for a long time.

The agency made such noise it even reached the ears of Bruce Wayne, James Gordon, Clark Kent, and Lois-lane.

Lois was reading an article about John, Nathan and Miranda busting and shutting down a crime syndicate of drugs and other illegal substances.

"Wow these guys are good" Lois commented. Clark came up from behind "Who is?"

"Come on Smallville surely you've heard about Noble Investigations" Lois told Clark handing him the paper. He read it quickly

"Oh yes, I'm truly amazed how these three individuals have made such a difference that we've actually heard of them" Clark said thoughtfully

"Well I'm just glad to know that regular people can be just as heroic as heroes" Said Jimmy Olsen from behind, carrying coffee "I would love to interview those guys"

"Fat chance, I've read they rarely do interviews" Lois cut in "In total those guys have only been interviewed twice, the first when they broke out and the second when their agency was more public and they needed to reassure the people of NY that they will do whatever they can to keep NY safe"

"These must be some dedicated people" Clark said looking at a picture of the trio arresting a criminal.

Said Detectives also became quite popular in becoming as body guards for high political figures, celebrities, high profile people and even foreign dignitaries. Their clients were very impressed with their professionalism, how seriously they took their job and in no way failed their clients.

Two months had passed since the birth of Noble investigations. Nathan was leaning against a wall, coffee in one hand, a file for their next investigation in the other hand. He had a calm expression as the file was another case of a feline like jewel being stolen from a diamond store. Miranda and John came into the office.

"Hey guys, I found something that might be interesting, not for us but for the Spartans" Nathan greeted handing John the file. John studied it carefully before reading it aloud.

"Reports of a skilled robber has appeared in NY. A burglar has an attraction in stealing cat like jewels and antiques. Resources indicate that there is only one type of burglar like this one"

"Catwoman? Selina Kyle here in NY?" Miranda said with an interested look "What's she doing here?"

"Must be here to see the sights" Nathan joked. Miranda grinned, glad to see Cortana and her lessons of humor were paying off for the Spartans.

"Hmm, how should we handle this? This is the city where the Spartans watch over, and I don't think we should leave this matter unattended" John said wisely.

John and Nathan felt their nano colonies move fast as they received a message from _Forward Unto Dawn_. The voice of Noble Vigilance entered their ears

"_Greetings reclaimers I do hope I'm not interrupting anything important"_

"No Vigilance, go ahead" Nathan instructed

"_Certainly, I was busy scanning our systems when a slip-space anomaly came up on the far side of the Sol System"_

"A slip-space anomaly?" John said aloud in disbelief

"_Yes it appeared over 2 hours ago, and by my scans it reveals to have Human, covenant, and forerunner technology. The strongest source is an unusual forerunner spike that my data cannot exactly pinpoint. I must be there to see what it is"_

"Well then what are you waiting for? Beam us up and let's go" Nathan said with a hint of enthusiasm

"_Certainly Reclaimers" _Vigilance responded

The trio felt the nano colony speed up as they were teleported up to the Dawn. Nathan and John suited up and joined Miranda in the control room, who was also in full uniform. Cortana also appeared in her full avatar form as they prepared for a slip-space jump to the coordinates Noble Vigilance made.

After 2 hours in slip-space the _Forward Unto Dawn _arrived at its destination.

"Ok so where is this ship you believe to have found Vigilance" Miranda asked turning to the monitor as it began to run scans all around the area

"_Approximately…straight ahead"_

The team snapped their heads forward and saw a large purple scrapheap floating around aimlessly.

"That's" Miranda started

"A Covenant Cruiser" John finished in disbelief

Nathan stared intently at the cruiser. There was also a large chunk of a covenant super carrier floating above the cruiser. He felt an odd vibe from it. As if he had seen it before.

"Let's go check out the cruiser" Nathan said with the others nodding in agreement. John and Nathan soon boarded a pelican and flew over to the cruiser.

The two were fully armored and were slowly making their way through the hangar of the cruiser. It was silent at first when Nathan saw a body with his night vision. Nathan signaled John to cover him. John nodded as B312 crept over to the body.

He was standing over it, his DMR pointed at what he shaped out to be the head. After confirming tit to be dead, Nathan kneeled down to the body and flipped it over, reveling it to be a Zealot. Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps.

Nathan shot up into his battle stance with Chief already beside him, DMR and assault rifle at the ready. Both their weapons were pointed at the direction at where the noise came from. The footsteps grew louder and closer with multiple steps being heard at the same time.

"How many enemies?" Nathan asked through their private comm links

"3, judging by the pattern" John concluded as both their fingers were on the trigger.

The 3 were only a few yards away when a familiar accent rang through the empty hangar

"John? Six?"

John and Nathan nearly dropped their rifles when they saw who it was.

Noble teams three, four and five. Jun, Emile and Jorge.

"Holy shit, Noble six is that you?!' Emile saw it but could not believe it

"Never thought I'd see you guys again" Nathan walked over to greet his teammates.

"Can't believe we'd reunite here" Jun said nonchalantly "Out of all the places"

It was then that Jun and Emile noticed John.

"And you are?" Jun started

"Master Chief John-117"

"Whoa the Master Chief" Emile said nodding his head in respect "Honor to meet you sir"

"Likewise" Chief responded "I know and have seen the exploits of Noble team. It is a pleasure meeting such Noble Spartans"

"Still as modest as ever" Jorge said walking up to Chief "It's been to long John"

"Glad to see your still up and about Jorge" John said receiving a pat on the shoulder from his Spartan II brother.

"How did you guys get here?" Nathan asked the question that was on everyone's mind

"That is honestly a good question" John stated "But we shall discuss this once we get back onto the Dawn"

"You guys came with a ship?" Jun inquired "Hallelujah"

The now five Spartans boarded the pelican and flew out. Jorge, Jun and Emile saw the Forward unto Dawn and marveled at its size.

"Whoa, I've never seen anything like that before" Jun sais in awe

"Well we have a lot of explaining to do once we are on" Nathan said as they neared the hangar

The five soon entered the hangar and eventually reach the control room.

Miranda and Cortana turned around and were surprised to see three other Spartans with John and Nathan.

"Chief who are these guys?"

"My old team" Nathan replied

Cortanas eyes widened and she looked at the three Spartans "Noble Team?"

"How did you guys get here?" Miranda asked

Emile and Jun began explaining how they survived Reach with the aid of Kelly, Fred and John. Jun and Emile went on to tell how they received orders to investigate an odd slip-space anomaly and discovered Jorge still alive, just teleported away to another part of the galaxy.

At that moment Noble vigilance entered the room.

"_Ah we have guests, greeting, I am Noble vigilance Monitor of installation Militant 00. It is" _Vigilance paused as his scanners picked up on a powerful energy reading. The eye turned to Emile

"_Sir I believe you have something of great importance"_

Emile looked at the eye curiously before reaching into his chest piece and pulling out a crystal.

"Are you talking about this?"

"_Yes my good sir. That is an artifact left behind by my creators. It is a crystal that holds a great of power and energy as well as warp space, energy, gravity even time and Slip-space"_

"Maybe that's how we got here" Jun putting the pieces together "The slip-space bomb must have spiked something off in the crystal making it warp time and space around us and we must have ended up here"

"_That is a very excellent theory, I believe it is probably the closest explanation we have right now"_

"So what happened after I was sent off to god knows where?"

Nathan and John glanced at one another. Nathan removed his helmet followed by John. Noble team was confused and surprised by the sudden gestures. Three, Four and Five never did see Six's face and saw it shared the same eyes and battle scarred face every surviving Spartan carried.

"It's best you three sit down, cause you're in for quite a story" Cortana instructed. The Spartans stared at the group before them before obliging, sitting down and removed their helmets. A sentinel brought a tray of beverages as John, Nathan, Cortana, and Miranda began their tale.

From Nathans final campaign on Reach, to the discovery of Halo, the flood, the destruction of the ring, the findings of the other rings, 343 guilty Spark, the battle for Earth, the allegiance to the ELITES, the ark, Sparks betrayal, Johnsons death, the final battle, the trios long drift through space, the discovery that Nathan survived empty space for 5 years, the forerunner base, their NEW augmentations and the rest except for Nathans little adventure in Themyscira.

Then they went on to tell them how they went through an slip-space malfunction, ending up in a totally different universe. Noble team was especially stunned about the new Earth, with all these Heroes and villains, and the two Spartans being a part of the little hero community.

"Damn" Was all Emile said

"You mentioned something about further augmentations" Jun said leaning forward, a complete baton switch from the conversation "Do you think"

"I don't know if we can" Nathan answered honestly, amused slightly by the hopeful eyes his comrades held

"_Actually reclaimer when we left the installation, I told the sentinels and Huragok to take every forerunner tech, augmentations and aloes for future uses" _Vigilance told the black armored Spartan

"Well that was convenient plot device" Nathan joked, earning some chuckles from the group

"So now that we told you about this universe, are you going to join us in our little activities?" Miranda asked the remainder of Noble Team.

"Do we really have much of a choice?" Jun stated more than asked

"Nope not really" Cortana said with a witty smile. Noble team smirked at her humor and agreed.

The sentinels and Huragok acted fast as they gathered the tech and vehicles from the remains of the super carrier and placed the cruiser inside the hangar bay of the ship, attached to the ceiling.

As the crew started its process of returning to Earth, all five Spartans handed their armor over to the care of Vigilance and the Huragok as all five armors were going to be improved, and all were to be synchronized together for maximum team efficiency.

When they returned it took Cortana several days to establish fake lives for Emile, Jun and Jorge. Cortana and Jorge knew especially that Emile would have the most difficult time I n adjusting to this new environment so they would focus primarily on him.

After the new trio of Spartans got settled, they joined the detective agency.

"Noble investigations Huh?" Jorge said thoughtfully "Bet Carter and Kat would have been proud"

"It was in recognition of our team" Nathan responded, with the four last Spartans of Noble team still strong.

"Also that reminds of something important" Nathan turned to Emile and pulled out his treasured Kukri "Consider it a Glad you're not dead gift"

Emile took it with a grin "Well glad to know it still has its sharp curve"

"Hey that was an important memento of Noble Team I wasn't going to let it go to waste" Nathan said proudly

Emile smirked and patted his friend on the back in appreciation.

The addition of the three new 'detectives', the agency garnered even more attention as the public portrayed all 6 individuals as true heroes of the public.

The biggest surprise however came with the debut of Spartans 052, A266, and A239. The team was efficient and truly amazed and shocked every man, woman, child, Hero and Villain worldwide. Their efficiency as a team, as a unit, proved to be a major asset to NY as major criminal organization crumbled by their sheer power and tactical skill.

Other Villains completely steered clear of NY now. Two Spartans who were willing to kill villains were more than enough but now that there was five. Only the really brave and stupid dared to venture into NY.

One such an occasion was an enemy who wanted payback and he brought along a powerhouse to help. However they were followed by a familiar adversary of theirs.

It was night time in NY. The city streets were still bustling due to it being the city that never sleeps. Times square as always was the most liveliest and the perfect opportunity for a man wearing a brown trench coat and a shady hat. He wanted payback for the humiliation and fear Spartan B312 had caused him, and now wanted to get even.

He pulled off his hat and took out a coin. He flipped it and it landed on the burnt side of the coin.

"Let's begin" The man pulled out a revolver and shot into the air. People around him saw him holding the revolver and ran off in panic. Some recognized the man.

Two-face had a smug look on his face as he watched the New Yorkers flee. Some stopped in their tracks and couldn't move. The floor beneath was a sticky clay and it caught them all. The clay morphed into a monstrous form and as it suffocated several prisoners, claiming their lives.

"Atta boy Clay face" Two-face laughed evilly "Those Spartans surely will coming running now"

"But is this truly justice?" His law abiding self resurfacing

"That man humiliated us publicly, making us the laughing stock of the villains" His killer side countered

"There are more simple ways to deal with humiliation" The other said back

"Then let's do it the usual way" dent pulled out his coin and flipped it in the air. He caught it once more on the scorched side

"Hmm revenge wins"

"Pity it should have landed on the clean side" Said A familiar voice Harvey dreaded and hated. He turned to see Batman, in full uniform, glaring at him

"Batman old friend" Harvey said in mock friendliness "What brings you out here to this fine City"

Batman's glare intensified "You know why Dent"

"Aw but I just got here" He said in a childish pout "I haven't even seen my new Friend yet"

Batman already knew everything "The Spartans have nothing to do with this"

"On the contrary Batman, they do. They humiliated me, making me a laughing stock. I also know your curiosity in the Spartans, after all you wanted to check whether they were truly heroes or not since they did kill Killer Croc"

Batman mentally agreed with two-face. He was truly uncomfortable with the fact that these Spartans are willing and have already killed a super criminal. The dark knight keen on just letting these Spartans do as they please.

Clay-face finally caught sight of Batman and roared in attack. Batman barely dodged a spiked fist coming straight at the hero.

Batman was about to fight back when all attention was turned to Clay faces head. There was a glowing ball on the side, making a hissing noise.

BOOM

Clay face roared in agony at his deformed face. There was a giant crater and the outlines were scorched with plasma, unknown to Batman and all those public.

Then they appeared. Noble Team, and Chief appeared out of nowhere facing Clay face.

"Jorge, Emile, use suppressing fire, incendiary rounds only. Jun any piece of Clay face that flies off use your plasma rounds to scorch that piece to hell. Nathan and I will deliver the finishing blow" Master Chief instructed his fellow Spartans.

They followed the plan in perfect unison. Jorge's and Emiles wave of incendiary rounds proved to be powerful against clay face as he roared with pain. Huge chunks flew off in all direction but were quickly burned by Juns Sniper shots. Nathan and Chief soon joined into the fray and began firing onto clay face.

Nathan prepared one final grenade but his shields flared in defense to a shot. He turned to see Harvey pointing his revolver straight at him.

Nathan tilted his head and holstered his rifle, while Clay face collapsed in pain behind him.

"What are you doing here, Dent?" Nathan demanded

"Oh can't an old friend say hello" Two-face said with a maniacal grin

"I am giving one chance to surrender, or else I take you down" Nathan threatened straight to the point. Two face blinked a few times and Batman narrowed his eyes not at Two face but at B312. This man was dead serious on killing Harvey if he didn't take up his offer.

"Don't give him any chances six" Emile called out. Batman finally got a good look at the other Spartans and was for once somewhat intimidated. The one with the sniper rifle had the presence of a sure shot that will end you instantly unless he didn't want to. The giant one with the mini gun felt like a living death threat. The one with the skull carved EVA seemed to be the most intimidating as his pose showed he was ready to Kill Two-face if B312 didn't.

"Now hold on a second Spartan" Batman said cutting in "Two- face is from Gotham and thus he's my responsibility"

Nathan looked at Batman

"Ah the legendary Batman gracing us with his presence"

Batman tried to intensify his glare

"Oh don't give me that look Batman, I know exactly who you are. I respect and admire what you have done to keep the city streets of Gotham safe. However this is my city. So my rules, and I don't care who comes into this place"

Master Chief came in as well

"Yes, this is our city to watch over, thus, if any other villain has the nerve to come into this place and intentionally cause trouble, we will not hesitate to take measures against them" John then looked intently at Batman "Even if other heroes from other cities come to capture their villains. These two came into our city to intentionally wreak havoc and they have already claimed the lives of several innocent bystanders. That does not sit well with us"

Batman wasn't sure what to say. He was trained in many various scenarios but this is something he never prepared for.

"Oh how peachy" Two-face said interrupting the face off. Everyone tuned to Two-face who was holding a little girl, gun pointed at her head.

"Let her go Dent" Nathan demanded calmly

"Let's flip on it"

"If you flip that coin Dent I will not hesitate" Nathan warned pulling out his magnum

"I say your bluffing" Dent said confidently but felt a shiver down his spine

"I'm giving you one last chance" Nathan said aiming right at Dents head

The air was tense as the two were glaring right at one another. Dent had his gun pin pulled back, his coin poised to be flipped. Nathan was completely still and his heartbeat was steady.

Dent sighed as he flipped his coin. He caught it

"What a shame"

"Yes a shame indeed" Nathan agreed

BANG

Dent flew back away from the child and landed flat on his back on the pavement. A hole dead in the middle of his forehead, with blood pouring out from the other side.

Batman couldn't believe it. Harvey Dent, TWO-FACE, was shot dead in between both his sides.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Batman, but like Chief stated before, he came into our city with the intent of causing hell and he succeeded in claiming the lives of several innocent bystanders and just threatened to shoot a child just cause a coin decided it. I couldn't let a man like that go free with his life"

"He just has a mental problem, he needed a full psychiatric review" Batman attempted to counter but was met with one of Emiles quotes

"He's not the only one"

Batman turned to glare at Emile who huffed at him

"Please, you think that little look scares me" Emile got directly into his face "You are nothing compared to the shit we have seen"

Emile stepped back and holstered his shotgun

"I've read about all of you heroes and honestly, you guys tend to be extremely disappointing" Emile said with no remorse "You 'heroes' capture these super villains and send them off to prison yet you are all fully aware that these deranged people will eventually get out, kill innocent people, cause hell, repeating the entire process"

Batman was silent at first "I don't want to stoop to the level of killing"

"So you look down on us" Emile didn't state it as a question but as a fact "You think just because we have killed, we are below you"

Batman for once didn't know how to respond. The other Spartans could sense things could get out of hand.

"Let me ask you something Bat boy, do you look down on military men. Men and women who dedicate their lives for their countries, who kill and die for their loved ones, do you look down on people like that?"

Batman realized he had hit very valid points

"You're telling me you're better then the men and women who fight and die for what they love? Give me a break. I don't know who the real killer is. The killers themselves or the ones who let them live to murder another day"

Emile turned to Clay face to see he escaped

"Thanks a lot Bats you let another super psycho get away" Emile activated his thrusters and flew off. Jun and Jorge stared at the scene awkwardly

"We'll see you guys back at the Dawn" Jun said as Jorge used a powerful jet pack whilst Jun vanished leaving John, Nathan and Batman

"We are truly sorry that had to transpire Batman" B312 being the first to attempt to break the tension "It's just that he's been through a lot in his life" Nathan looked up at the sky "All of us"

Batman could see through the Spartans steady voice a twinge of pain.

Master Chief addressed Batman "It is best you return to your city Batman. The people of Gotham need their hero"

Batman looked at Master Chief then at Nathan. He reluctantly nodded and pulled out his grappling hook. He shot it at a building and swung away.

"Let's go Nathan"

"Not just yet" Nathan said to John looking at two-faces body "I have to give them all a proper burial"

The next night

Nathan and John along with the rest of Noble team were at the office, going about their usual business. They all soon departed and were at their apartments. As soon as each laid down to sleep a single voice emanated through all five

"PLEASE….HELP….THEY …ARE….COMING…YOU…MUST…FIGHT"

Themyscira

A hooded woman sneaked past guards and her slumbering sisters, arriving at the beach. The woman pulled her hood down to reveals Diana, princess of the Amazon

"Forgive me mother, but I cannot sit by as the world around us crumble"

In Metropolis and Gotham the same voice was projected into the minds of the cities guardians. It left an uneasy feeling of desperation.

**HAZAH another chapter done. Hope you all liked my little plot that I have now. **

**Question Who should be paired up with Nathan, Emile, Jun and Jorge?. Chief is gonna get Wonder woman…..eventually but I need suggestions. Like before Rate, Read and Review and as always Have nice day**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey fellow readers, harbinger of Kaos has given me some great advice for my stories so props to you my good sir. I have been narrowing down my pairings for Jun Jorge and Emile. Here are my current pairings**

**Jun- Vixen, Zinda Blake , batgirl, Zatanna, Amazon Artemis and black canary**

**Jorge- Shayera Hol, Tora Olafsdotter(Ice), and Black Canary**

**Emile- Vixen, Amazon Artemis, huntress, green lantern ****Boodika or Laira**

**Please vote for the pairing you wish to see in the review or give me other suggestions. If I find them relevant to the character and story I'll add them to the race. If you think Nathan could get together with someone else then please give me more options and opinions. And BTW, Jun is 28 Emile is now 30 Jorge is 41 and Nathan is 30. Rate, Read and Review, vote for the pairings you want and as always have nice day.**

Justice League the next war chapter 4: Spartans at war

John was in the shooting range along with Jun and Nathan in the Dawn. Jun easily hit all his targets dead on with Nathan and John sharing equal results. They had their armor off which was odd for them, since all Spartans are attached to their armor.

They were being observed from a camera by Cortana and Miranda who carried slightly worried expressions

"I think whatever those guys keep hearing in their heads are really keeping them on edge" Miranda commented

"Yeah the fact that they're training without their armor means they want to be ready for anything" Cortana said.

With the Spartans

John, Jun and Nathan along with Emile who joined them were have a four way sparring match. Jorge was busy checking over his Minigun and armor.

"Man what is up with these voices" Emile stated as he dodged Juns right hook.

"I don't know, but we definitely need to figure out where the hell it's coming from" Nathan said while catching Johns and Emiles fists.

"I find it difficult to believe that all five of us are having the same recurring dreams" Jun breathed as he sat down on the floor "Cortana did every scan and prognosis for a week now and we get nada"

"And if Cortana fails, then whatever this is it ain't natural" Nathan commented joining everyone to rest.

"I know Cortana personally, she will not quit until she finds out what's bothering us" John stated strongly

"And if she doesn't?" Emile cut in "Nothing against Cortana but whatever this is cannot be found with technology"

"_Reclaimers"_

All heads turned to the monitor flying over to them

"_I am sorry to say this but there is insufficient data concerning your problem. I believe the best answer is to reevaluate these visions you have all been going through" _The monitor suggested

The five Spartans sighed. They have been through this already

"Vigilance, how can we be sure this is coming from Mars?" Jorge asked "We've scanned even walked around the surface, there is nothing alive on that planet"

"Was there?" Jun said suddenly "I mean all of our visions show Mars and an alien species being annihilated. Maybe these 'Martians' were the ancient civilization that keep appearing in our head"

The team stared at Jun, the dead eye of the group. What if he was right?

"Well I'm gonna go check something out?" John said getting up to the door

"Is it about that Wayne space relay that got knocked out" Nathan asked

"Yes, I think there just might be a connection between that and the visions that keep happening"

"Going into an unknown facility with the face of death" Jun said monotonously

"_What possibly makes you say that Jun?" _The monitor asked A266

"Jun always had this weird sixth sense, and it usually comes in handy" Emile backing up Juns words

"_A sixth sense? Fascinating, I must look into it later"_

"It's not something you could look into Vigilance" Jun said to the monitor with a chuckle "It's just something few people get that can't be explained"

The five were soon in the armory, placing on their armor.

"Hey guys" Cortana appeared full body "Are you sure about this, just going off without knowing what could happen" Cortana asked in a sisterly tone

"We're Spartans Cortana" Emile stated with a hint of pride "Most of the time we run into shit we had no clue on what to do"

Jorge smirked at Emiles comments. The five had their helmets on along with their conventional weapons on them.

Cortana sighed and entered Johns armor, sending that familiar shiver down his spine

"_So what's the plan John?_" she asked.

"Nathan and I were planning on investigating a Wayne Tech deep space telemetry antenna. It was scorched a few months ago, but for some reason it was still sending out daily transmissions. Jun however looked into and found that transmissions weren't exactly common" John informed Cortana

"_So what do you intend to do?" _Cortana asked

"If whatever we find comes in peace, we'll kindly asked them to stop invading our dreams" Jun said casually

"_And if not?"_

"Go in, kick ass and take names" Emile said as he loaded his shotgun

"_I bet you and Johnson would have been great friends" _Cortana said In humor

"Keyes, prep a longsword for our departure" Jorge contacted the commander through their comms

"_You got it Jorge. Where exactly is this little space relay?"_

"somewhere on the outskirts of Metropolis" John informed the commander

"_Do you require anything Reclaimers?"_

"Load the sword with one of every weapon and enough ammo to supply a battalion" Jun told the monitor

"_Isn't that overkill?" _Cortana asked with a hint of amusement

"I thought you liked overkill, after all the shit you pulled off with Chief I sometimes wonder which one of us is the most craziest" Jun said with a chuckle

Later in Metropolis

The team dropped Jun off at a high point as they patrolled the city from the skies

"See anything Jun?" Jorge asked through their comms

"A whole lotta gloom. Surprising for a city that is usually as shiny as a nickel" Jun replied in a bored voice

"What? You disappointed or something?" Emile asked with a smirk

"No it's the kind of atmosphere I like" Jun replied with Mirth

The team cut off the link

"I sometimes wonder if he's human or not" Jorge said casually

"He reminds me of Linda" John stated "The way Jun treats being a sniper man make it seem that it isn't a form of combat but a form of art"

"He still ain't scary" Emile suddenly said "That title in my mind will always belong to Kat"

"_We'll see about that" _Cortana in a mischievous tone

Before John could say anything Juns serious voice came through the comms

"Guys I'm reading activity over at that abandoned warehouse"

"What do you see?" John asked

"Like I said activity. There's some kind of dark figure entering the compound" Jun then paused "He has pointy ears"

Emile paused then snickered grimly "Well well little bat boy is on the same mission. Does make sense that a billionaire would want to protect his investment"

None of the other Spartans responded as they already have witnessed the tense confrontation between Emile and Batman.

"Leave a copy of yourself in the ship Cortana, we'll need you down there" John ordered as the back of the ship opened up. The Spartans lined up and jumped off landing in front of the abandoned warehouse.

"Be cautious, I've got your back" Jun said coolly

"Good to know" John entered first with Nathan right behind him. Emile was walking side by side with Jorge.

"Anything on the radar?" Nathan asked the group

"Nothing so far" Jorge responded

"Same here" Emile said

"Keep your guard up" John said firmly "Jun, any activity outside?"

"No, not since you went in but I'll keep you posted"

"Obviously you will, isn't that what guys with snipers do" Emile joked

"You are so lucky you're inside right now and out of my field of vision" Jun shot back "But I'd still be able to hit you even if I can't see you"

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that" Emile countered "Whatever makes you sleep at night"

"Save it for the drinks you two" Jorge cut in, ending the humorous argument.

The four continued through the complex with no action but the atmosphere was still tense.

With Batman

He was slowly making his way through the warehouse, finding sub levels inside. Bruce had followed the attackers of his space relays to this area and was ready for some answers. The Dark knight knew they were not human, they had access to strange technology, and when he fought the scientists their bodies morphed in more ways than one and they were backed up with inhuman strength.

Suddenly lights flipped on and batman spotted two creatures entering a room conversing with one another in an alien language. Beside the aliens were alien devices used to destroy the antenna back at the space relay.

**What are you hiding?**" He thought, before dropping down to get a closer look.

Batman saw that the door was unlocked. Batman entered and he took out a flashlight and there in the right corner was something you normally would not see in an office.

Three pods holding the three scientists that attacked batman back at the space relay. His eyes narrowed as he walked over to a pod holding a portly man with a gray mustache.

Batman took out a batarang and sliced the membrane. The pod opened and he caught the man, relieved to know he was still alive.

"**Good to know they're alive, but why hold hostages? What do they gain from it? What…"**

GRRRR

Batman slowly turned to see a large, vicious dog, glaring evilly at Batman before charging straight at him. It rammed Batman into the wall, snapping its jaws at him

"**No dog is this strong" **Batman thought as he tried to gain some leverage over the 'dog'

Batman managed to get both his legs on the dogs belly and kicked it back to the wall. The dig however began to morph in midair and clung to the wall like a bug. It no longer had the appearance of a dog but a black and white alien life form with glowing red eyes.

It was poised to pounce once more

BANG

The creature fell from the wall in pain. Batman turned to the direction of the shot to see the skull helmet Spartan pointing its shotgun at the creature.

"Bad dog" Emile growled as he neared the injured dog

"What are you doing here?" Batman asked calmly though his tone did hint some aggression

"Same reason you're here bat boy" Emile responded nonchalantly preparing the killing blow.

"Wait he could have some information" Batman quickly said. The dog however wasn't sharing either of their ideas and knocked the two back with its remaining strength. It ran/limped off down a hallway as fast as possible

"Spartan what happened" Chief along with Jorge and Nathan entered the room

"Old bat boy here let the dog get away" Emile grumbled as he got up

"He could have information on why it's here" Batman defended himself

"Well then let's go after it" Jorge said straight away before the argument went south

The group continued down the hallway, Chief contacted Jun through their private comms

"Jun anymore activity?"

"Still nothing boss, but Emile did link up his helmet cam to mine so I saw that dog"

"And?"

"I'm obviously thinking what everyone else is thinking, alien"

"_Now we just gotta find something that can allow me to access their technology" _Cortana said to the five Spartans

The group soon reached the end of the hallway to see the alien dog dead in front of a bunch of computer screens.

"Spread out and search the area" Chief ordered the team as he walked over to the computer. Emile dragged the dog aside and pulled out his signature kukri. He stabbed it in the abdomen shocking batman. The dog suddenly yipped then was still.

"Knew this bastard was 'playing dead' from the start" Emile said while sliding his knife back into its holder "Seen it been done a hundred times"

Chief placed his hand on the computer and Cortana entered the mainframe

"This is definitely alien" Cortana communicated through their private comms "I have never seen this type of technology but that can be changed in a manner of minutes"

"Just don't take too long" Nathan warned "I've got a feeling of déjà vu and I think Jorge knows what I'm talking about"

Cortana soon finished the scans and asked chief to put her back in the armor.

"_I've deciphered some of their plans"_

"And?"

"_They're amassing an army"_

"Oh boy" Jorge said with Batman staring at the Spartans. He concluded they obviously have some sort of private comms through their helmets due to the sudden statement of the biggest of the Spartans.

"I don't like how it's to silent" Emile said while checking around an abandoned corner "Where the hell did all those alien freaks go"

Cue engaged theme

His question was answered when three dozen aliens dropped down from nowhere and attacked the team.

"What's your status over?" Jun asked

"We've been engaged" Nathan answered while gunning down a charging alien. Some of the aliens rushed past the Spartans, making a beeline for the exit

"Jun you've got some bad guys coming out" John informed the sniper

"Good" Jun replied with his cold and calculating voice

Emile already killed off four of them with Jorge at his back taking out a dozen more. Batman managed to take down three but one sneaked up behind him and knocked him unconscious. Batman was saved by Nathan before the alien could go in for the killing blow.

With Jun

Spartan-A266 had gotten into a more comfortable position as he leveled his rifle to the entrance of the industrial compound. Several aliens appeared running out, desperate to escape the vicinity.

"Not on my watch" Jun replied holding his breath.

One was running in a straight line and Jun shot twice. The alien tumbled before it died. Time started to slow down for Jun as Jun picked off every remaining alien without hesitation, and was in a matter of seconds done.

"All bogeys have been accounted for" Jun told the team through the comms

"Good to know" John said calmly while slicing an aliens head off with his energy sword. John stood straight and saw the others finishing off the remaining aliens.

"Well that's done and done" Jorge stated loosely holding on to his Minigun

Nathan meanwhile was looking over batman and held up a watch in his hand

"Why pull this out?" Nathan muttered to himself. He looked over to John "Hey John, have Cortana jump over here to scan this watch"

Cortana entered Nathans armor, sending a shiver down his spine.

"So that's what it feels like" He breathed. Cortana laughed before turning her attention to the watch

"_You want me to scan that?"_ Cortana asked not in disbelief but in curiosity

"Yeah must be worth something if Batman pulled this out, out of all the things he could have" Nathan said firmly

"_Good point"_ Cortana agreed as she began her scans

"_This isn't an ordinary watch. It has some kind of built in high frequency emitter, really advanced stuff. I think it's meant for superman seeing he's the only one with super hearing"_

"Well then let's leave him here for supes" Emile said casually "Right now we have some aliens to seek and slaughter"

John decided to comply, pressing on the watch activating the frequency. Jun contacted them through their comms

"Guys you have to get out here NOW" Jun said calmly with urgency

The Spartans rushed out, leaving Batman leaning comfortably on a wall.

Clark Kent was currently enjoying a simple piece of apple pie, when he picked up on Bruce's high frequency emitter.

As fast as any plane he rocketed towards the source, he stopped in front of an abandoned warehouse.

Superman entered the warehouse cautiously knowing this just might be a trap. He soon grimaced as he stumbled upon a bloody scene. Superman noted bullet holes all around and one of the bullets he found were intact.

Clark quickly concluded the Spartans were here and at the same time spotted batman unconscious . He hoisted the hero onto his shoulder and flew out of the warehouse.

As he flew out a meteor flew over head, halting superman in his tracks. It smashed through a park ending at the intersection.

Superman flew towards the meteor, dropping batman off at a nearby ambulance

With the Spartans

The team arrived at the scene to see the crater finally cleared of dust. There in the center was a meteor accept instead staying that way, it began to grow in size

"Fuck, this is not good" Emile said grimly

"_How bad?_" Cortana asked with worry

"Judging on the feeling of dread" Jun said calmly

"And the amount of fighting I know we're going to have to do" Jorge stated

"Fall of Reach bad" John and Nathan said in unison

"_Oh…well…shit"_

The meteor then gave a large hiss as it released steam, then a slime cover insect like leg burst out of its rocky cocoon, then another and another until a bulbous mass came out, it was the same coloration as the creature they killed.

"_Guys it's an invasion!"_

"Looks that way" Nathan said while firing away at a nearby unit of aliens

"Cortana relay a message to the Dawn through the Longsword, tell them to head back, this is just the beginning, I know it."

"_So what are we gonna do?"_

"Do what we were trained to do" Jorge answered, his Minigun roaring with bullets.

After clearing the crater, the Spartans took to the skies, activating their thrusters.

Superman in the meantime was engaging the invading forces with his fists. He had managed a few attackers but they proved more than enough of a challenge for the man of steel.

Batman had regain consciousness and using his grapple he climbed on board his jet, he fired two missiles at the thing but did not even scratch it, worse yet two more came out of the rock and began to attack as well.

"**This is insanity. They are completely immune to my missiles and superman is barely handling one of them. What are they?" **He thought as he evaded another laser.

Superman had managed to back one into a corner and cracked its eye before he was blasted back and buried under rubble.

The Spartans were having just as much trouble as their regular bullets was not affecting the aliens

"Jorge, Jun, switch to your incendiary rounds" Nathan shouted as he reloaded. The Noble team Spartans complied and unloaded a barrage of metal flame on the aliens which proved to be very effective as they were high piercing rounds as well.

The aliens unleashed their walkers which began to blaze through the terrain.

"_Guys use your plasma grenades" _Cortana shouted.

The Spartans each took out two plasma grenades and attacked their nearest walkers. They activated the grenades and punched their fists inside the heads.

"EVERYONE FALL BACK" Chief shouted prompting all forces to retreat. The walkers all exploded with a blue energy residue, their flesh being burnt to cinders.

"**What was that?!" **Batman thought furiously as he was one of the many witnesses to see weaponry never seen before.

"INCOMING" Emile shouted as a barrage of missiles appeared out of nowhere

Jun and Emile managed to slam their fist to the ground, a blue aura protecting them. Jorge, John and Nathan however flew back from the attack. Jorge was conscious but Nathan and John were knocked out.

Cortana quickly jumped about through all the conscious Spartans, checking if they were alright before going to Nathan, seeing he was alright and returned to Chief.

Superman meantime managed to finally recover enough to see Batman fighting alongside the air force along with five destroyed walkers. He was surprised to see that amount of destruction, when his eyes turned blank as if in a trance. Clark then understood the messages and flew off. Batman not understanding Clarks motives, followed after him.

With the Spartans

"_You must awaken John, Nathan, time is of the essence and humanity will need you Spartans in its desperate hour_" A voice much like the one in their dreams spoke, only it was clear this time.

"_Nathan, John, WAKE UP" _ Cortana yelled at the Spartans.

"Ugh…what hit me?" John asked out loud.

"_Thank goodness, you guys had me worried, that blast took half the shields down, and you both blacked out._" She said with relief for him.

"Remind me to take a nice long nap after this is over" Nathan groaned while getting back to his feet

"Did you guys hear it?" Jun inquired suddenly

"Yeah let's get to it" John said getting up

"_Hear what? What are you guys talking about?" _Cortana asked in total confusion

"Get the longsword down here, we'll meet it there" Emile told Cortana

"_Guys?"_

"We found the link" John said confidently

With Batman and superman

Batman was behind a destroyed tank for cover from the lasers pelting the vehicle along with this J´onn J´onzz. He had followed Kent to this military base which was trashed, evident that there was a battle.

When batman first encountered this J'onn J'onzz, he was about to attack but Clark quickly came to his rescue and explained that it was he who was sending the messages and who knew what these aliens were.

Batman and Superman were about to go join a group of soldiers when J'onn quickly alerted them, making them change into their true shape and began firing upon them.

"Look out!" The Martian yelled as it phase through his body, much to his shock, tackled the white aliens that made an attempt to their rear, however this cost him as he was blasted repeatedly, weakening him.

"Get him out of here, I'll cover you." He said over the sounds of laser and explosions as he lifted a tank as a shield.

Batman didn't need to be told twice as grabbed J'onn and made a dash for his plane.

He made it inside and strapped J´onn in. Batman quickly strapped in as well and pushed the engine full throttle just as the Kryptonian launched the tank at the white aliens, making the ordinance give off a great explosion.

Both the plane and the hero were leaving it behind when they were intercepted by alien fighters, arm with the same blaster as the ground ones, one knock Superman back leaving Batman to maneuver through the narrow canyons, several fighters were destroyed by the dangerous maneuver, however one of them finally got lucky and blasted the right wing off, things looked bleak until…

"What the…?" Batman surprised as the plane was encompassed in a green glow.

"Help has arrived." J´onn said calmly.

"Sorry I'm had to quell a rebellion on Rigel 9." John Stewart assigned Green Lantern of sector 2814 arrived, wearing a mostly black body suit, a green v shape that reached mid chest, in the center of which was a the Lantern insignia, green forearms and boots.

Another ally came in the form of a woman with a hawk face mask, and wings on her back, wearing green pants and yellow shirt that left her shoulders free, she wielded a mace covered in electricity, giving a war cry as she beat the fighters to death.

"Hawkgirl? What is she doing here?" Batman asked.

"I called her." J'onn said before he phased out of the plane to engage the fighter using intangibility to make them destroy one another

The Lantern placed the plane down and fought with blasts of green energy.

Superman came back with a vengeance and fought using strength and heat vision.

Hawkgirl managed to dodge many blast but one strayed in front of her and loosed shrapnel at her, with a cry she fell and was in long for a death blow, fate intervened then as a woman like no other appeared.

"Allow me." She said before she deflected every shot fired with her bracers back at the ship.

The woman was tall, with raven hair and quite beautiful to the eye, wearing red boots, golden belt, a one piece suit of red, yellow, blue and white stars, a golden lasso was on her waist, and a golden tiara on her head with a red star.

"Who's the rookie with the tiara?" Stewart asked.

"I´m not sure?" Superman replied as he hefted a fighter and threw it towards a canyon wall.

On the bottom floor a red streak could be seen heading towards the Dark Knight.

"Loose something bats." Said a man in a crimson red body suit, a yellow thunderbolt on his chest, and on the sides of his mask, yellow boots completed the ensemble, the Flash had arrived.

Wonder Woman landed before them.

"Whoa! Where have you been all my life?" The Flash asked.

"Themyscira." She replied not getting the joke.

"The Home of the Amazons? I thought that was just a legend?" Hawkgirl said as she and the other landed.

Before she could reply however J´onn spoke in an alarmed tone.

"Everyone twelve fighters on the horizon!" He yelled

The gathered heroes tensed for battle when a giant plane unlike anything they've ever seen before soared over them, charging straight at the dozen fighters. It unleashed a barrage of missiles destroying several fighters immediately.

"Cortana level the damn sword" Emile shouted as he neared the exit ramp

"_What are you planning on doing?!" _Cortana asked a thought of what they are about to do

"Be badasses' Nathan replied nonchalantly prepping his gravity boots, lining up with Jun and Emile

"What's wrong Jorge, don't feel like joining them?" John joked

"Nah someone needs to have your back" Jorge replied getting into position with his Minigun (Don't lie, admit it you just had a perverted thought and I hate how that came out but I'm keeping it their just for laughs)

"Get her leveled" Jun said as he loaded his sniper rifle with very special rounds Cortana made for him Specifically made for destroying vehicles

The Spartans timing was perfect as the trio jumped at the same time, each landing on their own personal vehicles. Nathan activated his wrist plasma blades and sliced through the ships engines before leaping over and luckily landing on his next ship.

Emile had his shotgun holding tank incendiary shredders rounds pointed straight at the cockpit of the alien fighter as he let the shredders lose, decimating the ship. Emile jumped and landed hard on the ground, on one knee looking down as the ship crashed and exploded.

"Show off" Jun muttered to himself as he placed a plasma grenade onto the engines of his ship. It exploded, causing the ship to swerve towards a cliff making Jun jump off, using his thrusters for a soft landing. Jun quickly snapped his aim up and shot at the underbelly of a ship. At first it seemed like it did nothing but it suddenly, violently tilted down and crashed down.

"Cortana prime a pair of scorpion fuses" John told Cortana

John chased after two fighter while Jorge was firing away at another from the back. John managed to lock onto one of the fighters and shoots its down with a volley of missiles.

"Who are those guys?!" John asked in awe of the scene

"I think I have an idea" Superman said as he observed their fighting style. It was practically a perfect unison of picking of the fighters with the right soldiers at the right time.

John took out another fighter leaving only one.

"This bastard has some heavy shielding, my rounds can't get through him" Jorge shouted at John

"Hey John level the plane towards Emile and I, I have an idea" Nathan told John over the comms

John obliged as he made the fighter follow after him.

"Are you sure about this?" Emile asked as he stood beside Nathan

"No" Nathan replied as the longsword drew closer with the alien fighter right behind it.

"_You do realize the timing is important right?" _Cortana said to John

"Not now Cortana, just tell me when it's time" John said firmly to the AI.

"_And….NOW"_

John swerved the longsword up into a 90 degree angle, barely dodging Nathan and Emile, making the alien fighter fly straight at them.

"By the gods are they insane?!" Diana shouted as the team watched the fighter fly straight at the Spartans.

Emile and Nathan made the last move by slamming their fists on the ground. The ship crashed right into them making the heroes gasp. The smoke cleared after the longsword flew over it revealing the Spartans were encased in a blue aura. It burst off them and they stood up straight without a scratch.

"Who are these guys?!" Wally West asked with his jaws hanging

"I knew it, it's the Spartans" Clark answered as Jun joined Emile and Nathan

"Cortana leave a copy on the plane" John said getting out of the pilot seat and heading towards the back exit.

"_Don't you guys think jumping out of a plane is a little overkill?"_

"What's wrong with a little excitement?" Jorge stated prepping to jump

"And I thought you liked overkill" John humored his AI friend

"_Hmph you know me all too well" _ John yanked her chip and placed her inside his armor getting the familiar chilling sensation down his spine.

John and Jorge leapt off the longsword and landed beside their Spartan comrades. The five made their way towards the heroes. Due to their years of training and war, the Spartans had their weapons at the ready. The five made the heroes tense save for J'onn, superman and reluctantly batman.

"Hold it right there, holster those weapons and identify yourself" Stewart ordered with authority

"Superman, glad to see you are well" John greeted Clark

"Did you not here me?!" Stewart growled

"You do realize that there are five of us that can curb stomp your ass five times over" Emile pointed out

"Besides, we outrank you gunnery sergeant John Stewart" Jun said casually "Thus only our superior officers can make us call off our weapons"

This garnered reactions from the heroes

"**Such unbreakable wills, are they truly Spartans" **Diana asked

"**These guys scare me" **Flash thought eyeing not their weaponry but their intimidating appearance

"**I don't if Lantern is brave or stupid. Did he not see what these guys just did to those fighters?" **Hawkgirl thought keeping her guard up

"**Lantern better back down" **Batman thought

"**Now is not the time for this" **Superman thought in frustration

"Really? Then what are your ranks?" John asked with skepticism

"Warrant officer" Emile said in a triumphant tone

"Warrant officer" Jun said calmly

"Chief warrant officer" Jorge said

"Lieutenant" Nathan said in his military voice

"Master Chief petty Officer" John finishing for the team

John frowned in defeat and J'onn decided to kick in

"Enough I called for them as well"

"So you were the one who telepathically called for us" Nathan said turning to the Martian

"Yes but fear not, I did no such thing as to enter the privacy of your mind" J'onn quickly said easing the unease of the Spartans.

"Very well then, you may call me Spartan-117 or Chief"

"Spartan B312"

"Spartan-052"

"Spartan-A239"

"Spartan-A266"

"Are you guy's military?" Hawkgirl inquired

"In a manner of speaking" Jorge replied "Once this is through we shall explain our origins as much as you need to know"

"Just don't tell them everything" Emile said getting looks from the Spartans who merely shrugged

"Are you a part of an alien race" Superman asked

"No, we are human, we shall prove it later" Nathan answered right away "However we would like to know who you two are"

"I am Diana, princess of the Amazons" She spoke in all seriousness

"A princess?" Emile asked not in disbelief but in genuine curiosity

"That's new" Jun commented

"Interesting" John said

"Awful long way from home aren´t you?" Flash said, though not complaining.

"Themyscira is protected by the gods, but I could stand idly by as the rest of the world was in danger." She said.

"It was lucky you showed up when you did." Superman spoke but J´onn intervened.

"No, not luck I telepathically contacted her just as I did the Spartan."

"Look I'm usually pretty quick on the uptake but can someone please tell me what the heck is going on here?" Flash asked

The Martian paused to prepare them for his tragic tale.

Superman welded the wing of the Bat Jet, and when finished Diana asked the man to continue.

Cortana paid close attention to every detail.

1000 human years Mars was habitable, they were peaceful and advanced, but then they came, it was unknown where they originated from, but their intentions clear as they wanted the lush world for themselves, though pacifists the Martians soon learned how to wage war in an effort to drive of the invaders, but centuries of warfare decimated the planet, his people hunted and either captured to be fed upon for their physic energies like parasites or killed.

They stole their shape shifting abilities, erased their civilization, until finally a handful of survivors launched a desperate attack, they fought their way into the heart of their citadel, until only J´onn remain to release a powerful nerve agent that left them in a catatonic state, the price paid for this victory however was J´onn became the last of his people, so he took it upon himself to guard the creatures, but when astronauts came and released them during his hibernation period, with nothing to stop them they planned to add Earth to their list, barely escaping he came to deliver a warning only to be captured.

"Wait, those astronauts never said anything about finding life on mars." Flash spoke.

"Hmph! Some pencil pusher in Washington must have decided it should be classified information." Stewart added.

"No, I don´t think that happened." Spartan-117 said suddenly.

"What do you mean Spartan?" Batman asked wondering what he saw that no one else did.

"Think about it, two astronauts arrive on Mars, stumble upon the find of the century, only this find wakes up and is not peaceful, do you really think a species that lived to conquer others would allow their presence to be known?" He said making the other come to a terrible realization.

"You mean…?" Wonder Woman asked in horror.

"Yes, those men never left the planet alive, and who was it who pushed with the demilitarization of the planets nuclear arsenal? Who was it who was made a national hero, thus enabling his entry into a place of power?" Jun said grimly

"Senator Carr." Superman said as the final piece was placed.

"Exactly, J´onn you said the invaders are shape shifters correct?" Jorge asked getting a nod in response.

"Then that means they have infiltrated and weakened the planets defenses, first they take the ability to see them coming by knocking out the deep space arrays, then they take out the defensive capabilities, put it all together and we have a recipe for an invasion no one is capable of facing." Nathan said piecing everything together

"Like hell! We got to stop them before it's too late." Lantern said as he raised his fist in defiance and his eyes glowed with power.

"It may already be too late." The last Martian said in an ominous tone.

That prediction seems to be coming true as all over the world, the invaders struck, and the world's military forces weakened by the plan used against Superman, proved them to be no match against them, however the nightmare had only just begun as from the craters massive tendrils suddenly broke out and reshaped themselves in to strange shaped objects, from a hole in the bottom a drill pounded into the Earth and in a scene similar to a morbid heartbeat, smoke and debris were expelled into the atmosphere.

The heroes watched as a cloud rose on the horizon.

"What was that!" Diana spoke in alarm.

"It´s begun." J´onn said in finality.

"What are they doing?" Hawkgirl asked as she looked to the Martian for answers.

"The invaders are nocturnal; they want to blot out the sun to live in perpetual darkness." He said in a grim tone

"Friends of yours?" The fastest man asked in humor at the Bat.

"This is no joke." He snapped back.

"What´s the big problem can´t you just whip up some more of that nerve gas." Flash said as he moved to the Martians side.

"Unfortunately no, the gas can only be made from a rare Martian plant, I brought a sample with me but it was destroyed when I was captured" answered the green alien with the same monotone voice.

"Uh, what´s plan B?" The young hero asked lamely.

"We'll have to take out those factories." Diana broke the silence.

"I agree with her, they should be our top priority." John spoke as he heard all he needed with the other Spartans nodding their heads in agreement

Diana looked at the Spartans and smiled slightly. She was glad to know these Spartans sided with her unlike the men she was told about who would scold her and dismiss the plan

"This is no job for amateurs or hotshots in fancy Tin suits" Responded the lantern voicing his displeasure, ignorant of the can of worms he just opened and cutting off Diana's reply.

Cortana was about to speak out or more likely yell out when everyone heard the scraping of a knife against Spartan armor. All heads turned to Emile who was sharpening his prized Kukri in an intimidating manner. The lantern gulped as Emile casually looked at him through his skull carved EVA

"Oh I'm sorry am I scaring you? My mistake. Just gotta make sure my blade stays sharp. After all we are about to go to war" Emile deadpanned

"I wouldn't want to piss him or more importantly me off Stewart" growled a female voice from John making all the heroes turn to the Spartan. John silently took out the AI chip and held it out I n the palm of his hand. Cortanas hologram appeared and leapt off his hand, growing into full size, surprising all the present heroes.

She stomped over to the lantern and glared at him dead in the eye.

"Do you have any idea what it's like fighting a war for over 30 years? Do you know what it's like to get shot, cut, burned, and broken in nearly every way possible? I've seen these men fight in shit more devastating that transcend a thousand lifetimes then in your short career as a lantern. They don't deserve any of your criticism and consider yourself lucky that their military code of honor prevents them from beating the shit out of you"

"The Earth in case you haven't noticed is under attack and needs all the help it can get. Don't you dare look down on anyone especially in earths most desperate hour"

Cortana pointed to Wonder woman who' eyes widened with surprise

"She just pointed out the only reasonable plan that will work yet you decide to show off your unnecessary cockiness. Tell me do you have a plan? Do you?"

John opened his mouth then closed it, looking down

"Exactly, as I thought. Now shut your fat mouth and fall in" Cortana said angrily. She walked back over to Chief and shrunk back into his hand. The AI turned back to Stewart and made the motion of "I'm watching you" with her fingers before disappearing.

Everyone was silent after the sudden outburst. Emile was chuckling silently while the other Spartans were smirking underneath their helmets.

"Who and what was that?!" Hawkgirl yelled/asked

"Our friend/ally/partner/psycho" The Spartans all replied in unison. The five looked at each other before snickering at their responses.

"She is an Artificial Intelligence who aids us in combat. She has been our eyes and ears for the duration of our stay here. She is also our friend" John spoke on her behalf

"_Aw you guys are too much"_

"Why that little…" Stewart couldn't finish as Jorge, Jun, John and Nathan gripped their weapons and Emile was In front of him, his Kukri pointed straight at his throat

"Please finish that statement" Emile said threateningly

The heroes all tensed at the sudden scenario. Batman like the other heroes made a mental note not to anger the AI or badmouth any of the other Spartans, especially the one brandishing the knife. Bruce did however plan on studying the AI and who made such a being.

"John just apologize, we don't have time for this" Superman shouted

"Fine I'm sorry"

"Good" Emile said in a deadly tone, holstering his blade

"Right now, we all have multiple targets, so we have to split up" Chief stated, his military knowledge and leadership resurfacing. Stewart reluctantly, silently agreed.

"Dibs on the amazons" Flash said quickly moving over to her making her eyes widen with surprise and confusion.

The Spartans of Noble team remained silent as they prepared for war.

**Say does anyone think some of the Spartans need codenames besides their dog tags. Everyone knows John has Chief and Nathan could have Wolf or his number 'six'. The same could be done for the other Spartans of Noble team but if you guys think they need names then please let me know In the reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings readers once more, I hope you're enjoying my story though I know it still has more ways to go. Considering harbinger of Kaos, and freedom guards stories I have a long way to go before I can match up to those two. Once again I need those votes cause I need the opinion of the readers. I got names but I need votes for pairings. Rate, Read and Review, and as always have nice day.**

Justice League the next war chapter 5

"B312 and I shall go with J'onn, we need to know what we're up against" John said right away "052, I'll need you to take the other two and begin countering on all fronts"

"You got it" Jorge replied.

"Bout time, I was getting restless" Emile said pumping his shotgun

"It's best you guys use incendiary and plasma rounds. Now would be a good time to test out those rounds Cortana made" Nathan told his comrades

"I shall be joining your group, knowing the enemies is an important factor to victory" Diana stated walking over to John

"I will join you as well" Batman stated to the trio

"Is that wise?" Stewart asked "You guys are such a big group, you could easily be spotted"

"Us Spartans are unknown factors to the aliens, as well as princess Diana overhear, thus giving us a distinct advantage" John said intelligently "Two of my comrades don't exactly work well with you, Superman is the strongest one here so only one should go with him, seeing as more than two can be overkill. Batman, B312 and I are strategic thinkers so we can outwit the aliens, and J'onn holds knowledge on the aliens, for Diana, B312 and I"

"Then what about you three Spartans?" Hawkgirl asked. Jun pointed up to his helmet

"Our helmets are linked with one another so we can receive the data acquired from each other, so that part is covered"

"Aw I wanted to go with the Amazon" Flash whined

"Hold it cowboy, you're coming with me" Stewart said grabbing onto Flash's shoulder.

"Then I shall go with you Superman" Hawkgirl said

"Right then, let's move people, the world is counting on us" Superman said to the group

The longsword lowered itself with Jun and Jorge entering the ship and Emile idly sitting on the boarding ramp. It flew off towards Europe, Flash and Green lantern went south, and Superman and Hawkgirl went Northeast.

The remaining five were left to make their own choice

"Cortana, check the satellites, see if they can show us which complex is less guarded, we may be able to obtain Intel on these invaders." He spoke to his friend.

"I'm on it Chief." She said as she closed her eyes and checked the satellites

"She can access our satellites from here?" Batman asked the man, though his tone was calm, he was surprised and slightly excited to know such things were capable by this AI

"Yeah but once you see what she can do when she isn't busy doing computer work, Heh, well you never look at her the same way" Nathan said with a snicker

"**Not even Hardac was that powerful, yet she can though from this range through this man's armor?**" Bruce thought as more was added to the mystery that is the Spartans.

"Why does she call you "Chief? I thought you were called Spartan-117?" Diana asked.

"It is part of my official rank from where I am from, ma'am." He replied.

"What is it like where you're from?" Diana inquired, obviously curious as to know more about these warriors.

"Hell" Nathan said calmly, making Batman, J'onn and Diana a little uncomfortable

"So princess, do you have a codename we could go by while on the field?" john said hoping to steer the conversation away from their universe

"What is this 'codename' you speak of?"

"He means a name to which you refer to yourself when you are on mission like now for example, I refer to myself as Batman when I go fight crime, as does Superman or Hawkgirl." The Dark Knight answered.

"I see, is such a thing necessary in man's world?" She asked the Spartan.

"We believe it is for those who wish hide their true identities from their enemies as a means to protect their families and friends, the two of us simply follow it as standard procedure." Nathan Answered the Amazon.

"Hmm, I can think of nothing, the only other time I have ever been called something other than my name was by my mother, she called me her little wonder." She said, a little embarrassed that she had revealed such an intimate thing to this men.

"Hmm little wonder eh?" Nathan said with a chuckle making Diana blush furiously from embarrassment "You've grown into a full Wonder Woman if you ask me"

"Hey Wonder Woman, we should call you that" Cortana said abruptly, appearing from Johns hand

"Hmm, Wonder Woman, I like it." Diana said with a pleased tone and smile towards the A.I who returned it, while John agreed silently as he found the name suited her.

"What did you find out?" he said as he kept her at eye level with the others.

"Currently there is zero visibility thanks to the coverage these factories, if they can be called that, are producing, however I did check for earlier timeframes when the incursion began."

"What is the situation Cortana?"

"Bad Chief, their everywhere, France, Germany, China, Russia you name it, they have run over all opposition, however I did find that the African continent has very little enemy forces, the least one is in Egypt near the Sphinx, take a look." She said before a holographic display showed a factory with a single Walker.

"We can use the ruins next to it as cover and see if there is a way inside." Batman said.

"Agreed, it is our best shot at them." The Spartan replied.

J'onn nodded as well as Wonder Woman.

"052, did you guys get all that?" Nathan asked tapping his index and middle finger up to the side of his helmet.

"Loud and clear" Jun responded

"Commander call another longsword down here" Chief told Miranda.

Five minutes later

A longsword descended from the clouds.

"No offense Batman, but our vehicle is much faster" John told the billionaire

"None taken"

John seated himself in the pilot seat, Batman in the copilot, Wonder Woman and J'onn seated themselves in the auxiliary seats. Nathan however remained in the back with the entrance open.

"Spartan, are you not going to join us?" Diana asked the black armored Spartan

"No, someone needs to cover the back" Nathan replied setting up a Minigun turret stand.

"You know I think it's best we give you a codename as well. We can't always call you B312 all the time" Batman stating what was on everyone else's mind

"How about Wolf?" Cortanas hologram appearing at the controls "The track record he possesses fits his persona"

"Yeah I guess Wolf will work" Nathan replied not really caring much

"Why Wolf?" Diana inquired

"B312's old track records show he tends to be a bit of a lone-wolf. Not that he doesn't know how to operate with teams, it's just most of his files show his most exploits were accomplished when he handled it alone" Chief explained

"Like?" J'onn asked

"This one mission he went in alone with 800 enemies occupying the area. 'Wolf' killed them all in less than a day" Cortana said with an impressed voice "Wolf and Chief here are the only known hyper-lethal vectors of the place where we come from"

This comment made Batman even more uncomfortable, knowing he was working with men who kill especially with names like hyper-lethal in their track records. But he shook it off knowing the world could use all the help it can get. Diana however was curious as to know of these terms.

"What does this Hyper-lethal term stand for?"

John wasn't exactly keen on telling the princess on what he does best so he chose his words carefully.

"Let's just say, we are trained to do what we must to take the enemies down" John explained grimly

_Over the seas_

Flash was running across the water with Green Lantern flying right over head

"You are no fun" Flash complained

"This isn't supposed to be fun, we have a job to do now focus. That last thing we need is distractions" Stewart shot back at the crimson speedster

"Yeah alright, whatever" Flash returned, accelerating past John.

"**Man why am I always paired up with the boring ones" **Flash mentally complained **"Why couldn't at least go with that computer chick"**

Flash and Green Lantern arrived at an alien complex guarded by three walkers. John was formulating a plan to take down the complex

"Ok since that is our target the plan is…" Before he could finish Flash cut in

"What plan? We kick their butts so let's just get it over with" Flash ran off to fight.

Lantern grumbled and thought frustrated **"I think I should have bought the Amazon"**

Flash stopped behind a walker, whistling a high pitch tone to catch its attention. The walker turned and began to fire at the hero

"Ha ya missed" Flash boasted as he dodged a volley of blasts. Flash ran beneath the walker but didn't see the trap in front of him when.

BANG "Aurgh" Flash was soon encased in a puddle of a sticky liquid that kept him down

Lantern sighed in annoyance "Hold on hotshot, I'm coming"

John beamed the walker away from Flash who was struggling to escape

Heh…I'm sort of stuck here." Flash said weakly to his ally.

"I just hope the others are having better luck than we are"

With Noble team

Emile looking down on France from his comfortable seat on the entrance ramp of their Longsword. There was devastation all around as the walkers and aliens were destroying the city of Paris.

"My god these walkers look boring as hell. I just hope they could put up a fight" Emile complained while sharpening his knife.

"That's what you're worried about?" Jun asked not surprised but expectant of the sadistic one of the group "I think they'll give you plenty enough of a challenge"

"Don't we have a copy of Cortana to use the plane to our advantage?" Jorge asked abruptly

"Checking" Jun said letting go of the wheel which began to turn on its own "Yeah let's get to it boys"

Jun got up and prepared his sniper rifle, now holding plasma rounds. Emile and Jorge held plasma rounds as well. They prepped to jump as the sword flew over several walkers.

"Let's go" Emile shouted as the trio leapt down. Jorge landed in the middle of a firefight and unloaded a storm of plasma bullets shredding through the alien forces. He moved back to the French army forces who've been fighting for quite some time now.

Jorge being fluent in many languages spoke to them in their native tongue.

"_Fall back soldiers, I'll handle it from here" _The soldiers witnessing Jorge's sudden arrival and thrashing of the aliens, complied and fell back.

"Emile how are you holding up?" Jorge asked taking cover. The comms crackled with Emiles bored voice

"_Having a good time"_

Emile was riding atop a walker.

"Hold still" Emile said calmly. The walker shook around before being fired at a group of soldiers. The walker aimed at the soldiers giving Emile the chance he needed.

"Perfect" Emile aimed at its head from above and fired several shots into the walker. It stumbled and fell to the ground. Emile didn't stop as he leapt off the falling walker, tumbled and fired off his remaining shells at a dozen aliens.

Jun was atop the Eifel tower, shooting down anything that wasn't of this earth.

"These guys. For 'advanced aliens' I'm surprised they aren't resistant to plasma" Jun switched to his needle rifle and began firing at a walker. The walker soon fell over and exploded.

"Don't get to comfortable Jun, these bastards don't know when to quit" Emile said through the comms as he shot down another dozen aliens. One snuck up from behind but fell from Emiles instincts and kukri. Before it died it looked up at Emile

"You-You-You're some kind of demon" It stuttered. Emile kneeled in close.

"Demon eh? Funny looks like old names never die" Emile chuckled darkly "No I'm something much worse for you freaks…..I'm death itself. I'm the Reaper" Emile finished in a deadly voice.

Emile twisted the knife ending the aliens life. There was an explosion behind Emile as he got up to see who it was.

Jorge walked through the smoke and looked at Emile

"Really, Reaper? That's the best you could come up with?" Jorge said with a laugh

"Hey 117 got Chief and six now has Wolf" Emile stated backing up his name while tapping on his helmet "Heard their conversation before arriving here, and they got a point in the names. I don't feel like calling each other numbers since Noble team ain't at full strength anymore"

"Then what do we call Jun and I?" Jorge asked when a shot whizzed past him. The two looked back to see an alien fall over

"Are we really having this conversation?" Jun's bored voice asked "And in my opinion I think Jorge's name should be Titan or Arsenal"

"What about you?" Emile asked

"Scope, Ghost, Eagle eye, sure shot, marksmen, deadeye, visor, sniper, striker" Jun said naming off nicknames at the top of his head

"Ok Shut up, we'll discuss it later" Emile said cutting him off

"Clear" Jun breathed

"What we're done already?" Emile said not in shock but disappointing surprise "Man that was hardly a workout"

"Save it for the rest of the country, 'Reaper'" Jorge finished with a 'hmph'. The longsword came down with Jun standing at the ramp.

"Quick note I took out the last couple of aliens while I was flying" Jun boasted in his bored voice

"Yeah whatever show off" Emile muttered back as he sat on the edge of entrance ramp. Jorge and Jun walked up to the pilot seats and the longsword took off.

In Egypt

John and his group landed a mile away from the complex. Nathan vanished from sight and ran off to scout immediately as they touched down.

"Where is he going?" Diana asked John

"Reconnaissance. I told him to do so the moment we touched down, J'onn included" John looked to his side to see the Martian already gone "Including me" John vanished with his voice echoing "I'll see you guys at the ruins"

John arrived at a cover spot joined by Wonder Woman and Batman.

"Hiding is not the way of the Amazons" Wonder Woman stated her warrior pride being insulted

"This is the way of war, princess" John explained "We must know the enemies weak points before attacking them"

Nathan and J'onn rejoined them minutes later, reporting that there were no visible entrances.

"Then we make our own" Wonder Woman yelled, charging right in. J'onn was about to stop her when Batman held out his hand to stop her

"Wait let's see what she can do"

The Spartans and Cortana were also curious as to how the Amazon can handle herself in battle.

Wonder Woman pulled out her golden lasso, twirling like a cowboy while charging at the walker. She lassoed it around one leg then flew around the other legs tying them together

"HERA GIVE ME STRENGTH" Wonder Woman yelled with an almighty pull, breaking the walkers legs, sending it crashing into the wall, making a large gaping hole

"There is your opening." Diana said proudly

Batman and J'onn went into the complex followed by Nathan and John. They were met with alien fire under the shadows of the ceiling. One was retreating to join them, but was avoiding something with his weapon held over his head.

Chief and Wolf noticed this as well as Batman. The three nodded and Nathan and John quickly threw their plasma grenades at the ceiling which opened the full view of the sun. the aliens began to burn and in a matter of seconds die.

"How did you know" Diana asked in amazement

"J'onn mentioned how these aliens were nocturnal" John explained which Batman finished

"So the three of us assumed they had a weakness to the UV radiations given off by the sun"

Metropolis

The moment Hawkgirl and Superman arrived they were immediately greeted by alien resistance. Hawkgirl's warrior nature kicked in as she pummeled a walker into scrap heap with her mace. Superman flew down, ripped a leg off and used it to smash their way into the alien complex.

"Hawkgirl, Follow me" Superman called out to his ally, who followed after him.

The alien fortress was a complex of tunnels and curves

"Keep a sharp eye out" Superman warned the winged hero

"I always do"

They continued through the complex until they encountered more alien resistance

"Stay back I'll…"

"HUAHH"

Hawkgirl charged head first at the aliens, beating them to pulps with her mace. The final alien flew towards the wall with an echoing splat.

"Whoa" Superman breathed in awe of the area

"What? There's a time for words and a time for action" Hawkgirl said casually as she flew down continuing their journey through the complex

With GL and Flash

Stewart finally managed to free the Crimson hero while badmouthing him for his recklessness. The duo soon found themselves being targeted by the walkers.

"Blast" Green lantern said in further frustration

"Save the motivational speeches for later" Flash told the Lantern as he was finally free. Lantern conjured a shield around them but was taken out by missiles containing a yellow substance that did not work well for the Lantern.

Luckily Flash thought quickly, rotating his arms into mini cyclones, blowing the yellow gas away.

"Gotta run" Flash quipped as he hoisted GL onto his shoulders, narrowly dodging the walkers lasers

Superman and Hawkgirl continued through the complex yet there were no signs of resistance

"**Something isn't right" **Superman thought before landing

"They're close, I can almost smell them" Hawkgirl said tense with her mace at the ready

"Are you always so eager to fight?" He asked.

"My home Thanagar is a war like world; there one must strike first or die." She replied

Superman was uncomfortable but was snapped out of it when a laser whizzed by his head. The two turned to see three aliens racing out of the area with the door sealing. Superman looked back to see every door closing

"Its a trap" Superman thought looking around to find an escape route

Hawkgirl was hit by the same knock out gas GL and Flash encountered.

"Hang on Hawkgirl I´ll…AAARRRG!" he screamed as thousands of volts of electricity hit him knocking them out

With Noble team in England

"Get clear" Emile shouted as he shot a round of fuel rods at two walkers, destroying them.

Jun was taking out every alien that managed to escape the wrath of the Spartans.

Jorge was destroying everything with his Minigun and the longsword took out every walker.

"Alright next stop Hungary" Emile said as the country was cleared. He sat on the entrance ramp as always with his Spartan friends seating themselves in the pilot seat

"This will be an interesting visit" Jun said in humor

"Yeah let's save the sentimentality after we clear Europe" Emile but in as the longsword flew off towards its next destination

John and Nathan along with Batman were cut off once more from Wonder Woman and J'onn. The plasma weaponry they used against the aliens completely fried them. The aliens concentrated most of their fire at the Spartans yet their shields proved more than a match for their weaponry

One alien fired what looked like a grenade launcher at the trio which Nathan stepped in by slamming his fist down, activating the armor lock shielding. It popped off him and Nathan shot down the alien.

The trio finally regrouped with Diana and J'onn as the aliens blocked off their next path

"They know where we're going" John yelled over the fire of the alien lasers

"Which is why they keep cutting us off" Batman pulled out an exploding batarang and flung it at the aliens. The explosion caused them to flee.

"Where to next, J'onn?" Nathan asked the Martian to see the Martian in some sort of a trance as his eyes were glowing. They stopped and he looked down glumly

"What's wrong?" Batman inquired

"Superman and Hawkgirl have been captured, they have failed" His tone holding remorse

"How can you be sure" Wonder Woman asked in disbelief.

He nodded sadly making their hearts dropped. The Spartans however remained strong

"Are they at least alive" John asked

"Yes, they have been taken prisoner for either interrogation or….feeding" J'onn said in disgust

"_Well then let's finish up here and rescue them after" _Cortana stated getting nods from the group. Nathan looked over to see a still alive alien, babbling in fear with its native language.

"What are you saying?" Nathan demanded somehow choking the alien "If you're gonna rule our planet better damn well SPEAK OUR LANGUAGE"

The alien stuttered and managed to usher one word, directly to Nathan and John

"D-D-Demons"

"Hmph even here that name follows" Nathan said tossing the alien down as it died

"Up there it will take us closer to the core." J'onn pointed up at a tunnel. The flyers got up easy with Batman getting up via grapple gun. After another journey through the complex the team finally arrived at their destination. The aliens were working nonstop to keep the complex in tip top condition. Most seemed to focus on a crystal in a force field.

"_I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that is what we're here for" _Cortana spoke

"How do we shut them down" Batman asked analyzing a rather difficult situation

"The ion matrix crystal, remove that and the whole plant shuts down, I will need a diversion" J'onn instructed the heroes

"Coming right up" Nathan and John charged right in, firing at every alien. Batman joined in the fray tossing several batarangs along with Diana. J'onn managed to phase through the force field and grabbed the crystal. One alien who wasn't drawn to their distraction however saw J'onn and fired at him, hitting his back, rendering him unconscious, dropping the crystal

"Wonder Woman get J'onn out of here NOW" John told Diana. She complied, quickly putting J'onns arm around her shoulder, rushing towards the exit. Nathan, John and batman, who managed to pick up the crystal, supported cover, soon following right after Diana and J'onn.

The exit however sealed after Wonder Woman and J'onn escaped. Batman and Nathan used their fists to try and get through. John tried using his gravity hammer yet the wall healed faster than he could bash it

CLICK

The trio turned to see themselves surrounded by aliens with their guns pointed straight at them.

"Do you think if I surrender the crystal they'll let us live?" Batman asked as he considered all possible escape routes.

"Hmm, let's look at the current situation" Nathan replied with his plasma guns at the ready

"CHIEF, BATMAN, WOLF" Wonder Woman shouted as she pounded at the door. She stopped when there were bulges of laser blasts.

"NO" Wonder Woman yelled in defiance, trying to get through the door.

"Wait! There's nothing more that can be done for them." He said to her solemnly.

"You mean their…" she began "…gone" he finished,

"Hera help us." She prayed. She flew off to regroup with the others, but J'onn hung back and looked at the door hoping his plan would work.

On the other side of the door…

Batman braced himself for the fire yet it never came. He looked up to see the three of them surrounded in a hexagonal bubble shield, deflecting all the attacks.

"What is this?" Batman asked the Spartans, who were reloading their weapons.

"Bubble shield, standard equipment to all Spartans" Nathan explained prepping sonic grenades. Nathan handed something to batman that looked like earplugs "Here put these on"

Batman didn't ask why, as he placed them on, giving the Spartans a thumbs up. The Spartans threw the sonic grenades, disorienting the aliens. The Spartans and Batman began to attack and ran through the madhouse in an attempt to escape

"We'll have to take a page out of Wonder Woman's book and make our own entrance" Nathan shouted over the fire

"I don't have any ordinance strong enough to penetrate their walls" Batman said

"_Well we do" _Cortana spoke _"Chief, we gotta risk using C-12"_

"Looks that way. We just need a good spot" John replied

"_Up there, straight ahead" _Cortana shouted. It was an alcove high above them.

"Chief, you set the charges, Batman and I will hold them off" Nathan rolled to some cover and began firing at the aliens. Batman threw another volley of batarangs, delaying the aliens.

"Chief?" Nathan asked, knowing that they can't hold forever

"Set, now let's get out of here" John informed the other two as they made a hasty retreat for better cover

"_Chief, are you sure it's a good idea using a full charge?"_

"Gotta risk it" John replied as he and his allies got to a safe distance. 117 flipped the charge clip open and detonated the C-12 charges. The explosion violently shook the entire plant, making the ceilings come down, exposing the aliens to the burning sun light. Most died within a matter of seconds while some managed to escape.

"_Maybe we can use the sunlight to our advantage"_ Cortana stated

"True, they have the factories" John said, trying to come up with a plan

"So if we can take out those factories, we can drive them off the planet" Nathan concluded

"Then if we can get to the main factory in Metropolis. If I can reconfigure the crystals polarities, I could make the clouds recede, they can have the full taste of the sun" Batman said to the Spartans and AI

"Do you have the technology to pull it off" John asked

"Back at my headquarters but it will take some time" Batman explained

"You do what you have to" Nathan told the Dark knight "We in the meantime will head back to Metropolis, to aid our allies and give you the time you need"

Since there were no more aliens Batman boarded his Bat jet and the Spartans entered their longsword. Chief seated himself in the pilot seat with Nathan in the copilot seat. Chief inserted Cortana into the AI core and her hologram appeared

"Guys just got an incoming message from the Dawn, it's orbiting over Australia" Cortana said

"Good to know, we needed a vehicle change" John spoke back to his AI companion. The longsword broke through the atmosphere and was flying towards Australia. The _Forward Unto Dawn _de-cloaked itself as the longsword boarded and re-cloaked once it was on board.

"Jorge, you and the others care to join us on the Dawn?" Nathan asked through their helmet comms

"Nah, we're having too much fun in Russia" Jorge replied "Well Emile is"

"Keep up the fight then" Nathan finished as he and John entered the control room. As they approached the commander, they stood in salute which she returned

"At ease Spartans, what's going on down there?"

The two soon explained the cause of the dreams, the alliance with the other heroes, the aliens, and batman's plans with the crystals.

"So these bastards think they can walk all over humanity huh?" Miranda said her fist shaking with rage "We'll show them what happens when they mess with the UNSC"

The Spartans nodded in agreement, ready to obliterate the enemy forces.

"We can't have any orbital bombings" Nathan told the commander reluctantly "Bastards are crawling all over the planet"

"Looks like it's up to Batman then" Cortana said

"For now we should concentrate on recuing Superman and Hawkgirl, permission to pursue this mission" John asked his commander

"Granted Chief, give em hell"

"Vigilance please prep a Pelican for our decent" Nathan spoke to the monitor who arrived

"_At once reclaimers"_

_Metropolis _

Wonder Woman and J'onn J'onzz stood atop a rooftop looking down at the looting people of the city

"Is this really what Batman and the Spartans died for?" Wonder Woman looked o n in disgust "Maybe mother was right about man's world, maybe I should never have come"

"Don't judge them so harshly" J'onn told the Amazon "They act out of fear"

The two were soon joined by Flash and Green Lantern.

"Sorry It took us so long, had some civilians to take care of" Stewart spoke to the heroes "Why'd ya call us back?"

"Hey where are the Spartans and Batman?" Flash inquired

"They didn't make it" J'onn spoke sadly

"They fell as true warriors" Diana looked down lamenting the loss of such brave warriors, especially Chief

"What?" John said in disbelief

"You've gotta be kidding me" Flash slumped in defeat. Three men who held such an unbreakable aura were dead in Earths most dire hour

"Wait" Flash said quickly "What about the other three Spartans, jumbo, squinty visor, and skull head. Where are they?"

"While we were together, Chief handed me one of those devices you call comm links" Wonder Woman pressed her ears and spoke "Spartans, are you there?"

"Loud and clear princess, but you're calling at a bad time" Came Emiles voice from the comms. Diana didn't know she pressed the part of the comms that amplified voices

"What's your status?" Jorge's voice asked with the sound of gunfire in the back ground

"We're at Metropolis about to launch an assault on the aliens main fortress" Diana told the Spartans

"You'll have to do it without us" Jun's voice said followed by shots "We're busy fighting in Russia"

"Fighting?" Emiles disbelieving voice came out from the comm "Buddy we are slaughtering them" The statement was backed up by the sound of explosions and what appeared to be aliens screaming before death

"Hold still you little fucker" Emiles deadly voice said before the sound of a slicing knife came from the comm link. The heroes shuddered and Green Lantern was even glad Emile wasn't with them at the moment.

"If you see Chief and Nathan, tell them they owe Emile a real fight cause I know he isn't satisfied with these losers" Jun's bored voice told the heroes before it shut off

"Well looks like they can't help us" Flash sais with disappointment "We could use a little more help"

"Then we'll just have to manage without them" John said strongly though his voice did hold remorse

As the four entered the facility there was hardly any resistance, which bothered J'onn

"**This too easy, something is wrong.**"

The heroes stumbled upon Superman and Hawkgirl encased upside down.

"IT'S A TRAP" J'onn shouted, however he was to late as the team was engulfed in yellow gas, rendering them unconscious.

With Nathan and John

The duo were flying through the atmosphere when an incoming transmission came through from the Commander

"_Guys, vigilance has picked up on a large unidentified ship looming over Metropolis"_

"Can you intercept it?" John asked

"_Negative, by the time we reach it, it will have already passed the Earth's atmosphere"_

"Alright then, position yourselves over the ship and if we fail blow it out of the sky" John instructed the commander

"_Will do Chief, you and Nathan go in there and kick some ass"_

The pelican hovered above an abandoned parking lot. The Spartans left a copy of Cortana and jumped off with the pelican cloaking itself. The duo made their way to the alien factory and found Batman observing the facility

"Did you manage to reprogram the crystal?"

Batman managed to hold down his spooked expression as he was not used to being jumped without any notice.

"Yes, however the others have been captured and are held inside, the…"

"_Look up there!_" Cortana suddenly spoke as a massive vessel pierced the heavens.

"This must be the leader of the aliens." John said while Batman nodded.

"We are running out of time, I have to get this emitter inside to reverse the ion flow." The Dark Knight said to the Spartans

"Don't go nowhere without us" The trio looked back to see Emile, Jun and Jorge walking towards them.

"Glad to know you could make it" Nathan greeted his Noble team comrades

"You really think we would miss this final fight against these assholes" Emile said casually his shotgun raised

"Are we going to the ship or the factory cause I really don't intend on performing a double act" Jorge stated looking up at the mother ship

The team soon entered the complex and found the core. They spotted the other heroes being held hostage and J'onn being tortured by what seemed to be the alien leader. Batman began to laser his way through the shield but it was taking too long.

"Listen Batman you plant the crystal and we'll provide cover for you" John told the caped crusader as he smashed his gravity hammer through the shield.

"Guys!" Flash yelled in relief and awe.

"It can't be!" Wonder Woman said in shock.

"I mentally shielded them from detection." The Martian spoke as regained his chosen form and strength.

"What have you done!" the Carter doppelganger yelled.

"Reversed the ion flow." Batman said casually.

"_**DESTROY THE CRYSTAL, KILL THEM!**_" The Imperium commanded as aliens poured out to do just that.

"Not happening." John said as he and the Spartans landed in front of the heroes

"Noble team, let's show them what happens when they mess with Spartans" John said to his comrades

"Gladly" Nathan growled charging right in along with Jorge and Emile. Jun flipped back into a comfortable spot and began firing away, not missing a hit. Jorge took out a legion of aliens with his Minigun. Emile slaughtered every alien stupid enough to come near him.

Nathan and John however proved to be just as deadly if not even more so as anything that they targeted died. This in turn got reactions from the captive heroes.

"**How can they fight like that with that armor?" **Flash thought in awe

"**These guys. They fight as if its second nature to them" **Hawkgirl thought with amazement

"**I should consider myself lucky I survived the last encounter" **GL gulped in relief

"**Unbelievable they truly are Spartans" **Diana looked on in Wonder

Superman was silent but still amazed that these five were taking on legions and it looked as though they were only starting. Emile took out three in a row and shouted

"WHO'S NEXT?!" One got a lucky shot from behind but his shields took the blast. Emile made a deadly turn to face the soon to be dead alien. The alien shuddered and made a run for it but was impaled by Emiles kukri. Emile strolled on over and picked up his blade flicking the aliens essence off of it

"That's what you get when you mess with a Spartan"

The clouds began to dissipate, the sun's rays beginning to burn the aliens including its leader. It attempted to run but was held back by J'onn

"You live underground and shun the light! Why! Does it burn your pale putrid flesh!"

"So the sun is their weakness" Green Lantern concluded as Batman freed him

The Imperium managed to free itself and retreat back to the main ship.

"_**KILL THEM ALL" **_The alien leader commanded

Superman smashed his fists into the ground, leveraging cover from the ground. The others soon joined the fight, Hawkgirl bashing every alien nearby, Flash used his super speed to bash at every alien, Stewart unleashed the full might of his ring, and Diana managed to get some sweet payback after being imprisoned. Superman punched a few holes in the ceiling burning away the aliens, including senator Carter's look alike.

"They are getting away" Diana cried out pointing at the ship containing the alien leader

"Oh I don't think so" Jun walked up to her side. All heroes turned to the sky as all large beam came from the sky destroying the ship and killing off the alien leader.

"What was that?!" Flash yelled/asked

"No time for question Flash" Emile stated calling down the longsword and pelican "We have to make sure no alien escapes"

Suddenly the pelican and longsword came out of their cloaking.

"What the devil?" Stewart said in surprise. All of Noble team Flew off immediately towards the skies, taking out a few fleeing alien ships

"Get on board" John ordered as the Spartans boarded their vehicles. Diana obliged without question as she flew and landed on the entrance ramp to the pelican. She stumbled but was steadied by Chief, whom she gave a grateful smile. The remaining heroes boarded the pelican with the exception

"Are they not going to join us?" Hawkgirl asked as she wondered where the longsword flew off to.

"They have some other plans" Cortana said

"Now exiting Earth's atmosphere" John told the heroes

"This can go into space?" Batman asked in genuine surprise. The heroes saw the cosmos through the windows as well as dozens of alien battleships flying straight at them. Suddenly a large number exploded and two sabers flew past them to engage the enemies.

"What are those?!" Stewart asked in amazement

"That's us kicking ass, gunnery" Nathan's voice spoke through the radio

"Six, I mean…Wolf, I've got two on my tail" Jorge's disgruntled voice

"On my way big guy" The heroes watched on in awe as the four sabers took on impossible odds. John however knew they couldn't fight them all.

"Noble team, fall back and regroup at the Dawn" John ordered. The sabers pulled out and flew up alongside the Pelican.

"What about those ships?' Hawkgirl inquired. All of a sudden the mini battle ships and the mother ship was barraged with missiles.

"What was that?!" Flash yelled/asked

"Look" Superman pointed to the _Forward Unto Dawn _De-cloaking itself. The Sabers and Pelican landed in the hangar bay.

"Stay here and wait for further orders" John told Nathan who nodded as he turned back to his Saber. The heroes saw the hangar begin to swarm with sentinels and Huragoks as they checked over the vehicles

"Where is everybody?" Superman inquired as his x-ray vision only saw the Huragok and sentinels

John didn't answer until they reached the bridge, and there he saw a command chair facing away from them and a floating machine next to it, the windows showed the alien vessel as it fired again.

"_Reclaimer, it is good to know you are well" _the Monitor turned to the heroes. The commanding chair wheeled around to reveal a woman nobody recognized yet. Some of the heroes had the strangest sense that they have seen her before

"Commander" John saluted

"At ease Chief" Miranda briefly glanced at the heroes before returning to the situation at hand. "B312, I'll need you and the rest of your team to engage the enemy fighters while we prep the main guns"

"Yes commander"

The heroes saw two sabers and two longswords flying straight at the main battle forces of enemy ships.

"Cortana I need you in the mainframe" Miranda spoke to John, who in turn removed Cortanas AI chip and inserted it into the ships controls. Her avatar appeared.

"What do you need me to do Commander?"

"Prep the MAC canons, target the important areas for maximum damage" Miranda ordered who sat back into her chair.

"What's a MAC canon" Diana inquired

"It's short for Magnetic Acceleration Cannon; basically it fires a 600 ton bullet at incredible speeds to tear apart enemy vessels." John said in answer to her question.

"600 tons!" Stewart yelled in shock.

"Yeah just hurry up, these fighters are becoming a pain in my ass" Emiles annoyed voice coming from the radio

"Don't worry A239, we'll get you out of the firefight soon enough" Miranda reassured the Spartan. "Cortana aim all main defense guns and rail guns, thin out their numbers"

"With pleasure" There was the sound of repeated booms and ships being destroyed

"Eh watch it, ya nearly hit me" Juns annoyed voice echoed through the control room

"Ma'am the main vessel is attempting to flee" Jorge's voice spoke

"_Commander we have a target solution" _Noble Vigilance spoke

"Fire"

The ship gave an almighty lurch as three beams shot straight at the main vessel. If the heroes were on Earth they would have heard an un earthly scream that tore through the fabric of sound and speed.

The vessel hardly stood a chance as the rounds ripped straight through the metals, the air was sucked out and the alien vessel was obliterated into a matter of seconds.

"Target Neutralized" Cortana stated in triumph.

Everyone was silent at that news, many shocked at the display of power.

"Let's get you people home, there still work to do there." Keyes said to the group.

"Wait a minute! We have questions that need answers lady, who are you people? Where did this ship come from? And…" Stewart jumped right in without a second thought.

"Mr. Stewart! You have no authority here to demand answers onboard my ship!" Keyes spoke in a commanding tone, not in the mood to take insubordination

"Please we mean no offense; we are simply looking for an explanation to all we have witnessed." Superman spoke

"That may be Superman, but right now the Earth is still struggling and recovering from an ordeal. There are still factories containing the menace and countries that need your aid, including the Spartans. Now would you care to help or play 100 questions because you all have a job to do" Miranda spoke in finality

"Can we have a ride back?" Superman asked

"Very well" Miranda turned to the monitor "Vigilance prep a pelican for their departure"

"Do any of you require anything before returning?" John asked

"No" Batman replied "You're right, we have work to do"

"May we at least know your name?" Diana asked the commander

"I am Commander Miranda Keyes, and this is my ship the UNSC Frigate Forward Unto Dawn." She said to the group.

"This is a Frigate?" Hawkgirl asked in total shock and disbelief

"It's complicated but we will explain everything once were ready, please believe that if nothing else." She said.

The heroes chose to go with that and eventually after two months of cleaning up and finishing off the aliens, the Earth was cleared of all invaders.

High above the Earth stood massive structure that stood guard of the planet, the Watchtower.

Superman gazed at his adopted planet with warmth and awe, Batman came up behind him.

"Incredible, do your stockholders know about this Bruce?" He asked the man.

"A line item hidden in the aerospace R&D Budget, this watchtower will act as an early warning system for detecting other threats of invasion from space." He replied.

Flash and Diana appeared with two glasses in their hands, Flash decided to speak up.

"It has fully stoked kitchen, Ice mocha?" He offered Superman.

"No thanks" politely rejected the man of steel.

Diana takes a sip of the drink in her hand.

"Hmm, they don't have these of Themyscira." She said as she enjoyed her drink.

"Stick around princess, I'll show you the ropes." Flash nudged her gently with a smile

"Perhaps I will." She replied.

"An impressive installation." Green Lantern said as he ascended from above with Hawkgirl with him.

"Most impressive, but what's it got to do with us?" He wondered.

Superman turned to the view of Earth and walked over to it.

"There was a time where I thought I could protect Earth all on my own, yet recent events show I cannot" He turned to the heroes "We did something special when we all teamed up and in the end we managed to save the Earth together. I believe if we unite under one banner, we can prove to be a force of Justice and peace"

"What like a bunch of super friends?" asked the Flash

"More like a justice league." he said with a smile and placed his hand out.

"Do you have any idea how corny that sounds?" voiced the Flash again in humor.

"But maybe the big man's got a point, with all of us behind it, it might just work, count me in." Flash Stated placing his hand on superman's.

"Me too" said Green Lantern approaching them and putting his hand over Flash's.

"And me" Hawkgirl followed after John

"My mother may not approve, but I find man's world to be intriguing, I'll gladly join." She said with confidence placing her hand on Hawkgirl's.

Then all turned towards the Dark Knight.

"What about you Batman?" The man of steel asked his counterpart

"I'm not really a people person, but when you need help, and **you will, **call me."

"Understood" answered the man of steel.

Diana looked around "Wait J'onn is not here."

"Yeah, where is he?" asked the Flash.

They found J'onn sitting in front of the console staring at Mars.

"J'onn, are you all right?" asked superman.

"My family and loved ones are long gone; I am the last of my kind." He said with an aching heart.

Superman placed a hand on his shoulder, completely understanding where he was coming from.

"I know the feeling."

"Mars is dead, and I am alone in the Universe."

"J'onn, we can never replace your family you lost, but we'd be honored if you learn to call Earth home." Clark said in a warm tone.

J'onn thought it over then smiled and extended his hand towards him, and he replied in kind, they came down just in time for Flash to ask something of great importance.

"Hey! What about the Spartans? Don't they have a stake in this as well?"

"That's true but they dropped off the radar" Hawkgirl told the heroes

"Yeah, that thing is impossible to track" Stewart said a little down "How do we track something so easy to spot"

"How do we find them then?" Superman asked the question everyone had on their minds.

"I do not believe that will be a problem, look behind you." The last Martian spoke.

They all turned and saw the Dawn become visible, and then a ship they all recognized came out towards the installation.

Superman flew up to the controls and opened the hanger bay.

The pelican landed and out came Spartans 117 and 052.

"Chief, we were just talking about you and your Spartans" Diana said with a smile at the man.

"Yeah man where have you been anyway?" Flash added.

"I apologize but we had to make sure there were no stragglers left behind." Jorge said with finality

"_Yeah, last thing we need is for one of them to start some trouble that ignites world war three, hey Diana how are you?_" Cortanas avatar appeared out of Chiefs out stretched hand and waved to her Amazon friend. Diana returned the wave with a smile

"I am well Cortana, how are you?"

"_Real spiffy now that those aliens are out of our hair"_

"We had a proposition we were talking about and wished to ask you about it." Superman said to the Spartans

"Can it wait? We have something's we need to discuss with you" Jorge interrupted the man of steel

"Does it have to do with the origin of your people?" Batman inquired with his calculating tone.

"Yes, and please, no questions until we reach the Dawn" Cortana instructed specifically to Batman and GL. "We have a long story to tell so we need to be on our ship in order to provide evidence"

The heroes obliged as they boarded the Pelican and it took off towards empty space. The Dawn appeared allowing them to board. They entered and the ship re-cloaked itself. John and Jorge lead the group to a conference room.

The heroes entered first to see Miranda and Noble vigilance conversing, B312 and A266 examining their weaponry and A239 sharpening his knife along with his armor. John and some of the other heroes gulped, due to it being rather intimidating. Emile stopped to look up along with the remaining personal.

"Ah hero's welcome" Miranda greeted the group. "Come take a seat, we have much to discuss"

The heroes seated themselves accordingly. Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman sat on one end, Hawkgirl, GL, Flash and J'onn J'onzz sat on their opposite side. The Spartans all remained standing along with Miranda

"Now let's start with the introductions" Miranda began "As you all know I am Miranda Keyes, and this is Cortana"

"_Greetings, I am Noble Vigilance, monitor of Forerunner installation militant 00" _

The Spartans then reached for their helmets which surprised all the heroes. The helmets made a hiss as they came off. Emiles helmet came off, revealing a dark skinned man, not as dark as Stewarts, riddled with scars. Jorge's face looked the oldest along with his share of scars. Jun's was clear and smooth except for the tattoo of the three arrows on his left side. Nathans had a now tanned complexion, his scar on the left eye spoke of his seriousness. John's face was pale not to the point of being identified as a albino but it gave off an exotic look.

Each Spartans eyes held the looks of a seasoned warrior, filled with rage, determination, sorrow, loyalty, loss, and the will to never die. The male heroes found themselves awestruck and even more intimidated by the looks of the Spartans. Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman found themselves in a daze as they stared at the Spartans. Wonder Woman especially found herself intrigued with John.

"I am Master Chief Petty Officer John-117, Spartan-II Commando of the United Nations Space Command Defense Force"

"Lieutenant Nathan-B312, Spartan-III of the UNSC"

"Chief Warrant Officer Jorge-052, Spartan-II commando of the UNSC"

"Warrant Officer Emile-A239, Spartan-III of the UNSC"

"Warrant Officer Jun-A266, Spartan-III of the UNSC"

"Impossible the UN, has no organization like the one you spoke of" Batman said

"That may be in this universe Bat boy" Emile chuckled

"Wait, you don't mean?..." Superman began

"How much of Alternate realities do you know about?" John inquired

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Year 2558 on board the UNSC Infinity orbiting Earth

Catherine Halsey was observing the Earth on the bridge of the ship.

"Halsey"

"Hello Captain Lasky, all set for our 'journey'"

"Yes ma'am, your Spartans have prepped the other Spartans and everything is all set"

"Are you sure journeying to this Requiem is such a wise move?"

"Well Fred, Linda, Kelly and Palmer did clear out landing spots and now the UNSC and ONI are itching to find out more"

"What of that transmission?"

"We los while back" Lasky paused "You thought it was him, didn't you?"

"I just still find It difficult to believe that he's gone" Halsey looked down sadly

"You're not the only one, he is one of the main reasons I became a captain. You're remaining Spartans also speak very highly of him" Lasky stated placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder

"It is just"

"I understand what it's like to lose someone. Now let's get going before those loyalist bastards get their hands on whatever is on Requiem. I've lost to much men and women just to hand it over to the Covenant"

On requiem

A Sangheili Elite was observing a sphere float in midair. Elites were working diligently around the sphere along with Grunts and Jackals. A helmetless Elite walked up to the leader and spoke to him in their language

"Jul 'Mdama" Gek kneeled before the Sangheili storm covenant leader

"Rise brother Gek" The Zealot patting the Elite on his shoulder "The didact is waiting for us. Once the time comes, we shall free the Didact and learn all he has to offer"

"Brother, what about the human filth that stands on our doorsteps"

"Do not worry, These Promethean knights will serve as immeasurable allies against these heretics"

**Meh Heh Heh heh. This is gonna be fun.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Greetings to you all and I hoped you liked the previous chapter and are anxious on what's more to come. Please I need the votes on the pairings or I'll just do it myself. Rate, Read and Review and as always have nice day**

Justice League the next war chapter 6

"Alternate Realities" Flash said in surprise. Emile snorted at his reaction and went to sit down separately and sharpen his knife.

"It isn't that farfetched actually. I actually have a friend who traveled to one and met a different version of myself" Superman told the heroes

"That's a parallel universe. What they are talking about is an alternate universe. In an alternate universe things can be entirely different, for example none of us probably existed as to where they come from" Batman explained

"Hmm well that's one way to put it" Cortana nodded, acknowledging Batman's analytical skills

"We have nothing to gain from lying to you" Jorge said earnestly "However we do believe you can help us get back to our reality"

"Us?" Hawkgirl tilted her head in confusion

"Our resources have showed us that there are facilities that have experimented with inter dimensional, primarily this facility called STAR labs. We believe they including your group can help us" Miranda explained

"We could do that, yet we can't entirely trust you yet" Batman said curtly. Emile, Jun, and Nathan slightly tensed yet they managed to hide it "You may have aided us greatly, but we still don't know your intentions. For all we know you could be an even bigger invasion threat to us"

"Hmph" Emile huffed as he continued to sharpen his knife

"How can you say that Batman? These men and women have done a great service to us in ridding of the invaders" Wonder Woman rushing to their defense

"I am stating the obvious Wonder Woman, I do not mean to inflict harm unto then" Batman countered

"No Batman raises a valid point, you hardly know us so he has a right to have suspicions about us, which is why we require your aid J'onn" Miranda said turning to the Martian

"How may I be of assistance Commander Keyes?" J'onn asked

"Please J'onn just call me Miranda, all of you" Miranda told the heroes "If memory serves me correctly you are a telepath, no?"

"Yes, and I believe I know what you wish for me to do Miranda" J'onn stated

"You want him to be our lie detector" Jun pointed out

"Yes, but can you do it without entering our minds. We still hold military secrets"

"Do not worry, I shall only scan your facial expressions for any false stories, if that is acceptable to you"

"Very much so J'onn" Cortana said with a pleased smile

"Just a quick note" John cut in "We need you all to promise that whatever we tell you here, should stay here"

"Why? It's not like we're gonna tell anyone. Who would believe us anyway?" Flash inquired

"We still have to uphold the promises we made to our organization, even if it doesn't exist. We honor our comrades both alive and dead in upholding these secrets, especially the ones who have selflessly sacrificed themselves for the good of humanity" John stated with conviction

"There is also the fact that we have been exposed to media. And not all of it is good" Nathan stated abruptly "So there will be others who wish to have a grab at our technology"

The heroes all nodded, fully understanding their situation now.

"This is going to be a long story so the textbook version of the first part of our story shall suffice the beginning" Jorge stated "It will give you the main back ground, as to how the UNSC came to be including the Spartans and everything you see now"

Miranda nodded at Noble Vigilance who dimmed the light and flicked on a holo emitter

"During the 20th century on OUR Earth, after the end of WW2, the UN was formed, which of course happened in this dimension. However the UN wouldn't be a true driving force for humanity until the 21st century. When the 21st century arrived, space exploration and colonization efforts began to progress to such an extent, international assistance was needed in order for further progress" Miranda spoke like a teacher

"That's understandable, such endeavors require massive funds and resources no one country alone could provide without serious backlash to the public." Superman said

"Correct, and because of this move, the International Society of Civil Engineers was formed in 2021, with large contributions into the fields of space engineering elevating the quality of space based projects. While this was underway National conservative ideologies gave way to International progressive ones, this led to the need to an overall change in the political landscape to meet the demands that came from this space colonization efforts, the UN was the one to provide this, National governments lost their political influence and all military branches were merged into the UN forces." Jorge said professionally, shocking the heroes who understood the move made by their UN

"Unbelievable, our UN would never be able to establish such goal" Superman said in total astonishment

"That's an understatement, I'm more amazed that all these political figures agreed to hand over all of their military forces" Stewart stated in shock

"Why are you so shocked?" Wonder Woman asked in confusion "Do these leaders not work together for the benefit of Mankind?"

"Allow me to explain princess" Miranda cut in

"Please Miranda, there is no need for formalities between us sister" Diana said casually

The UNSC crew looked at her awkwardly. Jun looked at Emile who gave him the I-don't-know-what-to-say shrug.

"O-K" Miranda, unsure of how to continue "What green Lantern meant is the UN in this world, though they strive for peace and unity, most if not all nations each having their own set of guidelines that others must oblige by. For example if a nation is in need of medical supplies, another cannot simply walk in without the consent of the host nation in need of help. Or if there are warring nations, a neutral nation cannot send troops to aid another, just because they dubbed the opposing nation a threat to their security"

"But then how do they plan to accomplish their goal? If all they do is talk while there are those who could benefit from their aid."

"It's simple" 117 said "Politics is a dangerous game. One can't simply throw their weight around so carelessly or else they risk losing all power. The leaders also carry the weight of their countries, so they must tread cautiously. Remember Diana they are only human. mistakes are inevitable, but it is up to them to decide whether they choose to learn from their failures and improve themselves"

Diana took the words into account and nodded at Chief.

"What were the results of the colonization efforts?" Batman very intrigued with the prospect of space colonization

"By the mid 21st century, with the guidance of the UN, we colonized our sister planet Mars…"

"You made the planet habitable?" J'onn inquired with a hint of hope in his voice

"Yes, after some time and once they succeeded, the UN colonized the Jovian moons and neighboring asteroids and established many Satellite stations" Miranda explained

"Say were there Martians were you come from?" Flash asked

"No, studies on Mars showed there was never any known forms of life. That being said there are no people like superman, meta-humans, green Lantern Corps. Aliens do exist but we're getting ahead of ourselves right now. There is just us and…others" Miranda said the last o ne with a distant look of war on her eyes

Batman's eyes narrowed as he made a mental note on their unusual uncomfortable mention of other species.

"Were there problems in these expansions?" Hawkgirl asked intelligently

"Yes" Jorge nodded "In every era of change, there are those who wish to enforce their own personal beliefs and ideas whether they are accepted or not, in this case since the UN change the global economic system from Earth based capitalism to Space capitalism, this brought the resurgence of certain doctrines, led by elements from the extremes of the left wing of the political scene…" He said as he showed images of rallies, protests and such.

"The first of these revolutionists was Russian born revolutionary, Vladimir Koslov, who formed a Marxist-Leninist guerrilla armed force named after him, the Koslovics. With a possibly Maoist or Stalinist undertone, the new group of communists primary goals was to dismantle capitalist systems and corporate power on Earth and in newly-occupied space territories, starting with liberating orbital installations and orchestrating so-called "workers' crusades" or armed campaigns against their foes on the opposite end of the political spectrum." Miranda says as this time the images show violent terrorist acts against corporations and resource plants.

"The Frieden military movement, based in the Jovian Moons and sponsored by corporate powers in the Unified German Republic, reacted once this upsurge of communism became obvious and Koslovic revolutionaries began attacking their infrastructure, they drew their philosophical origin from twentieth-century Fascism and National Socialism, the Frieden's ardent anti-Koslovism and anti-communism convinced them to adopt revolutionary ideals as well." Now Miranda showed the images of the opposing side as they attacked the Koslovics, but also UN sponsored facilities.

"As you can see, among their primary objectives was gaining corporate independence by seceding from UN colonial administration and establishing a self-contained Jovian state. Frieden propaganda claimed that in order to reach a peaceful and independent Jovian nation, the UN, an advocate of internationalism, was to be driven out of the Jovian Moons and destroyed around the Solar System, including on home ground. "

"So you had Neo-commies and Neo-Nazis battling for the right to tell people that they should follow them right?" John speaks disgusted by these actions from the revolutionary leaders

"What did the UN do during these uprisings?" Superman asked intently

"They did what any democracy did in times of revolutions they fought back" Cortana replied casually

"It started around 2160, the Friedens made the first move on the moon of Io, they attacked UN colonial advisors, Earth responded by sending in the space based navy, engaging in a three month ship to ship orbital and zero G battle, sadly the results showed that the Fascist were not down yet, worse the campaign led to colonies on Earth to take up arms in a wars by proxy, whether for personal or colonial gain, leading to arms mobilization." She spoke sadly as the images showed Earth nations battling one another.

"Dear god" Flash whispered

"It only got worse" Miranda shaking her head sadly "In 2162, all three parties engaged one another in the rainforests of south America. The Friedens believe the natural resources there can tip the war to their favor, including the Koslovics. The UN prepared to defend their territory yet the battles left the rainforests in complete devastations. Human losses broke all records of human loss in a single battle. The loss of the forests lead to global famine" The images shown by the AI made all the heroes look down. Hawkgirl looked as though she was turning green and that spoke to the heroes, since her race was a warring species.

"In the end the UN adopted the forgotten battle strategy that allowed the Germans to progress so vastly. Blitzkrieg proved to be invaluable as it soon forced both forces back to Mars. 2163 was extremely important to the UNSC development as it deployed the first set of Marines which would eventually serve as the backbone of the UNSC infantry strength. The Marines were sent on a mission to crush communist infantry encampments in the basin of Argyre Planitia during the winter of 2163. The was a huge turning point in the war as the UN utilized the full force of the Marines in ground assault and Space boarding operations."

Stewart leaned back and internally gave a "hurrah"

"After the loss for the enemy forces, the United Nations presumably did not control a dedicated space-military prior to the Argyre Planitia Campaign, a lacking element which it would replace with a special emergency military force that would come to represent humanity's overall military might. The United Nations Space Command, or the UN Space Command, as it was initially known, was created." She showed the insignia of the eagle over the world

"With the victory on Mars, UNSC propaganda was boosted, boosted civilian support and brought on a massive influx of volunteers from all known military branches, they answered the call to put an end to the totalitarian factions, and in one final campaign, the UNSC sent extraordinary divisions on the enemy strongholds on Earth and in space, this would last 6 years and with the support of the people the UNSC became the defense against all those who wished to repel rebellious factions, and after 10 long years, it came to an end on where it all began, with the signing of a treaty by the rebel leaders and the UN." She showed the many victories achieve over the fascists and communists.

"In 2170 saw the creation of the first multinational and colonial representation of democracy in space, the United Earth Government or UEG."

"It would be logical maneuver; the planetary infrastructure was weakened by war and required an overhaul to compensate while it healed so to speak." Batman spoke.

"Very impressive analytical skills you posses Batman" Jorge complimented. Bruce nodded in thanks

"Soon however the world was overpopulated" Miranda continued and over militarized, a solution to this problem did not come until the creation of Shaw-Fujikawa Slip space Drive, named after Dr. Tobias Shaw and Dr. Wallace, with it ships could travel vast distances in less time, we shall demonstrate later on." Miranda spoke before nodding to Cortana to continue.

"With this new discovery, in 2310 the UNSC sends out colony vessels with both civilian and military personnel, solving the two problems, to the nearest planets and systems, forming the inner colonies." This time she showed fleets of vessels moving from Earth and into the unknown, planets being changed and colonized.

"By 2490, humanity had colonized over 800 worlds in the Orion arm of the Milky Way galaxy, from planetary strongholds to small settlements, the Inner colonies became the political and economic backbone while relying heavily on the raw materials provided by the Outer colonies." This time she showed and image of the known galaxy, with blue dots representing the many worlds inhabited.

"This is amazing! I wonder if we could reach that level?" the Flash asks.

"It is but only if the people of this Earth are willing to unite under on banner to accomplish such feats. It will not be an easy task

"This expansion must have caused some problems as well did they not?" J'onn asks.

"Once again yes, as mankind expanded, the political and military power that the UEG desired to maintain began to diminish, and sentiments of reform and political independence spread among the colonists; as the Colonies began to separate themselves from Earth, the UNSC took every step necessary to keep its grip on the Outer Colonies that were developing during this time. By the 2400s, Outer and many Inner colonies soon began to question the often-draconian interference of the UEG in what was originally intended to be a confederation of independently governed worlds."

"Let me guess they started fighting back?" Stewart spoke.

"Yes, rebellion and civil warfare erupted, but this was also the catalysts for the rebirth of project created back during the interplanetary wars, back then the ONI or Office of Naval Intelligence, started a program for bioengineering protocols to produce better soldiers, the initial results failed, and the project was shelved, however with the latest advancements of the time it was reactivated, it was called the ORION project or sometimes referred to the Spartan I program."

The heroes all turned to the Spartans, and Jorge quickly said

"This is before our generations. The Spartans II's and III's are the successors to these Spartans"

"Was this some sort of a black op?" Stewart inquired, his military intelligence coming up

"Indeed it was" John nodded "65 volunteers were subjected to a number of training simulations and bioengineering operations that turned them in exactly what was needed to fight the Insurrectionists, these Marines were the pinnacle of the military at the time, and an additional 100 volunteers were introduced, their first mission was retaking and orbital platform, they succeeded with only one loss of life."

"But the problem was that the more rebels the Orion's took down, the more cropped up, they got smarter, some being led by former military personnel and often raiding military installations and space ports, the super soldiers could only do so much, and age was starting to affect some of the older ones, side effects started appearing both mental and physical, and eventually they were retired or sent back into regular military, they did leave a noticeable mark as their training was used to create a special branch of the military, the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers." Miranda spoke as images showed a group ODST'S prepping for action.

"ODST's apparently the UNSC needs us to clean up the mess they've caused" spoke the gruff leader of the group "So we're being sent in straight into it. And how do we do that?!"

"FEET FIRST INTO HELL SIR"

"Damn right now get to it"

The ODST's entered what looked like pods, and a lid closed in front of each of them. The pods shifted and the whole lot of them we staring out into deep space underneath a ship. Some of the heroes at first watched narrow eyed, then slowly widening in realization. Their ideas of horrors were confirmed as the pods were rocketed down straight towards the planet's surface. What's worse was some of the pods didn't make it in what they could describe a suicide runs.

"My God, they did all that willingly?!" Stewart shouted/asked

"Yeah, quite a lot they were those hell jumpers" Cortana mused in respect towards the ODST's sheer insane bravery at these missions

"I see why they're called that" Superman muttered

"Why Hell jumpers?" Diana asked in confusion, yet her voice was still shaken from the videos of the ODST's

"It was one of their many nicknames" Miranda explained "Because their motto and actions were always 'feet first into hell' and they were always thrust straight into the battlefield since they jumped from space"

"I see" Diana said shaken **"These must be the most bravest men and women I have ever seen. To do such suicidal endeavors"**

"Anyways" Cortana interrupted the heroes thoughts "Moving on things weren't looking so bright for the UNSC and UEG more and more insurrectionists were popping, stronger military actions were being taken, and lives and resources were being lost."

"Why couldn't you just give them what you wanted?!" Flash asked

"They couldn't do that" Batman explained "If they gave up that would mean losing resources that were need at the time, right?"

"Correct yet again. By the UNSC analysis if drastic changes to the effort weren't taken within 20 years, civil war would destroy the government systems and ravage the colonies, inner and outer. It was at that moment, Dr Elizabeth Catherine Halsey, one of the most brilliant minds of ONI, created the Spartan-II program"

"We'll take over from here Cortana" John cut in and the two Spartan II's were preparing to explain this part of their story

"We would first like to give you a fair warning" Jorge stated firmly "The information we are about to divulge to you shall be offensive to you, second I cannot tell you some things as they are top secret, all that you are about to hear happened because it was the only available solution at the time, and it would later prove to be of great importance." He said to the people involved, who were a bit disturbed by his words.

"This program like its predecessor, was designed to create an elite fighting force of soldiers who could quell the factions in their infancy, to do this Dr. Halsey implemented several radical changes to accomplish this goal, the three most were, one the recruits were to be meticulously selected through a series of tests on the genetic level, two they were to be outfitted with equipment that surpassed anything the current military forces had, and three they would be subjected to a series of augmentation procedures more advanced than the previous class of Spartan I´s." John said to them.

"But selecting recruits in such a way would mean they had to have something in them that made them stand out from the rest of the population." Superman spoke, the others nodding in agreement.

"And that is the other legacy of the original Spartan´s, the soldiers who survived at the end of the program still carried their augmented talent´s into the population, meaning that those who had children passed on this talents to them, rough estimates indicated 300 hundred of them had done this, however due to budget constraints only 75 were found, Jorge and I was one of them."

"What made you two so special Chief?" Diana asked the two

"We were six at the time when Jorge and I was personally selected by Dr. Halsey to be part of the program, at that time, like most Spartan kids, I was a head taller than most six year olds, I was more proportioned physically and I had superior reflexes as well as a need to win as did most Spartans of the program" John replied

"We kids held the talents needed for the program so when we…" Before he could finish the crimson speedster was interrupted

"Wait, sorry to interrupt but did you get a say in this? I mean I mean sure they looked at you as a kid, but afterwards when you could understand the implications you must have had doubts right?"

The two Spartans glanced at one another

"Pardon" Jorge said "But we don't understand the question"

"He means that as an adult you must have been given the full information of what this program involved." Superman clarifies.

The two Spartan-II's were silent, not sure whether to tell them or not. John decided he had to

"We weren't asked whether we wanted this or not. We were covertly kidnapped and replaced with a flash clone that would eventually die, so by all assumptions the Spartan-II kids were drafted at the age of six" John said in total seriousness

The last statement was a cold, crushing blow to the heroes. All seven stared in complete shock, at a loss for words.

"You're joking right?!" Flash croaked "J'onn, please tell me their lying" Flash pleaded

J'onns eyes were glowing as his face dawned with horror as if searching for any cracks of falseness in their statement "No, they are not"

"But they were kids" Flash argued "They had families and friends."

"Yes we did, but all that was gone the moment we were chosen and brought into this life, our family names were replaced by a number, the clones used to replace us quickly died off, ensuring that for all intents and purposes we no longer existed in the eyes of our families." John spoke.

"And you just accepted this! They basically stole your future and put in whatever the hell it is they wanted." Stewart says in outrage.

"Surely the concept child soldiers were illegal there as it is here?" Superman asks.

"Yes it was, that´s why it was the most top secret operation to ever be carried out, even when our existence became public, the full details were never disclosed, only that we were enhanced soldiers made to protect humanity and its governing bodies from all threats." 052 replies.

"But children…?" Diana asks.

"**Not even the ancient Spartans were denied family, so what could have inspired this woman to something so cruel to children.**" She thought to herself.

"I realize this offends you, but please let me finish, as this story takes an even darker tone, one that may provide you with the understanding as to why our existence as Spartans would be pivotal for the human race." He says receiving nods all around.

"Once we were abducted, the 75 kids were taken to Reach, the home world of the Spartans" Jorge spoke with a hint of pride. John continued on "Their we met Chief Mendez, the man who would shape us into the super soldiers we are today. The moment he laid eyes on us, Mendez took it upon himself to push us to the very limit. We received equal training as did veteran marines. Thought his training was brutal the results were effective nonetheless" 117 along with Jorge briefly paused to remember the father figure of the Spartans including the Spartan-IIIs present in the room.

"Even if he hit us hard he taught us the meaning of loyalty, teamwork, honor and discipline. Mendez taught us that you don't win until your team does, that there are rarely any lone wolf missions, there is only your will and your comrades that will stick with you until your dying breath" Jorge finished

"Then there was Halsey who oversaw the project. She was the mother figure of the Spartans, as she taught us many fields of education. When some of us where hurt, Halsey would sometimes tend to us personally and remind us that we were still humans and not just weapons for ONI. Halsey lived with unbearable guilt but remained strong for us and for that we returned the favor. She was the only civilian we took orders from and the only civilian we would gladly risk our lives for"

"What happened after you completed your training?" Batman asked, though he held regret in the question

"By the time we were 14, our mental and physical training was completed. The next and final step was to make us ten times better than before. The augmentations were similar to the previous generations yet much more advanced" Jorge explained

"What happened after you received the augmentations?" J'onn asked

"30 of us died from them, 12 were crippled and sent to other branches of the ONI until a way could be found to rehabilitate them, which left 33 healthy and fully enhanced." John replied.

"And what were the results of these enhancements?" Hawkgirl now questions, trying to ignore the nauseating feeling in her stomach after hearing 30 kids died.

"Our eyes could see over much greater distances and much better detail, we also gained a form of night vision, our reaction time was clocked in the 20 millisecond mark, we ran faster than normal humans, and could lift three times our body weight, which due to increased bone mass and muscle was around 600 lbs, we shared a form of telepathy with each other knowing how the other would act and vice versa, our intelligence and creative grew, our bones were near indestructible and enhanced healing. All of that was enhanced after receiving further augmentations from Noble vigilance's creators" John explained

"And the best part was they could do all that without their armor" Cortana told as she laughed at the heroes reactions.

"So you're telling me your armor furthers your enhancements?" Stewart asked in shock

"Correct" Jorge replied "This was part of our program. We were the first and only Spartans to use the Mjolnir armor"

"Mjolnir? As in Thor's hammer?" Diana suddenly asked

"We named the armor after Mjolnir because our bodies were the only ones suited for its use" John explained to Diana

"After we were fitted with the Mjolnir we began our objectives to take down the insurrectionists yet all that change on October 7th, 2525" Jorge stated grimly. The holo emitter projected the planet Harvest.

"Huh, that's a nice planet" Flash commented

"Yes, it seems so serene and beautiful" Diana agreeing with Flash as she admired the natural look of Harvest

"Harvest was a simple peaceful planet" Miranda began "Decent population, no rebellions and a simple lifestyle. There was military personal yet not much was needed due to it simply being a planet for goods. Then….they arrived"

The next image showed a wasteland, ravaged fields, and an empty lifeless planet.

"My god" Stewart shouted

"What happened?!" Hawkgirl shouted/asked

"The covenant was an empire made up of eight species. They arrived on Harvest and left us this message"

"_You're destruction is the will of the Gods…and we are their instrument._"

"From that moment on it was all about survival. Battle after battle, one loss after another. The Covenant fleet was vastly superior to our own. We could outnumber them and still receive heavy losses" Cortana said sadly as she showed the losses made by the Covenant ships

"The covenant were a proud empire and thought that we would bend over backwards on the ground as well, yet they learned it was a completely different story when it came to ground war" Miranda said showing images of the UNSC ground forces throwing themselves right into the hell of war. "The covenant learned just how dangerous we could be"

The next images and videos showed the UNSC forces fighting until their last breath. Then the Spartans arrived, drastically changing the tide. The mere presence of the Spartans inspired the soldiers who were on the brink of defeat. Soldiers who saw the Spartans roared with a new surge of energy, rushing the covenant. Though few in number, the casualties the Spartans inflicted were staggering. The grunts retreated the moment they saw the Spartans, while the elites charge at them in false hope of claiming the life in hopes of honor.

Then came John-117. The heroes watched, awe inspired, by john's selfless bravery and how he became one of the most decorated heroes of the war. John's actions explained on how the covenant came to fear the Spartans and how they were marked as demons.

"As much as the Spartan-IIs were a dazzling success, it just wasn't enough to change the tide of the war" Cortana said sadly

"Hey Jun, you want to take over for this part?" Jorge cut in, asking the sharpshooter

"Yeah whatever" Jun shrugged. The heroes turned to the Spartan-III as he sighed

"There was a man named Colonel Ackerson who suggested another Spartan program to replace the Spartan-II's. They approved"

"Did they use kids?" Batman actually growled

"Yeah, but here's the difference" Jun said with a rather morbid chuckle "Throughout the war, the covenant left a lot of orphans unattended and fueled with rage, hatred and vengeance. I was part of the first group of volunteered kids who became Alpha company, the first generation of Spartan-III's. we were trained by none other than Chief Mendez and a Spartan-II named Kurt Ambrose"

"Kurt?" Jorge asked abruptly "So that's where that old dog went to"

"So he trained the Spartan-III's" John nodding, remembering his good friend

"Yeah, but here's the thing. The difference between the Spartan-II's and IIIs were, the Spartan-III's were expendable super-soldiers. Their main use was to overwhelm the covenant. It did not matter how many died just as long as Alpha completed their objectives. Chief Mendez and Kurt saw that. The two took it upon themselves to pull out Spartan-III's that held certain qualities that matched up with the Spartan-II's. I was one of them including our good friend Emile here and Noble teams late commander Carter-A259. The Spartan-III's that were pulled out were given technology that was on par with the Spartan-II's. Some of these Spartans including Emile and I were placed into Noble team, a compilation of Spartan-III's. The remaining Spartan-III's of alpha all died in Operation Prometheus"

This shocked the heroes and infuriated them as ONI seemingly wasted their best chances of survival

"I'll take it from here, since I'm part of the company that succeeded Alpha" Nathan cut in "ONI saw that even though, all of alpha died, the idea of expendable super-soldiers remained strong, thus creating Beta company"

Nathan paused to collect his thoughts "I lost everything when the covenant glassed Jericho-VII" Nathan said in grim anger "So I gladly volunteered for the program to get revenge on the covenant"

"Talk about hatred" Flash muttered to Stewart who nodded back

"While I trained, Kurt and Mendez, who reprised their roles, saw the 'potential' in me and pulled me out of my company immediately after training. Other Spartans like me that were pulled out held similar genetic standards to the Spartan-II's and we were deemed too valuable to waste on suicide missions. I was one of the few Spartans from to receive the mjolnir mark V armor, as did all the Spartans in Noble team. All of Beta with the exception of the ones that were pulled out, were killed off in OPERATION: Torpedo. Our successors were Gamma-company, though I don't know what became of them"

"So they just threw kids away" Stewart yelled in out rage

"Yeah they did but here's the difference' Nathan said darkly "We wanted to kill covenant. We don't care what happened to us, we just wanted the covenant dead"

That silenced the heroes as they have never seen such intensity from a single person before

"So that's how it was" Jorge mumbled, stroking his chin before returning to the story "Even with the creation of the Spartan-III's, it still wasn't enough as they kept pushing us back. Most of the outer colonies were ravaged and abandoned. We were forced back until they reached our fortress amongst the stars, Reach"

"And that's were all five of us come in" John stated and Nathan continued for him

"I was assigned to Noble Team, prior to the Fall of Reach" the video showed Nathan's helmet cam of him being inducted into Noble team and his first assignment. It showed the team exploring the lush mountains of Reach, until they encountered the covenant. The helmet cam continued until they reached the compound, containing a dead scientist. The video played out

"Noble six, search that body" Carter commanded who walked over to a soldier, leaning against a wall

"What happened to the rest of your unit?"

"We got split I don't think they….it sounded bad on the comms"

"Alright corporal, we'll get you out of here"

Nathan kneeled down and flipped the man over, when a chip fell out of his jacket. Nathan looked up to see Kat throw her arms up and down in defeat

"Plasma damage"

"Found something" Nathan held up the chip

"I'll take that six" Kat, snatched the chip out of his hand, curiously examining the chip "Not your domain"

"I've got a live one over here" Nathan turned to Jorge who was pulling a civilian out from hiding

"Come on out ya get" Jorge said calmly even though the girl was punching Jorge's arm "It's alright, I'm not gonna hurt you"

"Jorge" Carter asked

"I've got her" Jorge said as he lifted the girl to face his helmet

"Keep still, and I'll release you" Jorge told the girl firmly. She said something in what appeared to be Hungarian. Suddenly an elite appeared out of nowhere making a slash at Jorge, who ducked for cover

"What's status, over?" Emile shouted over the comms

"We've been engaged" Carter replied, shoving Kat to safety from the Zealot. Nathan was firing away at it, but it shoved him aside, making a run for the exit

"Bad guy coming out"

Nathan looked up to see a Zealot pull out its energy dagger, but he gave it a right hook. The Zealot roared which made some of the heroes jump back a little in fright. The zealot was kicked off him by carter, who made a leg sweep, kicking Nathans rifle into his hands.

He got up to face the Zealots, who held the soldier in its clutches

"The tango moved past me, permission to pursue?" Emile asked over the comms

"Negative four, stay on the entrance, two handle her, five and six clear the hole" Nathan and Jorge went into the dark room, with Nathan quickly reloading. Nathan pointed his rifle into the dark before looking back at Jorge, closing their entrance. The heroes watched on with amazement as Nathan and Jorge rushed right in and cleared house of the covenant and regrouped with Noble team

The remaining videos showed Noble team in action against the covenant on reach from Nathan and Jun's amazing recon skills to the assault on the Spire to Kat's idea of OPERATION: Uppercut.

"How converted?" Kat inquired

"I know that look Kat"

"You could say no"

"NO"

"You don't even want to hear it?"

"Fine, I'll hear it"

"Remember that accident a couple years back? Colony ship en route to Cygnus, seven hundred dead?"

"Vaguely, a slip-space drive malfunction, right?"

"Actually it worked fine. The drive was mounted improperly after a service Haul-out. When it fired, it teleported half the ship into oblivion"

"And this is relevant…How?"

"A certain covenant super-carrier could, with some assistance, could suffer the same unfortunate accident"

"Even for you Kat, that's-"

"Inspired?"

"Not the word I would use"

The rest of Noble team entered the conversation with Jorge asking

"What's going on?"

Carter looked at Kat expectantly "Go ahead, explain"

Kat motioned to grab Emiles knife who grabbed her hand

"May I?"

"Don't cut yourself" Emile, letting go as she pulled his Kukri out and kneeled to the ground stabbing at the dirt

"Objective? Destroy covenant carrier in geosynchronous orbit over us

"This sanctioned, sir?" Jorge looked to the commander

"What do you think?" He replied "Oh Jorge returned

"Method? A slip-space drive in flue of the nukes we don't have. Delivery system? Us. Solvable? Getting us up there" Kat stood up straight saying "That and getting our hands on a slip-space drive"

She handed Emile his blade back "Thank you for sharing"

"So, all we need is orbit-capable transport and the single most expensive piece of equipment made by man?"

"As a soldier on the field I couldn't possibly have access to those kinds of resources" Kat paused, as if marveling at the words she is about to say "That said, a good place to look might be…oh I don't know, the nearest nonexistent launch site in the nonexistent Sabre program, dismissed by three administrations as preposterous rumor"

She turned to Nathan "And in which our newest member was certainly never a pilot"

"You're scary" Emile stated "You know that?"

The heroes silently agreed. Though most didn't exactly follow all of Kats words, they knew what she was planning was grand beyond any scale.

"All we need is a green light from Holland"

"Good luck with that"

"You're the one asking him" Kat said in a sense of triumph, holding up a communicator. Carter took it with hesitation walking past the team. Diana in particular took interest to Kat as she had never seen a female Spartan or a female in general to be so openly respected and feared by men.

"Oh, there's no way in hell he's going to go for this"

Next, it showed Noble team, en route to a launch facility and after a long fight with the covenant, Jorge and Nathan boarded their sabre. The duo proved extremely affective in taking out covenant battleships and eventually they land in one of the covenants smaller cruisers. Six fought his way through the covenant ship and eventually all hostiles were clear. The last part in particular made the Heroes look up at Jorge in respect as he told Nathan reach needed him more than himself and tossed Six out of the covenant ship, saving Nathan. They watched through Nathan's helmet cam as the ship slowly made its way to the super carrier before a giant black sphere, literally teleported the middle half away. Nathan fell further and further until he hit the ground hard, but still survived.

The videos continued to show Nathan's actions against the covenant, as some yelled out the black death. They noticed his hint of remorse when he told Kat that Jorge didn't make it and Jorge patted Nathan on the back. Jorge also looked at Emile with an expectant look when he told Nathan, he would honor his death in his own way.

The heroes all cringed when Kat abruptly dies by Nathan's side from a needle rifle. The clip continued from Jun taking Halsey to Emile, Carter and Nathan's mission to deliver Cortana. They saw Nathan and Emile dive out of the ship and Carters Noble sacrifice in order to make sure Emile and Nathan get Cortana to the dawn.

Nathan's helmet cam showed him and Emile fighting alongside UNSC forces until Jacob Keyes arrived to take the package. The heroes got another gaps of horror in Emile's supposed death

"AURGH" Emile roared as he burst the canopy open. He climbed out and aimed his shotgun to the Zealots face. He shot it and yelled out in challenge

"WHO'S NEXT"

There was a growl and Emile was stabbed from behind by a Zealot.

"I'M READY" Emile roared, taking out his kukri, then stabbing it into the neck of the Zealot "HOW 'BOUT YOU?!"

The zealot fell and Emile was motionless. Emile moved uncomfortably before returning to watch Noble six fight the covenant off alone.

The final video of Reach showed Nathan fighting off armies of covenant all on his own. The heroes sat in total silence, holding their breath every time Nathan nearly died. Then came when Nathan threw his helmet off and fought off the elites. After what seemed to be forever, the helmet cam showed Nathan killing the Zealots and placing his helmet back on.

What played next completely rocked the heroes to the core as Nathan discovered a nuke held by a fallen Spartan, his non-stop slaughter of the covenant, and lone-wolf delivery of the nuke. Once again he fell from the ship, enjoying the view of the super-carrier be destroyed in a glorious blaze. He landed in the snow mountains and discovered his last hope of escaping Reach with a Halcyon class cruiser.

It ended with the Heroes glancing at Noble team when Cortana continued their tale

"The war continued, and sadly we were being pushed back, already the Outer colonies were destroyed, and the Inner colonies were being overrun, however everything changed with the discovery of an ancient installation called Halo."

Images of the Flood brought on a whole new wave of sickness as it infected the dead and living alike, which made Flash run off to a corner and vomit. The purpose of the facility horrified the heroes, as the thought of galaxy wide genocide as a means to stop the creatures was abhorrent to them, the fact that this time there would be no one to reseed the galaxy made it all the more shocking.

Images flowed, showing Guilty Spark, the Grave mind (all recoiling in disgust, and giving Cortana looks of sympathy as she had endured such torture from it), the revelation of the Prophets lies, the alliance WITH the Elites, Miranda's death (Which made her shudder as she could still feel the impacts, she promised later to explain how she could still be here.), the Ark, Johnson's death and final words, and finally the victory over the Flood and the means by which they came to this reality thought they didn't show Nathans little adventure in Themyscira.

They were silent as they saw all they went through.

"Unbelievable" Superman said in a shaky voice. He was processing everything the Spartans had told and showed him, and for once he just couldn't say anything. He was completely amazed by their unbreakable will, their selfless bravery I not caring whether they died or not. They just wanted to finish their fight in ensuring humanities survival which completely overthrows every attempt he has made in protecting the Earth. Superman held nothing but utter respect, sympathy and admiration for these men and women.

Batman shared Superman's thoughts. Although he hated the use of guns, Bruce now understood their mentality and belief in the use of their weapons. They were no faults within them he could find and hoped they would join the league. They would prove invaluable allies though he did hope they didn't always resort to their…final solutions.

Stewart now held regret and shame. How can he hate men who were more than willing to die for each other and humanity? He believed if they were in this universe, they would be completely better lanterns then he ever was.

Hawkgirl was completely speechless. She was originally sent as a scout on Thanagar in their war against the Gordanians. She never expected to find herself paired up in this lot. But the Spartans were a different story. They showed her their morals and intensity that obliterated everything she had seen back on her home planet as the Spartans were ruthless against all and saw things through until their dying breath

"**Glad to know my race isn't planning on invading this planet"**

Wonder Woman only felt sympathy for the Spartans. They had led tragic lives with sacrifice and sorrow. Even when the odds seemed stacked against them, they held no fear, bravely facing endless waves of enemies. She especially felt sympathy for the John, who was a solitary weapon who only found comfort amongst his fellow Spartans. She knew even though her sister Amazons were warriors they would never last that long and be survive such warfare. Diana may not understand men but she felt sympathy for these Spartans, the strongest feelings seem to go towards John

"**Perhaps I can find a way to help John find a purpose as I was taught" **She thought hopefully

Flash then said something that was stirring in all the Leaguers minds

"Well now, if there is anybody I would gladly trust with my life are you five Spartans"

The five Spartans, Miranda and Cortana looked at the speedster in surprise.

"You do realize we have killed before" Jun said bluntly

"Listen Guys, you just showed us something none of us have ever seen before. You guys showed us your unbreakable will to fight for what's right and that is what this earth needs. You may have killed but that doesn't detract from who you people are. You're still human right? Beside if we are on the field together, we'll make sure you guys don't always go to your last result" Flash stated

"And if it does?" Emile asked, giving Flash a piercing gaze

"We'll have to just find a way to deal with it from all perspectives before coming to a decision, let's face it guys he isn't likes us, so we can't just judge him for something he has had to deal with all his life, no matter how wrong it may seem to us." He speaks while the others are surprised by the man.

"What? Is there something on my face?" He asks.

"No… it's just you usually don't come off as insightful." Superman replies.

"Hey what can I say I know a guy who's cop who asks himself this questions sometimes, and I think we should give him a chance, besides I think he can do lot good in the League." Flash says confidently

"League?" Cortana asked

"This little group Superman thought of" Stewart spoke up

"The Justice League is what we're calling it; Superman convinced us that together we can safeguard this world more effectively together than individually." J'onn spoke.

"We are hoping you Spartans can join us. We believe your ways can give us immense experience and knowledge" Superman spoke

"I'm not exactly sure about this" Jorge stated "The public might not react so positively to our tactics"

"We'll have a cover story for you guys" Cortana said quickly

"You're up for this Cortana?" Emile asked

"Sure, this could be a great experience for you guys and we've seen the files on these guys. They have come up with a lot of stuff and I believe eventually something could come up" Cortana said

"Yeah I agree with her, we might as well be useful while we're here, and I think this could be a rather interesting experience, just try to keep the body count low Chief." Miranda says to him.

"_All though I do not have a firm grasp of the nature of this world I find myself fascinated by it, if you so choose to aid it Reclaimer, I shall endeavor to provide aid as well._" The Forerunner A.I spoke.

"Hmm guess we're in then" Nathan spoke for the Spartans

"But let's just get one thing straight" Emile said to the heroes. He twirled his blade not taking his eyes off the heroes

"We may be joining your little club, but don't expect us to follow your rules. We have our own standards and will carry them out our way. Don't always think you'll have your way with us cause you now know what we are capable of" Emile said with Conviction. Some of the heroes were taken aback by this proclamation whilst batman narrowed his eyes. He tried to think of a way reason with this Spartan but the look in Emiles eyes proved that it was useless

"So I look 'forward' to working with you guys" Emile said, holstering his kukri

"Very well" Superman held up his hand in front of John "The Justice League is formed"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2558, on board the UNSC Infinity

"All personal, prep for slip-space jump" echoed a voice throughout the ship

"You heard them Majestic" Paul Demarco, leader of Majestic

"So where exactly are we going?" Hoya asked

"Straight into the shit Spartans" Fred-104 came up from behind

"Commander on deck" Demarco yelled as the five Spartans stood in a straight line, saluting the Spartan-II

"At ease Spartans" Fred instructed "Got some news for you, Majestic has been reassigned to Blue team, My team"

"Blue Team?" Thorne inquired "As in the legendary Spartan-II Blue team?"

"The very same Spartan Thorne" Fred nodded at the Spartan-IV "Though I am its main commander you are a separate branch with Demarco still being its leader. However when we are all paired together, I will be the field leader"

"Yes sir" Majestic chanted

"Good, now get into your armor, cause we're jumping right into it the moment we exit slip-space" Fred instructed

"You heard em, Spartans" Demarco said "Let's move"

The five went to the armory and in a few minutes were in their Spartans armor. They rendezvoused with the rest of Blue team in the hangar bay. It was compiled with the Spartan-II's Fred, Kelly and Linda, Spartan-III's Mark, Olivia, Lucy-B091, Tom-B292, and Ash-G099 and now Spartan-IV's Demarco, Hoya, Grant, Madsen and Thorne

"Blue team, listen up" Fred called the attention of the Spartans

"We are heading right into requiem and facing the covenant head on. I will be leading Kelly, Linda, Mark, Olivia, Lucy, Tom and Ash, whilst Team Majestic, our newest additions will be branching off on their own objective. We will be meeting up with commander Palmer who is leading team Crimson. Our objectives are all the same. Take out the three covenant outposts that are preventing landing sites for the Infinity"

The Spartan paused for the team as each divulged the information

"When you land hit the covenant hard and merciless, these bastards have already taken out a number of our personal and these Prometheans are proving to be a pain in the ass as well so kill those bastards as well"

"Exiting Slip-space" A voice said over the speakers

"You heard them, Blue team, get to your Pelicans and get ready" Fred shouted over the commotion. The Spartans all ran to their pelicans as the Infinity came out of slip-space, instantly running through and obliterating a covenant cruiser. The Infinity immediately opened fire unto the covenant fleet, then deploying its own mini fleet at the covenant fleet.

The pelicans containing blue team and Crimson team were given the green light as their pelicans lifted off and flew right into the core of Requiem. The ships flew right into the light and broke off when the scenery of Requiems jungle surface appeared.

Team majestic's pelican landed and the Spartans rushed out fighting off dozens of covenant infantry

"Well that went to hell pretty fast" Madsen commented "Out of the frying pan into the shit"

"Save it for when we clear out their base Madsen" Demarco yelled

Deep inside requiem

Gek came over to Jul "Mdama

"Shipmaster the humans have begun their assault"

Jul was about to say something when a whisper rang through his ear

"Let them come" It whispered "I need them to free me"

"Let them come" Jul instructed Gek "We need them if our plans are to be carried out"

**Well that ends the explanation. I know some of you will say you've seen this before but if the clips of infinity don't say anything then I don't know what will. But I do intend on making another Halo and JLU crossover and a young justice and Halo crossover soon so please be patient. Good things come in good time**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, sorry it's taken me this long to update this story. A lot of annoying crazy shit has been getting In my way, from my new crossovers I'm developing, to tests, to me getting surgery and getting sick a week later. Sorry for taking so long again **

**Rate, Read, and Review and as always Have Nice Day**

Justice League the next war chapter 7: The league and getting to know…whatever it is heroes deal with on a daily basis

The Spartans were currently overseeing the newest additions to the Watchtower. After much debate and negotiations they agreed to lend some of the rare metals, some sentinels, Huragok and other improvements to the Watchtower.

The newest additions included a brand new medical bay with medical supplies, such as polypseudomorphine and Biofoam. Most of the League reacted gratefully to these additions considering the fact that the supplies are none addictive and heal most of their wounds in a pinch. Batman especially loaded up quite a supply of the supplies yet the Spartans expected much considering his line of work.

Another very interesting feature yet one that made some of the leaguers slightly uncomfortable was the flash clone facility. The Spartans, John and Commander Keyes insisted that it was a precaution they had to take. The League understood where they were coming from but what made them uncomfortable was that the flash clone chamber reminded them of the sacrifice the Spartan-II's had to make. Jorge and John told the heroes they believed this was needed considering that the flash clones were harmless to produce and can supply organs and limbs in case of extreme emergencies.

The security was anteed up with brand newly designed Sentinels designed for multipurpose, from keeping the Tower in check, to warding off any intruders.

The Javelins were also equipped with the metals that the UNSC and Covenant vehicle were armored with making the ships that much stronger.

The main point of interest for the League was the Huragok.

_Flashback_

The 13 newly christened Justice League were in the hangar of the _Noble Dawn_

"Alright, so now that we have established this we should…" Superman was talking when Flash asked

"What are those things?"

Everyone turned to see Huragok enter the hangar and begin to fidget and repair anything they can detect that in their eyes need reconstruction.

"Those are Huragok, or Engineers" Jorge explained

"Are they dangerous" Wonder Woman asked as one gently floated by her

"No, they are a peace loving race and have been known to help both Human and Covenant during the war" Nathan said as on familiar Huragok floated next to Nathan, Cocoa-cola in hand….or tentacle

"Thanks Jolt" Nathan opened the soda and drank it savoring the taste

"Nathan we really need to discuss your unhealthy obsession with that beverage" Cortana said

"Oh this from miss psycho ideas" Nathan retorted jokingly "We need to put you through therapy and discuss YOUR unhealthy obsession in thinking of those insane ideas that go through your head"

Everyone chuckled slightly from the banter when Hawkgirl returned to the discussion of the Huragok

"So what exactly can they do?"

"Ah Jolt you came at the right time" Nathan said pulling out a cell phone and handed it to Jolt. The Huragok chirped excitedly and snatched it out of Nathan's hand immediately disassembling it and reassembling it at lightning speed.

"Whoa, how is it doing that?" John asked

"The Huragok are Androids that have the natural ability to repair and upgrade any form of technology no matter what type or kind of design it is. Whether it be human, alien or even inter dimensional as they have proven to repair and improve the technology on this Earth" Keyes explained

"Can it do this to my decipher?" Batman asked pulling out one of the many gadgets from his belt

John took it out of the Dark knights hand and crushed it, surprising the heroes. John made a series of hand signs towards Jolt who chirped in response, grabbing the broken device instantly reassembling at a fast pace. Jolt handed the Decipher back to John who returned it to Batman

The Decipher was now working 20% above the norm

_End Flashback_

After sometime The Spartans taught the heroes to communicate with the Huragok, J'onn being able to communicate with their tones and whistles just like Cortana much to the AI and the engineers pleasure. All the Huragok seemed to have taking a liking to the Martian as many tend to hang around the Martian.

As the League settled in for the past two months Miranda and Cortana took it upon themselves to help Diana adjust into the new world

_Flashback_

"So Diana, how are you planning on living here?" Miranda inquired and judging from Wonder Woman's reaction she had not given much thought if any on her situation here

"I'm not sure" Diana looked down in thought "Perhaps the Watchtower will suffice as a home for me"

"Oh no you don't" Cortana said, materializing in her full body Avatar next to the Amazon "You came to this world hoping to experience what it is like outside of your home. If you are to truly experience it you have to create a new persona so you could interact with the people"

"You can do it with the others, mostly John" Miranda said pointing her thumb to the Spartan beside her

"Why me?" John asked in confusion

"Well John, even though you're a detective you hardly if at all interact with the outside" Cortana said in a sisterly way "Hell Emile and Jun are actually starting to slightly grasp a social life. Jorge doesn't need one since he goes out on the town daily"

"She has a point Chief, considering we do get back to our universe what do you and the other Spartans plan on doing if you're not needed?" Miranda asked the five Spartans who stared back at the AI and commander

"Well" Nathan rubbed his head "If I was not needed…I guess I would go into cryostat and await for the next situation to occur that require my aid"

"Yeah, same here with me" John said with the remaining Spartans nodding in agreement

"You see even if you guys have a job you still have nowhere to go" Cortana argued

"Well actually, I forgot to mention this but I'm leaving the detective agency" Jorge said to the Heroes and Spartans

"Really?" Superman said in surprise "Why is that Jorge?"

"I have always found an interest in history and I believe I can be of greater service to the future if I can teach the younger generation. Besides my work as a Spartan already covers my fair share of excitement in life. Still if my friends ever need me at the agency I'll gladly help"

"That's quite surprising to hear Jorge" Superman said "But good for you in choosing your own life choice"

"Thank You" Jorge said genuinely

"Out of all the choices" Emile started but Chief cut him off "Not now Emile"

"Hmm I guess I will join this detective agency" Diana stated firmly

"Yeah, and good timing, we just had a spot open up" Miranda joked

_End Flashback_

After sometime Miranda and Cortana managed to gather some clothes for Diana so that they could get her measurements.

During that time Nathan, Jun and John were at the mall shopping for supplies when Chief got the call that Miranda and Diana required female products. Johns face would have made his other Spartan comrades laugh as he turned to see Jun gone and Nathan standing their looking at his friend in pity. Luckily Nathan decided to accompany John so he wouldn't have to suffer alone.

Many of the females at the stores were surprised to see men of their stature to do this so willingly and found it rather funny, which led them to know that these were keepers in their eyes.

After John and Nathan brought everything for Diana Miranda and Cortana began giving her the rundown on Manhattan. They established her new identity as Diana Prince and allowed her to choose where she wished to reside and Diana decided to remain close to the Spartans.

Diana started to get to know the big apple better and was surprised to see such a variety of cultures so integrated into one city. During her ventures she had many men attempt to see if she was single and willing to go out on a date with them. She kindly rejected those who simply asked but others felt her wrath when they crossed the line.

The Spartans soon taught her their many ways of covert tactics, how to operate the civilian hg and Mongoose. Diana enjoyed those lessons until the firearm training began.

Diana was a trained warrior yet she had never taken a life. John explained to her taking a life is a choice and that no one should ever enjoy it. Diana ironically enjoyed the firearm training the most because of the equal training she received from the Spartans. They never hounded or bossed her around, they asked for her opinion and let her develop on her own when she asked for it.

Then came their super hero personas. The whole world knew about the heroes that fought off the alien invaders and were surprised to find yet another addition of the superhero team in New York.

Wonder Woman became the leading role model for women everywhere as she displayed her unbreakable will when fighting crime.

The Spartans still proved to be just as efficient and just as frightening to the villain community and criminal underworld as they were brutal and unstoppable. But the six knew when to interfere so they let the police handle most of the crimes and only entered the fray when they were needed. This gesture made the NYPD truly grateful towards the heroes.

Soon came time for the League to reveal themselves to the world

_Flashback_

The UN assembly had a tense atmosphere looming over them as they were gathered under the request of Superman.

The doors opened making all heads turn towards the doors. Out stepped Superman followed by a rare day appearance by Batman, then came Jon Stewart, Hawkgirl with her mace tied to her side, Flash waving merrily to the UN, J'onn J'onzz with a solemn expression, Wonder Woman in a confident stride. Finally came the five Spartans which garnered the most attention.

"Man do they have to stare at us?" Emile said through the private comms obviously annoyed

"Well in case you didn't notice we do stand out the most out of the spandex wearing hero community" Jun deadpanned in his usual bored expression

"Hmm, I second that" Jorge commented as they approached the front stand of the UN assembly room. The 12 Justice League members stood in a single line before the UN, facing the countries without batting an eyelash.

Superman approached the podium set up for the heroes.

"I would like to thank the UN for allowing this meeting and would now like to begin" Superman said politely yet in a strong voice. The UN chatter died down immediately and all focus were now on the heroes, more specifically the Spartans.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the UN, you all know that less than two months ago, the Earth was threatened by an alien race that planned to plunge the world into eternal darkness"

The UN shifted around uncomfortably. The memory of the alien attack was still fresh on their minds and it would take some time to fully recover.

"Thankfully, due to this brave man…" Superman gestured to Martian Manhunter "…The 12 of us united under one banner to save this world from the invasion and drive them off the planet"

"Like I told my fellow peers before, I once believed that I alone would be able to defend the planet from every threat" Clark said regretfully "Thankfully, fate brought the 12 of us together in Earths most dire times, and after the long struggle we have united together as a force for good and the benefit for the innocent. Ladies and gentlemen I give you…The Justice League"

The UN gave the heroes a standing ovation as they each presented themselves.

"J'onn J'onzz" The Martian bowed in respect

"Batman" Bruce simply stated

"Flash" Wally said merrily

"Green Lantern"

"Hawkgirl"

"Wonder Woman" Diana gave the Amazon salute

The Spartans stood in formation and saluted the UN

"Master Chief, Spartan-117"

"Wolf, Spartan-B312"

"Reaper, Spartan-A239"

"Titan, Spartan-052"

"Ghost, Spartan-A266"

"I know there are questions you all wish to ask, so I will step down for them" Superman said stepping back.

"I have one for the Spartans" a three starred general said, standing up from his seat. The Spartans saluted the General and he returned the gesture, surprise hinted in his eye that these heroes were willing to show him standard military respect.

"Sir" John said

"My name is General Wade Eiling. I think a basic question should be is where do you soldiers come from" Wade stated what was on everyone's mind

The Spartans all looked at one another before giving each other a nod of agreement and John stepped up.

"Believe it or not, the five of us come from an alternate reality" John's voice held no traces of false play

The UN was stunned by the news most with their mouths hangings while others simply stared.

"And where we come from, there is no such thing as superheroes or super villains" Nathan chipped in "We are human just so you know and where we are from, the year is 2553"

"Is this some kind of joke?!" One member asked incredulously

"No" Batman stated, garnering the UN's attention "We have met and discussed with them and have confirmed this is true"

"So are you from Earth?" Asked another UN member

"No we are not from Earth but we are human" Chief explained "In our time humanity has colonized over 800 worlds across the galaxy"

This truly brought every UN members undivided attention.

"Is there a possibility that you Spartans can share your technology with us?" Another UN member asked

"Hmph" Emile huffed getting the attention of the UN "If you think you're gonna get our weaponry then NO"

The UN was about to speak out but Jun beat them to it

"Sorry to be blunt" Jun said emotionlessly though he didn't mean his apology "But we've seen this worlds history and we know not to trust it with such dangers"

"In our timeline" Jorge picked up "After World War II every nation united under one banner of democracy in hopes of not only preventing further disasters but furthering the benefit of mankind"

Jorge's statement left the UN speechless

"This world is to corrupt and many of the nations refuse to work with another" Nathan said surveying the faces of every UN member, each of them looking rather glum form his shot at them "We are working on which technology we can share with this world with the Justice League but until that time rest assured we will protect this world"

"We are Spartans. We were trained to defend humanity and the innocent to our dying breath and this world and universe is no different than our own and we will uphold our morals" John finished

The UN remained silent for a few moments until a familiar reporter raised her hand

"Excuse me, Lois Lane from the Daily Planet, I have a separate question for your methods on dealing with villains. You seem to take extreme measures against criminals seeing as how Two-face and Killer Croc were killed off by you. How exactly does the League handle this sort of action?"

"Let me answer this one Spartans" Flash said abruptly. The Spartans merely nodded, sighing in relief from underneath their helmets, glad the attention wasn't fully on them anymore.

"Now you've all seen how the Spartans handle themselves in battle and we admit it is extreme. However these men are willing to limit their lethal ways not just for the seven of us but for the public as well. Why? We asked them so and they committed themselves to this p ledge and will only use lethal force if it comes down to it" Flash paused allowing the UN absorb the information

"I would also like to say that I've seen what these guys are truly capable of and I must say if there comes a choice were a require assistance in saving my sorry behind, I would gladly call upon the Spartans to rush right in and take all the glory" Flash said with conviction earning applause from the UN

The Spartans glanced at Wally and nodded gratefully, with Emile even nudging the speedster with appreciation.

"I also have one for you Wonder Woman" Lois turned her attention to Diana after the clapping died down "We now know of the Spartans but we have yet to know who you are"

Diana walked up and stood in a proud posture

"I am an Amazon from Themyscira. J'onn called me and could stand so idly by and allow the world of man to be destroyed. I may not be from this world but I will fight for the innocent with my life" Diana said proudly

_End Flashback_

Up in the rooftops of NY, Jun was out on patrol, overlooking the grand apple with his Spartans eyes and trusted sniper rifle. He was casually leaning against one of the taller buildings connected to his shorter one.

Currently his helmet was off and was playing solitaire on the roof, almost finished with the set.

"You're rather productive tonight" A casual voice came from above

"Yeah, took care of all the criminals tonight, hopefully it will remain quiet for the remainder of the evening" Jun said lazily not bothering to look up at Wolf as he was standing above him. Right behind him was Master Chief and Wonder Woman floating above.

"So is this what brave men such as yourselves do on a daily basis in this city" Diana asked as she stare in wonder over the bright lights from times square

"Meh not usually" Nathan shrugged casually

"I'm craving for some excitement" Jun stated In his bored voice

"Yeah this place does tend to get boring" Cortana drawled 'But it never sleeps so I guess I'm discrediting this place too much"

"Hmm" Nathan hummed in response. He raised a hand to the side of his helmet and turned on Metallica inside his helmet

"Listening to that again?" Jun looked up at Nathan who sat down at edge of the roof, clenching his rifle

"Hey I like quality music" Nathan said in return allowing the music to fill his ears.

The five fell into a comfortable silence as the sounds of the city went on. After a while Cortana decided to strike up a conversation

"So Wonder Woman, are you enjoying your stay in this world?" Cortana asked her friend

"It's been truly something wonderful, Cortana" Diana said smiling over to Chief as Cortanas avatar appeared dressed in jeans and a simple tank top "There is so much I'm learning about this place and yet there's still so much more to learn"

"I bet it is, now all we have to do is help out with John, Nathan and Jun" Cortana said casually earning brief glances from the Spartans before they shrugged it off.

"What about Miranda?" Diana asked "Now that I have seen her past life and profession I believe she will wish to join the League"

"Way ahead of ya princess" Jun said "Jorge, Emile and Cortana have been making a close quarter combat armor, and she is anxious to get some action"

"Emile's helping?" Nathan said with a light tone of disbelief "He must be warming up to being social"

"Far chance" John joked 'But at least it's still a chance"

Diana smiled at the three Spartans. After learning of their pasts, she was in shock and awe at how these brave men held themselves together and survived such a hellacious war. She was glad she would never have to experience such horrors. She was especially happy to see these men joke so casually together proving that underneath their unbreakable exteriors they were still human.

The five once m ore fell into silence, only being disturbed by the boisterous noise of Manhattan.

Suddenly a thought of great importance dawned into Nathans head. He turned to Wonder Woman and asked

"Hey Diana" She turned to Wolf "You said you're from this island place home to Amazon warriors called Themyscira, correct?"

Diana nodded slowly unsure of what Nathan's purpose was in asking.

"You wouldn't happen to know an Amazon there by the name of Donna, would you?"

Diana's eyes widened in surprise, caught completely off guard by the question thrown at her. Diana was silent for a brief moment, trying to find her voice

"H-how" She started uncertainly "How do you know of Donna?"

"It's a long story, but can you answer my question" Nathan asked politely

"She is my sister" Diana responded making Nathan's eyes widened slightly underneath his helmet.

"Huh now I can see the resemblance" Cortana stated abruptly. Diana looked at her AI friend wide eyed

"Cortana, you were in Themyscira as well?"

"No" John answered for his AI companion "Let Nathan explain instead"

Diana turned, anxious to here Noble Six's story. Nathan looked down to collect his thoughts before sighing.

"After I escaped Reach, I was adrift in space for 5 years. My Spartan augmentations made it so I didn't age that fast, thus retaining my 'youthful' look. When I reached the end of my 5 year exile I stumbled upon the forerunner facility _Militant 00. _There I met Chief, Cortana and Noble Vigilance" He paused before continuing "During our 4 months at the installation we received numerous upgrades to our armor, weapons technology and even our bodies. Between all this, Vigilance requested my assistance in an unusual phenomenon that occurred eight times before. The appearance of a portal that lead to other worlds"

Diana's eyes widened as she began to piece the information together.

"That portal lead me to your world" Nathan said in all seriousness "I would like to explain how the portal formed but I'll save that for later. the portal took me to a beach where I wandered aimlessly for some time. Originally my main objective was to scout and see what I could find for Vigilance seeing as h e was quite the curious monitor. That changed when I saw Themyscira"

"When I approached I saw a party of what I now k now where Amazons whom were returning from their training. Out of all of them it seemed as though that only your sister Donna sensed my presence. Before she could investigate any further she entered the city. I decided to retreat towards the surrounding forest and see what I could find there. after a day I saw Donna ride into the forest with a search party. Apparently someone must have tipped them off about my presence, but that is not where the problems began"

Nathan looked at Diana who was listening intently before continuing

"While I was observing them from afar my radar picked up movement from a large animal which turned out to be what you Amazons called one of the Chimeras of old"

Wonder Woman's eyes widened in shock. She knew that only ancient creatures before the creation of Themyscira could easily enter her home.

"The Chimera attacked your sister and her party of warriors. Luckily they managed to hold their own but the damn lion proved too much so I had to step in"

Nathan went on to tell how he rescued the Amazons, repelled the Chimera, chase after it only barely rescuing Donna, get her to safety, then watch over her for five days making sure the Chimera didn't return.

"It was at my last day when the bastard decided to attack me" Nathan said with an unusual scowl along with an angry smile of this memory "We had an all out brawl within the throne room and after a few minutes, I bested the beast, killing it"

Diana was completely stunned. She along with her Amazon sisters respected the Spartans yet she was completely left astonished that this one Spartan slain a Chimera alone.

"After that my time was coming to an end. Before I left Donna requested to know who I was. I showed her my face, rank and name. then I vanished reappearing back at the facility" Nathan finished

There was a long moment of science before Diana finally found her voice "By Hera, I have heard many tales of great adventures and exploits ….But yours, Nathan, was by far the most wondrous and can even match the tales told on Mount Olympus, I thank you deeply for telling me this"

Nathan tilted his head in confusion from what he thinks is a compliment before remembering her Greek origins.

"Don't mention it Diana, I just believed you had to know"

"But now I must ask, how did this portal take you to my homeland?"

Before Nathan could answer Cortana shouted

"Guys we've got a bank robbery in the process down on fifth street, they're packing heavy gear and already 3 cops are dead"

"What are they travelling in?" Jun inquired

"Heavily armored and armed military Hummers"

"Where are they now, did they pass any where else?" Chief asked in all seriousness as Jun, Diana and Nathan were all tense, prepared for battle.

"They have just passed sixth street and are nearing Broadway just a block away from us" Cortana informed the Leaguers

"Alright let's go, Diana you intercept them first, we'll back you up" Chief, Nathan and Jun broke off into a run while Diana flew up high and soared towards Broadway

With the Robbers

"C'mon we gotta make it to the Brooklyn Bridge" One of the gunmen shouted as he shot at any cop car that chased after them

"I'm trying just focus on shooting" The driver yelled.

From afar the gunmen didn't see a Spartans observing them from afar

"We got about twelve gunmen, each armed with high standard equipment" Jun told the other three through their comms. He zoomed in closer and began to analyze each one individually in lightening speed thanks to his analytical skills and Spartan augmentations.

"The main leader is the slicked back brunette who's carrying an Uzi and desert Eagle. He has a red bandana tied on his right arm"

"Got a visual on them" John replied through the link "They seem to be heading towards the Brooklyn Bridge. Diana, did you get all that?"

"Yes Chief" Diana returned

Back with the robbers

They kept driving until they saw the Brooklyn Bridge

"We're in the home run boys" The leader said smugly. Suddenly the cars all stopped before they entered the bridge.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHY'D YOU STOP?!" The Leader yelled incredulously at the drivers. All eleven men were facing the entrance with grim expressions. The gang leader turned and his eyes widened in annoyance and shock.

There standing in front of the entrance was Wonder Woman, hands on her hips in a proud and battle ready posture. The atmosphere was tense as no one made any sudden movements until the leader spoke

"Well looky here boys, the great Wonder Woman of the Justice League has graced us with her presence" some of the men chuckled while the rest remained silent.

Diana merely narrowed her eyes and spoke in a powerful, authorities tone "I suggest you lay down your weapons and surrender before anyone gets hurt"

"Hmph, the high and mighty Wonder chick says to lay down our arms Eh?" The leader jumped out from the Hum-v followed by several other of his goons, each holding up their assault rifle, pointing them steadily at the princess.

"Tell you what, why don't you just step aside so we won't have to hurt your pretty face and let us be on our merry way"

"I don't think that is going to happen" Diana retorted

The leaders faces contorted into a snarl as all of his henchmen besides the drivers hopped out of their vehicles and join their leaders side.

"Lady you've got no idea who you're messing with" The leader growled

Before any m ore words were exchanged, the Hum-v behind them shook violently briefly before becoming still. One of the henchmen looked back to see the driver gone before the other one vanished as well. Now all the gunmen were on high alert as two of their men seemingly vanished. The leader turned to Wonder Woman, brandishing his desert eagle, fuming and a tad bit(REALLY) nervous.

"ALRIGHT YOU BITCH, WHERE ARE MY MEN?!" He shouted

"How should I know" Diana said folding her arms "The blame should be placed on you for your ineffective leadership to look out for your comrades"

The Leader growled before firing several shots at Diana. Diana instinctively deflected every shot with her cuff. On the last shot she sent back with deadly accuracy, intentionally missing the main bosses head by an inch, making him shudder slightly from the sound of a bullet barley missing him.

Diana smirked in triumph. The Spartans training with her cuffs had vastly improved her skill as she now had the skills to redirect bullets back at their senders and render the shooter useless without killing them.

"I'm giving you men one last chance" Diana said with a louder voice this time "Surrender now and face justice in a civilized manner or face justice done towards you the Amazonian way"

Most of the henchmen were beginning to think it would be better before their arrogant leader shouted

"FUCK THAT, SHOOT HER"

The gunmen began firing at the Super heroine, who quickly deflected as many as possible, when she immediately realized she would be overwhelmed if she did not find cover. Diana did a quick check back and saw civilians behind her. The princess knew if she had stepped aside the civilians would be in the line of fire. Diana began to slowly step back trying to think of a way to avoid the bullets without risking the safety of the civilians.

The gunmen were so focused on Wonder Woman they didn't notice flying projectiles headed right for them. The objects rain down on the criminals, some bouncing off harmlessly, others heavy enough to inflict minor pain, yet all severely agitated the gunmen.

Wonder Woman was stunned by the sudden scene in front o f her and looked around to see angry New Yorkers shouting and tossing items and garbage at the criminals

"HEY THAT'S NO WAY TO TREAT A HERO" A grown man shouted angrily at the robbers

"YEAH ESPECIALLY IF ITS WONDER WOMAN" A teenage girl yelled tossing a bottle

"SHE'S A HERO AND A NEW YORKER LIKE US" A boy shouted

"YOU MESS WITH ONE OF US YOU MESS WITH ALL OF US" Another man shouted garnering collective shouts and roars of approval

Diana was In utter silence from the display of loyalty shown by these people. They willingly and selflessly threw themselves into a dangerous situation all to protect her.

The gunmen were starting to become extremely irritated to no end before they shouted and pointed their guns at the New Yorkers. Before they could even pull a trigger and before the crowd could even respond, a dozen-plus bullets rained down onto the gunmen, effectively shooting the guns out of their hands.

Then two hulking armored men materialized around the gunmen and proceeded to beat the bad guys senseless before half were unconscious while the other five were on the ground barely awake.

"It's the Spartans!" A random New Yorker shouted and the rest of the crowd cheered as Wolf and Chief gathered the goons into a circle. From above, Ghost landed beside Wonder Woman giving her a pat on the shoulder, saying

"Nice Work Wonder Woman, we definitely owe you one"

Diana merely smiled at Jun before the duo joined Chief and Wolf. She was truly grateful for how the Spartans treated her with the utmost respect and never showed any wrong or bad intent towards her

"Glad you three came in at the right time" Diana said towards her friends

"Honestly speaking we wanted you to have the spotlight" Nathan replied bluntly

"Again" Diana laughed

"Hey we had it the last few times remember?" Jun inquired with wit "It's only fair you get a chance to shine"

"Besides, these suicidal soldiers are to camera shy" Cortana joked, making Diana shake her head in amusement

Suddenly the four were surrounded by the media.

"I'm heading out" Nathan quickly said with Jun saying "Me too"

The two instructed their nano Huragok colonies to make contact with the Watch tower and after a few seconds they vanished leaving John and Diana. Even Cortana jumped armor into Nathan, leaving the two.

"Sometimes I wonder how we're friends" John remarked in a sarcastic whisper that only Diana heard. She smiled slightly and turned back to the cameras and microphones

"Wonder Woman, Wonder Woman" One Reporter shouted excitedly "You and the Spartans have once again saved the city of New York, how does it feel to be a Hero?"

Diana was slightly uncomfortable as she never truly enjoyed interviews

"Well, I believe in good and I am willing to put my life on the line for it" Diana stated with conviction "Being a hero isn't about being in the spotlight. It's about selflessly throwing yourself into danger, standing up for justice and fighting for the right causes when no one else will"

Diana looked towards Chief and smiled remembering one of the many lessons he and the other Spartans taught her. John patted her shoulder lightly and though she couldn't see it she could feel John giving her a kind small smile.

"Wonder Woman" Another caught the Amazons attention "What's your reaction to the citizens involvement"

"I am very proud and amazed at their bravery" Diana said gratefully "These everyday New Yorkers showed me their unity and loyalty to one another especially to strangers from foreign lands"

She heard shouts of approval and praise from the surrounding civilians before continuing

"I am truly grateful that I am in this fair city alongside my allies and the everyday people of New York"

The crowds roared in praise shouting out thank you's and all sorts of compliments towards Wonder Woman and Master Chief.

"What's it like working with the Justice League?"

"It is very helpful for myself and we are doing our best to watch over this world to keep it from falling to evil" Diana said with conviction "Of course we won't take all the jobs because we know there are people such as the guards and military of this world that can handle their own problems. However if the situation calls for it the League shall be there to confront the problem"

There was applause once more ringing throughout the vicinity before a male reporter asked John

"Master Chief, you said you are from the future along with the other four Spartans, is this statement true?"

That question silenced the area as all looked towards John waiting for an answer.

"What we said is true" John stated after a brief period of silence "However where we come from we cannot divulge any more information. We are following protocol as well as honoring the brave men and women who died defending and upholding these secrets. Surely all of you know what it means to keep secrets from one another"

Many people shook their heads in agreement

"What I wish to say right now and hopefully this will be the final time is I'm no hero as well as my Spartan comrades. We are merely humans who are putting our needs aside and fighting for the greater good. There will be times where we shall stumble and fall along with the League but what matters is we stand back up and keep moving and hoping to improve this world"

The citizens and reporters roared with praise once more as Chief and Wonder Woman glowed blue before vanishing.

They reappeared in the Watch tower and were greeted by Cortana.

"Hey you two" She said jovially "I saw your little skit o n the news. Who knew John could b e such a public speaker?"

"Drop it Cortana" John said sternly though his voice hinted some amusement "I don't want you getting o n my case and force me to do this daily"

"Wouldn't dream about it" Cortana smirked coyly.

"Hey you two, great show today" Said a female voice from a hallway entrance and out came J'onn J'onzz along with Miranda

"Hey Miranda" Cortana greeted along with John and Diana "What are you doing here? Got bored on the _Dawn?"_

"In manner of saying" Miranda replied vaguely "I promised J'onn and Batman that I would help set up the simulation room for training and we just finished in putting a whole bunch of scenarios. If you want to watch Emile and Nathan are sparring right now"

"Really?" Diana inquired, her curiosity of the Spartans abilities peaking "Care to guide towards them?"

"Certainly" Miranda and Diana left to the simulation room, followed by Cortana leaving J'onn and John alone

"So J'onn how are you adapting to this world?" John asked politely

"I am learning from afar though Miranda has told me I need to go down to gain some personal experience" J'onn said emotionlessly

"Don't worry, in time you'll learn" John patted the Martian on his back and the Martian looked at John and gave him a rare smile of appreciation. Out of everyone in the League J'onn found it surprising how well he connected with the UNSC crew. He found them to be extremely insightful and he enjoyed conversing with them, especially Jun, Jorge and Miranda.

This time they were joined by Flash

"Hey you two great show back in New York, didn't know you were such a public speaker"

"You sound like Cortana" John commented dryly

"Really? Well I aim to please" Flash said 'flashing' a smirk at the two

"What can we help you with Flash?" J'onn asked

"Well, nothing really" Flash said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head "Unless you can relieve me of my boredom"

"Flash" John started but Wally cut him

"Yeah Yeah I know hero not all about fun and games" Flash said walking off towards the cafeteria

"Sometimes I wonder how he became a hero" John sighed

"The universe works in odd ways" J'onn answered methodically

"Hmm true" John paused "It actually relieves m e to know people are willing to step up and fight for what they believe in"

"I share that sentiment" J'onn nodding to his armored comrade

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

UNSC Infinity 2557, Above Requiem

Halsey was staring down at the Forerunner world with awe and curiosity. After the first UNSC campaign, the crew of the _Infinity _had secured a foothold on the world, establishing a base of Operations.

"Mrs. Halsey"

Catherine turned to see Spartan-IV Thorne, helmetless with his helmet underneath his arm standing at attention.

"Yes Spartan?"

"Glassman and the other scientist have bought forth one of the artifacts from the Forerunner world below"

Halsey straightened out

"Lead the way"

Thorne led Halsey down to the hangar where she saw a miniature lab set up around an unusual object. Beside the object were a handful of Spartans from Blue team.

Fred and Linda turned towards Halsey as she approached them. She gave the two a grateful smile before turning to the artifact. Glassman was holding a holo-pad as he walked around the object before noticing Halsey.

"Ah Doctor Halsey, glad you came" Glassman said fondly before approaching her.

"We've gathered some sufficient data from this artifact" Glassman informed the genius, handing her the holo-pad

Halsey looked over the data.

"Interesting, the covenant storm seemed to have been very determined to keep this safe" Halsey muttered as she scrolled down the data "What is this odd energy emitting from it?"

"We're not entirely sure but it seems to resemble a form of slip-space" Glassman told Halsey as he picked up an odd tool and waved it over the object "No radiation though"

"Still, I am curious as to how much the Storm defended this item" Halsey said turning to the Spartans

Fred Answered

"They were keeping that in a base"

"Yeah an entire battalion were throwing themselves at us in order to kept it safe" Linda added

"Any casualties?"

"Hoya, Ash, and Madsen got injured but no fatalities" Thorne answered "Though Commander Palmer and commander Kelly seemed extremely pissed"

"Then that answers my suspicions" Halsey turned back to the artifact "Whatever this is made the Covenant determined to keep it safe from s considering they managed to injure three Spartans. This will not be taken lightly"

"I heard one of them shouting something about an energy to open a gate" Fred said

"This must be some kind of key then" Thorne said rather thoughtfully

"Very insightful" Halsey complimented "But what could it be?"

"Fred"

The Spartans turned to see Palmer walking towards them helmetless

"Lasky is calling up Blue team for our next objective" Palmer told the commander of the team

"Spartans, let's move"

**Meh I know it ain't much but I wanted to update this story already and it has been a while since I last updated any of m y stories. Luckily, school is coming to a close and I'll be able to update more frequently over the summer and begin publishing my new developing stories. Be patient my fellow readers, I promise to deliver**

**Rate Read and Review and as always Have Nice Day Comrades**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hmm I know that the last chapter wasn't enough so I hope I can make it u p to all of you with the next few chapters. These will hold many surprises and interesting plot developments that will create diversity amongst the characters and the interconnecting story of the Justice League, the Spartans and the UNSC.**

**Rate Read and Review and as always my fellow Comrades Have Nice Day**

Justice League the next war chapter 8: Manhunters part 1

The mountains area was calm and peaceful. The wind blew gently ruffling the decent amount of plant life. A flower seemed to be in full bloom as I t absorbed the rays of the artificial sun above. All was calm and peaceful

STOMP

A large Sangheili was walking towards the mountain carrying a crate over his shoulder. After 10 minutes of walking he arrived at one of the many forerunner bases that the Covenant Storm acquired. He walked past many of his Sangheili brothers along with Grunts Jackals and a couple pair of hunters. The Elite was an ultra so many looked up to him with a high regard. He walked through the complex before kneeling down behind a Zealot in front of a forerunner control panel.

"Kaidon" The ultra said in respect. The Zealot turned to the ultra

"Rise my brother for I have news of great importance"

The Ultra rose from his spot as the Zealot turned back and grabbed a rhombus like container. He turned to the Ultra who began to stare curiously at the odd shape in the Zealots hand.

"This my brother, is a very important power that the gods left behind for us" Kaidon explained "It holds vast amounts of energy that can bend the fabric of time and space and can power an entire fleet"

The Ultras eyes widened in amazement as the Zealot held out his arm, holding the crystal out. The elite cautiously took the container, as if it was a newborn and held it in front of him.

"You will take this back to the fleet on the far side of Requiem, were you will deliver it to the Super Carrier"

"What of supreme master Jul 'Mdama'?" The ultra asked

"He is deep within Requiem and has made contact with the Didact"

The Ultra smirked malevolently, knowing that they will soon start the great journey and finally become gods. All those heretic covenant that allied themselves to the human filth will be killed and soon everything will be cleansed.

The Ultra turned and left the facility, accompanied by several units of Storm Covenant. He entered a Covenant SDV-class heavy corvette and was enroot towards the Storm Covenant fleet on the far side of Requiem, undetected by the human fleet.

The voyage was quiet when the SDV began to shake violently

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" The Ultra shouted

"A Human frigate is attacking the ship" A major shouted back

"They have just been joined by several others" A Spec ops elite yelled

The Ultra contemplated on what their options were. They knew that after the end of the Human-covenant, their technology had advanced drastically and can now rival their fleet. It also didn't help the fact they don't have the resources they once had back in the 30 year war.

The Ultra knew they would not be able to fight them off. So he thought fast

"Prepare for a slip-space jump" the Ultra ordered "We must not allow the heretics to acquire what our brothers fought and died for"

The Sangheili roared in agreement and went to their stations. As they activated the slip-space device, the elites paid no notice to the container that began to vibrate and the crystal within started to glow as the slip-space activated. The covenant corvette entered and the Crystal spiked with power.

UNSC _Infinity_

Lasky was on the bridge of the ship when alarms went off.

"What's happening?!" Lasky shouted/asked the nearest pilot

"A Slip-space rupture went off " One explained "I've never seen readings like this before"

"Where is the source?" Lasky asked

"I don't know. The sudden surge disoriented the scanners and I can't pick up on anything" The pilot explained

Suddenly the alarms stopped and there was silence. Every personal on the bridge looked around curiously while others checked their stations and computers for any anomalies.

"Ship is secure sir, no problems accounted for" Another pilot informed

"Roland" Lasky said and an AI dressed in an old fashioned 1940's jet fighter uniformed appeared.

"Yes Captain?" Roland asked

"Make a quick scan of the surrounding area and report back"

"Yes sir" The AI blinked off leaving the bridge

After a brief minute Roland reappeared

"Sir I don't think you're going to believe this" Roland started with a grim tone

"Any traces of slip-space are completely gone. Whatever happened has completely vanished without a trace"

Lasky rubbed his chin in thought before looking at Roland

"Get Halsey up here, she might have a theory as to what happened" Lasky told the AI

"Yes sir" The AI vanished

"Sir we've got an incoming transmission from Sully and his recon fleet" A nearby pilot informed the captain

"Patch them through"

Lasky stood in front of the holographic planning table as a man in his early forties appeared on the screen

"Sully, what's happening in your region of space" Lasky greeted his old friend

"Nothing in particular except coming across a stray SDV-covenant Cruiser" Sully replied blandly with a hint of professionalism in his voice

Lasky tilted his head down in curiosity.

"Why would a Corvette class like that one just roam empty space on the far side of Requiem?" He muttered

"That's what we were hoping to find out but before we could the bastards jumped into slip-space" Lasky looked up and some of the other crew looked over to the conversation

"Did your slip-space sensors detect a large rupture by any chance?" Lasky asked cautiously

"Yeah, knew you guys would feel that" Sully said grimly "That was not an ordinary rupture. Shit, the damn thing looked as though it could have swallowed all of us. We thought we were going to get pulled in but the thing vanished just like that" Sully snapped his fingers for emphasis

Lasky looked down, thinking o f their next course of actions.

"Sully, can your recon still fly"

"Of Course sir"

"Good, I want you to make a full sweep of that area, then you haul ass back to the Infinity. I don't want you guys to get caught in a crossfire from a covenant fleet"

"You got it Lasky, Sully out" Sully's hologram flickered off leaving Lasky with a stern expression

"Sir?" Roland asked looking at the Captain "Is there something troubling you"

Lasky turned to stare out at Requiem "I don't know Roland. I just got a really bad feeling about this mission"

"A premonition, sir?" Roland asked

"No Roland, more of a really bad gut feeling" Lasky vaguely explained

_Ajuris 5_

A collective number of sentient beings gathered for a meeting of great importance only to find themselves shouting at one another.

"SILENCE" a loud booming voice called over

Instantly silence reigned as the delegates composed themselves

"THIS HIGH TRIBUNAL IS NOW CONVENED." A machine like face appears soon joined by to others.

"NEVER BEFORE HAVE SO MANY PUT ASIDE THEIR DIFFERENCES AND COME TOGETHER IN PURSUIT OF A SINGLE GOAL" The center face speaks, followed by a female voice on its left.

"BUT NEVER BEFORE HAS THERE BEEN A CRIME SO HEINOUS, SO VAST THAT IT HAD THE POWER TO UNITE US ALL GRIEF AND REVULSION." She says in a somber tone.

"WE ARE GATHERED HERE TODAY TO SEEK JUSTICE." The one on the right adds as an alien with formal clothing approaches the jurors.

"WHERE IS THE ACCUSED?" Left questioned.

"Unfortunately he is still at large." The "prosecutor" motions to an empty elevated circle.

There look at one another, the left one speaks.

"MANHUNTER´S STEP FORWARD!" He commands.

8 robots, appearing to be 7 and a half feet tall, in red and blue, activate their baton´s and march forward, their heavy footsteps echoing in the expansive coliseum.

"THIS IS NO ORDANARY CRIMINAL, FINDING HIM AND BRINGING HIM BACK WILL MOST CERTAINLY INVOLVE GREAT PERIL, ARE YOU PREPARED FOR THAT?"

"_No man escapes the Manhunter´s_." The leading robot speaks, its face blue with what would be considered a scar on his face under his right red eye, a trait found in the others as well.

"_No man escapes the Manhunter´s!_"The others repeat with determination.

"_Show us an image of the accused._" The lead one says.

"He is a native of the planet Earth…" He activates a projector showing an image of John Stewart "The Green Lantern, known as John Stewart."

With that decision the gathering began to disperse.

Moments later a tear in the fabric of space ripped open and from the depts. Of the rip came a purple themed cruiser. The cruiser floated in space momentarily for an hour before vanishing into empty space.

With a monitor on a UNSC super cruiser

The floating eyeball was keeping itself occupied by making sure the ship was running in top condition as well as its neighboring watchtower. Sentinels and engineers floated idly by, the sentinels running guard duty whilst the cybernetic sentient Huragok tended to any imperfections or faults within the ship.

The monitor hummed a merry song he had heard from one of the commanders music library. The screens and systems were nominal and everything seemed calm. That is until a certain beep caught the attention of the Monitor _Noble Vigilance._

_Noble_ floated towards the screen with the red light and scanned it over.

"_A slip space Rupture"_ Vigilance said in surprise _"I must tell the Reclaimers immediately"_

With that, the Monitor contacted commander Keyes who was in their agencies office looking over files of cases they were taking. The commander picked up her cell as it rang, answering Noble's call

"this Miranda, go ahead Vigilance"

"_Commander, I have interesting news to deliver"_

In New York University

"And on June 6th 1944, the allies landed in France and stormed the beaches of occupied Nazi territory. This day was marked as destination day or D-day for short" Professor Jorge 'Harrison' explained to his class of students whom were listening rather intently. Some were intentionally writing down notes for study, some were gazing at his features, some were mesmerized by his booming voice and charisma and all attention was directed only to the Spartan-II.

Ever since Jorge arrived many of the college students thought they had seen him somewhere before and he elaborated on their suspicions by telling of his involvement with Nobel Investigations. All students in his class and those who weren't even taking history spread the news like wildfire, resulting in Jorge's unwanted, immense popularity.

Even though he managed to teach his classes, most were still curious about his time in this now famous detective agencies and the Spartan humored them by saying 'false' tales of his time as not only a detective but a special services agent.

Yet, with all the attention and occasional praise he received, Jorge remained humble and focused on his students and lessons rather than his past.

"Now then" Jorge said with his deep voice, chuckling "We have ten minutes to spare, and I know this is the part of the day I dread"

The students all straightened up and leaned in closely, hanging on every word their teachers says

"Do any of you have any questions?"

Immediately, every hand shot up, making the Spartan shake his head in amusement.

"Yes Jason"

"Sir…" Jason started before Jorge cut him off

"Please Jason, just Jorge, we're all practically adults here now"

Jason nodded "Jorge, you told us about your service in the army. What are your thoughts on the D-day invasion?"

Jorge tilted his head with interest "Why ask that kind of question Jason?"

"Well, you served in the army and you must have went through operations, so I was curious on your opinion"

"Hmm, very unusual question to ask" Jorge rubbing his chin thoughtfully "But unique as well"

"This invasion in my opinion was a major gamble and almost even a bluff" Jorge started "So much could have gone wrong and did for that matter. However in my military career I learned that most plans are always gambles. You could never expect what the enemy will do or how exactly will the plan pull through"

Jorge leaned onto the wall, reminiscing

"There was this one operation that I partook in not long ago" this got everyone's undivided attention "My teams main objective was to destroy the enemy base with what you could call a miniature version of an atom bomb seeing as how it could level buildings. Our team genius Katherine carried the bomb most of the battlefield and armed while she was halfway through the field. She almost made it to the objective when a mine caught her off guard. She survived miraculously but was in so much pain she couldn't move"

He paused to gather his thoughts a spare a quick glance at the engrossed audience

"Kat survived to tell me how she was staring up at the skies when the shadow of Thom was cast over her. She looked at him then back at the bomb. He never hesitated as he grabbed the device and hauled himself into the enemy base. One minute after he ran into the objective, the bomb went off, completing our mission at the cost of one of our closest comrades"

The class was silent for several minutes before the bell rang, signaling the students to move to their next lessons. The pupils in history slowly exited, still processing the story and emotionless tone Jorge told it in. Once the door cleared, the entrance revealed a young looking 31 one year old Spartan with a scar running along his left eye, leaning on the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Didn't know you could be this open Jorge, but then again you were always the most social out of our team" Nathan greeted his teammate

"Well, let's just say Cortana and Miranda informed me of telling the truth through a lie can relieve stress" Jorge said calmly

"That was about the original Noble 6, wasn't it? Nathan asked with a rare soft voice

"Yes, who told you about Thom? Jun?" Jorge asked with a light chuckle

"You guessed right" Nathan responded "Don't know how it came up but it just did"

"You can always have an interesting conversation with Noble three" Jorge said chuckling once more

The two stopped their movements as the nano Huragok in their blood vessels were receiving signals from the _Noble Dawn. _Nathan peaked out the hallway to see if it was empty and gave Jorge the all clear.

"This is Jorge" Jorge answered in a professional manner "Go ahead commander"

The duo heard Miranda's voice echo in their ears thanks to the nano Huragok _"Hello Jorge, Nathan. I have just received an urgent message from Vigilance that is of great importance and I need you two up here now"_

"What about the others?" Nathan inquired

"_Jun, Emile and John are at the watchtower doing their own job, we'll inform them in a bit"_

The two looked at o ne another before shrugging it off.

"Send us up" Nathan told Miranda

They were engulfed in a blue light and vanished without a trace. A second later Noble 5 and 6 were standing in the command bridge of the _Noble Dawn _along with their Spartan armor_. _The Spartans saw Miranda Keyes in her uniform as she approached them followed by Vigilance.

"What's the problem commander" Nathan greeted "You sounded urgent over the Nano comms"

"Please Nathan, I've been telling the others except Jorge to just call me by my name" Miranda said with flustered amusement "And yes it is urgent. Vigilance"

"_This may surprise you but the Noble Dawn has recently detected a slip-space rupture"_

The Spartans were surprised by the statement and remained silent for a brief moment before Jorge asked

"Are you sure? Have you confirmed this?"

"_Indeed I have Reclaimers, and another rupture occurred minutes after the first one. The ship had no anomalies and I ran vigorous tests to confirm the ruptures" _Vigilance adding conviction

Nathan rubbed his chin in thought, processing the information. He knew a huge chance has just presented himself yet there was an uneasiness about this. A slip-space rupture doesn't just appear without warning especially in this universe. The Spartan-III looked over to Jorge and Miranda who both shared a face of deep thought.

"Before we do anything we'll regret let's rationalize the situation" Jorge stated, getting approving nods from the group "Vigilance has detected 2 slip-space ruptures back to back in a short amount of time. Now in all honesty I wasn't expecting something like this scenario to crop up so early. It also doesn't help the fact we have no idea whether whatever came out from the slip-space rupture is UNSC or remnants of the covenant that are still loyal to the old ways or some kind of new enemy altogether"

"So the main obstacle here is what should we do now" Miranda stated getting a confirmed nod from Jorge

"Where are the others again?" Nathan inquired

"They are back at the watchtower doing their shift" Miranda responded

"_Shall I contact the other reclaimers and notify them of this discovery and conversation?" _Vigilance asked

"By all means Noble' Miranda walked towards one of the many terminals and began typing in commands

"Hey Vigilance can you send us over to the Watchtower?" Nathan asked the monitor

"_Of course Reclaimer"_

"Commander you know where to find us" Jorge called over to Keyes before the two were surrounded by the blue teleporting aura and vanished a second later

**Watchtower**

John stood in front of the window looking down onto Earth, lost in thought. John, like the other Spartans, always has a straight and focused mind. However, ever since they have arrived in this new universe the Spartan-II has been finding himself lost in his mind more and more.

"**What's on your mind John?"** Cortana asked her friend

"Nothing Cortana, just" John paused to find the right words "Thinking a lot….again"

"**You've been doing that a lot more lately" **Cortana commented

"Yeah" John said dryly "Though I don't know why"

"**Don't feel so left out, the others feel the same way" **Cortana said rather moodily **"I kind of understand what you're going John, feeling out of place in this universe"**

"Kind of?" John asked with dry humor

"**Hey we did come from a war torn galaxy but at least I still have social qualifying skills even if it's primarily spandex loving costumed heroes" **Cortana shot back jokingly **"You're as social as batman during Christmas"**

John snorted, amused by Cortanas childish antics. He turned away from the view of Earth and saw J'onn J'onzz in his usual spot of surveillance. Hawkgirl was nearby doing her own shift of watch duty whilst Emile sat close by, sharpening his prized Kukri as always along with Flash who finished eating a bag of chips.

John walked over to the four, giving Emile a nod in greeting who returned the favor.

"Seen Jun anywhere?" John asked his Spartan comrade

Emile shrugged "Probably in the danger room, practicing his sniper skills, or just tending to his sniper rifle"

John accepted that answer, expecting nonetheless from Jun. Then again John knew Jun tends to be rather unpredictable so he doesn't always know what to expect from the Spartan. While Emile and John were silent in each other's presence, Flash decided to 'strike up a conversation' with Shayera.

"So you're a cop on Thanagar?" Flash asked with some interest

"Detective" Hawkgirl replied casually, focusing more on her work then her conversation

John and Emile looked at Flash with confusion

"What is he getting at?" Emile asked through the private comms

"I don't know, but I don't think it's a mere conversation" John responded rather cynically

"**Oh boy I know where this is going" **Cortanas voice suddenly rang between the private comms

"What do you mean Cortana?" John asked curiously

"**Just watch" **

Luckily at that moment, Nathan and Jorge appeared beside Emile and John.

"Nathan, Jorge, what brings you two here?" John inquired "I thought you guys were covering your jobs right now"

"We just finished" Nathan replied quickly

"We have big news to deliver instead" Jorge responded in all seriousness

"What's up?" Emile asked with curiosity on his face

"Noble Vigilance detected 2 slip-space ruptures" Nathan said catching the Spartans undivided attention including the other three heroes

"Slip-space rupture?" Flash asked

"Isn't that your method of going through space faster back in your universe?" Hawkgirl asked remembering the details from the Spartans past.

"Yes, we plan on sending a small search party to see what we can find and get any leads on who or what came and went" Jorge explained to the group

Suddenly the alarms blared in the watchtower. J'onn rushed over and checked the radar saying

"It's an incursion!"

Jorge and John joined by Flash walked towards the window to see several streaks of light breaking through Earth's atmosphere

"Well there goes our plan of investigating the ruptures" Emile stated lamely

"Not now Emile" Jorge said win seriousness and some annoyance "We've already lost the chance to intercept them with the Dawn"

"I'll contact Diana, she's on the ground level and can back us up" J'onn told the heroes and Spartans as he went to work

_With Wonder Woman_

Diana was walking down the street followed by Jun on their way to the agency when Diana received a call from Manhunter

"Hello J'onn"

"_Diana we have confirmed three unknown machines entering the Earth's atmosphere. Cortana triangulated their course of direction and are going to crash in Detroit. We are on our way to meet with them and see if they provide hostile intentions"_

Diana nodded

"Alright I'm with Jun right now and the two of us we'll be there as soon as we can to provide backup"

"_Understood, J'onn out"_

The communication cut off with Diana looking at Jun. He returned the gaze and the two nodded, running down the street until finding an alleyway for cover to suit up.

Diana spun in place as a golden glow surrounded her along with Jun as his Nano Huragok colony sped up contacting Vigilance to send his armor down. The golden and blue glow subsided revealing Wonder Woman and Ghost. Ghost was armed with his trademark sniper rifle, an assault rifle, a magnum and a plasma sword.

"Can you give me a lift?" Jun asked casually "Your flying will get us there faster than my jets"

Diana nodded and grabbed onto the back of Jun's armor, launching into the air, guided by Jun towards Detroit.

_Back at the Watchtower_

The Spartans along with Hawkgirl, Flash and Martian Manhunter entered a Javelin, prepping for descent.

"Where are the others?" Flash asked

"Batman is on standby, superman is taking care of an earthquake, and Wonder Woman along with Jun are on route to the coordination" Martian explained to the team

_In Detroit_

The Manhunters were walking single file through the city, gaining nervous stares from the citizens. A javelin flew over their heads and landed in front of the Manhunters path with the League exiting the vehicle

"Stop where you are" Martian said with authority

The Spartans gazed at the machines, tense and ready to strike at any moment.

"They don't look friendly" Emile commented through their private comms

"**What gave it away, the fact that they're large hulking robots or the large rods sparking electricity for intimidation factor" **Cortana asked sarcastically yet she knew the situation

"State your business here" John asked with his finger on the trigger, narrowing his eyes at the lead machine

"John Stewart, the Green Lantern." It replied.

"What for?" Flash asks worried for their fellow member.

"That is not your concern." It replies in a derogatory manner and moved forward.

That of course did not sit well with Hawkgirl as she strode right up to the machine mace in hand.

"Wanna bet?" she said in defiance as she look it in the way, only to duck as it swipe at her.

The machine grabbed her hand and tossed her towards a car. Flash intercepted her fall while the Spartans and J'onn engaged the machines.

Jorge unleashed a barrage of high powered lead with his chain gun causing the Manhunters to stumble back in retreat. The Manhunters attempted to retaliate but the leading machine was met with a roundhouse kick from John followed by a double punch from Emile and Nathan.

The Manhunter recovered

"**Destroy Them" **It commanded.

The Manhunters sent a volley of beams at the Spartans. Most were dodged but several managed to graze Emile and John, with their shield flaring up in response

"Chief, Reaper, Are you well?" J'onn asked in concern

"Yeah were fine" John replied "Cortana what's the situation with those beams?"

"_You guys better be careful Chief, those beams pack quite a punch"_ Cortana said with concern

J'onn and Hawkgirl launch a double assault onto the machines only to be deflected by two shots from above. Three more Manhunters joined the fray, yet the League remained undaunted as Emile, Nathan and Flash charged straight at them.

The Manhunters began firing lasers at the trio, each avoiding the beams.

"Flash, use a false attack then retreat to distract them" Nathan instructed the scarlet speedster

"You got it Wolf" Flash made a mad dash towards one of the Manhunters, who swung down his staff only to hit the ground. It looked up to see Flash looking at him with a playful smirk

"Ha ya missed me" Flash taunted as he sidestepped revealing a twirling Kukri flying straight at it. The Kukri embedded itself halfway through the chest, catching the Manhunter off guard. It looked up to see Reaper charging straight at him.

Reaper tackled the Manhunter down gripping the Kukri with his left hand, backhanded style pushing the knife deeper into the robots chest.

"Let's see what you're made of" Emile shouted sadistically as he uppercut his Kukri through the middle, splitting Manhunters face in half. Emile jumped back and slammed his fist down with a blue shield surrounding his body as the Manhunter exploded violently. The lock burst off as Emile stood up in full height looking down at the wreckage.

"Wow' Flash whistled "Remind me to never get on your bad side"

Emile smirked under his helmet and unholstered his shotgun as the duo returned to the action.

Nathan was charging at another Manhunter. He readied his energy dagger in his cuffs as he got closer to the Manhunter. The Manhunter managed to slightly throw Nathan off balance as a beam bounced off his shields, yet the Spartan with his battle instincts recovered with a dodge roll. Nathan tumbled towards the machine and horizontally slashed it in half.

John and Jorge meanwhile, were pinned down behind a hummer as the Manhunters did not let up on their attack.

"Well this could be going better" John said dryly

"HYAH" Hawkgirl roared as she managed a strike on one only to be denied of another with the Manhunters intending to finish the job.

"Back off" Yelled a familiar voice before the Manhunters were knocked back by a man with a familiar red cape

Superman attempts to aid Hawkgirl only to be pushed back by a blue beam. The Kryptonian musters strength to repel the beam

"HEY" John shouts as he ready's his Spartan laser from behind superman "SUPERMAN GET OUT OF THE WAY"

Clark flies into the air as the Spartan laser fires, blowing through the blue beam and blasting a large hole through the Manhunter, followed by another violent explosion.

"Nice timing Superman" Jorge complimented as they managed to regroup

"_I thought you were handling an earthquake?" _ Cortana asked through the loudspeaker

"It was only a 4.0 magnitude" Superman waved it off casually

"Only you big man" Emile commented as he reloaded his shotgun

J'onn, Flash, Hawkgirl and Wolf rejoined their comrades as they turned to face the remaining Manhunters. The tension crackled through the air as the opponents sized each other up.

The league was ready to charge when

"ENOUGH" A green wall erupted between the league and the Manhunters

"Better late than never" Flash muttered begrudgingly as John Stewart descended, in uniform.

The Lantern ignored his comrades as he landed in front of the Manhunters

"**John Stewart?" **The leader inquired

"Yes"

The machine held out his free mechanical arm. **"Your ring" **It demanded

John reluctantly pulled the ring off and handed it over to the Manhunter, shocking the heroes

"John" Flash shouted

"What are you doing?" Superman yelled

"MARINE, What the hell are you doing?!" Emile shouted

"Stay out of this" Stewart snapped back as he along with the Manhunters were enveloped in a yellow sphere before taking off to the skies

The yellow sphere flew through the path of Wonder Woman and Jun as they approached Detroit

"Looks like we missed the party" Jun said monotonously

Diana nodded in grim agreement as she surveyed the landscape before spotting her comrades and flew down to join them

"Wonder Woman" John greeted as she and Jun landed beside them

"What happened here?" Diana immediately asked

_Watchtower…_

The whole League minus Batman and Green Lantern where surrounding Martian Manhunters as he used his telekinetic prowess to locate their Lantern in the map room. The Spartans stood apart from the group discussing two subjects of importance along with Miranda and Cortana in her full body avatar form.

"First there's those Slip-space ruptures, and now this?" Nathan trying to keep it professional yet his voice laced hints of annoyance

"Things just don't seem to be working out our way right now" Jorge shook his head

"The real situation is how do we handle this" Miranda stated bringing her hand to her chin in thought

"Any ideas?" Jun asked, bored

"First we should at least know Lantern is safe" Cortana said in-a-matter-of-fact

"Can't believe this but I gotta agree with our AI friend" Emile said with a dark chuckle "We gotta make sure everyone is accounted for. Bat Boy is probably in his cave right now leaving night light"

"But once we find him, then what?' Nathan pointing out a detail

The seven remained silent, thinking of a plan while listening to J'onn for any news on Lantern

"Guess we'll divide up into teams" Miranda said "I'll go take a mini frigate from the dawn along with Jun and Nathan to investigate the ruptures"

"Jorge, you go along with anyone the League will send to find Stewart" Cortana said looking at the big man "This may involve some" She lifted up her hands with her index and middle fingers "'Diplomatic' talking so you're the best guy out of all of us and if things go south you can easily keep the odds even"

Jorge nodded as Miranda continued "John and Emile will stay here to make sure Earth remains untouched if any of those Manhunters get any ideas. Agreed?"

The Spartans all nodded in agreement and turned to the remaining League.

"I found him." J'onn stated, with his yes subsiding in glow

"And…?" Hawkgirl asks as she is starting to feel impatient.

"I sense turmoil, a heavy heart,"

"I could´ve told you that." Flashs states cockily

"He is looking at stars." The Martian says.

"But which stars?" Superman asks as he walks over to the hologram projector, activating it, the others soon join him.

"There, that´s where he is." J´onn says as he locates a familiar cluster, the screen showing Ajuris 5.

"Okay we know where he is, let´s go get him." Flash says impatiently.

"Wait we can´t all go, someone has to stay here, remember we can´t leave the world unguarded." Miranda spoke.

"You decided to tag along?" Hawkgirl asks.

"No, don't forget we have another priority to attend to" Cortana cut in

The heroes were silent before Flash snapped his fingers "The Slip-space ruptures"

"Exactly" Nathan nodding at Flash who returned the gesture

"However I will be joining you along with the Dawn" Jorge stepped in

"That's a lot of fire power" Superman said

"Yeah well considering what three of those tin cans can do we wouldn't want to go up against an army now would we?" Jun pointed out

"Good point" Superman said in agreement "Alright, J'onn, Hawkgirl, Flash, Titan and I will go to Ajuris system"

"We have our own recon mission" Miranda pointed to herself

"Leaving, Chief, Reaper, Wonder Woman and batman to look out for Earth" J'onn finished

"Let's get to it" Chief said as the three teams broke off for their objectives

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fred was standing alone in the hangar bay of the _UNSC Infinity._ A covenant corvette escaped their clutches a few hours ago. Most past it off as a runaway group yet Fred had an uneasy feeling. And these gut feelings have a habit of being right.

He stared down onto requiem before being joined by Linda and Thorne.

"Linda, Thorne" Fred greeted not taking his eyes off Requiem

"Sir" Thorne responded yet Linda greeted her friend casually "Hey Fred enjoying the view"

"Can I help you with something Linda?" Fred asked

"Nothing, I'm just wondering why you've been standing here for the past half hour" Linda said "We won't have another drop for several hours"

"It's not that Linda" Fred replied in a mutter yet the two Blue team Spartans heard

"Sir If I may" Thorne said hesitantly

"Proceed"

Thorne nodded "Thank you sir. It would be best if tell what's on your mind. I meant no disrespect. But I do believe it is sometimes better to relieve yourself of stress especially to longtime friends"

Fred stared out at the Forerunner planet before turning back to gaze a Thorne who returned the stare unflinchingly. Fred suddenly cracked a rare smirk

"You're right Spartan" Fred looked at Linda "I was thinking about John"

Linda looked at Fred in surprise

"John?" Thorne tilted his head in confusion "You mean Master Chief-117"

"The very same" Linda replied

**Hey everyone I know it's been a while again. I just managed to finally get caught up with my stories and after school, exams, work and SAT's truly I am grateful to be returning to the screen.**

**Hope you like this chapter and before I go I need a decision here and now**

**EmilexArtemis OR JunxArtemis **

**Leave your comments in the reviews or PM**

**Rate read and review and as always have nice day**


	9. Chapter 9

**Greetings to you my readers new and old alike. It feels good to be back in the game and now that it's summer I can update my stories more often. Hopefully by the end of either July or the beginning of August I'll have my two young Justice and Halo crossovers. One will be where our Spartans have been a part of the League a while and the other is well…..I'm still working on it but I am open to suggestions. (PM me if you have an idea).**

**Also there is this two or three chapter arc I'm developing that I hope you will love. If you want theorize on what it might be through the reviews or PM. If you don't care about spoilers I'll only reveal through PM's. if you do then patience will reward you with hopefully my best work in your eyes. I swear to you this upcoming arc I've been developing for months it will happen somewhere close to the end of the first season.**

**Anyways good to be back glad you liked the previous chapter**

**Rate, Read, and Review and as always my comrade Have Nice Day**

Justice League the next war chapter 9: Manhunters(part 2)

Manhattan was bustling as usual with its never ending glow, non-stop transportation and diligent workers, tourists and people just looking to have a good time.

Above all the common commotion from the city below, in the Manhattan skyline, stood two large, armored Spartans looking down onto the city.

John-117 or Master Chief as most call him, looked down onto the bustling street of Times Square as Emile sat behind him, sharpening a long blade this time. He had been developing it recently from forerunner metals along with covenant and human metals. Thanks to Noble Vigilance's aid, the sword became possible as well as sturdy and the ability to recede into the hilt for easy carry.

Emile lifted up the blade to examine the craftsmanship and to add to the effect, the blade gleamed under the moonlight.

"Perfect" Emile sighed with satisfaction as the blade disappeared into the hilt. He attached the hilt to his left shoulder as he got up and joined Chief's side.

"Silent night isn't it" Emile commented dryly as he gazed down at the streets

"_Hmm, at least there aren't any psychotic meta-humans running around tonight, eh guys?" _Cortana said lightly

"That just takes away all the fun" Emile replied in a bored tone

"_Only you Emile" _Cortana chuckled as the trio lapsed into silence. The night progressed slowly as the Spartans went from rooftop to rooftop, occasionally listening in on to the police broadcast to see if they were needed anywhere.

"Man even the cops got nothing to do" Emile said after hearing a from the chief that there would be a silent night.

"Don't sound to disappointed just yet Emile, the night can still pull out some surprises" John stated looking back to his Spartan brother.

"Hey you two" A female voice from above greeted. The Spartans looked up to see Wonder Woman flying down towards them

"Diana" John greeted "I thought you weren't going to join us tonight"

"I believed that as well until I finished my work at the agency rather early and decided to see if I could join you two on your patrol" Diana explained

"Well the more the merrier I guess" Emile shrugged as he turned to watch the empire state building

"_You're always welcome to be with us Diana" _Cortana said cheerfully as she appeared beside John full height and dressed casually

Diana smiled at her AI friend as the group of four continued their patrol over the city that never sleeps. Diana still stared in amazement and wonder, lost in the bright lights of the grand apple. She shook her head when she heard snapping fingers near her ear. Emile retracted his hand chuckling at Diana's confused expression.

"Hey Don't get distracted" Emile chuckled as Diana slapped herself lightly so she wouldn't lose herself in the moment

"Are you alright Diana?" John asked in mild concern

"I am well John" Diana answered quickly "I just…still find the world of men so incredible. I have yet to see all of it"

"Don't hold your breath" Emile muttered just out of Diana's hearing

The trio decided to rest on top of a rooftop next to the Brooklyn bridge. Emile removed his helmet and pulled out an apple, eating the fruit contently, looking up at the stars.

"Wonder how night light is doing"

"Night light?" Diana tilting her head in confusion

"Lantern" John clarified

"Ah" Diana took on a more somber mood suddenly "I hope the others make it in time to see if he's alright"

"_They will. After all Super Scout, Hawkgirl, speedy Gonzales and Jorge aren't the kind of people to disappoint" _Cortana told her Amazon friend reassuringly. Diana didn't know how to respond to Cortanas odd nicknames yet she nodded, used to the AI's unique mannerisms, personality and humor.

"They will be fine" Chief stated firmly

The trio went silent once more, watching two cop cars chase after and successfully apprehend two jewel thieves.

"I'm glad to see the authorities can handle themselves so well in this city" Diana said with a hint of pride

"Yeah at least they ain't as lazy as the cops over in Metropolis" Emile snorted "Bastards rely completely on Superman to do the dirty work"

Suddenly a large explosion appeared at the end of the block alerting the three. Electricity shot out in several different directions from the smoke, knocking back cars and scattering civilians.

"Let's move" John said sternly as he and Emile leapt down from the rooftop while Diana flew off to intercept the criminals. John and Emile managed to slow their descent with their mini booster rockets and sprinted as fast as they could towards the sight of the explosion.

A scattered crow watched the smoke decapitate as shadows began to appear. The smoke soon cleared revealing a dozen highly armed henchmen being led by none other than Live wire and Death stroke the terminator. Live wire chuckled as she examined her bag of cash but Death stroke kept his vigilant eye on watch.

The assassin rolled his eye when he heard Livewire giggle like a school girl as she held her money close

"Wire, now is not the time to act childish" He scolded the super villain

"Oh please Slade" She scoffed "Loosen up, you are getting paid remember"

"Yeah but don't forget what territory we're in" Death stroke said pointedly "This place is the home of those Spartans, and if you haven't seen the news reports they ain't afraid to kill. If you haven't forgotten Two-face and Killer croc died by that Master Chief and Wolf character"

"I know, lucky bastards got a better kill rate than I do" A sadistic voice said loudly from behind the crowd

"You're not going anywhere after what you did" Said a proud female voice

The henchmen and two meta-humans turned to see Master Chief, Wonder Woman and the other Spartan known as Reaper appear before them. The goons all pointed their weapons at the three, Livewire prepared her volts and Death stroke tightened his grip on his blade.

"This is why I never work with bratty women like you wire" Slade grumbled "You're too busy admiring your steal the minute you get it instead of running off to do it later"

"Listen, I know you two are on a date" Emile interrupted the two "And I know you would love to throw on a show for us but right now you kind of blew up a bank with civilians inside"

"We don't allow those type of tourists in this city" Wonder Woman began twirling her lasso

"So let's just get down to business" John slammed a Mag into his assault rifle and clicked the safety off "Do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

Everything went silent as all attention were diverted to the league members and criminals. Death stroke eyed the heroine and two Spartans warily. He saw and can see they each hold great skill that rival and probably even outclass his own. Yet he also knows they have yet to reveal everything they have to offer. The mercenary began planning an escape route when livewire decided to do something REALLY stupid.

"FIRE EVERYTHING"

"NO" the twelve hired guns hoisted their guns up and open fired. The Spartans instantly reacted and time slowed down for them, entering Spartan time.

"Cortana expand the bubble shields capacity to maximum" John ordered as fast as possible. He pulled Diana behind him and Emile got beside him in a crouching position, shotgun loaded. 117 threw the canister down with a large blue hexagonal shield erupting around them as well as expanding large enough to protect the bystanders. The bullets and explosives bounced harmlessly off the domed shield.

"ENOUGH" Death stroke shouted at the goons, silencing the gunfire. He glared intensely at the bubble shield, covering the public and the League from harm.

"That's some pretty impressive tech you have their Spartans" Death stroke commented with no shame "Pity that most of those corporate assholes can't supply me with the same. Would make my jobs a hell of a lot easier"

The Bubble burst out of existence

"Oh please, you hate doing shit the easy way" Emile said aloud

"Really?" Slade asked cockily "How would you know?"

"I could see it in your eye. Even if you're a simple merc you still crave a challenge" Emile said with conviction as he removed a familiar hilt from his left shoulder "And I've been dying to test out this new blade of mine"

To add to his statement, Emiles new sword extended to its full slender size and he pointed it towards Death stroke. The henchmen reloaded their guns when…

"NO" Death stroke commanded "They easily outclass you. Take whatever you can carry and run. I'll hold them off"

Slade looked back at Reaper, his eye gleaming with anticipation. He slowly withdrew his sword from its holder and held it in front of him, giving it several twirls.

"You're right Spartan, I do crave a challenge" Slade admitted with a sadistic tone "I've been hoping to challenge you Spartans for quite some time now and I am not passing up this opportunity"

As the two warriors stared at one another livewire along with the men ran off. Chief contacted Emile through their private comms.

"You sure you can handle this guy?"

"Yeah, it's been a while since I last had a challenge and this a real chance to see how well my swordsmanship is coming along after training with Diana for so long"

"Alright"

John patted Emile on his shoulder and gestured Diana to follow after him and the escapees. As they ran Diana looked back with concern as the duo got further and further from their friend.

"Are you sure Emile can handle such a foe?" Diana asked John

"Yes" John answered after a moment of silence "You have been training him well in sword combat"

Diana smiled at the compliment but still asked

"Still I've seen how filthy and unruly these villains fight"

"_Don't forget who we're talking about Diana"_ Cortana said from the speakers _"Emile isn't a hero who plays by the rules. In fact all Spartans play just as dirty to win. Isn't that right John?"_

John shook his head in amusement at what Cortana was implying. "Not now Cortana"

Diana chuckled lightly at the interaction between the two as Cortana laughed.

"_Don't worry Diana, as long as you have faith in Emile and what you taught him, he'll come out victorious" _

Diana nodded confidently, before being caught by surprise when John pulled her close and jumped to avoid a bolt of electricity. The Spartan set her down gently as she prepared for combat, looking up to see Livewire and her henchmen all pointing their guns at the two

"You heroes certainly are persistent" Livewire said with a venomous laugh "I would love to be the girl who took down wonder girl"

"Can I have her Chief" Diana growled

"By all means" John answered as he prepped his assault rifle

_Meanwhile in space near Ajuris 5…_

_A javelin came out from hyperspace making its way towards the planet holding Lantern captive._

_"Are you all set Vigilance?" Jorge asked over the comms_

_"Yes Reclaimer. The Dawn is approaching the planet cloaked and are ready for anything" __Vigilance replied_

_"Good job. Report to us if anything comes up" Jorge finished the conversation and broke contact with the UNSC ship_

"Why would he just give up his ring like that?" Hawkgirl said aloud

"John is a strange one, that's for sure" Clark replied thoughtfully

"I'm beginning to think all you humans are" Hawkgirl stated before receiving a look from the kriptonian

"Oh sorry" She apologized

"That's alright" He smiles "I take it as a compliment"

"Alright, we're clear for landing" Jorge stated when

"BLAM, ZZAT"

Everyone was caught off guard when three ships began firing at their Javelin. Luckily the modifications held out against the onslaught

"_Reclaimers, what has happened" _Came the concerned voice of Noble Vigilance through the comms

"Bastards a firing at us" Jorge calmly, though his voice held malice before putting on his helmet

"They're not even responding to our signals" Flash cried out in frustration

"_The population is to populated, you cannot get a clear shot" _Vigilance said

"I can and I will" Hawkgirl gripped her mace when Superman stopped her

"We're here to get our friend back not start a war" Superman said firmly

"I agree" Jorge said though the Minigun he was sporting seemed to contradict his saying

"**Great, superman just has to be a boy scout and Titan just has to look like death threat" **Hawkgirl grumbled in her mind

"Flash take the wheel" Jorge, patted the speedster on the shoulder who stuttered. The four made their way to the cargo hold leaving Wally West to control the Javelin.

"Why didn't anybody teach me how to fly this thing" Flash muttered to nobody

The four were in the cargo bay as the door opened. Jorge checked his jet pack before launching out at his chosen target followed by the other three.

Jorge leveled his altitude and unleashed a volley of high concentrated lead at the engines of the enemy ships, effectively disabling it.

Superman used his heat vision to melt the stabilizers.

J'onn turned intangible as the ship flew by him. He grabbed onto the main circuitry of the engines and disabled the ship.

Hawkgirl however took it one step too far and swung with so much force the enemy ship began to fall

"HAWKGIRL" Superman yelled incredulously as he flew after the ship

"What?" Shayera asked in confusion before realizing her mistake "Oh"

Flash in the meantime was having his own problems.

"Take control of the ship he says" Flash mumbled childishly "Do you even know how to fly the ship he should have said"

Flash finally managed to initiate the landing sequence and landed on the strip. Flash sighed in relief. He left the pilot chair and made his way to the exit

"God really does love…CLICK CLICK" Flash stopped as he saw several aliens wielding rifles take aim at him

"OH CRAP" Flash shouted as he ran right back into the javelin just as they began to fire

"C'mon, all starters are green right?" Flash yelled to himself as he looked down to see half the terminal was green, red, blue and a variety of colors "Why did they have to make a freaking rainbow?!"

Luckily for him the others soon intervened. Jorge's shields deflected most of the shots allowing him to get close enough and knock the alien back.

Hawkgirl swung her mace, Martian used his intangibility and superman melted the rifles easily.

"Hey I had it all under control" Flash said hoping this wouldn't hurt his pride. The other effectively ignored him while Jorge patted the red-clad hero on the back knocking the wind out of him.

Martian Manhunter concentrated before pointing to a domed building "Lantern is inside that building"

_At the trial…_

Stewart stood shackled with his ring before him, his face filled with shame and regret.

The prosecutor stood before the council, his eyes full of deceit

"There is no excuse for this horror, and there can be no escape from punishment, an example must be made!" He urged strongly.

Three other human Green Lanterns stared at the prosecutor with mistrust.

"I think it's best we beat that son of a…"

"Cool it guy" Hal Jordan, a veteran lantern placed a restraining arm on Guy Gardner "This won't help John's case"

"Help?!" Kyle threw his arms up for emphasis "That guy looks he's trying to crucify him Hal. If anything WE should be helping our fellow Lantern"

Hal looked down in thought, knowing Kyle made a crucial point

Murmurs suddenly broke out amongst the crowd as the glass dome wall melted

"What the heck?" Guy said

"It's Superman!" Kyle said in surprise as his friend entered the courtroom followed by J'onn, Shayera, Flash and Jorge

"Oh no" John muttered upon seeing his friends

"Seems like a trial" Flash commented at the gathering

"But for what?" Superman asked as he spotted Stewart in the middle of it all

**"REMOVE THE INTRUDERS IMMDIATELY!"** The head of the tribunal demanded.

"Hold on" Jorge said before anything can escalate

"I understand we interrupted, but John Stewart is our friend" Superman said with conviction

"THIS IS A PUBLIC TRIAL." The head on right spoke while looking at the others.

"VERY WELL…" The left head spoke "…YOU MAY TAKE SEATS IN THE GALLEY."

"BUT THIS TRIBUNAL WILL NOT TOLARATE ANY FURTHER OUTBURTS" The central head finally added.

"Thank you your honor." He replied sincerely as he and the others were taken to the galley and Stewart watched on.

They were deposited near the steps and look for some seats when…

"Superman over here!" Kyle called over waving his arm

They soon met up with him and Superman immediately recognized him.

"Kyle Rayner, it´s good to see you again." He spoke as he shook the man´s hand.

"Likewise though I wish it was under better circumstances." The lantern said in return

"Hal is that you?" Flash asks as he approached his old friend

"One in the same Flash, how are you doing?" Jordan nodded as he shook Flash's hand

"I wish I could say great but with all this happening." He replied honestly.

"I agree, and who might these three be?" He asks as he sees the Martian, Spartan, and the Thanagarian.

"This is J´onn J'onzz, the last known Martian; he came to Earth to help us during the invasion…" Superman says as J´onn steps forward and holds out his hand.

"Greetings." He says in his neutral tone as they shake hands.

"…and this is Hawkgirl, she also aided us during the invasion." He spoke as she stepped forward and nodded towards them.

"Thanagarian huh? Bet you´re a real scrapper in a fight." Guy says out loud.

"I see my people´s reputation precedes me." She replies with a smirk.

"I heard there were two new heroes, real unique ones." Kyle speaks.

"That´s one way to call them." Flash says with some humor in his voice.

"And you are?" Hal asks Jorge

"I'm Jorge Spartan-052 or Titan" Jorge replied as he stuck out his hand which Jordan accepted

"Spartan? Like those ancient warriors from Greece" Kyle inquired

"Something like that" Jorge replied vaguely "I'm from an alternate dimension where the year if 2553. Humanity expanded amongst the stars colonizing hundreds of planets along the way"

"Really?" Guy said in surprise and interest

"Where we come from, none of which you know exists" Jorge spoke "There are other sentient beings but none of them you are familiar with"

"Guys, it's starting" Flash interrupted. The gathered heroes and Lanterns turned to the trial as the central mask spoke first

"ARE YOU READY TO CALL YOUR FIRST WITNESS?" The central figure asks the persecutor

"Yes your honor. I call forth Kanjar-Ro."

A human sized figure appeared with pinkish skin with insect-like eyes with a long nose that teeth that looked sharp came forward dressed in a blue and pants and a matching blue with white sleeveless shirt with a helmet on his head that had that had space design.

"Kanjar-Ro, do you agree to let us probe and display any and all memories you have?" asked one of the guards.

"I got nothing to hide." He spoke getting on a disk. It flew him straight to the prosecutor who started asking questions.

"State your name and profession." He requests.

"Kanjar-Ro, I'm… a pirate." The humanoid stated with hesitance

"A criminal? Yet you come here to bear witness to another crime. Why?" asked in genuine curiosity.

"I may be a pirate but I have my own set of morals" Kanjar-Ro looked to Stewart "I have caused crimes ranging from thievery to betrayal but nothing compared to what he has done"

The ground murmured to one another while Stewarts colleagues looked at one another, with Jorge trying to look through any signs of deception. The prosecutor typed in a command that activated a light in the dome and shined onto the pirate.

"Tell us of your encounter with John Stewart."

"It all started with these blasters I…found." He says unconvincingly. Images began to broadcast of Ro piloting his ship

"I was on my way to sell them to some rebels on Ajuris 4, that´s when he showed up." Ro spoke in a bitter tone as the screen showed Stewart appearing on seen and the pirate accelerates.

"I figured he was going to try and stop me, so I shot first." The images continued playing this and later show the Lantern using his power ring to tear out the ships engines.

"His ring tore out my engine… and I crashed landed into an asteroid. But he still wasn´t done with me. He wanted to know if I was working with anyone, I told him to turn around and see for himself." Stewart did do so and found 16 vessels of different shapes behind him

"He tried to shoot my friends, but his beam bounced off their deflector shield and shot towards Ajuris 4, there it hit a volcanic fault line, starting a devastating chain reaction." The images showed the planet breaking apart and exploding.

"Three billion, that's how many were on that planet." The pirate finishes, the audience stunned into silence, most of the league included, all except Hawkgirl and Hal Jordan.

"I have no more questions." The prosecutor speaks to the tribunal.

"THIS ACCOUNT IS MOST DISTURBING; WE WILL RECESS TWENTY PENTA CYCLES" Spoke the central figure before all three vanished.

All the aliens slowly vacated the stands while the League and the Earth lanterns went to John.

Flash spoke to him as he was the one to reach him first.

"Now I get it, you wanted to clear your name. That´s why you didn´t put up a fight back on Earth." He spoke matter a fact

"Way to play the system Jon." Guy adds, however…

"I told you to stay out of this." He replies, while he does Kanjar-Ro scurries off, though Hawkgirl sees him.

"That scum is an obvious liar, give me 5 minutes alone with him and I'll get the truth." She speaks as she palms her mace.

"Not if get to him first." Gardner adds his ring glowing as he speaks.

"Hawkgirl! Flash! Guy! All of you! Listen to me! Nobody is lying! Do you see that?" He asked looking at the rubble. "I did it, I'm guilty…" he finishes much to their shock. Jorge however was scratching his chin in thought with narrow eyes.

"**Something is definitely off about all this" **Jorge thought to himself as he continued to replay the details in his head

_With Spartans B312 and A266 and Commander Keyes_

The trio exited slip-space from their frigate named _Noble One _after Carter. The ship approached the coordinates vigilance gave t hem and came to a halt.

"Well this is the place" Nathan stated as he went down to the hangar bay accompanied by Miranda and Jun. Miranda was now armored with a variant of Spartans and ODST mix with a recon helmet under her arm.

The trio entered the hangar and saw an enlarged version of a pelican being checked over by Huragok along with Sentinels floated about loading the ship with equipment .

"Alright I think we have everything" Jun said as he put his helmet on.

"Hang on" Miranda said before turning around "JAX"

An AI appeared before her, in full height dressed like Hugo Weaving from the Matrix. He was one o f the several dumb AI's Cortana and Keyes created to help Vigilance and Cortana maintain the _Dawn_.

"Yes commander" he asked in the same voice from the Matrix agents

"Make sure the ship is on standby, have all weapons ready for battle, and several ships for rescue just in case by some weird chance shit goes south" Miranda instructed the AI

"Yes Ma'am" The AI said as he blinked out of existence

"Glad Cortana and you made those AI" Nathan complimented the commander

"Why thank you Nathan" Miranda returned with a cheeky grin as she placed her recon helmet on.

The three UNSC soldiers entered the pelican with Miranda taking the seat as pilot.

"Check your suits for any faults, scan your equipment make sure everything is nominal" Miranda called back with Jun and Nathan make the final scans for all their needs for their mission

"Alright we're clear to go" Nathan told Keyes as he sat down and strapped himself in with Jun doing the same.

Keyes flicked several switches, looked at the screen displaying the pelicans status which was green to go. She pushed another button then activated the engines, making the ship rattle slightly, lifting up off the ground and slowly flew out into space.

"All systems go commander" JAX said over the comms "Your objective is 1000 meters ahead of you"

"Thanks JAX, call us if anything comes up" Miranda replied

"Yes commander" JAX said before he cut off communication with the pelican.

After 5 minutes of calm flying the ship sent off a blip sound, signaling the crew that they have arrived at their destination.

"Ok men" Miranda leveled the pelican and set it on auto-pilot. She hopped down from the seat and entered the back "Let's get to work"

The two Nobles nodded as they attached equipment to their backs, legs and arms as the exit opened. Jun slowly approached the exit before gently leaping out. He floated out a couple yards before stopping his path with his built in jet thrusters.

He was shortly joined by Nathan while Miranda floated a couple feet from them. Jun took out a miniature scanner with a number of buttons and other assortments. Nathan followed suit except with a different device along with Miranda.

Jun began scanning the area, receiving occasional blips on the scanner. 3 graphs of slip-space frequencies appeared, each compared with one another for the slightest difference and similarities. He sent his findings over to Miranda and Nathan, who began to work on decoding and identifying the left over slip-space "particles" from the ruptures.

"Alright, I've got a lock on the specific location of where the ship was when it came from slip-space" Jun used his thrusters to get to the spot and floated their "They arrived here and then…" He floated over 400 meters "…And they angled themselves 65 degrees before going off in that direction"

"The ruptures are older than they seem" Nathan said as he floated over to Miranda to show his findings "The first one is several days old with the second one only hours behind"

"Hmm, guess that's to be expected" Miranda replied as she looked over the results once more then compared the length of their journey to get here "We did come a pretty long way from Earth just to get to this spot. We do have some advance tech now but even from here it should have taken at least a week and a half to detect"

"But this one only to three days" Jun said emotionlessly, yet his voice was a little on edge "There has to be something more to this than it seems"

Miranda nodded in agreement before looking at the graphs of the slip-space ruptures. "Let's see if Vigilance's upgrades will work" She muttered before zooming in on the graphs to get a more microscopic view of the ruptures. Several moments later she discovered two key points to help solve their mystery

"I got something" Miranda said "The energy signatures in the ruptures were definitely covenant along with something stronger"

"Covenant?" Nathan said narrowing his eyes "Here?"

"I don't know if I should be jumping for joy that we know something from our universe other than us is here or preparing my rifle" Jun said in monotone voice "I think I'll choose both, I kind of miss shooting those split-lips"

"Didn't you and Chief say the humans and covenant now hold a truce" Nathan asked unsure if he should believe it now

"Yeah, but when we arrived here, we arrived from the year 2557" Miranda explained "Who knows what could have changed after four years, for all we know there could be another war"

"That's not a reassuring thought" Jun said in an emotionless tone

The trio lapsed into silence when Miranda's scanners beeped once more. She looked down and typed in to see the results of her findings "We've got more than we expected from the ruptures. The other energy signature that was with the covenant was Forerunner"

"Really?" Nathan asked in curiosity "How can you tell?"

"After the various upgrades the Dawn and our ships received, Vigilance showed me that he can distinguish ruptures from one another. He showed me how forerunners have a more pure and crystalline form of microscopic leftovers from their slip-space devices, covenant have something that's half similar only it's more rugged and has been mixed with plasma showing m ore of a purple, red and indigo color. And for humans, we have or had a more rugged or more raw form of slip-space and had yet to discover more. Now our resembles more closely to the forerunners while the covenant had relatively no change"

"So the particles were of the forerunners rupture was jumbled with the covenant particles and not fused right?" Nathan asked

"Yeah, they were floating together" Miranda answered still looking at the particles on her device

Jun looked around I n thought then thought back when he, Emile and Jorge arrived in this universe "What if the covenant had some sort of forerunner technology on board their ship?"

Nathan and Miranda looked at Jun in confusion

"Or maybe" Jun thumbed his helmet "They might have had a forerunner crystal with them as well"

Nathan and Miranda's eyes widened with realization

"You're right" Miranda said "The readings show the particles that are forerunner are in the most purest form and that can only be found in the forerunner crystals"

"Do you think we can maybe track the covenant and see if we can find their location?" Nathan asked looking between the two

"Perhaps, but not out here" Miranda said as she use her jet repulsors to board the pelican "We don't want to be caught off guard here"

The two Spartans nodded in agreement before using their jets to join Miranda in the pelican. The two entered in perfect timing as the pelican closed off and flew back towards _Noble One._

The pelican entered the ship hangar, immediately it was greeted with Huragok. The three left their equipment for the Huragok to 'fix' as they went towards the command bridge.

"JAX" Miranda called with the AI appearing b y her side

"Yes Ma'am"

"See if you can contact Vigilance and send him our findings"

"Yes ma'am"

"Thank you JAX"

"Hmm" Nathan hummed aloud, drawing the attention of the other two present towards him

"What is it?" Jun inquired

"I'm just thinking as to not how but when did these covenant come from" Nathan said thoughtfully though with a grim undertone "They could have come from a different time period. Like at the very middle of the war, when it was beginning to escalate"

Jun and Miranda froze after hearing that, realizing what they could encounter

"You're right" Miranda said in all seriousness "We can't risk being attacked. JAX"

The AI reappeared

"I want you to make sure that the ship is fully prepped for any situation especially if we enter combat. If anything that's covenant shows hostile intentions do not hesitate to blow them away" Miranda ordered

"Yes Ma'am, I shall not disappoint" JAX said before vanishing back into the system

"I don't know why but I have a really bad gut feeling" Jun mumbled as he grabbed his sniper rifle and left for target practice. Nathan leaned back onto the wall beside the exit. Miranda decided to leave as well and head to the war room for planning.

"Be prepared for the worst" Miranda said placing a firm arm on Nathan's shoulder

"Yes Ma'am"

_Back on Earth while this was all happening…_

Emile and Death stroke began circling each other, eyeing one another, daring to make the first move. The two stopped after a complete 360 circle and held their blades up. A moment of silence, as neither combatant moved.

As if on cue both charged at each other, blades held back, then both swung with the force of a hundred men as the blades collided, an echoing clang heard through the area.

"Not bad in the strength department" Death stroke complimented savagely with a grin under his mask

"We Spartans tend to be full of surprises yet I'm glad you at least can hold out against me" Emile growled with equal savageness and anticipation.

The two leapt back before attacking once more. The swordsman engaged in a ten minute straight sword fight as neither relented in their assault. It was an equal display of skill, offense and defense.

Death stroke attempted to stomp on Emiles foot and succeeded only to realize a second to late that it had no affect as he was head butted several feet back before receiving a slash on his arm.

"Heh, nice dirty little trick you tried" Emile chuckled darkly "Shame that those kind of moves don't work so well on me"

Emile dashed with surprising speed and agility as he swung down with all his strength. Death stroke was surprised by the assault and narrowly blocked as he was forced down onto one knee from the considerable amount of force and power the Spartan put into it.

"You really are something else" Emile chuckled sadistically once more "It's good to know this world isn't full of pushovers"

This time Slade used his speed and agility to strike. Emile jumped back yet the blade managed to pass through his shields and scratch his chest piece.

Reaper glanced down to see a sizeable cut on his chest piece and glanced back at Death Stroke.

"Not bad at all" Emile muttered darkly "Guess I'm gonna have to really go all out against this one"

_With Diana and John_

Diana roared as she swung a successful punch across Livewire's face. Livewire flew back before using her electricity to level and prevent her from crashing into the building. She wiped blood from her lips and growled angrily before engulfing herself in electricity.

The Super villain shouted as she shot a dozen volts at the Amazon, who dispatched the attack with relative ease using her cuffs.

"Not bad Wonder Woman" Livewire growled with her head lopsided as if acting like a twitching carnivore "Let's see you block this"

Livewire ran at Wonder Woman and then launched herself at the princess. Diana rolled out of the way and swung a punch at her only to recede her fist as she felt herself being shocked

"HEH" Livewire laughed "Can't hit what hurts you right back can't ya"

Livewire attacked once more. Wonder Woman evaded once more by flying into the air. She twirled her lasso and managed to secure it around the waste of Livewire. With an almighty tug and HURA, Diana whipped Livewire into a wall, rattling the Villainous female.

She struggled to get up, coughing up some blood as she tried. Upon realizing the lasso was still secured around her. Livewire gripped the rope and gazed up at Wonder Woman with a malevolent grin. The electric powered villain sent a thousand volts through the rope which effectively shocked Diana.

"AURGH" Diana screeched in pain before slumping down, trembling from the shock and electricity that still coursed through her.

John was firing at the gunmen, already taking down two previously. The Spartan had to admit, these were not just some run-of-the-mill henchmen. These were trained, elite soldiers, and they were putting up quite a fight.

John saw one foolishly try and join his comrades across the street hiding behind a car. With his Spartan reflexes he managed to shoot the gun men down.

"AURGH"

John turned to see Diana fall to her knees, trembling. He saw Livewire stand and approach her, her arms flaring like thunder, hoping to finish the job.

"Not on my watch" John muttered. He pulled a flash bang and tossed it at the gunmen, blinding them.

Livewire walked slowly over to the fallen Amazon, taking in this moment of sweet victory, relishing the fact that she took down Wonder Woman.

"SO LONG GIRLIE" Livewire shouted as she brought her hand up, crackling with Electricity and swung down for the killing blow.

Her arm suddenly stopped, and the villain felt great pain gripping her wrist. She looked up to see the imposing figure of Master Chief looking down on her.

"How" Livewire stuttered in fear "H-H-how are you resistant to my attacks?"

"My armor is insulated and can easily absorb anything you throw at me" John said calmly yet the voice made Livewire shiver with fear. She felt a right hook to her jaw and she flew back, unconscious.

John turned to kneel down to Diana

"Wonder Woman, are you alright?" John asked placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and nodded weakly with a grateful smile

"Yes Chief, I am well and truly grateful for your help" Diana said weakly yet with pride in her voice

"Need help getting up?" John asked

"I shall see" Diana steadily got up and straightened out proudly "There"

"_You're not Wonder Woman for nothing" _Cortana complimented, laughing

Diana smiled at Cortanas compliment.

Meanwhile Deathstroke managed to see Livewire fall, so he knew now was the time to retreat.

"Oh no you don't" A voice snapped him out of his thoughts, blocking a pitch black blade

"Don't think you can just get away so easily" Emile growled

"Hmph" Deathstroke quickly pulled out three pellets and tossed them on the ground. Smoke erupted, surrounding a good portion of the vicinity. Deathstroke ran as fast as he could and successfully grabbed Livewire's body.

"ALRIGHT TIME TO RETREAT" Deathstroke shouted to the remaining forces. The soldiers obliged and followed the mercenary.

Emile ran after them, pulling out his magnum, shooting down several henchmen before being called off by Chief

"Why'd ya stop me?" Emile asked aggressively

"Now is not the time to chase after them Emile. I don't want you to go off on your own not knowing what you may encounter. We may have yet to show the world what we can truly do but this p lace also has its own surprises that can kill u s, and we're not fully prepared for that" John argued

Emile stared at him before sighing in defeat.

"Alright you win" He holstered his magnum and sword "What now?"

"Let's help tend to the injured" Diana said

"_Diana's right" _Cortana chipped in _"We have to make sure everything is accounted for before we make any further plans"_

Several hours later after the battle with Deathstroke and Livewire, Emile, John and Diana were at John's apartment, drinking coffee.

"_I still find it unusual that Deathstroke and livewire would come here to rob a bank" _Cortana said as her avatar appeared next to Diana. The room was modeled with hidden tech that allowed Cortana to appear as a full sized human.

"Maybe there's something more to their simple motives then it seems" Diana said thoughtfully, sipping her coffee

"Sure looks that way" John agreed "Livewire I could see her doing something like this, but Deathstroke?"

"Deathstroke is a trained assassin and mercenary" Emile said to himself, with the other two hearing "There is definitely something going on that we don't know about"

"Cortana have you found anything unusually recently?" John asked his AI friend

Cortana shrugged her shoulder a little dejectedly _"Nothing, it's been rather quiet as of late until this occurred"_

"That's because things have been intentionally quiet" Said a dark brooding voice that the group recognized

"Bat Boy" Emile chuckled "What brings you here?"

"I need your help" Batman entered the room from the window "Lately, the criminal underground has been intentionally quiet"

"Why would they want to avoid the public?' Wonder Woman asked

"_Maybe their avoiding using technology" _Cortana said in thought _"They're trying to stay completely off the map by using public methods in plain sight"_

"Cause we could track and decode all their plans with you or batman" John continued

"Exactly" Batman concluded "After doing extensive detective work, I managed to track why most of my prominent criminals including a large amount across the country have been silent. Black Mask and the penguin proposed to expand the criminal underground through simple means. Yes they'll publically rob banks, stores and anything else that will add to their means, but they're also planting 'seeds' or people who the pay to gain ground and control over cities"

"This is a rather grand plan" John commented "Even for men like them, this seems out place"

"I know" Batman nodded towards Chief "There has to be more than meets the eye. For now however I can't do anything but stop Black mask and penguin, but I'll need your help"

"We shall help" Diana said confidently as she rose from her spot on the couch

"I'll go as well" John chipped in

"_You ain't going anywhere without me" _Cortana stated like a child

They all looked at Emile expectantly.

"Why do you think I would disagree?' Emile asked pretending to be insulted

"_You know why" _Cortana said in a-matter-of-fact

"I'm going anyway" Emile stated, then muttered under his breath "Jerks"

"We'll need to go to Gotham" Batman instructed to his League comrades "Black Mask and penguin may be hoping to expand but they won't leave the comforts of Gotham so easily"

With that the team of five departed for the Dark Knights domain.

_Back on Ajuris 5…_

The heroes along with the other Lanterns were still in shock and confusion after Stewart admitted to the crime

"Three billion gone, I can't believe it." The Flash says in a low tone

"Neither can I…" Superman spoke in a sullen voice

"There has to be more to this case then it seems" Jorge suddenly said "I don't believe this would happen out of the blue, when Lantern is with the League half the time"

"Jorge is right" Hal agreed with eagerness "We have to look into it just to be sure"

"Why? John' admits he's guilty, no one disputing the facts." Hawkgirl says, not really helping with their belief

"Well we are" Jorge stated firmly "J'onn, Hal, Superman, it's best you three go and investigate Ajuris 4. Maybe you could find something that can help Jon's trial"

The trio nodded as Jorge turned to the remaining four

"We'll stay here and see what we could do to stall the trial while these three investigate" Jorge told the others, receiving an odd look from Flash

"You're asking the world's fastest man alive to slow things down?" The Crimson speedster asked in all seriousness "…Won't be easy but I'll see what I can do"

"Vigilance" Jorge contacted the monitor on the still cloaked _Dawn_

"_Yes reclaimer"_ Vigilance responded through the comms

"I want you to follow after Superman and J'onns Javelin as back up, do you copy?"

"_Affirmative Reclaimer, I shall do so once they have taken off"_

"Good to know, and Vigilance" Jorge said before cutting off the comms "Send a Pelican down as insurance for us"

"Pelican?" Hal tilted his head in confusion "You're sending a bird down here as back up?"

"You'll see" Superman smiled with anticipation

Superman's group flew towards the Leagues Javelin, arriving in a matter of minutes. Hal whistled in appreciation upon seeing the Javelin

"Gotta admit supes this is quite a ride you got. You have to let me take it for a spin"

"You think this is impressive just wait until you see the Pelican" Superman smiled as the sound of a familiar engine drew closer

Hal looked up and his jaw dropped when he saw the pelican land beside the Javelin

"WOW" Hal shivered with amazement, his old routes from being a jet pilot coming up

"And this is only a small fraction of what Jorge and the other Spartans have to offer" Superman said as he entered the Javelin followed by J'onn then finally by Hal after he managed to tear his gaze away from the pelican.

"So what do you expect us to find on this moon?" J'onn asks in a neutral tone.

"I don't know…" The kriptonian says in uncertainty "…there's something bothering me, just call it a…"

"An intuition?"

"Exactly!"

Soon they launched towards the satellite, unaware they were being watched.

_Back at the trial…_

"JOHN STEWART, YOU MAY NOW QUESTION YOUR ACUSER." The central figure spoke.

"No questions." The Lantern replied dejectedly. The heads of the tribunal look at one another and murmurs to break out among the audience

"NONE? DON'T YOU INTEND TO DEFEND YOURSELF?" The one right asked in curiosity.

"No, I don't." Jon answered with sincere sorrow

More murmurs broke out and the Leaguers, Lanterns and Spartan were not happy to say the least.

"Damn it! He is going to let himself be crucified." Gardner spoke in anger at his fellow Lantern's disregard for his life.

"We have to do something guys." Rayner adds as he looks on with.

Flash being who he was and true to his nature did do just that.

"I object! You call this a trial? I say it's a joke!" He mocked before Hawkgirl pulled him down towards her.

"_Are you out of your mind! What do you think you're doing!_" She whispers harshly.

"Prepare to be dazzled." He replies with a cocky smirk.

"REMOVE HIM!" Commands the head judge.

Flash, being the fastest man alive, instantly knocked the aliens back and ran up to the podium holding GL.

"Listen to me, with something this important you got to hear both sides." He said for all to hear.

"Flash I told you not to get involved." Jon growl in anger and resignation to his fate.

"I concur with him" Jorge said aloud, standing from his spot "If you want this trial to be justified, both sides must present their stories"

"C'mon GL" Flash argued unaware of the two aliens coming up from behind "You honestly think we're gonna sit back and watch these guys tear you apart. We…HEY"

Flash was being dragged away by security and another was about to do the same when the right figure head spoke.

"WAIT, THESE BEINGS MAY HAVE A POINT, WE DON'T WANT ANY LINGERING DOUBTS ABOUT OUR FINAL JUDGEMENT DO WE?" She asked.

"OF COURSE NOT, BUT WHO WOULD SPEAK ON BEHALF OF JOHN STEWART?" The left figure asked.

"Don't you have any lawyers here?" Flash asked while Jorge had a clear idea of what might have happened

"WE SOLVED OUR LAWYER PROBLEM A LONG TIME AGO." The central one said with a satisfied tone.

"I don't like the way he said that" Flash muttered under his breath

"HOWEVER YOU CAN SPEAK FOR HIM IF YOU WISH." The female spoke.

"BUT BE AWARE. IF YOU LOSE YOU SHALL SHARE THE SAME PENALTY AS THE ACCUSED." The left one said ominously.

"The same penalty? You mean…" he doesn't finish as their silence tells him all he needs to know.

"That's crazy!"

"NO, THAT'S HOW WE SOLVE OUR LAWYER PROBLEM..." The central one spoke in a casual tone before continuing "…WHAT'S YOUR ANSWER?"

"_Don't do it._" Stewart implores him.

"_And sit back and let you become a martyr?_" he answers back "I'll defend him!" he yelled back.

"And I shall as well" Jorge said gaining even more shock from the crowd

"Are you two insane" Hawkgirl hissed

"No we're doing what we have to make sure to keep Lantern alive and give the others time" Jorge insisted "Shayera, it's best you take Guy to get more support for Lantern, we'll keep Kyle here for insurance"

"What if no one comes" Hawkgirl countered

"Then use other means of…" Jorge looked down onto her mace "…persuasion"

"We are definitely drinking after this" Guy grinned at Jorge as he and Shayera left the dome

"VERY WELL PROCEED." The middle tribunal commanded

"Right." The Flash spoke as his platform rose.

"But first I would like to say a few words about…Habeas Corpus, yeah Habeas Corpus and Ipso Facto and Five Beta Kappa…" Jorge chuckled lightly while the three Earth Lanterns and out Thanagarian all shared one thought

"**We are dead"**

Hawkgirl and Lantern patrolled the entire city, finding little to no one who was willing to speak out for John Stewart. The duo soon found themselves in a bar holding several familiar members of the Green Lantern Corps.

"Another round" Gallius asked the waiter

Gardner and Hawkgirl looked on with disgust as they made their way over to the bar

"Why aren't you at the trial?" She asks them.

"Hoh, we couldn't stand it anymore." The round alien spoke.

"John Stewart made us all look bad." Arkus adds as he downs his drink.

"So this is the supposed loyalty of the corps" Hawkgirl seethed

"Oh don't get so and mighty Lady, if you're smart you'll stay away from him too." Gallius speaks, not seeing Gardner close his fist and narrow his eyes.

"Otherwise you'll end up reeking of his stench to." The hairy alien spoke.

That made the two snap and attack the Lanterns

"You backstabbing bastards! After all he has done for you; this is how you repay him!" Guy yells in anger.

"We are looking out for the rest of the Corp Gardner; unlike you we do give a fratz about it." Arkus replies.

"WHAM!"

"Cowards!" She yells before attacking with her mace despite their use of the ring, Gardner aiding the winged-warrior, knocking Arkus and Gallius over.

"My friends please! No weapons! No weapons!" he owner, a small tentacle alien yells as he gets between them.

"You think I need this mace…"Shayera growled, throwing her mace aside, sticking it to a wall.

"Or my ring." Gardner adds as he powers down.

"For us to take you down?" Shayera emphasizes her point by cracking her knuckles

"GRRR." Gallius growls as he and the other power down as well. Hawkgirl motions them to come at them with her hand further agitating the Lantern

Arkus is about to charge her when Guy tackles him to the ground and gives a right cross to the face.

"I been meaning to take you down a peg since all this started." He growled

Gallius charges Hawkgirl but she back hands him with a right, another bird like Lantern manages to tackle her but she simply uses the moment to flip him off her an into a neon sign.

Guy was delivering rights and lefts on Arkus who desperately tried to block the assault.

He got his reprieve when an alien with one eye, four tentacles and feet, grabbed him from behind; he rammed his head back which stunned the alien before he grabbed him from the scruff of his neck, spun him around and threw him into the bar with the other Lantern.

Gallius got back up and jumped Hawkgirl but she ducks and flies past Argus.

Killowog who up till now stayed out of the fight and drank, manages to grab him before he can crash through the window.

Arkus however was not as lucky as his distraction left him open for both Guy and Hawkgirl to punch him hard enough HE flies through the window, both Killowog and Gallius look through it.

The two others behind the bar try to jump them but one right hook to the bird alien and a throw from Guy to the one eyed creature disrupts this plan.

The small round alien tries one more time, but as he jumps and flies through the air, Guy kicks his behind and launches him into the waiting arms of Hawkgirl who throws him into one corner causing to rebound until he lands in a chair dazed.

Arkus arrives for round three eyeing both the hero and Earth born Lantern.

Finally after much brawling someone decided to intervene, in the form of emerald wall..

"No more!" Killowog orders.

"They're right, we should have backed Stewart, and that's exactly what I am going to do." The large alien spoke as he left.

"At least one of ya has some guts for standing up for their friends." Guy says as he wipes some blood of his lip.

Hawkgirl and him intend to follow when she sees the pirate Kanjar-Ro, talking to a Manhunter.

"Guy look there." She says to him.

"It's that pirate, what is he doing talking to one of those junk heaps?"

"Let's follow him, he may have information we need." She replies.

"Fine, but I get first shot if he doesn't want to talk." He spoke as his ring glowed.

_Back at the trial…_

Flash had finally finished tempting the patience of the tribunals allowing Jorge to call Kyle to the podium

"Kyle Rayner" Jorge started "How long have you been a Lantern?"

"5 to ten year, give or take" Kyle replied nonchalantly

"Have you known Stewart before the corps?"

"No not until 3 years ago, I was assigned his partner for sector 2814, we were investigating a weapons trafficking ring that was passing through."

"And how long were you together on this assignment?"

"Three weeks."

"And during that time did the accused ever appear overzealous with his power?"

"No, Stewart was very calm and never abused his power. He showed me a few tricks and knew how much power he should use with the ring"

"So does Mr. Stewart present himself as the kind of man who would intentionally go out of his way just to make a name for himself?"

"No he has always upheld the laws appointed to us by the Guardians, and I believe this was all some sort of mistake."

"Objection! That is bias opinion."

"SUSTAINED!"

"Out of my way!" was suddenly heard as Killowog shove some guard's aside.

"NOW WHAT!"

"Uh, looks like we got a surprised witness." Flash says with a smile.

"Surprised witness? He was nowhere near the crime scene, what kind of witness can he be?" The prosecutor asks as he and the others float towards the tribunal.

"A big scary one." Flash grinned victoriously as Killowog stepped up

_With the others on Noble one…_

Nathan was alone in the hangar looking out at empty space, the Huragok idly flying around, keeping the ship in check.

"Still here huh" Jun joined his Noble team colleague

"Starting to become a habit of mine" Nathan replied truthfully "I seem to find piece while looking out at the stars"

"You're not the only one" Jun admitted. The two became silent for several moments.

"You know I never really could appreciate the stars until now" Jun said casually

Nathan raised his eyebrows in slight surprise "Never thought I'd hear that from your"

"Well back then whenever I did look up at the stars, it was usually after a mine, bomb or some explosion went off in my face, sending me flying flat onto my back"

The two Nobles chuckled at the comment before the alarmed voice of Miranda came from the speakers.

"Jun, Nathan you'd better get up here" Miranda shouted. The two looked at one another and turned to run when JAX said on the loudspeaker

"_Slip-space rupture detected"_

Nathan and Jun stopped in their tracks and slowly turned as a flash briefly appeared. Following the flash was a covenant corvette opening fire onto the UNSC ship. The ship shook as the shields withheld the attack.

"I think we'll stay down here" Nathan said over the comms. He ran over to a Saber along with Jun who got into his own Saber

"Guys, disable their engines first" Miranda instructed as the two guided their ships into space. Two dozen other sabers, longswords and pelicans followed after behind, controlled by JAX.

"ENGAGE ALL COVENANT SHIPS" Nathan shouted as he immediately went into a dog fight against several Banshees. He flew down before swerving a sharp angle up, causing the banshees to swerve slightly off course. Nathan managed to level his saber and unleash several rockets at the banshees destroying one with succession. His shields flared suddenly. Looking back he saw two Seprahs chasing after him.

"Hold on Nathan I got you're back" Jun told Nathan as he began firing at the Seprahs with two Longswords supporting him. He flew by the two, destroying them but one banshee caught one auto-pilot longsword off guard and annihilated it.

"Shit" Miranda growled as she observed the battle over the battle map. She watched the holographic ships battle one another, getting a nostalgic feeling washing over her.

"Commander, the MAC cannon has been fully loaded and is ready for fire" JAX said as he appeared next to Miranda "Waiting for your mark"

"Have you found anything resonating from that Corvette?" Miranda asked, not taking her eyes off the battle

"Please wait" JAX said as he ran scans over the Corvette "Yes I have located a large, forerunner power source coming from the bridge of the ship"

"Hold the fire JAX" Miranda contacted Jun and Nathan "Gentlemen, JAX has just found a Forerunner artifact within the Corvette. We need to get into that Corvette and retrieve that Crystal. I don't want a slip-space 'Explosion' to happen if we blow that Corvette to high hell"

"Copy that Commander" Nathan replied as he maneuvered his Saber towards the hangar of the Corvette.

"Jun cover me, I'm going in" Nathan accelerated at the Covenant warship, shooting down several Banshees along the way.

Jun along with a dozen UNSC ships flew rings around the covenant yet they still had their fair share of losses. Jun unleashed a dozen rockets, blasting a hole through the covenant defenses.

"Nathan you got an open window and it will close quickly" Jun told Noble 6

"Got it, thanks Noble 3" Nathan rocketed through the covenant ship and steadily entered the Corvette. He was immediately met with heavy fire, bombarding his Saber. He landed and instantly jumped out, firing at any and all Covenant troops. Time slowed down for Nathan as he landed, entering Spartan time.

Noble 6 made a mad dash, igniting his plasma sword while firing at anything that moved. He decapitated half a dozen grunts, impaled a jackal at the end of his run. The Spartan grabbed the dead Jackals shield and activated it, deflecting several plasma shots before reloading and unleashing another volley at a group of elite minors, killing two.

Nathan dodge rolled behind a banshee, clipping off several grenades. He tossed them straight at the firing elites. The elites flew apart as the grenades detonated. This gave Nathan the opportunity to run over to his Saber. He slammed his fist on its side, opening a panel containing a shotgun, Minigun, grenades, SMG's and ammo. He grabbed ammo for his assault rifle, holstered the shotgun and pulled out the Minigun.

At that moment reinforcements arrived in the hangar. Nathan, undaunted, charged right at the covenant forces, unleashing a barrage of bullets. Most of the grunts and Jackals died while the Elites had their shields hold off against the attack except for a few minors and two Majors. An Ultra led the attack against the lone Spartan, yet the Spartan was completely berserk and lost in the bloodlust, completely focused on killing as many elites, grunts and Jackals as possible.

The battle brought out Nathans memories of past battles as if he experienced them yesterday. He swung his Minigun, sending a grunt flying while he shot a jackal in the head. The Spartan heard the familiar cry of a suicide grunt and on instinct grabbed the back of the grunt and tossed it towards a large group of grunts and elites.

The plasma stuck onto one elite, effectively obliterating the two covenant soldiers, taking a dozen more with them. Nathan unleashed his remaining ammo contained in his Minigun before tossing it and running down a corridor as fast as his Spartan legs could carry him.

Wolf spotted more covenant ahead, trading his Rifle for his shotgun. Nathan plowed through the forces with all his might, shooting down Elite, after grunt after jackal and so on.

Outside Jun and the UNSC ships were putting up a staggering fight against the covenant yet the broken empire remained resilient in taking out as much UNSC pelicans and Longswords as possible. The Sabers proved to be rather difficult as all the Sabers held the most arsenal against the covenant along with the most maneuverability.

"These guys still haven't changed in the slightest" Jun said with absolutely no emotion. He narrowed his eyes slightly as a pelican exploded next to his hatch. He cork-screwed and shot down another Banshee with a victorious smirk.

"Good, otherwise this would be boring"

Nathan was kneeling behind a wall as the covenant kept him grounded with plasma fire. He did a quick take over the wall shooting down several grunts and jackals. Nathan went back into cover as the covenant continued to fire.

Nathan looked right and left as if he was hoping to find an answer. Nathan paused as a thought occurred.

Nathan rushed out from his firing spot, drawing the covenant fire towards him. The elites growled in victory as the Spartan went down. Unfortunately he zapped out of existence, befuddling the elites. The elites looked at one another before they heard thump behind them.

The elites saw one of their majors dead, when another shivered and limped while looking up. It fell down with a spurt of blood revealing Nathan, who quickly held up his assault rifle, shooting at the stunned elites.

Nathan threw several grenades before running off, continuing his lone-wolf rampage through the ship.

_In the bridge of the ship of the Corvette…_

The Ultra in command of the ship was furious with himself and his decision. His call on attacking the UNSC ship proved to be a fatal mistake as the ship was destroying his forces.

"Status report" The ultra ordered

"The ship is receiving critical damage, our engines have been disabled" The Elite pilot informed regretfully "What worries me is that they can destroy us yet they won't"

The Ultra leaned back into his chair in thought when another message came through the comms

"Shipmaster grave news" A Major Shouted through the comms

"Speak brother" Ultra said calmly

"A DEMON IS IN OUR SHIP" The Major yelled before the sound of blood was spilled. There was no response from the other end and silence reigned on the bridge.

The doors leading out to the corridor of the bridge blew up and a black blur dashed through, right to the closest elite.

Nathan latched his arm around the Elites neck and with precision, snapped his neck.

"DEMON" The ultra shouted as he gunned down the entire crew of the bridge in a matter of seconds. The Spartan paused and looked menacingly at the Ultra. The Ultra growled and remained unaffected by the Spartans intense gaze. He rose from his seat and calmly jumped down onto floor level with the Spartan. The Spartan discarded his weapons, the same by the Ultra.

The two stared each other down, unflinching. The two started slowly walking towards one another, jogging then finally into a full sprint. They collided with each other. They were locked in test of strength before the Ultra got the upper hand and began gaining ground, pushing the Spartan back.

The Ultra punched Nathan in the gut. His armor absorbed most of the impact yet he still had some wind knocked out of him. Nathan managed to snap his head up, swinging a punch at the Ultra, yet the elite caught it. The elite began twisting his arm but Nathan dropped down and swung a kick to the ultras head, disorienting him. The ultra stumbled back then fell to the ground with Nathan tackling him down with a spear. Nathan sat up and swung left and right, nailing the Ultra in the jaw.

The elite stopped Nathans fist and head butted the Spartan off him. The ultra jumped up and punched Nathan back. The Ultra followed up the hit with another swing and a large kick to the chest. Nathan fell to the ground, dazed by the hits.

The Ultra stood over the fallen Spartan with a victorious smirk plastered on his split-lipped face.

"I shall enjoy killing you Demon" The Ultra drew an energy dagger and rose it above his head.

Nathan instantly reacted. He pulled out his dagger and stabbed the elites ankle. He roared in pain and swung down but Nathan already slipped out from beneath the ultra. The ultras dagger got stuck into the floor and Nathan managed a knockout shot with his shotgun, breaking the gun.

The ultra fell to the ground as Nathan leaned onto a nearby control table to catch his breath and let the Nano Huragok recover his minor bruises. The Spartan checked over his state and saw he was covered in blood from the covenant. He looked around the bridge and contacted Miranda

"Commander I'm in the bridge of the Corvette, you said the forerunner item is in here right?" He asked out of breath

"Yes, it should be nearby to your position" Miranda answered the Spartan "You alright Lieutenant?"

"Yeah Yeah" Nathan breathed, pretending as if nothing happened "Just had a little fight. You also asked for a prisoner right? Well I got one as well" Nathan answered before Miranda even asked

"Alright Nathan" Miranda said a little exasperated, but was relieved to know her friend was fine "Just hurry up and get the hell out of there. JAX is getting anxious on blowing the damn Corvette"

"Copy that Commander" Nathan broke off contact before gazing at the control chair of the corvette. He tilted his head and steadily walked over to the chair. He looked over the chair, checking for anything that seemed out of place. He pushed a few buttons, one of them accidentally setting off the alarm, thankfully the button underneath being the one to silence the noise.

Nathan slammed his fist down the panel, crushing it. A pedestal rose out in front of the floor on front of the chair with a canister on top. The Spartan examined the canister, lifting it from the pedestal. He looked at from all sides and twisted the lid open. Noble six shielded his eyes slightly from the sudden shine protruding from the canister.

"Miranda, found a forerunner crystal" Nathan called Miranda

"Great job Spartan, now haul ass back here" Miranda answered

"Roger" Nathan attached the canister to his back. He jogged over to the unconscious Ultra and pulled out some tight steel rope. He secured the Ultra before hefting him onto his shoulder. The Spartans grabbed his assault rifle and ran out of the bridge as fast as possible.

He ran non-stop ignoring the shots fired at him and the ones that hit his shields. The Spartan miraculously got to the hangar in one piece with the Ultra unharmed. He spotted his Saber, smoking but still seemed good to fly.

Noble 6 dashed to the ship, throwing the Ultra into the back and getting into the pilot seat. Nathan initiated all the controls and the engines barely ignited yet it managed to ascend from the floor and fly out the hangar.

"Got the packages, on route back to _Noble one" _Nathan said to all UNSC ships.

"Copy that noble" Miranda responded. The UNSC commander looked to JAX

"JAX use the turrets to take out the remaining Covenant ships. Get a clear path for Noble 6 and ready the MAC cannon"

"Right away Commander" JAX replied as he was already positioning the cannons and firing at the Covenant Banshees and Seprahs.

Nathan completely accelerated his Saber towards _Noble One_ not slowing down in the slightest. The Saber entered the hangar and crashed slightly but was otherwise still holding together.

The hatch opened

"Son of a bitch" Nathan muttered as he got up out of his Saber, pulling the Elite Ultra with him. Huragok began to swarm the Saber, repairing anything and everything on sight.

_Up in the Command Bridge_

"Ma'am we have a clear shot at the Corvette" JAX told Keyes

"Recall all the fighters" Miranda straightened out as she walked to the window of the bridge.

"Blow it away" She felt the ship hum as the MAC Canon charge, the UNSC dog fighters, swerve out of the way and return to the safety of the ship. The MAC cannon unloaded it's 600 ton shot tearing a hole straight through the Corvette

"Again" Miranda commanded. Another shot followed, this one completely destroying the corvette along with the remaining Covenant fighters

"Team, mission accomplished" Miranda said over t he speakers "We're going home"

_With the Superman and his group…_

J'onn and Superman was out in space in their suits while Hal had his ring to protect him from the vacuum, Vigilance was cloaked behind them, guiding the Dawn

"See anything wrong with this picture?" the kriptonian asked Jordan

"Where do I start? The loss of life? The echoes of our own pasts?" He replies dramatically as he stares at the ruins of the planet.

"No, not up there down here." He states.

The two look and can't find anything wrong until…

"It can't be…" J'onn being the first to notice.

"But it is this moon is still orbiting a planet that doesn't exist."

"_I concur with Superman, sensors show gravitational shifts shown in stable orbiting satellites._" The Forerunner A.I spoke through the comms.

"It should have flown off into space the moment the planet was destroyed." The Martian spoke as another puzzle was added.

"But it didn't, did it?" He retorted.

"Guys, my ring is picking up an energy reading that's coming from around here, I think we should check it out." Hal said as the moment the revelation came he began a more thorough search.

The other soon agreed.

_At the trial…_

"And the Thorians would have gotten me for sure had it not been for John Stewart, he saved my life and risked his own to do it, that's the kind of guy he is." Killowog finishes proudly.

"Thank you Killowog, John couldn't of asked for a better character witness." Flash replied at the end before taking a seat next to Jorge after letting the prosecutor know it was his turn to cross-reference.

"_Anything from the guys?_" He asked him.

"_No but don't think it's over just yet" __Jorge replied as the prosecutor approached Killowog_

"Killowog, can you tell me exactly what a Green Lantern does?" He asks directly.

"Well that's easy, we catch bad guys." He said as it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Commendable…" not meaning it in the slightest "…but how do you know who the bad guys are?" he asked.

"Uh oh." Alarms were suddenly going off in both the hero's and soldier's head.

"How? I…I just know." Killowog stuttered

"Oh so you're saying you use your obviously superior intellect to routinely sort out matters of life and death." The prosecutor spoke.

"I didn't say…I mean…Well yeah kinda." He replied unaware of the trap he was being led into.

"And then you and the other Green Lanterns enforce these decisions with those incredibly deadly rings?"

"Objection your honors! He is leading the witness!" Flash shouted

"…"

"SUSTAINED, REFRAIN FROM DOING SO AGAIN PROSECUTOR." The central figure spoke.

"Allow me to rephrase the question, who gave you this power to be judge and jury? Who gave you the right!" He demands.

"We did." A voice echoed in the hall as the Guardians of Oa appeared.

"Well I guess there are more surprise witnesses." Flash quipped.

_Back on the moon…_

Superman flew around searching for the source of the energy reading.

"I hope you two are doing better than me, all I see are craters." Superman spoke as he scanned every nook and cranny with his vision in multiple spectrums.

"_Nothing on my end Superman._" Hal replied.

"_I have yet to localize the reading; certain elements within the rock are hampering my scans._" Vigilance spoke with disappointment.

"Everyone, I have found something I just don't know what it is." J'onn communicated as he gazed at a large machine.

He was soon joined by Hal and Superman, who were a bit caught off guard by the machine.

"Any idea what this thing does?" Clark asks.

"When I was a child on mars, we had small toys call illusatrons. They could project crude images over objects and even empty space." The Martian explains.

"You think this is a larger version?" Superman ventured.

"The engineering principal appears the same." He replied

"So it's an illusion." Superman said followed by the Lantern.

"And I bet it's pretty obvious what its hiding." Jordan spoke up.

"It would explain why this moon's orbit remains intact." J'onn said in a neutral tone.

"But who…" "ZZZAAAT!" "AARRRG!" the trio shouts as they are suddenly struck by laser fire and are sent into a wall.

The ship passes and fire above them releasing debris and burying them.

As the ship passes the would be tomb, its pilot is revealed to be the same pirate who testified against John.

"The secret will stay buried with them." He gloats however before he can savor it he is attacked by another ship.

"RARRRGH!" Hawkgirl, its pilot cries as she fires at him.

Meanwhile a green glow erupts from the rubble containing the heroes.

"What took you so long?" Guy asks them.

"What are you doing here?" Hal asks.

"Saving your tail apparently now if you'll excuse me." He said as he fired his ring at the pirate.

"This moon is filled with surprises." J'onn says as he phases from underneath the rock.

Meanwhile Kanjar-Ro is doing everything to avoid the duo, he however is not prepared when a massive warship appears out of nowhere in front of him and fires missiles at him.

"AARRGH!" He yells as they explode close enough to cause damage, Superman tears through the doomed vessel and deposits with the others.

"Friends of yours?" Guy asks as he points at the ship.

"That would be the Commanders ship." J'onn replies.

"Dude" Guy said in complete astonishment

"What are you WHOA" Hal exclaimed when he saw the warship.

"That's our backup" Superman said rather smugly to the stunned Lanterns

"We followed this scum from Ajuris 5, I had to uh, ah borrow one of the defense forces fighters." Hawkgirl said lamely clearly telling them all a different story but ignoring it in favor of questioning the pirate.

"So he's the one behind all this?" Superman asks as he looks at the pirate skeptically that he could pull such a maneuver.

"Not exactly…" She spoke.

_In another area on Ajuris 5…_

"It is time brothers, time to avenge a 1000 years of grievances, time to regain our power and dignity." The lead Manhunter spoke as the others cheered before he continues.

"Our plan has worked flawlessly so far, we've sown dissention among the Lantern Corp and stained their reputation forever, but beyond that, we've succeeded in luring the leaders of our most hated enemy, away from their home planet of Oa."

"Yes they're here, the Guardians." He spat out the word as a vile curse, the others sharing his hatred and screaming for their death.

"No my brothers, not here not now, our destiny lies elsewhere."

"But rest assured, the Guardians will burn, for we are the Manhunters!"

"NO MAN ESCAPES THE MANHUNTERS!" They all cry.

_Back at the trial…_

Unaware of the looming threat the few Guardians that had come were being questioned by the prosecutor.

"It's true that we Guardians control the Lantern Corp power source, but the individual Lantern has complete autonomy." The Guardian spoke.

"So if one of them those something wrong, it's not your fault." The prosecutor states.

"You misunderstand, we give them autonomy, because we trust their experience and…"

"No other questions!" He stopped the small but powerful being.

"How much more must we hear? We demand an immediate judgment." He demanded.

"We object!" both Jorge and Flash shouted.

"OVERRULED."

"No I do not accept that!" Jorge continued

"BE SILENT OR…"

"This is not a trial but more of a sentencing" Jorge said rather angrily "You have no true authentic proof that John Stewart slaughtered three billion sentient beings except the memories of a Pirate, for all we know could have duped you with his memories. For all intensive purposes he could have showed you a false memory"

"…" they remained silent.

"I ask the Tribunal to allow me to cross examine the witness, afterwards our fates are in your hands." Jorge finished.

"ASK YOUR QUESTIONS HUMAN." The central figure spoke.

"Thank you your honors" Jorge made his way to the podium, ignoring the prosecutors glare

"May I ask what your name is?" he asks.

"I am Ganthet."

"Very well Ganthet, in the history of the Corp has any Lantern ever abused the power you have given them?"

"…Yes, the one called Sinestro." He replied.

"I see, and what measures were taken against him?"

"We stripped him of his power ring and banished him to another universe."

"Tell me Ganthet, did he kill while wearing the ring?"

"Yes he did, it is the most gravest of crimes a Lantern may commit." He replied sadly.

"After that incident, were there any measures taken to ensure such a thing never occurred again?"

"Yes a more through screening test was made to ensure a better selection in ring bearers as well as certain protocols to alert us if they went rogue."

"**Should have known" **Jorge thought before continuing.

"And within these protocols you installed, was there one that would alert you when a Lantern has indeed taken a life?"

"Objection!" the Prosecutor asked as he figured were this was going.

"OVERRULED, WE WISH TO HEAR THE ANSWER."

"Yes there is." This answer shocked everyone including the accused.

"Pardon? I must have misheard you because I could have sworn you just said that a Lantern cannot take a life without you knowing, is that correct?"

"Yes it is."

"If what you say is true, then what is the purpose of this trial if the core and the Guardians would have been the first to be made aware of this atrocity. Could the ring malfunction?"

"No."

"Could the protocol be circumvented or tampered with by the Lantern?"

"No, it is hidden in the programming and only we know how to do so."

"Even if the death is accidental?"

"The loss of life by the Lanterns action would still be brought to our attention."

"No further questions" Jorge stepped away his face neutral yet his eyes held victory

"IF WHAT IS SAID TRUE, HOW IS IT POSSIBLE THAT AJURIS 4 NO LONGER THERE?" The right figure asked.

"It is there!"

"Superman!"

The Kryptonian spoke from high above the galley, flanked by Gardner and Jordan carrying the pirate between them, before flying towards the accused, destroying the shackles with his heat vision, the others landing behind him.

"John is innocent!" He spoke loudly before he pressed his earpiece "_That's your cue Vigilance"_

_At the Dawn command center…_

"_Yes Superman, firing pulse missiles at coordinates now" __Vigilance responded with a dozen missiles launched_

"BOOM!"

After the explosion the wayward planet was revealed to all.

"Ajuris 4 was never destroyed, its right where it's always was, it was all an illusion a frame up as they say on my planet."

"YOU!" Stewart snarled before launching himself at Ro, and giving him a right cross.

"AH!"

"WHY'D YOU DO THIS TO ME! WHY!" He bellowed.

"For…for money." Ro replied fearfully

"WHOSE MONEY!"

"Easy John." Jordan asks as he looks at the pathetic being before him

"Yeah, leave some of the greedy little shit for me to wail on!" Gardner growled

"The Manhunters." He answers quickly and loudly for all to hear.

"Where are they anyway?" Flash asks as they note the robots are nowhere to be seen.

"Come on!" Superman says as he sees the Guardians move quickly.

"GL!" Flash says as he quickly grabs the ring and hands it to him.

He will's it on and feels the power flow through him.

"Good to have back John." Jordan says to him.

"Yeah, now let's get those hunks of junk." Gardner adds and Rayner nods.

All soon leaving, the pirate getting up and turns to face the music, however before he can e feels someone tap his shoulder and then…

"WHAM!" Gets a fist to the jaw that knocks him unconscious.

"You deserved that" Flash yelled as two security aliens took the pirate away

The Guardians soon congregate when they do not feel the presence of the machines.

"We're too late! We have to back immediately." One of them spoke and move towards a doorway except….

"Not so fast." The Flash says as he blocks them.

They try another route but are soon met with the others Superman being the first to address them.

"What's going on?"

"We don't have time for this." Ganthet speaks.

"Make time." Gardner says.

"Where are the Manhunters?" Stewart asks them.

"Headed back to Oa."

"Back to Oa"? They've been there before?" The man asks incredulously.

"Yes, we created them there." The Guardian admitted shamefully much to the shock of the others.

"Say what!" Flash voicing his.

"Are you kidding me!" Rayner as well.

"It was…before the Lantern Corp. We thought robots would make good peacekeepers but they were flawed. They couldn't understand the subtle gradations between good and evil." Ganthet explained to the group.

"Because they were machines following logic right?" Jorge adds and Ganthet nods.

"Why didn't you decommission them?" Superman asks.

"We reprogrammed them for lesser duties, tracking, hunting, guarding they didn't seem too object."

"Not out loud anyway." Stewart says.

"Yeah and now they're going back for some payback, well I say we oblige them." Gardner spoke while the others nodded.

_On Oa…_

The scene was best described as a nightmare as planetary defenses and Green Lanterns fought over the planet against the army of Manhunters hell-bent on taking back what they considered rightfully theirs.

"Don't let up brothers they're weakening!" The lead machine spoke as the bombarded the shield placed by the few Guardians remaining.

Half the forces struck or took over planetary defenses while the fired on the shield.

Inside the Guardians were indeed feeling the strain.

"They can't hide in there forever, rip it open!" It shouted as more Manhunters attacked the shield.

"Rip them to…"It never finished as a giant portal of energy opened up and a massive ship came through followed by a smaller ship it recognized as the Javelin held the League along with the Lanterns. They all jumped out and engaged the Manhunters

"They can't stop us brothers no one can!" the leader shouts in order to rally its forces.

On board the Dawn Vigilance, after learning numerous battle strategies from Keyes, Cortana and the Spartans was putting his lessons to the test.

"_Reclaimer, I shall aid you Saber, with a unit of Sabers and Longswords"_

"Good to know Vigilance" Jorge said as he entered his own Saber "Keep all shield raised, and blow any Manhunter that strays to close"

"_Affirmative"_

The Manhunters soon got an up close and personal taste of the Dawns weaponry as dozen missiles flew straight at them.

Those foolish enough to charge the Dawn were taken down by either the fighters or the vessels rail guns and laser weaponry.

The League also made massive dent in their forces as Superman and the Martian used their super strength to rip them apart.

Flash speed help him evade many shots and used them against them on the rogue robots however he was soon surrounded but a flash of emerald and they soon were history.

"Got your back!" Stewart spoke to him.

Flash was relieved and glad, that soon changed when he saw a squad of Manhunters behind the Lantern.

Look out!" he shouted at his friend.

Stewart turns and both holds the shield and fires at the robots destroying those he can.

"Use the guns! The Guns!" The leader orders at those who have taken over one of the cannons.

They targeted Superman, Stewart and J´onn, but upon seeing the approaching blast the Lantern shields them, the Manhunters fighting them are not so lucky.

J´onn becomes intangible and rushes them while they fire on Flash.

The Manhunter operating the cannon gets a lock, but before he can fire he meets his end at the Martian´s hands…literally.

Flash is knocked unconscious and his friend shields him but it doesn´t look like it will hold against the barrage.

However a blast of energy saves them form death´s door as Hawkgirl and the Lanterns from the trial appear.

"You three take the north tower, Killowog and I will take the south." Gallius orders much to the surprise of the Thanagarian.

They move swiftly and destroy the defense platforms quickly, Hawkgirl gives of a battle cry as she smashes the last one hard, and causing a chain reaction that destroys it.

"Hey Hal!" Guy calls out as he makes a Minigun and fires indiscriminately at the machines.

"Yeah Guy!" he replies as he crushes three between two giant emerald fists.

"This reminds you of the time we got caught in that dispute between the Ron'nar and the Sla'ku!" He asks as he shields himself.

"No! It reminds me of that bar fight on Ornas IV."

"Ha! Yeah good times that!"

"Heads up guys!" Kyle yells as creates several missiles that strike six robots at their backs.

"Great kid! Just don't get cocky!" Guy spoke with an air of superiority

The fights continued.

Inside the Guardians are too weak to continue, one collapsing from stress.

The lead machine got inside, however Stewart saw this and followed it in.

John looks on at the tower of light when he is blasted from behind by the robot.

"Manhunter! Stop!" Stewart commanded encasing him in an energy sphere.

"Not till we've regained what is rightfully ours!" It replied as

"Yours?"

"The power the Guardians stole from us." He spoke before firing at him.

Each taking a shot at the other, the drawing in close.

"It was never yours! It was always the Guardians!" he growled out as he fought the machine for dominance.

"And they betrayed us…" speaking with utter scorn for the beings "…just as they betrayed you!" before pushing him back.

"ZAT!" "ARRG!"

"This power is our destiny." It spoke before shooting him again.

Stewart collapse on a wall as the Manhunter entered the central power battery.

"NO!"

"YARRRGH!" It screamed as its body absorbed the energies released.

"NOW I AM THE POWER!" the newly transformed Manhunter spoke as all power rings deactivated.

The Guardians fell to the ground as it left them.

"All is lost." One weakly spoke to Stewart.

"Not while I'm standing." He said as he stood with determination as energies crackled in the air and approached the central power battery, concentrating all his will into this one task.

He thrust his ring forward and chanted the Corp oath.

"IN BRIGHTEST DAY…IN BLACKEST NIGHT….NO EVIL SHALL ESCAPE MY SIGHT…" The energy being felt the energies fluctuated causing it pain as Stewart continued "….LET THOSE WHO WORSHIP EVIL'S MIGHT…" All the power flowed into this one ring returning the glow into his eyes "…BEWARE MY POWER…GREEN LANTERNS LIGHT!"

"BOOM!"

"NOOOOO!" It screamed as the power was released.

The Guardians soon stood together in front of him.

"We chose wisely when we offered you the ring, thank you John Stewart." Ganthet spoke, though John just remained quiet.

Outside things had finally calmed as with the loss of the leader the rest scattered like frightened insects. Jorge joined the lanterns below and looked at where the powered Manhunter once stood

"Huh, that was surprisingly easy"

"You're some fighter lady." Gallius said to Hawkgirl.

"Heh, we already knew that, didn't we?" Arkus joins in as laughter sounds, though three Lanterns did not.

"Lousy bunch of…"

"Easy Guy, I feel the same way." Jordan spoke as they waited for the formerly accused Lantern.

"John!" Killowog spoke as he spotted him.

"John I'm sorry." He said with remorse

"You came back went it counted." He replied as he patted his shoulder.

"I guess we were wrong about you John, we should have known better." Gallius spoke his and the others heads bowed in shame.

"You're damn right you should've!" Guy said from the background.

John just walked passed and said to them as he did "His right you know, you should have." And then he went to the league and the others.

"Are you all right John?" J'onn asked his friend.

"You believed in me, even when I didn't believe in myself." He replied.

"Hey what are friends for." Flash spoke with a smile.

"Damn right, now I believe it's high time we get something to drink" Guy said.

"And an explanation also." Rayner adds as he looks at the Dawn.

"Let's go guys; it is a very long and complicated one." Stewart said as he and the others flew towards the ship.

_On Earth in Gotham…_

Robin, otherwise known as Tim Drake was practicing his fighting skill while being watched on by Batgirl (Barbara Gordon).

"Wonder when Batman will come Back" Barbara said in a bored voice

"He's probably out doing something with the League" Tim said to his friend as he hit another dummy

"I just want to do something" Barbara said with her chin resting on her.

The cave entrance suddenly opened, as if answering Batgirls prayers. Robin and batgirl looked over to see Batman entered, surprisingly followed by Wonder Woman then to their real shocker Master Chief and Reaper.

"WHOA" Batgirl exclaimed in surprise and was ecstatic

"THE SPARTANS" Robin stopped training completely just to look at the League members. The team made their way over to Batman's computer, passing by various arrays of gadgets and equipment from the Dark Knights crime fighting career.

"Shark repellent?" Emile stopped at a canister labeled 'Shark Repellent'. "The hell do you need this for Bat boy"

"Past experience" Batman answered, with a closing tone

"Hmph" Emile huffed with amusement "Whatever you say"

Batman sat down and began typing in controls, with Black Mask and The Penguin appearing.

"If you know Gotham, you know about these criminal lords" Batman said as he knew it was a fact

"_These two have been trafficking all kinds of illegal activity" _Cortana said as she appeared in her miniature form beside Chiefs head _"Drugs, weapons, black market, you name it, these guys have done it all with the usual conciliations of death and tying up loose ends"_

Barbara and Tim who were spying on them from afar, their eyes wide with shock and awe at the AI.

"What is that?" Tim whispered/asked Barbara

"I don't know" Barbara whispered back excitedly "Man these Spartans must have some cool toys"

"So what exactly tipped you off that Black mask and Penguin where expanding?" Emile asked as he examined all the screens. Batman typed in a few keyboards and an image of a middle-aged man appeared with a number of smaller pictures around him.

"This is Derek Norton" Batman started "At first he may seem like your average guy, but would you notice a guy like him everywhere?"

Batman clicked on a icon and it expanded to show statistics of his life and pictures of him in the post office.

"This man works at the post-office, a modest job yet an advantage for Black Mask. He has been delivering letters and packages all over Gotham or more specifically areas or exits from Gotham. And he always meets men posted their to hand off the deliveries before going off on his run to other posts. He does do deliveries to shake suspicion off of him but one thing I've picked up from the letter, packages, even the men who take the post themselves all share something similar"

(This is going to be really Cheesy but I couldn't think of anything. I was listening to Black Sabbaths newest album so it was a little hard to concentrate when listening to awesome music)

Batman zoomed in on a video he recorded of Derek delivering a box to a man who seemed normal. He zoomed in on a symbol with a large angular C.

"Every man or woman he delivered to who showed their ID all held this symbol" Batman explained "I've crossed reference this insignia and have not found any match nor anyone else who posses this symbol"

"So this confirms they are use plain sight tactics" Chief said with conviction "It's the same tactics rebels used against the UNSC"

"Exactly" Batman gave a nod before another video appeared "However this was their first slip-up. One of the delivery men entered an warehouse dressed as a worker. I followed him and it revealed an underground facility with Black Mask and the Penguin"

"Looks like we found them" Wonder Woman, cupping her fist for emphasis

"_Hang on Diana" _Cortana said to her Amazon friend _"This seems a little too easy"_

"What do you mean Cortana?" Diana asked unsure

"_After weeks of being discrete and out of sight, this sudden mishap is a little too good to be true"_

Diana furrowed her eyes in thought before widening in realization

"It was intentional"

"Precisely" Batman wheeled around to look at his fellow Leaguers "Black Mask got suspicious and checked if I was watching him. He wants to bait me into coming to that lair of his"

"Sad thing is he ain't very smart" Emile pulled out his Kukri and twirled casually in his hand "So let me guess, you are going to intentionally fall into his trap and WE will come back you up as a surprise visit"

"More or less, That is the plan" Batman nodded, though he still felt a tad bit uncomfortable with Emile being here

"Let's get to it" Chief said turning around to find Robin standing before him

"Hi Chief I'm Robin. I'm a huge fan of yours and have always wanted to meet you and I saw that little hologram lady is that an AI I've never seen…"

"Slow down kid" Chief raised his hand cutting Robins speedy rant "So you're the newest Robin"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"She helped me find out" Chief reached the back of his head and clipped out Cortanas AI chip. He held out his open hand and Cortana appeared, making Tim jump back in surprise

"WHOA" Tim exclaimed, jumping close to Cortana, examining her "Who are you Beautiful?"

Cortana laughed heartily at the sidekicks interest _"I'm Cortana, an Artificial Intelligence that supports the Spartans and the League in all their technical, social and other random needs"_

"Cool" Tim said his eyes shining with worship and amazement

Barbara meanwhile was talking to her idol, Wonder Woman, who happily answered any question the young heroine asked.

"Let's move" Batman said abruptly going towards the exit "Batgirl, Robin, go out o n patrol and keep in contact If anything happens"

"Aw but I wanted to talk to Cortana" Tim whined

"_Aw don't worry Robin, I promise we'll talk some other time" _Cortana chuckling at Robins childish antics

"By Wonder Woman" Barbara waved which was returned with Diana smiling warmly

_Several hours later…_

Batman crouched on one of the wooden supports, high above in the warehouse ceiling. He watched intently as henchmen moved various crates back and forth, each with the emblem C. Batman noticed a metal trapdoor that probably lead to Black Mask and Penguin

Using the shadows to his advantage, he times the how long it took to close the door and eventually found himself in a long corridor, shelves running alongside the walls. Batman inspected the items the shelves held, most were boxes. After a more adequate inspection, using his x-ray scopes within his mask, he found the boxes were loaded all kinds of illegal items. Guns, drugs, weapons and all sorts of other illegal trafficking items that can get you the life sentence to the death sentence.

Bruce narrowed his eyes as he looked towards the long hallway, an occasional door branching off. Batman began his cautious walk through the compound. The dark hero stopped several times to inspect rooms, containing henchmen packing the boxes with an assortment of weaponry and other illegal and dangerous items.

Batman's search soon found itself in front of a pitch black door. He easily broke in through the door in a few seconds and found himself in what seemed to be an office. Narrowing his eyes, batman approached the desk and turned the light on and saw numerous letters, files and folders. Batman gazed around the desk, looking from paper to file, picking up one

"A letter?" Batman mumbled to himself. He looked to the top and was surprised to see Black Mask being addressed by his real name, Roman Sionis. Batman read the letter down to the last line, with his eyes widening slightly before narrowing back to his cynical face

"Cadmus?" Bruce muttered trying to remember anything on this name. he couldn't think of anything yet the name seemed familiar. Why did he feel like he had heard it somewhere before?

Batman looked over the files and letters and all each letter said or more specifically asked was were Black Mask and Penguin getting the job done in expanding their crime syndicate.

Having read enough, Batman decided it was high time he left the facility. The Leagues greatest detective managed to avoid being caught a little too easily, but knowing Batman he was prepared for anything the moment he got out.

Batman approached the stairs leading to the exit trapdoor and quietly opened the door.

"Batman" Said a dark voice making Batman look towards the exit to the warehouse. There stood Black Mask, Penguin, Deathstroke and Livewire along with a number of armed henchmen.

"Black Mask" Batman returned curtly

"I would ask you what you're doing here, but this isn't an uncommon situation to find you in" Black Mask stated as it is a fact.

"This isn't your kind of game Roman" Batman spoke making Mask glare at Batman for using his name "Why are you doing this?"

"Honestly I would expect someone with Penguins status to receive this kind of deal, but the people who offered me this plan pointed out valuable details that only I can handle" Mask said smugly "I brought along Cobblepot for assistance and Deathstroke and Livewire for some Metahuman strength"

"This still isn't something you would do" Batman said persistently

"The people who gave me this opportunity and money didn't need anything specifically just as long as I give them 20% of my income" Mask said that while tugging on both ends of his expensive jacket.

"Shame, looks like this business deal will have to be called off" Batman said solemnly as he took out several Batarangs.

Black Mask chuckled at Batman's bravery "You may be the bat but even you can't take on everything"

At that statement Livewire shot several bolts straight at the Bat themed hero. He jumped back avoiding the bolts only to be attacked by Deathstroke next. Batman narrowly blocked Slade's blade with his wrist cuffs, but succeeded no matter. Deathstroke put Batman on the defensive as attack after attack drove Batman to the wall.

Deathstroke jump back and through four half cuffs, pinning Batman to the wall.

"Hmph, that was pathetic" Penguin, speaking for the first time "Caught oh so easily. I would have expected more from you but I guess after joining the League your solo work has gotten a little soft"

"Funny I'm actually thinking the same thing" Said a Sadistic voice from behind. Penguin wheeled around only to be thrown back with a savage right hook, rendering him unconscious.

Black Mask and Livewire jumped back and saw Emile's intimidating stature looking straight at them. He saw that all of his goons were knocked out, some didn't seem to be breathing which made Black Mask sweat slightly his spine shivering with fear.

"The Spartan" Black Mask growled

"Spartans" Said a dry voice. Black Mask suddenly felt himself being knocked back into a bunch of crates. Roman groaned as he recovered and nearly jumped in surprise seeing Master Chief-117 materialize out of nowhere.

Livewire attacked Master Chief but was blocked by Wonder Woman who held the lightning villain back with just her wrist cuff. She shoved the super villain back followed by lacing her lasso around Livewire and threw her out the warehouse. Wonder woman gave Chief a reassuring nod which he returned. John unholstered his assault rifle and turned to the downed crime lord.

"Black Mask, it's best you and your forces come quietly or we will resort to lethal force" John added the statement by clicking the safety off of his assault rifle and pointed it straight at Black Mask.

Black masks eyes widened with horror.

"Chief you don't have to do that" Batman said calmly though his eyes held concern and fear

"Batman you know who we are and what we do" Chief stated not taking his eyes off "If we see fit, we will resort to killing anyone who needs to die, and we shall hold no remorse in doing so"

Black mask began sweating even more realizing that the Spartan could actually end him here and now.

CLANG

Chief tilted his head slightly to see Emile blocking Deathstroke's blade with his Kukri.

"Hey now you decide the party?" Emile asked mockingly "What acting out of fear?"

Deathstroke chuckled sadistically "No. Had to admit this was by far an interesting development, and I honestly would love to see a hero kill a bad guy off for once, but seeing as he's my paycheck, had to interfere"

"Fair enough" Emile shook his head slightly with agreement. With instant speed, Emile spun around to get a swing, blocked by Deathstroke's sword.

Deathstroke began attacking with Emile returning the favor in equal force once again turning into a battle of skill and strength. Emile growled with frustration and anticipation. This man matched him quite evenly and he was enjoying this fight.

The two jumped back, giving each other space.

"Hey Chief, Wonder Woman, this one is mine" Emile announced twirling his Kukri in his left hand and extended his personal blade

"Are you sure you can handle him Reaper?" Diana asking her Spartan friend. She saw he could handle himself but she still held concern for her friend.

"C'mon Wonder Woman. You taught me how to fight with a sword, gotta make you proud somehow right" Emile stated with pride twirling his blades once more. Diana widened her eyes slightly at the praise. She then smiled warmly at her friend.

(This is gonna be corny)

Diana felt such content with being with the Spartans. They treat her so equally, with no unbiased opinions and she could always speak her mind with them without being scolded. The Spartans warriors sense of life matched her own further deepening their bonds. So she understood Emiles own thirst for battle and respected his decision.

Deathstroke withdrew his second sword and positioned himself in an equal stance of attack and defense. Emile struck first and fast, making Slade jump back slightly from the contact of metal. Emile proved to be precise with his sword yet he seemed to be extremely deadly with his Kukri.

Deathstroke jumped up avoiding a leg sweep by Emile and attempted to swing down at Emile yet he blocked both blades with his signature Kukri. Deathstroke rolled back once m ore for space, pulling out his SMG's and unloaded on Noble 4.

This proved useless as his shield held off both barrages of gunfire with his shields, only losing 5 percent of power.

"Hmph that was a waste of time" Emile said cockily

Deathstroke tossed aside the weapons and grabbed his blades, charging at the Spartan once more. Emile actually had to move back to try and regain ground. Deathstroke suddenly exploded swinging and striking Emiles armor, barely scratching the armor, yet it still made Emile growl at the fact that Deathstroke's swords was passing through his shields.

Then this caught Emile completely off guard as Deathstroke struck his long blade out of his hand and plunged his blade into his shoulder.

"RRR" Emile held back a yell of pain, knowing this was nothing compared to what he went through as a Spartan.

"Alright you son of a bitch, you deserve the full course" Emile thought as time slowed down.

Emile unleashed his full fury with speed Deathstroke could not match. He swung with only his Kukri yet each strike was packed with power. Emile kneed the mercenary through in the gut, punched him in the jaw and disabled both his swords. Deathstroke's eye widened as Emile plunged his Kukri in the middle of his chest and brought him down flat on his back.

Emile stared down at Deathstroke as he gazed back at the Spartan before h is head fell back, eye closing. Emile pulled his prized weapon and flicked the blood off, sheathing it.

Wonder Woman and Chief looked on silently, before he went over to Black mask. He pulled out cuffs and placed it on the stunned criminal. Wonder Woman freed Batman, who nodded in thanks before looking at Emile, unsure of what to say.

_Several hours later_

Deathstroke's body laid in the middle of the warehouse, unmoving before slowly, painfully sitting up. He gazed at the hole in his battle suit and clutched his chest

"Damn, I nearly thought I really was dead" Deathstroke breathed in relief before hardening h is gaze

"Guess those Spartans really are a serious threat"

_Watchtower the next day…_

Batman was working on the terminals alone. Emile was behind him sharpening his Kukri, with John Cortana and Wonder Woman sharing a conversation.

"You alright Bat boy" Emile suddenly asked

Batman remained unresponsive as he continued working.

"I know you know he ain't dead" Emile said making Batman pause before looking at Emile.

"Yeah"

"So I guess you can sleep easy tonight" Emile got up and turned to leave when a transmission came in

"Hey Watchtower, anyone home" Said a familiar, jovial voice

"Flash" Batman greeted "I take it the mission was a success"

"Good to hear your voice Batman" Said John Stewart answering Bruce's question. The others were relieved to know their comrades were alright

"Oh, Batman" Said the voice o f Jorge "Tell my comrades we have some explaining to do"

_In a secret facility…_

Two figures gazed intently at the screen of the League fighting their experiment

"Well that was productive" Said a male voice

"Yes" a Female voice responded "Bruce Wayne, billionaire playboy, Batman"

"But those Spartans" The male voice said with hesitation "We have absolutely nothing on them"

"That won't matter" The female voice reassured "We'll eventually find out more about them"

**The ending may seem a little rushed but I was trying to finish this as fast as possible. I'm not most likely not gonna be able to update my stories for some time, maximum two weeks. Sorry, my job came up so I got things to do.**

**Oh and vote for this pairing**

**NathanxDonna Troy NathanxBlack Canary NathanxAlexa PM or review for your vote got a couple chapters before we reach Diana's home island so you got time and I'll be asking every chapter before the time comes.**

**Rate Read and Review and as always Have nice day**


End file.
